No Horizon
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: Fate y Nanoha se enfrentan a un enemigo muy particular, más cercano de lo que pudieron imaginar jamás. El miedo puede ser un gran titiritero en los peores momentos, si uno se deja ganar. Nanofate. Intriga/Romance. Post-Vivid
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Prólogo**

 **En el inicio de todas las cosas siempre hay un final.**

 **Día 0. 19 hrs en el huso horario de la Administración.**

Observó desde lo alto, el viento acariciaba su chaqueta protectora y su largo cabello dorado. Desde su posición no podía ver a Nanoha, y eso la preocupaba. Ella era su apoyo aéreo, en quien confiar cuando las cosas se torcían.

Pero no podía ofrecer apoyo si no veía su posición ni la de sus enemigos. Solo un cielo despejado sin nubes se extendía a través del horizonte rojizo por el atardecer.

―¿Bardiche? ―preguntó, el arma en su mano derecha descansaba tibia y preparada, latía más como un ser vivo más que como un arma mágica de última tecnología.

―No sign of movement, sir ―respondió el dispositivo, sin necesidad de más indicaciones. Fate asintió y siguió en su posición. La espera se hacía larga.

No le gustaba estar ahí. Como Enforcer, su lugar estaba en las primeras líneas de batalla, donde su agilidad y poder de fuego podían crear brechas en los frentes enemigos para dar paso a la caballería pesada. Pero era esa misma agilidad y velocidad la que la había relegado esta vez a ser el apoyo, desde ese punto privilegiado de observación.

A Nanoha le había tocado estar al frente, guiando una pequeña partida de magos terrestres y aéreos. Necesitaban poder de fuego y defensa para penetrar esa pequeña base enemiga de manera segura y estable, sin dejar una habitación sin revisar. El problema estaba en que se trataba de una guarida bajo tierra, por supuesto, y su radio de acción se limitaba a los túneles fortificados en los que se escondían.

Ella y otros magos aéreos más solo podían observar desde la altura y asegurarse de que nadie escapara. «O ingresar y brindar apoyo de ser necesario». Por temor a una brecha en el sistema de seguridad, la comunicación había sido cortada y solo podían valerse de su visión y los radares incorporados de sus dispositivos.

Volvió a apretar el arma mágica. Confiaba en su compañero, pero no podía dejar de sentirse algo inquieta cuando metros de tierra y granito se interponían entre la señal de su radar y Nanoha.

El equipo de infiltración estaba a su suerte en esos momentos. Atrapando un suspiro antes de que abandonara sus labios, se giró para ver al resto del equipo aéreo. Ellos también parecían nerviosos formando un círculo alrededor de la base enemiga. El procedimiento estándar los hacia cubrir el perímetro al completo, apostados en intervalos regulares, nada podría entrar o salir por el espacio aéreo que los rodeaba.

«Pero el enemigo está ahí dentro, no acá afuera» ―pensó Fate.

El sol se ponía y la tarde completaba su ciclo. Si sus cálculos mentales no fallaban, el equipo llevaba cerca de tres horas adentro. Cuando se completaran las cuatro horas les tocaría intervenir por procedimiento estándar.

Esa hora restante se le haría eterna.

Si no se reportaban dentro de cinco horas más, la organización movería cartas en el asunto, mandarían un equipo de reconocimiento más preparado o quizás esperarían para evaluar la situación. En realidad no importaba, si Nanoha no salía dentro de poco ella misma reventaría la tapa de esa fortaleza y entraría a buscarla. El color sangre del atardecer cambió a un morado algo más gentil y luego el mundo en el que se encontraban empezó a trazar estrellas que no reconocía en el cielo.

Estaban solos, lo habían confirmado en el escáner de la nave central. No había formas de vida capaces de hablar, comunicarse o usar magia en ese planeta. Solo ellos y la base que se había negado a entablar contacto allá abajo.

«¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser un mundo desierto?»

Quizás lo peor era no poder moverse, estar ahí estáticos a la espera de que algo sucediera o que el gran reloj de arena que contaba los minutos grano por grano no terminara nunca de correr. Apretó a Bardiche algo más de lo necesario. El arma en su estado más sencillo, su forma de asalto, reflejaba la luz de un mundo sin luna y constelaciones desconocidas sobre sus cabezas.

―Sir?

―Lo siento, Bardiche, ¿cuánto falta?

―Fourty three minutes, sir.

―Gracias.

Solo cuarenta y tres minutos más. Tenía que esperar.

Por sobre todas las cosas, tenía que esperar.

Volvió a dar otro vistazo por su escuadrón, creyó distinguir miradas de frustración y el sudor corriéndoles por el rostro a algunos. La espera los mordía a todos por igual, atenazando sus entrañas con el miedo nacido de la ignorancia del futuro y la incertidumbre.

Esta era una de las peores partes de su trabajo, sin lugar a dudas.

―Sir, get set.

El brillo dorado de su dispositivo al salir de suspensión los alertó a todos. El círculo brilló con destellos de distintos colores, todos habían sentido lo mismo. La rubia levantó un brazo, ordenándole a su equipo tomar posiciones de combate. El escuadrón levantó cada uno sus armas y se acercaron un poco más a la colina bajo ellos. El ruido sordo de un temblor empezaba a abrirse paso hasta sus oídos.

«Eso no es un temblor, eso es magia.»

Estaba en lo correcto, por supuesto.

La tierra bajo de ellos se agrietó y luego cedió con un estallido sordo. Piedra, tierra y árboles por igual cayeron rendidos o incinerados ante la columna de energía mágica que se escapaba. Desde su posición elevada, a metros de distancia de esa trayectoria mortal, sintió el calor y la electricidad propios de la magia, esgrimió a Bardiche y levantó un escudo a su alrededor.

Era un _Divine Buster_ , era Nanoha y estaba en apuros. El ataque de la joven maga no se desvaneció como era usual luego de alcanzar su máximo poder, sino que más bien pareció apagarse, como si la fuente de su energía hubiera sido desconectada.

Tenían que entrar ya.

―¡Carga! ―ordenó, cayendo en picado para entrar por el boquete que les había abierto la cobriza.

El resto la siguió sin perder un segundo. La orden conllevaba intrínseco dos cosas, rescatar heridos y aprisionar enemigos.

Una orden de nivel dos, violencia moderada.

Fate se abrió paso por la nube de humo y polvo que se levantaba, confiando en que Bardiche le avisaría en caso de enemigos aproximándose.

―Sonic Form, Bardiche.

―Sonic blade, set.

Su velocidad se duplicó, el aire cortaba su piel desnuda y sabía lo vulnerable que sería a una emboscada en esa forma, pero necesitaba llegar rápido. El túnel dentro de la tierra parecía extenderse por decenas de metros, aún caliente por los rastros de magia en él. Había algo más, otro rastro de magia que no conseguía identificar, un calor sofocante que no se correspondía a la magia de su compañera. El escuadrón detrás de ella aceleró el paso para no perderla de vista.

Si esto fuese una misión común lo habría considerado una segunda vez antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad, pero esta no era una misión común y no le importaba las posibles consecuencias por dejar al equipo atrás rompiendo la formación.

Esto era Nanoha necesitando su ayuda, no podía retrasarse un solo segundo más.

El boquete se abrió, como la desembocadura de un río, y una sala subterránea se extendió ante ella. No parecía la escena de una batalla, sino un paisaje arrasado de forma violenta por la explosión.

«Esto no lo hizo un _Divine Buster_ ». El escuadrón se formó detrás de ella, no parecía haber enemigos ni amigos en esa habitación destruida, solo escombros humeantes. Esperaban órdenes.

―Mantengan la formación, puede ser una trampa, busquen al escuadrón de primera línea ―ordenó, iniciando el largo recorrido que siempre suponía buscar por sus camaradas entre la destrucción y la incertidumbre.

El equipo se dispersó, levantando pedazos de pared y techo que habían caído, pronto lo que parecía un silencio sobrenatural fue llenándose de los murmullos y gemidos de los magos rescatados y aprisionados o abrazados, según fuera la circunstancia. Fate se giró, siguiendo la trayectoria del ataque insignia de Nanoha.

Un rayo de energía concentrada, destructiva e imparable. Solo tenía un punto flaco, el _Divine Buster_ no podía cambiar de trayectoria una vez era lanzado, seguiría su camino en línea recta hasta acabar su explosión. En esta ocasión su punto flaco la llevaría directo a ella. Un cráter que reconoció como el retroceso usual se encontraba cerca del centro de la habitación, ese había sido el punto de disparo. Voló hacia allí, desafiando sus propias órdenes y su sentido de la preservación, de todas maneras, en esa habitación no quedaba nadie capacitado para pelear.

―¡Rescate y extracción! ―ordenó otra vez, segura de que ese era el curso de acción a tomar.

Levantó obstáculos de su camino, inyectando la magia refinada de su dispositivo en sus músculos para conseguir más potencia. Pronto la encontró, estaba herida y confundida, pero la cobriza parecía estar en una pieza. Respiró aliviada. La chica tenía algo en su puño. Fate lo envolvió en sus manos y pasó el contenido a su mano izquierda. A pesar del alivio inicial, su preocupación solo aumentaba por cada segundo que pasaba.

―Estás bien, Nanoha, vas a estar bien ―aseguró, colocando a la cobriza en su espalda e iniciando el regreso a la mayor velocidad qué podía. Parte de sus compañeros de escuadrón transportaban los heridos, el resto vigilaba a los presos y velaba por los caídos, que era la gran mayoría. Tenían una media hora de vuelo antes de llegar al primer puesto de teletransporte, la joven tenía que resistir hasta entonces.

―¿Raising… Heart? ―inquirió con debilidad la chica en su espalda, demasiado débil como para articular algo más. Fate apretó algo más su agarre en ella y miró su mano izquierda, cerrada en un puño. Ahí estaba lo que quedaba del dispositivo de Nanoha.

Polvo.

 **NdA: ¡Feliz nuevo año! Esta vez vengo con un proyecto nuevo y es un experimento también. Espero sacar entregas bisemanales, pero no confío mucho en mi capacidad para seguir fechas (como siempre haciendo malabares junto a las cosas que estudio y quiero seguir estudiando y el trabajo, fuente del alimento, luz, internet, etc.). Si han llegado hasta acá y han decidido a subirse conmigo a este trayecto, ¡bienvenidos sean! Se nos vienen curvas así que esperen una ración de todo.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias a mi editora, que detecta todos los queísmos, faltas en la puntuación, puntos arrollados, comas silenciadas y demás de las que cualquier historia peca.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima, saludos!**


	2. Persecución - I

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Persecución**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **I. Día 1. 05 hrs según el huso horario de la Administración**

―Testarossa.

―Signum.

―¿Takamachi…?

―Va a estar bien, o por lo menos eso es lo que cree Shamal. ―Fate no se había girado, seguía observando a la pelirroja, _su_ pelirroja, al otro lado de la ventana, en una habitación clínica esterilizada. No podrían entrar hasta que los médicos lo autorizaran. Y Nanoha no despertaría hasta dentro de un par de días más. Por ahora dormía, y cierta apacibilidad se podía leer en su rostro, o eso quería creer. Seguía conectada a monitores y a una máscara de oxígeno que facilitaba su respiración.

―Shamal cree que su Unión de Alma se recuperará al completo. ―La chica alta, imperturbable, dejó traspasar algo de preocupación a sus palabras. Fate quitó la vista de la chica en la otra habitación por primera vez en lo que se le antojó un momento eterno y observó a la líder de los guardianes. Su postura delataba que no estaba tan segura como quería dar a entender.

―No es la primera vez que su Unión de Alma es dañada, esto pasó antes, la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a ustedes. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?

―Muchos años. No creo que pudiéramos hacer lo mismo ahora.

―Eso no importa. Nanoha ha vuelto a sobrepasar sus límites y está en peligro, otra vez. ―La amargura que había en cada una de sus palabras sorprendió a la caballera Belka. Fate se había girado otra vez a ver a la chica y le dio un golpe seco con el puño al vidrio antes de suspirar y apoyar la frente en él.― ¿Has ido a la sala de dispositivos?

―No, luego de hablar con Shamal vine directo hacia acá. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? Parece que no has podido parar por un buen rato.

―Gracias, pero aún tengo cosas para hacer. ―La caballero asintió y la despidió con una palmada en el hombro. La enforcer siguió en su puesto de vigilancia. Pronto vendría Hayate, estaba segura, después de todo eran amigas y habría escuchado la noticia de primera mano. Tenía que moverse, pero sus piernas eran acero, piedra enraizada y erigida como un centinela.

No quería dejarla.

―Sir?

―Bardiche, lo siento.

―Order?

―No lo sé, ahora mismo no lo sé.

―Understood.

Los médicos le habían asegurado que la chica estaría bien. La magia había sanado sus heridas físicas, hasta reducirlas solo a molestias que arrastraría por un par de semanas. Pero su herida mágica era más difícil de tratar.

Su Unión de Alma había sido mermada más allá de sus límites habituales, antes lo había logrado Shamal, una maga experta en la anatomía humana y el flujo de magia en cuerpos orgánicos. Pero ahora no sabían qué había sucedido, ninguno de los médicos había podido ofrecerle una respuesta satisfactoria, más allá que era la misma Nanoha la que parecía haberse llevado a ese límite.

¿Qué la había llevado a actuar de esa manera?

Hasta que la pelirroja no despertara no tendrían respuestas.

Escuchó pisadas y se giró para enfrentar el pasillo, esperaba encontrarse con Hayate a paso rápido, siempre seguida de Reinforce, con información de algún documento relacionado al caso, algo que le diera luz para saber qué había pasado con el escuadrón de avanzada. Para su sorpresa el que se acercó fue su hermano, con su uniforme oscuro inmaculado y una expresión lúgubre.

Peor que malas noticias sería no tener noticias.

―¿Oni-chan? ―Se sorprendió a sí misma al nombrarlo así, estaban en una instalación militar y solían tratarse de manera formal a pesar de su parentesco familiar, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su rostro conocido la trasladó a los años luego de que Precia se precipitara a un vacío entre dimensiones con la cáscara vacía que era su hija. Cuando estuvo perdida y él la acompañó en el largo proceso que fue rearmar su vida y ubicarse ella y Arf otra vez en una familia que no las veía como una herramienta, sino como un ser humano.

En ese momento quería la ayuda de su hermano mayor, almirante de la Administración y capaz de darle una mano para salir de ese lío. Aunque aún no sabía cuál era ese lío.

Cuando se acercó y le dio un abrazo, se dio cuenta de dos cosas, debía tener un aspecto horrible como para que Chrono la abrazara incluso antes de saludarla. Y quizás lo más importante es que el incidente tendría que ver con Lost Logias, elementos mágicos poderosos, inestables y peligrosos. Se apretó a él mientras un escalofrío le bajaba por la espalda. Quizás Nanoha no tuvo otra opción que forzar su Unión de Alma hasta máximos no saludables.

―Me alegra ver que tú y Bardiche salieron en una pieza, madre estaba muy preocupada.

―Tengo que llamarla luego, el tiempo se ha movido algo extraño luego del incidente. ―Ambos se giraron para ver a la chica en la otra habitación.― Esta escena es más familiar de lo que debería, ¿no?

―Por desgracia. Tengo un equipo de investigación en la zona, pero no hemos avanzado mucho todavía.

―¿Y los sobrevivientes?

―Dormidos, o más bien inconscientes. No han pasado más de ocho horas del incidente y la explosión fue destructiva, por decir lo menos.

―¿Lost Logia?

―Es lo que sospechamos. Creemos que el agujero que abrió Nanoha ayudó a disipar parte de la energía, quizás por eso es que aún hay sobrevivientes.

―Atravesó al menos cien metros de roca y tierra… ―A pesar de su amargura y el dolor, Fate seguía asombrada ante lo que la chica había hecho, era como si un volcán hubiera hecho erupción, reventando su cráter, como la manifestación furiosa de un dios de fuego dormido por muchos años.

―Y una capa de metal y concreto diseñados para contener lo que fuera que transportaban en ese lugar. Aún no hemos determinado que tan gruesa era esa pared. El poder de Nanoha siempre parece de otro mundo.

Guardaron silencio, ponderando los datos que no parecían relacionados a la maga aérea que solía reír, una chica dulce que se preocupaba de los demás antes de ella misma. La cobriza no parecía encarnar las leyendas del _demonio blanco_ que circulaban a lo largo de los distintos sistemas solares en que la administración actuaba.

―Tendrías que ir a ver a Mary, tiene noticias respecto a Raising Heart.

Fate lo observó y luego su mirada se desvió a Nanoha, aún no se decidía a separarse de ella. La quería cerca, la necesitaba.

―Y tienes que hacer llamadas… ella estará bien y te necesita preparando su regreso.

―Gracias, Chrono. ―Le dirigió una última mirada a la chica antes de alejarse por el pasillo y recorrer la instalación a paso rápido, sin reparar hacia donde la llevaban sus pisadas. El edificio era enorme, comprendía salas administrativas, comedores multitudinarios, campos de entrenamientos, instalaciones de estudio e investigación, dormitorios y un pequeño hospital. Había vivido largos años ahí, y sus suelas conocían mejor el lugar que su cabeza. Ellos la llevarían a donde quisiera mientras su cabeza divagaba en otros sitios. En ese caso no era un sitio, sino una persona.

Vivio.

Su hija.

Estaba lejos, en la Tierra, disfrutando de unas vacaciones luego de terminar el año de estudios. Su primer curso de preparatoria, un paso antes de terminar su educación obligatoria y decidir qué carrera le gustaría hacer. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, levantando unos mechones de su frente y rascándose la cabellera. «¿Cómo le voy a decir que su madre está en el hospital?»

Quizás había solo una manera, diciéndolo de frente. Para ser franca con ella misma, sentía más miedo de cómo ella enfrentaría la situación a como Vivio se lo tomaría. La chica era fuerte y había pasado por mucho, lo afrontaría con entereza.

«Pero es probable que yo me quiebre cuando se lo cuente…»

―Sir, you've taken a wrong turn. (Señor, se equivocó de giro).

Se detuvo, volviendo a la realidad y mirando sus alrededores. Bardiche estaba en lo correcto. Había girado como para ir a la habitación que compartía con Nanoha cuando estaban en misiones. Suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior.

Necesitaba recuperar su mejor versión.

Nanoha la necesitaría cuando despertara y preguntara por su dispositivo, por su magia, por su capacidad de volar en un cielo interminable.

―Gracias, Bardiche _._

Volvió sobre sus pasos y tomó el giro a la izquierda que había pasado por alto en un primer momento. Su cabeza estaba algo más centrada y empezaba a pensar en prioridades. Lo primero era reunir más información antes de hacer las llamadas de rigor. Esquivó personas y carros que usaban los pasillos. Sin importar la hora, la organización siempre rezumaba actividad, como una entidad presente en cientos de mundos, no conocía el descanso ni la noche. Y ella había perdido cuenta de las horas.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y suspiró. Las tres de la mañana para los padres de Nanoha, las cinco de la mañana para la organización. Ocho horas desde que había dejado el dispositivo de la cobriza en manos de los expertos y deseado por lo mejor.

Pero no guardaba muchas esperanzas, no había podido sentir siquiera el rastro de la magia en Raising Heart cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, trozos de mayor o menor tamaño que se le escapaban entre los dedos.

«Nanoha no querrá volar si no es junto a Raising Heart. Por favor, Mary, dime que has trabajado tu magia…»

La sección de dispositivos era de por sí un lugar más callado, sin los exabruptos propios de los entrenamientos ni las conversaciones cotidianas que se daban entre compañeros de oficina y sección. Los científicos que trabajaban solían concentrarse más en sus pantallas y en los datos que fluían por ellas. La temperatura bajó unos grados cuando cruzó la puerta del laboratorio y taller de reparaciones. Solían guardar las piezas a una media de dieciocho grados, conocido como el punto perfecto para que los dispositivos funcionasen a pleno potencial sin tener que forzarse demasiado.

La rubia se abrió paso entre los mesones de herramientas y las pantallas móviles que inundaban el lugar. Su rango de Enforcer le daba acceso a la mayoría de las instalaciones de categoría C y B, las instalaciones tipo A estaban más restringidas y había una sección completa del edificio que desconocía. Un ala enorme dedicada a asuntos de alto secreto.

Gracias a los cielos la sección de dispositivos mágicos era considerada categoría B y podía transitar por ahí sin tener que solicitar permisos a sus superiores.

Encontró a la chica frente a una mesa con una cápsula de vidrio que la recubría. Varios dispositivos se encontraban en ella, pero Raising Heart era el que ocupaba su atención, sobre una pequeña bandeja de metal que contenía todos los pedazos, incluso la cuerda de metal trenzado que Nanoha utilizaba para colgárselo al cuello. Sobre la mesa una pantalla mostraba datos inacabables sucediéndose unos tras otros.

―¿Mary? ―preguntó, acercándose un poco más y sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

―Fate, bienvenida, ¿cómo está Nanoha?

―En mejor estado que su dispositivo. Necesita descansar y recuperarse. ―La Enforcer miró a la chica, sin deseos de extender una conversación sin sentido un poco más, ella quería los datos y la verdad, por dura que fuera.― ¿Se puede recuperar Raising Heart?

―Sí, esperaba lo peor cuando me dijiste que era polvo, pero una vez lo examiné detecté algo parecido a señales internas. Es posible que el dispositivo haya encontrado la manera de protegerse dentro de sí mismo de alguna manera. Así que polvo quizás es demasiado… ¿pequeños trozos recuperables es algo más cercano a la realidad?

Fate la observaba, atónita. No era lo que esperaba escuchar.

No era para lo que se había preparado escuchar. La castaña se acomodó los lentes, con la vista fija en los datos en la pantalla, sin ver su rostro desconcertado ni el gesto de alivio que empezaba a dominar sus facciones.

―No digo que sea cien por ciento posible, el dispositivo es incapaz de repararse a sí mismo y tenemos que cambiar la gran parte de sus piezas. Es posible que sea una entidad distinta luego del proceso. Pero está ahí, de alguna manera Raising Heart sigue aquí dentro, creo que podremos recuperarlo pero tomará tiempo… y mucho esfuerzo ―Fate sintió que el alivio la inundaba mientras hablaba, una pequeña luz de esperanza que tenía miedo de abrigar nacía en ella.

―¿Nanoha podría recuperarlo?

―Quizás, empezaré a trabajar en él como máxima prioridad… Quiero tener una respuesta definitiva cuando se despierte y pregunte por él.

―Claro, muchas gracias, Mary.

―¿Sabes qué sucedió para que terminara así? ―Por primera vez desde que su conversación iniciara la miró a los ojos, una duda viva en su mirada.― Sé el poder que tienen estos dispositivos, puedo recuperar incluso el historial de uso de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas y podría tener una idea aproximada, pero no logro comprender qué llevo a este extremo a Raising Heart.

―No lo sé, nadie lo sabe aún. Nanoha está en la enfermería con su Unión de Alma mermada a niveles críticos.

―Quizás…, quizás Raising Heart le hizo eso… Dame un momento. ―Sin darle más explicaciones tocó la pantalla y un teclado holográfico se materializó delante de ella. Empezó a teclear con la soltura de quien lo hace todos los días por horas. Si antes la información que pasaba por el monitor era rápida, ahora era vertiginosa, pantalla tras pantalla se abría a medida que la mujer se internaba en lo más profundo del dispositivo de la cobriza. Si no hubiera sido Mary, si no hubiera sido lo desesperada de la situación, Fate la habría detenido, era casi una violación a la privacidad de la maga aérea.

―Aquí está, el archivo de memoria residual de Raising Heart. Usualmente solo tiene archivos sobre actualizaciones y chequeos regulares que hace el dispositivo sobre su estado, pero registra también la cantidad de magia utilizada cada cierta cantidad de tiempo. ―Una gráfica ocupó gran parte de la pantalla, la línea mostraba picos agudos y luego tiempos muertos. Su atención se dirigió al pico de energía que minimizaba a todos los demás. La castaña lo señaló con la mano derecha.― Aquí está, hace unas doce horas. ¿Ves estos picos anteriores? ―inquirió, apuntando ahora las pequeñas subidas de energía antes de la gráfica que representaba el _Divine Buster._

―¿Inyección de cartuchos mágicos?

―Sí, parece que vació una ronda antes de la gran explosión. Creo…, creo que esta subida de acá, la última, fue Raising Heart tomando poder de la Unión de Alma de Nanoha.

―¿Por qué haría algo así?

―Desesperación. Si un mago tiene una limitación de poder solo puede entregarle a su dispositivo una cantidad finita de magia, si Raising Heart necesitaba más, pudo haberlo tomado de la Unión de Alma de su compañera… ―Se quedó en silencio, eligiendo con cuidado las siguientes palabras. Fate esperaba, asombrada de nunca haber escuchado algo así antes.― Pero al hacer eso no tiene control sobre la energía que toma. La magia de Nanoha fue lo que destruyó a Raising Heart, fue más de lo que podía manejar en un espacio de tiempo tan corto. El dispositivo explotó desde dentro.

El silencio que siguió a esa afirmación pareció sobrenatural.

―Entonces…

―Le haré una recuperación completa. Te mantendré informada.

―Gracias de nuevo, Mary.

―Solo ten cuidado cuando se lo digas a Nanoha, no son noticias fáciles de digerir ―repuso la castaña, antes de volver a los dispositivos para absorberse en ellos. Fate regresó, dejando la sección con el cuerpo frío.

Raising Heart había recurrido a una técnica suicida para darles una vía de escape.

«¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí?»

Se alejó con pasos inciertos. No sabía cómo seguir en esa locura que llamaba noche donde se instalaba una de sus pesadillas más temidas.

Esta vez sus pies la llevaron de regreso a su habitación, ahora con algo más de tino. Necesitaba un espacio tranquilo para hablar con los padres de Nanoha y con Vivio. Tenía que llamar a su madre también y luego intentaría contactar con Hayate y Chrono para ver si la investigación había avanzado algo. Lo dudaba, pero encontraría algo de paz mental en preguntar por los últimos avances, le daría algo para empezar a teorizar y a investigar por su cuenta.

Algo que llevase a una medida tan arriesgada a la cobriza le helaba la piel, era un enemigo fuera de lo común, uno contra el que tendrían que pensar y prepararse antes de actuar. «Pero sobretodo, tenemos que recuperarnos.»

Nanoha no había sido la única herida, el equipo formado por diez magos aéreos y terrestres había sufrido bajas, algunos estaban en el hospital. Otros estaban siendo resguardados por sus compañeros hasta que sus familiares hicieran acto de presencia y se pudiera dar inicio a los actos fúnebres correspondientes. Ella tendría que estar ahí, como representante del equipo de apoyo aéreo que estuvo en la misión.

Los sobrevivientes estaban ahí porque ellos los sacaron a tiempo y les dieron atención médica primaria.

«Y porque Nanoha abrió un boquete en una montaña…»

La puerta se cerró tras ella, desvinculándola del resto del mundo. Se apoyó en esa barrera metálica que la separaba de sus responsabilidades y de la vorágine que era la administración y suspiró. Un suspiro largo y dolido, uno que reemplazaría las lágrimas que pujaban por salir. Aún no podía derrumbarse, aún quedaban cosas por hacer.

Pero sí podía permitirse un segundo o dos de debilidad y vacilación.

― _Sir, you need to rest. (Señor, necesita descansar)_

Parpadeó un par de veces. Era la voz de Bardiche, pero no había resonado en sus oídos, sino en su cabeza.

― _¿Bardiche?_

Preguntó y esperó, alargando sus pensamientos a todo aquel que pudiera estar cerca de ella.

Pero solo hubo silencio, y sus alocados pensamientos corriendo tras de sí.

Se sentó en el sillón que ocupaba gran parte de la habitación. Solía hacer sus llamadas junto a Nanoha en la cama, pero ahora se negaba siquiera a mirarla. No volvería a dormir en ella hasta que la cobriza regresara a su vida con su sonrisa y su calidez como un sol de primavera.

En la mesa delante del sofá había un avanzado dispositivo que hacía las veces de computadora y teléfono con pantalla, pero en lugar de estirar una mano hacia él la llevó a su pecho, donde descansaba Bardiche. Tomó el dispositivo y lo observó, un brillo dorado, como un latido constante, podía distinguirse en las profundidades del triángulo.

―Bardiche, ¿puedes localizar a Sacred Heart?

―Yes, Sir. Sacred Heart is on the planet Earth. Latitude 40.6643, Longitude -73.9385 ―A medida que Bardiche entregaba la información, desplegaba un mapa de la tierra y de un pequeño punto brillando, la ubicación de Vivio en ese preciso instante.

―Conecta con Sacred Heart y establece comunicación con Vivio, por favor.

―Yes, Sir.

Aprovechó mientras la conexión era establecida para abrir los primeros botones del cuello de su camisa. Un poco de aire se adentró por su piel desnuda y la alivió. La idea de darse un baño estaba fuera de cuestionamiento aún.

―¿Fate-mamma?

Se había acabado su pequeño descanso. En la pantalla estaba la chica rubia, atrás de ella la silueta de la mochila de un inodoro.

―¿Estás en el baño?

―¡No podía contestarte en el parque! Entré a un baño para poder hablar contigo, nunca me llaman a esta hora y no lo esperaba… ¿Qué pasó? ―Su voz se fue apagando a medida que reconocía la habitación de sus madres y algo que no le agradó, solo una de ellas en la pantalla. Había preocupación en su mirada, en todo su rostro, tensado por la incertidumbre creciente.

―Nanoha tuvo un accidente en nuestra última misión, está bien pero tendrá que estar en el hospital por un tiempo. ―Lo soltó todo rápido, la verdad breve y certera. No quería decirle todo, no quería decirle lo cerca que estuvo Nanoha de quedar bajo los límites de su Unión de Alma. La chica sabía a la perfección lo que eso conllevaba. Al otro lado de la pantalla, a años luz de distancia y disfrutando de unas vacaciones familiares a las que había ido acompañada por sus tíos, Vivio contuvo las lágrimas que se agolparon y clamaron por salir.

―¿Va a estar bien? ¿Cuándo puedo ir a verla? ―inquirió, con la voz tomada, cercana a quebrarse por completo. Fate tuve que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no quebrarse ella misma, no podría soportar que su hija sufriera sin hacer nada. «Ahora tienes que ser fuerte y centrada, fuerte y centrada» se repitió en un mantra una parte aún consciente y lógica en su cabeza.

―Por supuesto que va a estar bien, solo necesita descansar. No puedo hablar con tus tíos ahora, pero ¿podrías hacerme el favor de contarles? Nanoha-mamma solo necesita dormir. Me sentiría muy mal si interrumpes tus vacaciones solo por venir a verla dormir y estoy segura que ella también lo estaría cuando despierte.

―Pero…

―Te llamaremos en cuanto podamos, ¿sí?

―Está bien…

―Vivio, tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas más… Cuídate mucho, ¿está bien? Te llamaré en cuanto tenga más novedades de Nanoha.

―Está bien… lo prometo… ¿me llamarás de tarde, como siempre?

―Por supuesto que sí, quiero saber todo lo que has hecho en tus vacaciones ―aseguró. De pronto sonreír se le hizo más sencillo.

―Gracias, Fate-mamma, adiós.

Bardiche cortó la comunicación. El silencio se apoderó de la estancia y la rubia se recostó en el sillón, sintiéndose enferma. Un amargo sabor de boca era lo único que le dejaba manipular la verdad para contarle a su hija una versión más suave de ella. Se pasó las manos por el rostro en lo que sería quizás la quinta vez desde que esa locura había comenzado y volvió a fijarse en su dispositivo. Quizás no lo había dicho él, quizás había alucinado producto del cansancio, pero su voz o lo que fuera esa voz tenía razón.

Necesitaba descansar.

―Es una lástima que ahora mismo no pueda… ―susurró, irguiéndose otra vez en el sillón.― Bardiche, conéctame ahora con Hayate, por favor.

―Yes, Sir.

 **II. 18 hrs según el huso horario de la Administración**

No tuvo plena consciencia de que estaba recostada y con los ojos cerrados hasta un tiempo después de despertarse. Solo esa sensación de fatiga en general y el suave repicar de las máquinas del hospital. Quiso seguir durmiendo, pero a pesar del cansancio insufrible que sentía, su mente se despertaba más y más, registrando los distintos estímulos a su alrededor. Sintió las mantas sobre sí, la mascarilla alrededor de su boca y nariz, el murmullo constante de los sensores monitoreándolas.

Sintió la presencia de Fate a su lado, velando su sueño. Quizás ella también en su propio sueño.

Antes de intentar levantarse o decir algo obligó a su mente a volver a los sucesos que la llevaron a ese lugar, a esa cama y conectada a máquinas clínicas. No tuvo mucha suerte, solo recordaba la luz que lo llenaba todo, una luz blanca y rosada que parecía el fin de todos. Recordó el calor, la electricidad, la energía en estado puro que era la magia.

Ese cansancio era el mismo que había experimentado muchos años atrás, cuando Shamal la había extraído para llenar las páginas del Libro de la Oscuridad. Ahora no podía recordar qué había pasado para terminar así nuevamente.

Muchas posibilidades se extendieron ante ella, pero al final sólo sabría la verdad si abría los ojos y saludaba a ese día.

«Fate-chan seguramente se moleste conmigo por haberme arriesgado otra vez…»

La luz era tenue, lo suficiente como para que su vista pudiera adaptarse a ella con rapidez. La habitación no tenía ventanas, solo una luz diseñada para imitar la luz natural de una mañana tenue o la carrera final del sol al atardecer. Pensada para que cuando los soldados despertaran pudieran empezar a aprontarse para la siguiente misión lo más pronto posible.

Un efectivo parado es un soldado que envejecía sin retribuirle a la Administración.

La mascarilla que impedía parte de su visión no la sorprendió. A su lado estaba Fate, dormitando en una silla. Eso tampoco la sorprendió. La rubia siempre encontraba la manera de terminar sus responsabilidades laborales para estar ahí, siempre ahí cuando ella la necesitaba.

Estiró una mano y, con la poca fuerza que fue capaz de aunar, le rozó la suya.

La mujer se despertó de un salto, desorientada por una milésima de segundo, pero se recuperó y le sonrió, tomándole ella la mano en vista de su debilidad. Se la apretó y luego la dejó ir, no podía brindarle más consuelo a vista de los demás.

―¿Cuánto tiempo… ha pasado? ―articuló, su voz amortiguada por la mascarilla que le pasaba oxígeno fácil de respirar y de vital importancia.

―Casi un día. Llamaré a Shamal para que te revise, pero estarás bien, ¿sí? ―Se levantó y salió con premura de la habitación. La cobriza aprovechó para observar la habitación en la que estaba. Se parecía bastante a las que había ocupado antes, después de todo la enfermería no era un lugar que se le hacía esquivo. Debido a su técnica de combate y a que solía cargar de frente, terminaba pagando con una herida o dos al final de las batallas.

Esta vez era distinto, por supuesto, solo lo había pasado una vez, pero era una sensación que no podía olvidarse.

Ahora estaba por algo mucho más serio, algo que acarreaba el peligro de muerte intrínseco y Nanoha sabía lo que era, su Unión de Alma. Sobrevivir las primeras veinticuatro horas en una merma de Unión de Alma era la prueba de fuego, una vez que pasara ese plazo se la consideraría fuera de peligro.

No intentó sentarse. A pesar de creer ser capaz, la fatiga aún estaba presente y sabía mejor que otros que había estado cerca de la muerte, otra vez. Y más de una manera literal que de una metafórica.

Shamal ingresó a la estancia con Fate siguiéndola. La cobriza les sonrió a modo de saludo. La doctora lo respondió, con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca. A pesar de su propia condición, Nanoha observó las ojeras bajo los ojos de la rubia y la preocupación que destilaba su rostro. Una puntada de incertidumbre la golpeó.

¿De cuántas cosas se había perdido?

―Me alegra ver que estás despierta.

―Disculpa por todos los problemas… ―Su disculpa fue desestimada con un gesto de la mano.

―Olvídate de eso, debes sentirte bastante débil. Déjame ver cómo se recupera tu magia. ―Se acercó con el pequeño dispositivo con el que monitoreaban la magia y escaneó su pecho, sobre su corazón. La Unión del Ama era un nombre algo místico para lo que en la tierra hubiera sido catalogado como una pequeña malformación benigna en el corazón.

Crecer en un mundo no mágico le había pasado la cuenta en múltiples ocasiones, parte del conocimiento que se consideraba común ella había tenido que aprenderlo luego de un momento de total desconcierto o de hacer una pregunta ridícula para su interlocutor. Siempre había tenido a Fate ahí, para responder esas preguntas y ayudarla a integrarse a una comunidad mágica que no comprendía el concepto de la vida diaria sin la energía de un mago tras ella. La Unión de Alma había sido una de esas cosas de las cuales no había comprendido su importancia hasta que derribó su puerta como un tren de pasajeros.

―Pareces estar recuperándote bien, ya has alcanzado niveles al menos estables ―comentó, revisando el monitor.― Por lo menos niveles aptos para la vida. Por ahora no podemos hacer mucho más, darte cuidados paliativos y permitir que tu magia se recupere por su cuenta. Hasta entonces tendrás que restringir su uso.

―La última vez tomó casi un mes en volver a la normalidad ―protestó con debilidad la cobriza.

―La última vez tenías diez años y tu cuerpo sanaba con más rapidez. Fate, encárgate que no se levante en otras veinte horas, ¿sí?

―Por supuesto, Shamal.

―Está recuperada por completo de sus otras heridas, así que por ahora solo necesita descansar.

―Gracias, Shamal-san. ―Nanoha se irguió un momento para despedirla con una leve reverencia. Ambas esperaron hasta que la doctora cerró la puerta tras ella para relajar su postura. Fate volvió a sentarse a su lado y a sonreírle. La cobriza se tomó un momento más para admirar aquella mujer que compartía su vida antes de lanzar la pregunta que la estaba carcomiendo.

―Fate-chan, ¿dónde está Raising Heart?

 **NdA: Lo prometido es deuda, segundo capítulo 15 días después como lo habíamos pactado. ¿Cómo se sentirá Nanoha cuando sepa la verdad? ¿Creen que Raising volverá a ser el de siempre o tendremos que adquirir un nuevo dispositivo? Tengo la sensación de que Raising intentó deshacerse de Nanoha...  
**

 **Si han leído hasta acá les estoy sumamente agradecida y me encantaría saber lo que les ha parecido el capítulo y el inicio de esta historia.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima, saludos!**


	3. Persecución - II

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Persecución**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **I. Día 1. 19 hrs según el huso horario de la Administración**

Explicar la verdad es difícil, a veces la verdad se esconde bajo capas de sucesos poco creíbles. A veces está bajo una montaña de mentiras, a través de las cuales hay que cortar y pulir para llegar a la simpleza de la verdad.

En ocasiones la verdad era más difícil de digerir que una mentira bien intencionada.

Esta era una de esas ocasiones, pero la chica delante de ella pediría la verdad, por dolorosa que fuera. Entre más rápido pudiera entenderla, más rápido podría ponerse de pie de nuevo.

―¿Fue dañado? ¿Está con Mary-san para que lo ayuden a recuperarse? ―Su tono de voz no se había elevado, ni tampoco parecía tensa ni preocupada. Pero Fate no necesitaba ver siquiera su rostro para saber lo preocupada que estaba. Raising Heart era otra parte más de Nanoha, una parte que no querría perder.

Que no podía darse el lujo de perder.

―Está con Mary, sí… Está trabajando en él, pero aún no tenemos muchas noticias. ―«¿Por qué soy tan mala para dar estas noticias?» se lamentó en su mente, demasiado directa, demasiado franca, le había acarreado demasiados problemas a lo largo de su vida esa condición.

―Supongo que tengo que esperar a salir de la cama para ir, ¿no? ―inquirió, sonriendo. «Esa sonrisa no es tu sonrisa habitual, Nanoha, no intentes engañarme.»

―Supongo…

 _―Fate-chan, ¿qué tan mal está Raising Heart?_ ―Telepatía. En su mente podía sonar como quisiera. Podía transmitirle esa ansiedad que la empezaba a comer por dentro.

― _Nanoha… no puedes usar magia…_

― _Por favor…_

Fate la miró y el nudo en su garganta, el que se había instalado desde que esperaba por su escuadrón sobre esa colina, se tensó. Una palabra mal calculada, un gesto de más y se cortaría, dejando paso a las lágrimas que mantenía a raya. Suspiró e intentó serenar su mente. No podría formular las palabras correctas sino.

 _―Está… mal, pero Mary cree que puede arreglarlo_.

 _―¿Qué pasó?_

 _―¿No recuerdas nada?_ ―La cobriza le dedicó una mirada perdida, la rubia se acercó un poco y le sujetó unos mechones sueltos tras la oreja. Quería consolarla y confortarla, pero estaba limitada a un mínimo radio de acción.― _Te saqué de ahí cuando ya estabas inconsciente, la investigación no ha avanzado mucho aún…_

― _¿Mary-san cree que podrá recuperarlo?_

― _Sí, eso cree._

― _Entonces podrá. Mary-san no nos ha decepcionado antes, ella fue capaz de incluir el sistema de cartuchos mágicos belka, ¿no?_

 _―Sí. Ahora descansa, necesitas dormir para recuperar tu Unión de Alma._

 _―Mou, Fate-chan, ya no tuve un arresto cardíaco…_

 _―Por muy poco, siempre terminas excediéndote… ―_ El ambiente entre las dos se distendió. Nanoha estaba exhausta luego de ese uso casi nimio de la magia para conectar su mente con la de Fate, un vínculo que le resultaba sencillo en el peor de los casos e irrisorio en el mejor. La cobriza se acomodó un poco en la cama antes de volver a caer en un sueño profundo. El ruido de las máquinas, un murmullo eléctrico casi imperceptible, ocupó la estancia. Fate se recostó en su silla y miró por la ventana de la habitación que daba al pasillo. Agradecía al cielo que Nanoha no hubiera preguntado por su escuadrón. Quizás había decidido guardarse la pregunta para más adelante, cuando su corazón pudiera acelerarse sin poner en peligro su vida.

A Fate, Shamal, Hayate o quien fuera que debiera dar la noticia le costaría decírselo sin resquebrajarse por un momento.

Pronto la necesitarían para dar más información, pero por ahora ella podía estar junto a ella.

Sin darse cuenta, sumida en sus pensamientos, tomó a Bardiche entre sus dedos.

 _―Sir, please sleep. (Señor, por favor duerma.)_

Saltó en su asiento, ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz, Bardiche hablando directamente a su mente.

 _―¿Bardiche?_

 _―Yes, Sir. (Sí, señor.)_

 _―¿Cómo…? ¿Actualización de rutina con cambios de los que no me enteré?_

 _―No, Sir. One synchronized one's electromagnetic signs with your thoughts. It took longer than expected. (No, señor. Uno sincronizó sus señales electromagnéticas con sus pensamientos. Tomó más de lo esperado)._ ―Parpadeó un par de veces, rozando con la punta de los dedos a su dispositivo inteligente. Eso era lo que había escuchado hacia unas horas, claro, Bardiche intentando comunicarse con ella. Ahora mismo estaba demasiado cansada como para intentar dilucidar cómo funcionaba esa conexión, nunca había escuchado de telepatía entre máquinas y seres orgánicos. Ni siquiera entre distintas especies parecía haber la suficiente afinidad para entrelazar los pensamientos de dos individuos. Suspiró y se frotó los ojos, si mantenía los ojos cerrados se quedaría dormida en esa silla.

Decidió atacar el problema más inmediato, luego le preguntaría a Bardiche cómo había logrado tal proeza.

 _―No puedo dormir aún, hay cosas por hacer._

 _―You have not slept for 34 hours. (No ha dormido hace treintaicuatro horas.)_

 _―Y aún hay cosas por hacer. ¿Me prestas algo de tu fuerza?_

 _―Sir, Chrono is calling._ ―La voz mecánica la devolvió a la realidad, nunca le había parecido más robótica la voz de Bardiche que ahora, a comparación de las palabras más melodiosas que llenaban su cabeza momentos antes.

―Ponlo en línea, con volumen mínimo, por favor ―solicitó, desviando la vista por un segundo a la chica que dormía en la cama a su lado. Una pantalla se extendió ante ella, su hermano mirándola con una actitud a lo menos grave.

―Sin novedades en el frente, ¿eh? ―preguntó, sin una pizca de humor en su voz la rubia.

―Para nada, estamos en el mismo punto o incluso peor, ¿Nanoha ya despertó?

―Hace unos momentos recuperó la consciencia, ahora está descansando. ―No le gustaba la pregunta ni un ápice. Si las cosas se complicaban querrían que Nanoha volviera al escuadrón de batalla lo antes posible. Fate comprendía la ventaja que representaba un mago de clase S en el ataque, más cuando era una maga aérea como la cobriza, con el poder de destrucción de un cañón transportable. Pero si forzaba su magia, aunque fuera un poco, su vida podía correr riesgo otra vez.

―Bien, es bueno tener al menos algo que celebrar… ―La imagen de su hermano la observó y levantó una ceja, por primera vez en días lo vio sonreír.― Tranquila, seguiremos las órdenes de los médicos como siempre. Lo que me lleva a las noticias oficiales. ―Se detuvo y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Fate sintió una punzada de nostalgia, ella había aprendido ese gesto de él.― Están clasificando este caso, todos los archivos serán sacados de mis manos en un par de días cuando lleguen los investigadores oficiales.

De cierta manera no le resultó una sorpresa, solo una oleada de rabia sorda la atravesó, dejándola fría y lógica.― Así que si no averiguamos nada dentro de un día no sabremos qué pasó.

―Exacto y… ―La voz le tembló junto con la vacilación de su resolución. A la rubia no le gustó nada el gesto en esas palabras.

―¿Y?

―Y si Raising Heart guardó cualquier tipo de datos comprometedores, será confiscado también.

Fue como volver a estar esperando sobre esa colina, o ser golpeada por una ola de agua fría cuando no la esperaba.

―No pueden hacer eso… Nanoha no lo soportaría. ―Lo dijo en un susurro cargado de aprensiones. Chrono del otro lado pareció devolverle una mirada algo compasiva, pero a la vez, decidida.

―Claro que pueden, pero, ¿encontrarán algo? Yo creo que no, quedó muy mal dañado… ― «Por suerte los juicios marciales no tienen en consideración el tono sugerente detrás de cada proposición», pensó, lo que le sugería su hermano era muy claro.

―Claro que no ―afirmó, con una idea totalmente distinta en su mente.

 **II. Día 1. 22 hrs según el huso horario de la Administración**

―Mary, ¿qué tal? ―Cuando la cobriza levantó la vista y la miró, pareció juzgarla de manera no muy favorable. Fate no podía culparla, había interrumpido su trabajo sin una excusa real, con la torpeza inherente de alguien quien no ha descansado y cuando sabía que trataba algo delicado.

―Fate, no te esperaba tan pronto… ―Un reclamo muy cuidado, la castaña volvió a su mesa de trabajo, ante ella se desplegaban todas las partes de Raising Heart, ordenadas según un criterio técnico que la rubia desconocía.

―Lo sé, lo siento… ―Se acercó a medida que hablaba, sorteando mesas como cada vez que entraba en el taller.― Pero Nanoha se despertó… ―Eso sí logró sacarla de su trabajo. La mirada que le dedicó esta vez fue mucho más suave, rozaba casi la culpabilidad.― ¿Podrás recuperarlo?

―Por ahora creo que sí. Su núcleo interno está intacto, increíblemente ―Señaló una pequeña pieza roja, apoyada sobre un pañuelo al centro de la mesa.― Ahora mismo es como si durmiera y no pudiera despertar, no tiene manera de comunicarse con nosotros. El resto de las piezas… ―Abarcó la mesa con un gesto del brazo.― Estaban destrozadas, he logrado reparar algunas, tuve que descartar otras.

―¿Se ha podido recuperar algún dato de valor?

Mary la miró y negó con lentitud, metiéndose las manos en la bata en un acto reflejo.

―No es tan sencillo… el archivo de memoria residual que rescaté hace unas horas era información descartable que el dispositivo almacena en piezas reemplazables… ―Se detuvo, girándose a ver el rompecabezas que había en la mesa y luego a Fate, dudando de cómo seguir.― No, espera, déjame empezar de nuevo. Ven.

La rubia se acercó, su estómago se revolvió ante la vista del dispositivo de Nanoha, compañero en batallas, diseccionado y montado como una pieza de exhibición. Se obligó a no torcer el gesto, la castaña lo recuperaría, pero hasta entonces necesitaba trabajar en el dispositivo como si fuera eso, un dispositivo y no un ser que se acercaba demasiado a la vida como para no concederle sentimientos. Mary hizo una especie de cuadro con sus manos, enmarcando la pequeña pieza central que le había señalado antes.

―Esto es Raising Heart. Esta pieza es la que almacena la memoria de datos y el control de la magia, además de un historial de su uso. Todo lo demás, todas las piezas a su alrededor, son accesorias. Miembros para que un cerebro les diga qué hacer.

―De cierta manera parece… muy orgánico.

―No podemos olvidar que esto fue diseñado por humanos en un primer momento, es difícil desmarcarse de lo que somos cuando creamos. ―Mary bajó las manos y empezó a señalar piezas casi de manera aleatoria en la mesa.― Control de cartuchos Belka, Ignición de disparo, forma física, disparador de barreras… todas estas son las que le permiten al dispositivo hacer todo lo que hace. Se han refinado a lo largo de la historia y se han mejorado. Desde que las piezas han empezado a ser diseñadas con ayuda de programas y computadoras los elementos son menos orgánicos. Su núcleo sigue siendo igual, a pesar de todo.

―¿Ósea que para recuperar datos valiosos de Raising Heart necesitas conectarte a su núcleo?

―Podrías llamarlo así, sí. Pero para hacer eso necesito recuperar el núcleo. Parece haber entrado en estado de suspensión para preservarse a sí mismo.

―¿Crees que pueda contener algo útil? ―Sin proponérselo contuvo la respiración luego de esa pregunta. Había logrado mantener su expresión neutra a lo largo de esa conversación, pero estaba alcanzando el punto por el que había ido en un primer lugar.

―Sí y no. Es posible que el dispositivo haya hecho una copia de seguridad antes de destruirse, es posible que la ingesta de magia haya sido tan grande que los datos se hubiesen perdido antes de ser guardados.

Casi se le escapó el suspiro que nació en su pecho. Era lo que necesitaba saber.

―Muchas gracias, Mary. Le daré las noticias a Nanoha.

―Claro, iré a verla mañana, cuando me desocupe un poco. Aunque reparar en su totalidad a Raising Heart tomará más de un mes.

―Nanoha estará feliz de saber que Raising Heart volverá. ―Con esas palabras se despidió, saliendo de la sección con una carga menos en los hombros.

― _¿Lo conseguiste?_

― _Yes, Raising Heart will delete its data file now (Sí, Raising Heart borrará su archivo de memoria ahora)._

― _Eres increíble, Bardiche, muchas gracias._

― _Would you sleep now, Sir?_ _(¿Dormirá ahora, señor?)_

 _―Sí, a condición de que me expliques cómo has logrado hacer todo esto mañana._

 _―Yes._

 _―Y que me recuerdes contactar a Arf…_

 _―Of course. Good night, Sir. (Por supuesto. Buenas noches.)_

 **III. Día 2. 06 hrs según el huso horario de la Administración**

Cuando despertó no pudo ubicarse en el espacio ni el tiempo. Aún le dolía el pecho, como si una bala le hubiera hecho un agujero considerable en él. Resistió el impulso de llevarse la mano al pecho y repasó lo que su memoria podía recabar.

La luz de la magia abrasándola.

La oscuridad.

El dolor.

Fate, a su lado, dormitando en la habitación del ala médica donde la habían internado.

Todo cayó como una cascada.

«La memoria es una cosa curiosa… » pensó, para luego abrir los ojos y posar la mirada en el techo metálico de la habitación. Estaba sola y no tenía manera de saber si era día o noche. Solo que el pecho le dolía, que si intentaba caminar lo más probable es que se caería y que Raising Heart estaba lejos, quizás hecho una pila de material descartable esperando su turno para ser vaporizado.

Con cuidado se giró hacia la pared, dándole la espalda a la ventana y a la puerta de acceso de su dormitorio. Se alegraba de estar sola.

Nadie la vería llorar de ese modo.

Cuidándose de no sollozar, controlando su respiración para evitar cualquier sobresalto delator, dejó las lágrimas correr libres. Lloraba por su dispositivo, por su situación, por el dolor en el pecho que atenazaba sin descanso, lloraba por la mirada triste que Fate le había dirigido al despertarse.

Lloraba porque no podía recordar cómo había terminado ahí y eso la angustiaba.

Lloraba porque quizás aliviaría el nudo que tenía en la garganta, del que no podía hablar con nadie, el que no podía mostrar a nadie. El miedo aterrador de ser el referente en ataque, ser en quien caía la responsabilidad cuando las cosas se ponían feas.

Por un instante deseó estar en casa. No en casa en MidChilda, sino en la tierra, en Uminari, en casa de sus padres, cuando su misión se limitaba a sellar las _Jewel Seeds,_ a intentar hacerse amiga de Fate, aprobar sus materias en la escuela.

Cuando aún no la reconocían como una poderosa maga aérea, baza vital en un combate abierto. «Entré en la Administración porque quería ayudar, porque quería entrenar chicos a utilizar la magia y allanarles el camino, porque quería volar. Y ahora estoy en una cama de hospital sin saber en qué lío nos metieron y cuándo podré surcar los cielos otra vez.». Se limpió una lágrima que corría por el tabique nasal hacia el almohadón. Pronto sus ojos estarían secos y ella volvería a estar en sus pies para batallar otro día más.

Dejar una vía de escape era una manera de evitar desplomarse en el peor momento.

Su respiración se acompasó y volvió a un ritmo habitual. El peso emocional que la aplastaba se había reducido, sin él su sonrisa florecería como cada mañana sin necesidad de forzarla.

Todos necesitaban un momento de debilidad para poder mostrar sus fortalezas, de alguna manera es preciso balancear ambas facetas en la vida. Las personas en apariencia fuertes sabían cuando dejarse ganar por la debilidad.

Volvió a acomodarse en la cama, armando muecas de dolor cuando tenía que mover el pecho. La Unión de Alma era algo con lo que había aprendido a no jugar desde hacía tiempo. Cuando se la habían arrancado a la fuerza y pensó que su vida se acababa a medida que la magia mermaba a una velocidad alarmante. Desde entonces la había cuidado con esmero, en conjunto a Raising Heart había diseñado una mejora a su barrier para protegerla. No entendía cómo habían logrado alcanzarla de nuevo.

Suspiró y ubicó sus manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen. Tendría que esperar por el doctor, por un subordinado de la sección seis, siete o quien fuera que fuese o a Fate, que regresaría con noticias. Por ahora estaba incomunicada, a solas consigo misma.

Por suerte en esos momentos la soledad no la incomodaba.

Tenía que serenar su mente un poco más, llevarse al siguiente estado de tranquilidad. Ese estado donde el dolor y las preocupaciones pasaban a un plano secundario.

Donde lo más importante no tenía lugar, ni tiempo, no era un espacio ni tampoco un objeto. No era una persona, una cosa que poseer, un recuerdo que atesorar, una vida que salvar.

Un estado donde simple y llanamente lo más importante era respirar.

Una vez.

Tras otra.

Tras otra.

La conversación más sana que podía tener con ella misma en ese momento era una en la que no se culpaba de los errores cometidos, de las bajas acusadas, de una larga lista _y si_ que podrían ensañarse con ella hasta sacarla de su balance emocional otra vez. El agujero que tenía en el pecho podía ser literal si no se cuidaba de esas líneas de pensamiento.

Cerró los ojos y dormitó un poco, una duermevela que le permitiría pasar la espera más rápido. Cuando el suave deslizar de la puerta metálica la trajo de regreso al plano de su realidad, había pasado cerca de una hora.

Para su sorpresa el que se acercaba era Chrono, con una sonrisa que parecía disimular muy bien las preocupaciones que bullían dentro de él.

―Almirante Harlaown ―articuló a manera de saludo. Era consciente de su limitación física momentánea, por lo que apenas se irguió un poco más en su cama.

―Nanoha, por favor, somos familia ―saludó, acercándose para sentarse a su lado. Si bien la naturaleza de su relación con Fate no estaba formalizada por papeles ni firmas, el hombre conocía a la perfección esa faceta de ambas y la familia de la rubia la trataba como la cuñada y nuera que era para ellos.― O casi ―agregó, guiñándole un ojo. Las apariencias primero en un mundo donde tu reputación era igual de importante que tu habilidad en tu campo.

―Está bien, Chrono-kun ―concedió con una sonrisa suave.― Siempre es un gusto verte, aunque no sea en las mejores condiciones…

―Ya aprendí a no sorprenderme con ninguna de ustedes ―río, desechando el último comentario con un gesto desenfadado. La cobriza correspondió al comentario con una sonrisa un poco más ancha. El hombre solía ser más reservado en el ámbito laboral, pero dado que su visita era en el ala médica, dentro de unas de las habitaciones designadas para recuperar pacientes, podía darse el lujo de relajar un poco su habitual fachada de militar.

Lo que menos necesitaba Nanoha era esforzarse con una formalidad dura y seca.

―¿Lindy-san se encuentra bien? ¿Amy-san y los niños? ―inquirió, dada su educación, nunca faltaba a la cita de las preguntas de cortesía.

―Los niños bien, aunque han crecido bastante rápido, ser padre te hace ser más nostálgico, ¿no? ―comentó, buscando la complicidad en la mirada azul que asentía.―Mamá está bastante preocupada por ti, no ha podido venir, si la visitas una vez te den el alta estoy seguro que le encantará.

―Supongo que no puedo negarme. Tendré que seguir todas las indicaciones que Shamal-san me dé, ¿eh?

―Yo diría que sí. ―El rostro del almirante cambió, dejó su expresión despreocupada y un velo de seriedad mezclado con algo que no pudo identificar se instaló en sus facciones. La transición fue tan natural y rápida que por un momento Nanoha se preguntó si la conversación despreocupada que habían mantenido momentos antes había sido tan ligera como ella lo había sentado.― Nanoha, sé que Fate quiere darte estas noticias, pero por una vez logramos que se fuera a dormir luego de una jornada laboral larga. Muy larga. Este caso va a ser clasificado, tengo que recoger tu testimonio del mismo y luego los implicados serán excluidos. Podrán llamarte para dar testimonio pero no tenemos acceso a los archivos.

La cobriza encajó el golpe sin cambiar de expresión. Se lo esperaba. Su testimonio tampoco aportaría mucho, una luz cegadora justo en el momento de encontrar la gran sala principal. Asintió y se acomodó en la cama, haciendo caso omiso al dolor que le apretaba el corazón. Podía darle el testimonio completo si deseaba, no demoraría mucho de todas formas.

Antes de que pudiera formular la primera frase la puerta metálica se volvió a abrir, dando paso esta vez a Hayate, quien sostenía una bandeja de comida, y a Shamal. Era hora de su revisión médica. Chrono se levantó para saludar a ambas mujeres, su seriedad se había disipado otra vez. Hayate depositó la bandeja en una pequeña mesa con ruedas que servía como mobiliario junto a la silla para visitantes.

―Chicos, si me permiten un par de minutos con Nanoha, necesito asegurarme que su recuperación ya inició por buen camino, ¿sí? ―ordenó con una pregunta que no dejaba lugar a réplicas, ambos asintieron y salieron de la habitación hablando entre sí, como compañeros de trabajo y servicio. La doctora esperó a que la puerta se cerrase antes de acercarse a la ventana y activar un pequeño interruptor en la pared, la superficie pulida y transparente del vidrio se obscureció por completo. Un mecanismo para garantizar la privacidad del paciente en cualquier momento que se necesitase.

―Shamal-san, ¿cuántas preguntas tengo derecho a hacer? ―inquirió, rozando un tono divertido a pesar de la situación. Sobre todo quería preguntar por el estado del resto de sus compañeros, pero lo más probable es que no quisieran darle noticias hasta que se recuperara un poco más.

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

La cobriza se preguntó si al final no sería peor esa incertidumbre que la verdad.

―Pues ya perdiste una. Siéntate lentamente, eso. ¿Puedes enderezarte? ―solicitó, apoyando una mano en su espalda en caso de que las fuerzas le fallasen. La joven hizo lo solicitado, una ligera mueca de dolor se le escapó cuando su cuerpo adquirió una posición erguida y su torso se estiró todo lo largo que era.― Vamos a ver estas lecturas, al menos me has escuchado y estás descansado bastante…

―Cuando era niña, el día que nos conocimos… nadie me explicó la importancia de la Unión del Alma. He aprendido a lo largo de los años pero nunca he escuchado una explicación detallada. ¿Qué es realmente? ―La doctora se detuvo por un momento, el dispositivo siguió su escaneo mientras ella se debatía entre los recuerdos y las explicaciones. Esa vez lo que había llevado al límite la Unión de Alma de Nanoha fue tanto la absorción de energía que logró realizarle además de destruir la barrera que las contenía.

Fue impresionante en su momento.

Seguía siendo impresionante ahora.

El escáner pitó suavemente para darle a entender que ya había terminado. Revisó las lecturas de magia. La recuperación iba por buen camino.― Ya has recuperado cerca del veinte por ciento de tu unión de alma. Eso es bueno, de ahora en más la recuperación será más lenta. Dada las condiciones de escala con las que se recupera la energía vital.― Guardó el dispositivo y sacó otros más reconocibles para ojos no expertos. Un estetoscopio que se colocó con rapidez para auscultarle el pecho. Nanoha esperó paciente por la respuesta de su pregunta.― La Unión de Alma es la puerta de entrada y de salida para la magia que produce tu cuerpo, se encuentra en el corazón y es vital no solo para destruir media nave intergaláctica con ella, sino para mantener tu cuerpo funcionando. Sin una pequeña porción de energía siempre en ella, la Unión de alma se obstruye y deriva en un paro cardíaco severo. Suele ser fatal. Incluso ahora que tus niveles están estables, la capacidad de ese órgano para regularse a sí mismo aún no se ha repuesto, por ello no podemos permitir que estés en algún tipo de actividad que requiera magia. ―Detuvo su explicación, con la auscultación de pecho ya terminada.― Espero haber sido bastante clara. ―Esa también era una orden.

―Sí, gracias, Shamal-san. ―Había comprendido la instrucción alto y claro. Se recostó otra vez y aspiró profundamente, ese esfuerzo la había cansado bastante.

―¡Perfecto! Entonces dejemos pasar a la Comandante y al Almirante. Seguro que te mueres por un poco de comida y la bandeja que trajo Hayate ya se enfría ―exclamó, golpeando suavemente su brazo antes de levantarse y descorrer el velo de privacidad de la ventana. A los pocos segundos Hayate y Chrono entraron a la habitación, enfrascados aún en su propia conversación.― Chicos, recuerden ser breves, ¿sí? ―En su territorio, la doctora estaba más que cómoda para dar órdenes según le parecía. Ambos asintieron y se acercaron a la cobriza mientras la rubia se alejaba.

Nanoha levantó una ceja, aceptando la bandeja que le tendía su amiga y probó un pequeño bocado de su sopa de fideos. No estaba mal, para ser comida de hospital.― Entonces… ¿hora de mi testimonio? ―preguntó, luego de comer dos cucharadas y sentir cómo la comida se asentaba en su estómago.

―Así es. ―Sacó su dispositivo en su forma de _Standby_ , una tarjeta gris con una gema al centro, y lo depositó a su lado.― S2U nos hará el favor de grabar todo esto y subirlo a la intrared del Bureaú. Además, Hayate ejercerá como testigo neutral para poder dar fe de tu estado mental y la veracidad de tu testimonio.

«Por supuesto que lo tenían pensado, estos dos son atemorizantes…» pensó, mientras asentía y sonreía. Era buena cosa tenerlos de su lado.

―Cuando estés lista… Iniciando la grabación.

―La misión asignada a mi escuadrón de avanzada fue la de inspeccionar y, en caso de ser necesario, requisar material peligroso del planeta deshabitado ABX712 del tercer cuadrante galáctico. Luego de arribar y asentar una base, rastreamos la zona donde fue detectada la anomalía y trazamos un plan en conjunto con la Administración. Nos adentramos en la base cerca de las dieciséis horas y recorrimos la base que encontramos. Luego de recorrer varios pasillos que daban a puntos muertos, logramos encontrar la sala principal. Ahí… ―Ahí era cuando sus recuerdos fallaban. Se tomó unos momentos, intentando ordenar las imágenes sueltas que su mente lograba recuperar en palabras.― Ahí encontramos una sala grande. Luego de eso solo recuerdo una enorme explosión, mágica, estoy segura. Mi siguiente recuerdo es despertar en esta habitación, luego de varias horas de tratamiento médico.

―Muchas gracias, agente Takamachi. ―Chrono cortó la grabación y guardó su dispositivo en uno de los bolsillos de su pecho.― Bien, ya he tomado demasiado de tu tiempo y Hayate tiene una buena noticia que darte, al menos. Cuídate, Nanoha. ―Le apretó el hombro derecho con suavidad y se alejó. La cobriza esperó a que las puertas se cerraran tras el hombre para darle otro bocado a su comida. Ya estaba casi fría.

―Bueno, Nanoha-chan, arriba esos ánimo ¡Tú siempre has sido una persona mañanera!

―¡Pero ni siquiera sé qué hora es, Harate-chan! ―exclamó, cayendo en cuenta que ni siquiera lo había preguntado.

La castaña miró su reloj de pulsera y se lo mostró.―Seis y cuarenta y tres. Bastante temprano, si me preguntas a mí. Si tu recuperación va bien te darán el alta pronto y adivina… ―La pausa fue demasiado corta para que Nanoha pudiera tragar la cucharada que se había metido en la boca y responder.― ¡Te vas de vacaciones con Fate-chan!

Hayate estuvo los próximos cinco minutos disculpándose y ayudándola a respirar de nuevo luego de que su comida se hubiera quedado a mitad de camino.

 **III. Día 2. 08 hrs según el huso horario de la Administración**

Cuando abrió las puertas de la biblioteca infinita, Arf ya estaba esperándola. Luego de verla como una adulta toda su vida, un familiar que cuidaba de ella ante cualquier eventualidad, ahora era más una niña que necesitaba su protección.

Ninguna de esas dos lecturas era la correcta, por supuesto.

Arf cambiaba su forma según la cantidad de magia que podía tomar de Fate, y ahora que su rol era uno de ayuda y asistencia, intentaba extraer la menor cantidad de mana posible.

Al sonido de la puerta abriéndose su familiar se giró y le sonrió. Fate sonrió de vuelta y esa pequeña divagación quedó relegada a un segundo plano.

Era como si el tiempo no pasara entre ellas, casi veinte años en conjunto y era una relación fresca, cálida. Un refugio del mundo cuando las cosas se torcían.

―Buenos días, Arf ―saludó, acercándose a la mujer que se escondía detrás de esa figura pequeña.

―Hola, Fate. ¿Estás segura que no quieres que llamemos a Yuuno? ―La pelinaranja esperó a que la rubia la alcanzara antes de empezar a caminar hacia la siguiente habitación, la entrada a la biblioteca capaz de devorar mentes y conocimiento por igual. Muchos de los bibliotecólogos a cargo de esa enorme fuente de conocimiento habían perdido la razón, internándose más allá de lo recomendable para finalmente desaparecer.

Fate pensaba en la biblioteca, ante todo, como una entidad más que como un lugar para almacenar conocimiento. Tenía cientos de años de existencia, sus conexiones cubrían las uniones de muchos mundos y sus sistemas de rastreo incluían cientos de miles de idiomas que procesaban en pocos segundos millones de resultados.

Un cerebro automatizado. Uno al que prefería respetar.

Se detuvo en la entrada y miró a Arf. Tener a Yuuno ahí sería de mucha ayuda, pero quería que esa búsqueda fuera sencilla y discreta. No necesitaba grandes datos.

Tenía la impresión de que la simpleza y sutileza serían sus compañeras esa vez.

―Tranquila, en realidad es una búsqueda sencilla… ―Ambas ingresaron al espacio ingrávido que era el centro de la biblioteca. Aunque centro era una manera poco adecuada para llamarlo. La naturaleza misma del lugar al que se adentraban era la de no tener ni una forma ni un centro. Esa habitación era la manifestación física de lo que podían controlar y un punto de acceso al conocimiento. Eso era todo.

Arf saltó y se elevó hacia la oscuridad que era el techo. Fate la imitó, sin gravedad y sin una referencia visual clara, era muy fácil desorientarse en ese lugar, consciente de eso se mantuvo cerca de su familiar, a medida que se encaminaban a las terminales de búsqueda.

La chica se instaló delante de uno de los teclados, iniciando el motor de búsqueda.

―Bien, ¿qué quieres que busquemos? No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo antes de que Nanoha despierte y podamos ir a saludarla.

―Oh, estoy segura de que Nanoha ya está despierta, pero por ahora quiero información sobre la telepatía y los dispositivos inteligentes… ―Los ojos azules la traspasaron con una ceja levantada.― Información básica, si prefieres, tengo la impresión de que lo que necesito está en las bases.

―Lo que tú digas… ―Tecleó con rapidez y esperó un momento, mientras cientos de resultados se sucedían delante de ella.― Limpiaré un poco la búsqueda y la enviaré a Bardiche.

―Gracias, Arf.

―Sé que no me dirás mucho ahora, pero nunca buscas nada porque sea sencillo, Fate ―comentó, redirigiendo los resultados de la búsqueda al dispositivo de la rubia.― Nunca.

Su maestra solo pudo sonreír.

Quizás debería pasar por Mary antes de ir a visitar a Nanoha esa mañana.

 **V. Día 2. 09 hrs según el huso horario de la Administración**

Una serie de visitantes ya había pasado por su habitación, más de las recomendables quizás, pero aún no aparecía la que le importaba más.

Aún no había visto a su compañera en la sala desde que se fuera ayer mientras dormía.

Estaba agotada, pero no cesaba de sonreír y agradecer a sus compañeros por la visita. Aun así, quería estar a solas con Fate, o quizás a solas del todo.

Hayate le había pasado el número de las bajas del accidente. Con cuidado, dejándole entrever que su manera de actuar había salvado vidas ahí. De poco importaba que le dijera eso, ella no recordaba qué había pasado. En un momento estaba ahí con todo su escuadrón, al siguiente estaba en una cama de hospital con más de la mitad del equipo perdido en acción.

También le había dicho que no podría volver al lugar del accidente, se había levantado un perímetro de investigación y el acceso estaba restringido. Eso le importaba menos, ella no quería volver todavía.

Quizás no querría volver nunca.

Por ahora la idea de regresar a ese lugar sin tener recuerdos de él la incomodaba. Regresar sola sin Raising Heart la ponía casi enferma. Por eso sonreía y dejaba que las caras se sucedieran, a la espera de que su rubia apareciera y pudiera ponerle pies a ese descontrol.

Miró por la ventana en un momento de paz, deseaba estar en una habitación que tuviera una ventana real, poder guiarse por la luz del sol en lugar del reloj que había pedido instalaran en su mesita de noche. Pero aún no estaba en condiciones de ser trasladada. Shamal le había prometido que la cambiaría de habitación el siguiente día, cuando se recuperara lo suficiente como para poder moverse sin sentir esa sensación de vacío dolorosa en el pecho.

Por ahora solo le quedaba esperar.

La puerta se abrió y, para su sorpresa, entraron tres personas. Fate iba a la cabeza de esa comitiva, llevándose un dedo a los labios en un gesto que pedía silencio. Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo cuando la chica se sentó a su lado, con la familiaridad de una acción repetida por años. Ese era su lugar, a su lado.

Junto a ella habían entrado Arf, que la saludaba desde su forma de niña. A su lado Mary parecía algo desorientada, profundas ojeras cruzaban su rostro y su bata estaba desarreglada. Eso le cortó la respiración e hizo que su corazón diera un salto doloroso en su pecho. Le traían noticias de Raising Heart y la cobriza esperaba que fuesen buenas. Anhelaba que fuesen buenas, lo necesitaba. Y solo podía esperar que así fuera, a juzgar por la expresión de sus visitas.

―No le digas a Shamal que nos estamos saltando las normas o nos correrá en nada, ¿sí?

―Arf-san, Mary-san, buenos días ―saludó, casi divertida. Si no fuera por los nervios que empezaban a corroerla por dentro el solo gesto de la rubia la habría puesto de buen humor.

―Ara, Nanoha, estás mejor de lo que esperaba. ―La pequeña pelinaranja se sentó a su lado en la cama, observándola con detenimiento.― ¿Recuerdas la última vez que te pasó esto? Fue bastante impresionante de ver…

―Bueno, supongo que esta vez tuve algo de suerte. Mary-san, muchas gracias por cuidar de Raising Heart. ―Lo dijo con rapidez, quería llegar al tema de interés lo más pronto posible, su dispositivo inteligente. La mujer asintió, mientras caminaba dando un pequeño paseo alrededor de la habitación. Quedarse quieta si no tenía algo en las manos no era uno de sus puntos fuertes.

―Es mi trabajo Nanoha, tranquila, siempre es una aventura revisar alguno de sus dispositivos… ―Iba a agregar algo más, pero mientras se giraba para rascarse el pómulo casi como una excusa ante su interés científico, notó la expresión de angustia que se escondía en el rostro de la cobriza. Sonrió antes de añadir.― Por fortuna, Raising Heart podrá ser recuperado… Fue bastante dañado, pero creo que podré reconstruirlo sin mayores secuelas.

Nanoha soltó el aire, sin importarle que todas ellas vieran el suspiro de alivio que soltaba. Si hubiera estado sola quizás habría gritado. Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar a la castaña sintió que la ola de alivio la mareaba. Raising Heart era una de las cosas más valiosas que tenía, junto a Vivio y a Fate.

Perderlo habría significado un cisma con su carrera en la Administración.

―Muchisimas gracias, Mary-san, no sé cómo agradecértelo…

―No te preocupes por eso, por ahora solo intenta descansar y recuperarte. Raising estará un mes o más conmigo, intenta ponerte en forma para entonces, ¿sí? ―Sin nunca dejar de moverse se cruzó de brazos.― Necesitaremos todo tu poder mágico para las últimas pruebas antes de que pueda entregártelo.

―Considérelo hecho.

―Me alegra oírlo. Entonces, me retiro. Espero que sigas mejorando, Nanoha ―se despidió con un gesto de la mano, las chicas la observaron irse y Fate suspiró cuando se alejó.

―Ahora Shamal no podrá enviar a Signum para intentar corrernos a patadas de aquí ―comentó, pasándose la mano por la nuca y volviéndose para mirar a su compañera. Una mirada curiosa de Nanoha la puso en alerta. Arf sintió la misma extrañeza ante la mirada de la joven.― ¿Sucede algo?

―No, es solo… Quería llamar a Vivio-chan ahora que estás acá.

Fate sabía que faltaba algo, conocía demasiado bien a la mujer como para que le contara medias verdades.

―¿Y además? ―La invitó, apoyando sus palabras con un gesto de su mano derecha, incitándola a continuar.

―Vino a verme Hayate-chan hace unas horas… ―La miró a los ojos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Esos ojos azules volvían a ser los que ella conocía y amaba.― Nos vamos de vacaciones.

―¿Qué?

 **NdA: ¿Inauguramos una nueva sección? ¡Kuro responde!**

 **Nadaoriginal: Como rima, es verdad =). Más sobre todo si las chicas no saben nada sobre esa persona...**

 **Guest: Concuerdo ABSOLUTAMENTE con tus apreciaciones de los limitadores de magia. Tendremos un momento en este fic para hablar de ellas también.**

 **Aiem Vela: Y cumplí mi promesa esta vez también ;). Aunque si lees las nuevas que tengo más abajo quizás te lleves una alegría.**

 **Luna del Desierto: Me parece que en este capítulo queda algo más claro la relación entre ambas, creo... sino, no hay apuro, el tercero se extiende bastante en ello... Sobre si soy una escritora profesional, nope, trabajo para una empresa de software americana =) así que escribo en mis tiempos libres, ¡pero si quieres te paso mi dirección para que me mandes una cerveza!**

 **Boderbol: Yuuno está en la biblioteca, haciendo lo que pocos pueden (perderse varios días en millones de libros).**

 **Saizoouuuh: ¿Nanoha y la calma? Yo también lo veo difícil... ¡aunque te puedo asegurar que me lo he pasado en grande escribiendo lo que viene y espero que ustedes lo disfruten de igual manera al leerlo! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me animan a seguir compartiendo estas locuras mías con el mundo =).**

 **Fin de la sección Kuro responde.**

 **Ahora, un par de anuncios. Por temas personales no estaré disponible ni el fin de semana del 9 al 11 de marzo, cuando se debería publicar el siguiente capítulo, ni el siguiente (16 al 18), así que publicaré esta semana y la próxima también, el sábado 3 y luego tendremos un receso hasta el sábado 24.**

 **Segundo anuncio de la noche, el próximo capítulo tiene escenas lemon, así que es muy probable que tenga que subir el rate del fic a "M", los invito a seguir este fic así no se perderán ninguna actualización por filtros traicioneros ;D.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá! Espero sus comentarios que siempre son valorados y me arrancan una sonrisa por el resto del día.**

 **Hasta la próxima, ¡saludos!**


	4. Persecución - III

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **I. Día 5. 10.05 hs en el huso horario de la Administración.**

Para su sorpresa, llovía, parecía una lluvia pasajera de primavera, pero el corredor de los mil nombres sería incluso más impresionante con esa atmósfera. La oscuridad de una nube cargada de agua los envolvía, el sol oculto y olvidado tras ella.

Fate observó el cielo desde el alero que daba a uno de los pequeños jardines laterales. Cuando el cielo se tornaba en tormenta y se podía oler la proximidad del trueno se sentía en su elemento. Lo había sentido así desde pequeña, desde que podía recordar, incluso en las memorias que Precia había traspasado de su Alicia a esa cáscara de la que nacería Fate. Ella llamaba al rayo, cuando el campo de batalla se plagaba de la estática anticipatoria del gran trueno, ella sonreía.

Esa fuerza poderosa e indómita de la naturaleza era su amiga, inclusive su aliada a pesar de su inestabilidad.

Pero ahora, mientras observaba cómo la nube descargaba sobre ellos todo su contenido de un chaparrón, solo esperaba que el sol regresara. Hoy le daban el alta a Nanoha y no quería que pasara por ese corredor eterno, ahora con nuevos nombres grabados, en medio de esa oscuridad. A pesar de estar oculto del mundo, su compañera tenía un lado oscuro e insondable, un vacío que se precipitaba a un final que aún no conocía de ella. Fate sabía que Nanoha caminaba junto a ese abismo, mirándolo de costado como si no estuviera ahí o, más bien, como si no tuviera relación con ella.

Pero era ella.

Y a veces, cuando lo miraba, parecía perderse en él e inclinarse para dejarse caer. Nunca lo habían hablado en profundidad, pero la rubia creía que a su pareja le aterraba esa faceta de sí misma.

A Fate le aterraba que Nanoha cayera a ese vacío y se transformara en una persona diametralmente distinta. Ella había caído en un precipicio así y había salido cambiada. Había salido hecha otra. No había sido malo. Aun así, sospechaba que la naturaleza de la oscuridad de la cobriza era distinta a la de ella. Que la tela misma con la que estaba hecha era otra.

Agitó la cabeza, intentando sacarse los pensamientos negativos. Hoy era un buen día. Hoy Nanoha volvía con ella a su hogar y podría cuidarla hasta que se recuperara por completo.

Se giró sobre sí misma, buscando con la vista a su madre y a su hija, esperaba a las afueras del edificio de la Administración. Quedaron de encontrarse ahí, Lindy llevaría a Vivio para acompañarlas al camino a casa. Sin embargo, no podrían entrar.

Desde hacía un tiempo que Lindy se había retirado oficialmente de su cargo administrativo en el Bureau y las reglas eran claras, a excepción de ocasiones muy especiales, los civiles tenían restringido el acceso al edificio. Ambas esperarían en el hall de visitantes que era la sala habilitada para todo tipo de público y que servía como una puerta de entrada y registro para todas las personas.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y caminó un poco para calmar sus nervios. Enfundada en su traje oscuro no destacaba en la masa de gente que entraba y salía del coloso de granito que era la sede principal de la Administración. Una selva de personas y paraguas que se movía con rapidez sin importar el tipo de clima. Volvió a mirar el cielo, quizás lo había juzgado mal, esa nube empezaba a tomar las características de una lluvia de día completo en lugar de una nubada pasajera.

―¡Fate! ―Se giró al escuchar su nombre y sonrió con alivio, su madre la saludaba con un paraguas abierto sujeto por el mango, detrás de ella Vivio se bajaba del auto que las había transportado hasta ahí. Se habían retrasado un poco, la cobriza estaría esperando su llegada para poder abandonar el ala médica de una buena vez. Se acercó con rapidez, sin importarle la lluvia que mojaba parte de su abrigo y se deslizaba por sus hombros, pequeños riachuelos que bajaban como si ella fuera una montaña en temporada de deshielo. En contraste, Lindy y Vivio destacaban con su ropa de civil, colorida, desenfadada y, lo más importante, con un carácter diferente. La mujer la atrapó en sus brazos cuando la encontró ya bajo el alero del edificio y la apretó con fuerza.

Hacía tiempo que no se veían. Cuando su madre la dejó ir, Fate fue a encontrar a su hija con una sonrisa. La pequeña hacia lo posible por armar la propia. Vivio había crecido otro poco más, cosa que no le llamó la atención considerando que tenía catorce años y seguiría creciendo. Ahora su mirada la buscaba hacia arriba, algo más debajo de sus hombros. Si su transformación mágica era acertada, alcanzaría el porte de Nanoha en su adultez.

Ni ella ni Nanoha podían ni querían perderse ese crecimiento que llevaría a su hija a una adulta, a tomar sus propias decisiones y a tomar un camino único.

Imitando los movimientos de su madre, ahora ella abrazó a la adolescente por unos instantes. Era un buen día, tenía que transmitirle eso. Pasándole el brazo izquierdo por el hombro la guio a la entrada, inquiriendo en los detalles triviales de su viaje desde la Tierra a MidChilda. Lindy estuvo más que complacida de informarle de las distintas vicisitudes que se encontraron, por su parte Vivio simplemente tomó la mano que la envolvía y se aferró a ella. Un pequeño gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la Enforcer. A su edad la adolescencia empezaba a florecer y la joven empezaba a madurar, rasgos heterogéneos que mezclaban la infancia que aún perduraba, las manías que tendría como adulto y los trazos extraños e impulsivos característicos de esa etapa de transición. Una de las cosas que dejaba atrás era la necesidad del contacto físico sostenido, ya no necesitaba ni pedía que le dieran la mano cuando iban por la calle, ahora sus abrazos eran algo más mesurados. Su interacción era más adulta.

El que se aferrara a ella significaba que estaba asustada o indecisa sobre cómo proceder. La rubia la acercó un poco más apretando las manos que tomaban la suya. Estaría bien. Después de todo Nanoha la recibiría como si hubiera regresado de un día en el parque. Era ella la estricta de la relación, después de todo, la que le quitaba el hierro caliente a cualquier reacción o suceso que podía ser considerado grave.

Entraron a la Administración y el ruido de la lluvia fue tragado por los pasos de cientos de personas, las conversaciones de todo un eslabón de actividad en movimiento. La rubia las acompañó a la sala de espera, un lugar grande y algo apartado diseñado para que los civiles tuvieran un lugar cómodo donde aguardar. Lindy conocía este lugar como la palma de su mano, sabía cómo y dónde esperar, conocía a las personas en la recepción y a la mitad de los que entraban y salían, quienes la saludaban contentos o sorprendidos de verla ahí.

―Vivio, quédate con la abuela mientras voy por Nanoha-mamma. Puede que demoremos un poco, aunque…

―Aunque conociendo a Nanoha-mamma seguro que ya está lista para partir ―interrumpió la chica, dibujando una sonrisa sincera por primera vez desde que se encontraran.― Por supuesto, esperaremos aquí con la abuela.

Fate les sonrió a ambas y se alejó, su paso por los escáneres para entrar al edificio fue expedito. Su rango de Enforcer y maga S+ eran un pasaporte de vía rápida. Una vez la entrada era superada, el camino se estrechaba en un cuello de botella llamativo, la estancia se encauzaba en un solo gran y largo corredor. El corredor de los mil nombres.

«Tenía razón», pensó, mientras iniciaba el camino con paso rápido, un silencio casi sobrenatural solo roto por la lluvia impasible se respiraba en ese lugar. El corredor se veía más sombrío de lo usual en ese clima, los jardines, a sus costados, desiertos. Los nombres sucediéndose unos tras otros en las paredes que antes habían sido de mármol negro y que ahora eran pantallas que simulaban la piedra y cincelaban constantemente el nombre de todos los caídos en acción. Una lista que se actualizaba según fuera necesario.

Todos en la organización tenían nombres conocidos en ese lugar.

Fate podía esperar delante de una de las paredes y vería desfilar nombres de gente que había conocido, con la que había trabajado.

Pero a veces era mejor pasar de largo y no dejarse carcomer por ellos. Cuando el pasado te atrapaba no te dejaba ir. Y él ya se había ensañado con ella suficiente.

El pasillo volvió a abrirse y ella pudo alejarse de ese lugar de memoria y recuerdos para ir al ala médica. Shamal le había pedido que estuviese a las diez de la mañana para proceder con el alta. Ahora iba algo tarde, pero confiaba en que el proceso fuera rápido. Fiel a la palabra de la doctora, la joven había sido trasladada a una habitación con luz natural y una ventana que daba al patio interno, donde podía ver el ir y venir de cientos de agentes y trabajadores.

Eso había animado a Nanoha y le había alegrado el corazón a Fate, pero la cobriza parecía algo retraída en su mundo, no terminaba de encajar el golpe que había recibido en esa misión. El golpe psicológico.

Gente que conocía había muerto a su lado. Quizás la peor parte era no recordar siquiera cómo había pasado. Despertar y darse cuenta de que ya no estaban, que se habían ido.

Despertar y pensar en que como líder del escuadrón podrías haber hecho algo más que simplemente olvidarlo.

Olvidarlos.

La rubia conocía ese sentimiento, que se pegaba a la piel como si fuese una enfermedad intratable. Era difícil dejarlo ir.

Bardiche, en su pecho, le dio un pequeño toque, una descarga imperceptible. La chica sonrió y enfocó su vista otra vez en el pasillo. Tendría que estar centrada otra vez, ser fuerte y asertiva ante su pareja. Cuando entró a la habitación de la cobriza, Hayate y Shamal estaban ahí junto a Nanoha.

Nanoha en su uniforme de trabajo lista para regresar. Su corazón le dio un vuelco, como si su pecho no tuviera espacio suficiente para él. La mujer la miró al entrar y le sonrió. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que había extrañado verla en ese uniforme, lista para cualquier cosa. Caminó hacia ella a paso firme, ignorando por un momento al resto de las personas en esa habitación, llevó sus manos al lazo rojo que siempre utilizaba en el cuello y lo arregló con dedos hábiles. Su compañera no sería ella sin ese característico adorno.

―Lista para otra mañana ―afirmó, alejándose un poco a admirarla. Hayate carraspeó a su lado y la miró de soslayo, detrás de su mueca leyó diversión. Seguro se lo recordaría en algún momento para dejarla en evidencia, ahora mismo no le importaba.

―Mou, Fate-chan, no tenía un espejo para hacerme el nudo como me gusta. ―No había ningún tipo de reproche en su tono ni en su rostro, solo alivio por salir ahí. Y algo más, algo que no podía esconder de Fate, ni tampoco podría esconderlo de Vivio. Tristeza.

Hayate avanzó un paso y se cuadró, la gorra que complementaba su uniforme, de víscera negra, brilló de manera casi sobrenatural con ese gesto de autoridad que se hacía tan distinguido e innato cuando lo hacía la castaña.

―Bueno, capitana Nanoha Takamachi, con la aprobación de la doctora Shamal y según mi rango de comandante, te concedo el alta médica y un permiso de un mes con alto al servicio. Este servicio se extiende a la enforcer Fate Testarossa, ambas tendrán restricción de acceder a la base de archivo de la Administración o al edificio mismo a partir del mediodía de hoy ―se detuvo, mirándolas a ambas para asegurarse que seguían sus instrucciones.― En caso de que esta restricción fuese revocada o su presencia fuera necesaria, seré su vínculo de conexión más cercano… ―Exhaló, dejando escapar el aire que aún le quedaba y cambió su postura, ya no era la comandante Yagami, ahora era su amiga de la infancia la que las miraba con las manos en la cintura.― Disfrútenlo, ¿sí? ―pidió, una petición revestida de dobles significados.― Las informaremos de todo lo necesario, pero no les sentaría mal unas vacaciones a ambas… Hace mucho que no tienen un permiso.

Ambas asintieron, sin saber en realidad cuánto podrían obedecer esa orden. Shamal se acercó a ambas y dejó ver lo que había detrás de su cuerpo, una silla de ruedas. Los hospitales podían varear en su tecnología y técnicas médicas, pero Fate se había encontrado con que muchas de las prácticas eran comunes a los distintos mundos habitados. A los enfermos se los sacaba en silla de ruedas, camillas o inclusive en andas cuando los recursos eran escasos, hasta que estuvieran fuera de la jurisdicción del hospital. La rubia supuso que no le haría mucha gracia a Nanoha que la llevaran empujando.

Y tenía razón, pero una mirada de advertencia de parte de la doctora fue más que suficiente para que la mujer suspirara, se arreglara su gorra reglamentaria y se sentara en esa silla, dispuesta a dejarse llevar hasta la salida del hospital.

A pesar de hacer un ademán para adelantarse, Shamal tomó las manillas de la silla y le dedicó una mirada a Fate que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Su hospital, sus reglas.

―Los chicos lamentan no poder venir a despedirte, Nanoha, pero irán a visitarte cuando puedan… ―La doctora encabezó la comitiva para abandonar la habitación, Fate registró la habitación con la mirada una vez más, asegurándose de no olvidar nada. Hayate le puso la mano en un hombro y la invitó a salir con la cabeza, ella las acompañaría hasta la puerta. El camino era amenizado por la charla constante de la doctora. Los caballeros de la comandante estaban en una misión de apoyo, manteniendo el orden en países de planetas algo convulsionados y asegurando procesos legales y cívicos que se daban lugar en ellos. Eran procesos rutinarios, pero cualquier proceso rutinario para un soldado conllevaba riesgos. La rubia sabía que guardaba un espacio para la preocupación por sus guardianes siempre. Inclusive ahora, mientras hablaban de temas más bien ligeros, la preocupación debía ocupar parte de sus pensamientos.

Fate pensó en Signum, Vita y Zafira juntos y un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda. Dudaba que esos tres pudieran tener problemas, menos cuando trabajaban en conjunto y sus siglos de trabajo en equipo salían a relucir.

―¿Tienes algún plan para las vacaciones, Fate-chan? ―inquirió la castaña, a medida que se acercaban a la entrada del ala médica y al ascensor que las llevaría al primer piso.

―Por ahora, nada, quiero asegurarme de que Nanoha se recupere al cien por cien.

―Shamal está tranquila porque no tendrá su dispositivo por un mes, cree que eso ayudará a que su consumo de magia sea mínimo. Nanoha-chan estará bien dentro de poco. No les conseguí un permiso de un mes para que te quedes cuidándola como si fuera a romperse. ―Fate la miró sorprendida, buscó en su rostro alguna expresión que acusara sus intenciones, pero con su gorra puesta y dada su altura, los ojos de su amiga quedaban ocultos tras la visera negra. La rubia la empujó con mucha suavidad, casi una manera de agradecerle.

―Pensé que había sido Chrono.

―Tu hermano tuvo la idea y fue el de la autoridad suficiente como para gestionar el permiso final. Pero yo sugerí la extensión. Necesitamos que descansen y que regresen preparadas. ―Esa última frase dejó colgando algo más, algo de lo que no podrían hablar en los pasillos del hospital, algo que ni siquiera habían esbozado en sus conversaciones anteriores. Fate sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

―¿Han descubierto algo?

―Polvo, ruinas y protecciones. Yo tampoco tengo acceso a información demasiado relevante, pero seguiremos investigando.

―Gracias. ―Podían darles un mes de descanso, pero la enforcer sabía que tanto ella como su compañera no podrían descansar tranquilas hasta que ese misterio se esclareciera. Por mucho que faltara para que eso sucediera, una parte de ellas estaría pendiente de esa noche, de esa explosión. De los compañeros que perdieron cuando se encontraron con una fuerza que no podían comprender ni medir.

Llegaron a los ascensores que conducían a los múltiples pisos y subsuelos del edificio. Si bien el hospital era grande, solo ocupaba tres plantas del ala este. Sobre él se alzaban muchas plantas con oficinas, laboratorios y talleres, bajo él muchas otras habitaciones contenían secretos y proyectos que se guardaban con aún mayor cuidado. Se podía estar toda una vida en ese edificio y nunca terminar de conocerlo.

Shamal pidió el ascensor y le comunicó a su paciente que, una vez que estuvieran en el primer piso, podría salir por pie propio. El elevador se cerró tras ellas y un rápido descenso las dejó de cara a la entrada del corredor de los mil nombres. Nanoha se levantó, ayudada por la mano solícita de Fate y se despidió tanto de la doctora como de su amiga comandante.

Deseaba hacer ese último recorrido en la mayor tranquilidad y soledad posible.

Luego de prometer visitas mutuas y mantenerlas informadas, la pareja empezó su camino de regreso. Nanoha guardaba silencio y Fate, a su lado, la miraba de reojo, lista para actuar si era necesario.

La expresión indescifrable que portaba su compañera le mordía el costado como un animal herido y asustado. Quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero eso sería mentirle. Quería darle una mano y ofrecerle su apoyo, pero no podían permitirse ese tipo de comportamiento en medio de su lugar de trabajo, así que solo caminaban en conjunto, con la lluvia cayendo de fondo, sus pasos ahogados por el piso de piedra y a sus costados los nombres de miles desfilando sin cesar, una melodía triste e inacabable, una metáfora casi ridícula de los conflictos de una humanidad demasiado volcada a la violencia.

―¿Crees que ya los integraron? ―preguntó Nanoha, sin necesidad de aclarar nada más. Fate se giró para mirar uno de los paneles, una puntada de culpabilidad y angustia le atenazó un costado.

―Sí ―contestó con suavidad. Si los esperaban los verían pasar. La cobriza asintió sin bajar la velocidad. Tenía aún una decena de metros más para prepararse. Por un momento, Fate consideró alcanzarla con sus pensamientos, luego desechó la idea. La cobriza siempre iniciaba conversaciones telepáticas cuando las necesitaba. Ahora necesitaba el silencio.

Sin reparar en sus gestos, Nanoha se llevó la mano al pecho, donde siempre colgaba Raising Heart, y su gesto se torció con amargura un poco más. Si alguien la hubiera visto en ese momento no habría reconocido esa expresión en su rostro, alegre y despreocupado. No habría reconocido a Nanoha Takamachi en un punto bajo, cuando el mundo se le echaba encima y su boca se adelgazaba en una línea recta y fría.

Sus enemigos sí la habrían reconocido, era la misma desazón que la llenaba antes de recurrir a la violencia.

―Vivio y mi madre nos esperan. ―Le recordó Fate, momentos antes de terminar de recorrer el corredor y pasar por segunda vez ese día esa prueba de fuego. La cobriza asintió y suspiró, intentando enmendar la expresión turbia y triste que con seguridad portaba. Quería estar bien para su hija, quería mantener una expresión alegre para su suegra.

Sobre todo quería llegar a su habitación y poder masticar todo lo que había surgido en la seguridad de esas cuatro paredes. Miró el suelo, sus piernas se sentían débiles y no quería perder el equilibrio solo por ir inmersa en sus pensamientos. Sintió el peso de un abrigo en su espalda y se giró para ver a Fate, la rubia le sonreía mientras colocaba su sobre todo en sus hombros.

―Hace algo de frío para ser primavera, y tú vienes saliendo del hospital ―informó, señalando su uniforme que constaba de una falda algo corta por la que el viento podía aprovecharse de su piel descubierta.― Además creo que dejé el auto algo alejado para la lluvia que cae, no quiero que se mojen de más cuando tengan que subirse.

―Gracias, Fate-chan ―La habría abrazado y besado ahí mismo, siempre sabía qué decirle o cómo subirle el ánimo, pero se conformó con sonreírle. Tampoco tenía fuerzas para dedicarle un gesto cómplice, una mirada indiscreta que solo quedaría entre las dos. En lugar de eso cruzaron la seguridad a la salida y se encontraron con el enorme hall de recepción.

Su período de exclusión había comenzado.

Nanoha se encaminó a la zona de visitantes. Vivio saltó al verla y se acercó corriendo, una expresión de aprensión y alivio entre mezcladas en su rostro. La rubia se quedó algo más atrás viendo esa escena familiar, una parte de ella completa al ver el cuadro al fin con todos sus integrantes.

Se llevó una mano a Bardiche y la dejó descansar ahí.

― _Tenemos un mes para desarrollar nuestra medida de protección, Bardiche._

― _Yes, Sir. We do._

 **II. Día 5. 23.37 hs en el huso horario de la Administración.**

Cuando se recostó en su casa en MidChilda pensó que no podría estar más cansada. Estaba equivocada por supuesto, siempre hay un nivel menor al cual descender. Pero si era seguro decir que se sentía exhausta a un nivel que la asustaba. El viaje en sí había sido apacible, solo Vivio, Lindy y Fate junto a ella para amenizar un recorrido en la enorme capital. La rubia manejó con cuidado, consciente de que llevaba en su auto la carga más preciada en la que podía pensar.

Solo sus padres la esperaban en su casa, como ya le había adelantado Fate, y ellos habían tratado la situación con el tacto suficiente como para no incomodarla con preguntas que no podría responder. Pero, aun así, estaba incómoda. Al principio no lo notó, fría y abatida como estaba luego de abandonar el edificio de la Administración, pero a medida que el calor del vehículo y la animada conversación de su hija y suegra la sacaban de ese estado oscuro en el que se encontraba la sensación de incomodidad empezó a dominarla.

Estaba en las pequeñas cosas, en girarse sin saber qué buscaba, en mirar cada esquina buscando un detalle que no existía, en tocarse constantemente el pecho y que sus dedos encontraran un vacío extraño. Empezaba la segunda parte de su recuperación, una de la que no había hablado con Shamal pero que la doctora había dejado entrever a su pareja cuando ella aún dormía en la cama del hospital. Una larga lucha contra la culpa que se batiría en el terreno personal. Una que no tendría cuartel ni escape, no hay huida posible cuando el enemigo es parte de ti. Vivio se dio cuenta de que su madre no estaba cien por cien con ellas en la casa, pero dadas las circunstancias decidió dejarlo pasar.

No esperaba que fuera ella de la noche a la mañana.

Lindy, en cambio, observó las pequeñas huellas de comportamiento que la cobriza iba dejando a su paso y las reconoció como viejas amigas. En un intento por aligerar su día, se encargó de mantener las preguntas de los padres de Nanoha a raya, dirigiendo cada conversación con la maestría que años de trabajo burocrático le habían dejado. En el arte de decir una cosa para explicar otra había sobresalido, y se le había hecho más sencillo que dar órdenes directas a militares que las tomarían al pie de la letra.

En más de una ocasión su habilidad con las palabras era la que la había sacado de apuros antes que sus habilidades mágicas. A pesar de eso, no tuvo necesidad de intervenir demasiado, los padres de la cobriza parecían conscientes del alcance de la experiencia traumática por la que había pasado y mantuvieron la conversación en terreno seguro. Y como si fuera una tela irregular, capaz de flexionarse, estirarse y encogerse, el tiempo de ese día había pasado a saltos, trompicones que siempre la sorprendían al ver el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes del salón de su casa.

Y el día, como un fiel guía que nunca dejaba de avanzar, la había llevado hasta ese momento, hasta la noche cerrada cuando la habitación que compartía con Fate estaba cerrada a extraños y solo ella se encontraba en ella, sentada en su cama, reencontrándose con sensaciones y emociones conocidas y a la vez extrañas.

Reencontrándose con partes de ella que extrañaba y detestaba. Dos fuerzas batiéndose con saña dentro de ella, la necesidad y el miedo.

Todos dirigidos al mismo objeto que ahora no portaba en su cuello como su marca personal.

Suspiró y escondió su rostro en sus manos, una postura que, a lo lejos, podría haber parecido la de alguien rezando, pero que a Fate le recordó la de los soldados novatos cuando terminaba la batalla y se caían de rodillas llorando sobre lo que antes fue un terreno virgen. Cubiertos en sangre o en suciedad, recubiertos de arrepentimientos que ni siquiera empezaban a sospechar.

Todo tenía una buena razón, todo terminaría pasando, aceptándolo o razonándolo. Pero ese primer momento nunca cambiaba y se repetía cíclicamente, ella lo veía cada vez que una cara nueva se unía a las expediciones más violentas en zonas de combate alejadas.

Y verlo en Nanoha la destrozaba.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido, abandonando su lugar de observación en el marco de la entrada del baño, desde donde la había mirado por un tiempo indefinido. Se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, acercándola a ella. La cobriza se apoyó en ella, sin poner en palabras aún todas las sensaciones que la atormentaban.

Siguieron así por unos minutos, disfrutando de la compañía y proximidad de la otra. Fate aún tenía puesto su uniforme de trabajo, y la mano con la que envolvió las de su pareja estaba engalanada con su rango de enforcer. La condecoración parecía no tener lugar ahí, parecía fuera de tono y de tiempo, en un hogar que ahora servía de bunker en contra de lo que esa misma organización de una u otra manera había propiciado.

―¿Quieres hablarlo? ―Fue la rubia quien finalmente dejó escapar esas palabras y romper el silencio que sugería todas las dudas de las que no podrían hablar, del nudo en la garganta que de cierta manera las atenazaba a las dos, del mundo de distancia que se había instalado en la cobriza a causa de sus memorias perdidas. Nanoha dejó escapar un suspiro, sopesando sus palabras antes de que la abandonaran.

―No sé de qué hablar, no recuerdo nada, no puedo hacer nada y no tendré a Raising Heart por más de un mes… solo… solo espero que sea el mismo cuando regrese.

Una de las habilidades que se desarrollaba de manera natural al convivir con alguien era la habilidad de hablar sin tapujos, de decir lo justo y explicarlo todo. Y Fate entendió lo que su compañera intentaba decir.

O en realidad lo que quería transmitir.

Quizás por hoy, o por mañana, la cobriza solo querría ocultarse bajo la cama y esperar a que ese tiempo de veda pasara, volver a ser útil y no un recurso estancado. La rubia le acarició el rostro casi de manera imperceptible, aún no hablaban de cómo había sido Raising Heart el que había drenado su unión de alma, a pesar de que era información que ambas manejaban. Aún no hablaban de muchas cosas.

Y parecía que esa noche no sería la indicada.

Para su sorpresa, la cobriza se levantó y, luego de depositar un beso casto en sus labios, se dirigió al baño para terminar de arreglarse para la noche.

La enforcer suspiró, otra oportunidad que se le escapaba para contarle sus planes a su pareja. Necesitaba un momento para exponer todo lo que quería, desde el accidente en que se había visto envuelta hasta las últimas conclusiones a las que había llegado desde su visita a la biblioteca infinita.

Con algo de resignación se levantó, sacándose su chaqueta oscura y deshaciendo el lazo amarillo que cerraba el cuello de su camisa blanca. Habría preferido que Nanoha lo hiciera, pero el tono de las cosas no daba lugar a ese tipo de situaciones. Miró la puerta del baño, cerrada, el nudo en su garganta se hizo más pesado.

Al menos podría dormir a su lado esa noche.

 **III. Día 8. 08.09 hs en el huso horario de la Administración.**

―¡¿Hayate-chan?! ―El salto que dio hacia atrás fue uno que la avergonzaría luego al recordarlo, pero ahora su sorpresa era genuina. No esperaba a la castaña tan temprano en un día laboral. Menos alguien de su posición, que siempre estaba atareada con asuntos demasiado importantes como para incluso acordarse de comer en ocasiones.

―Buenos días para ti también, Nanoha-chan. ¿Tienes té para acompañar unos dulces? ―inquirió, levantando su mano derecha para mostrar la pequeña caja con dulces que había llevado. La cobriza se quitó de la puerta para permitirle el paso, a la vez que revisaba de una mirada rápida el estado de su casa. Se encontraba sola, en contra de todo pronóstico Fate se había levantado temprano y había ido a dejar a Vivio a la terminal de viajes para que siguiera con sus vacaciones en la Tierra. Ella había preferido quedarse, luego de abrazar a su hija y recordarle que la amaba, se había dispuesto a ordenar el hogar e intentar salir de la rutina casi depresiva que llevaba, una en la que no había aceptado ninguna de las invitaciones de su pareja para salir a pasear, al parque, a ver una película o simplemente tomarse un café. Se había refugiado en un lugar que conocía y había intentado librar sus batallas una por una.

Inútil, por cierto, porque las batallas siempre intentarán librarse a la vez desde distintos flancos. No podía pedirles con amabilidad que hicieran cola y esperasen su turno para enfrentarse a ella.

De cierta manera, dentro de esa vorágine, estaba molesta con ella misma. Estaba molesta por no ser capaz de salir de esa dinámica autodestructiva. Eso tampoco la ayudaba.

La casa estaba ordenada, como siempre, la había limpiado diligentemente, con la cabeza en otra parte mientras lo hacía. Hayate le sonrió y se aventuró al hogar con la soltura de quien conoce el terreno. Había estado en la casa en muchas ocasiones, años habían pasado desde que Nanoha y Fate habían hecho de esa estructura su hogar y la castaña había estado ahí en muchas ocasiones. Dejó la pequeña caja en una en la mesada que separaba la cocina abierta del salón y se sentó en uno de los bancos altos que tenían junto a la separación. A pesar de la falda de su uniforme, algo corta, no tuvo problemas para cruzar una pierna y observarla con una sonrisa detrás de los ojos. Nanoha sintió un pequeño escalofrío por su cuerpo.

Hayate estaba cómoda y eso la hacía peligrosa. Detrás de su amiga, de la chica que conocía desde hacía años, cuando su infancia se debatía en el delgado alambre que era vivir o morir, se escondía una mente aguda y perspicaz, la que la había llevado hasta ahí, hasta su posición de comandante. Hasta ser consagrada como uno de los grandes estrategas de la Administración. No le gustaba cuando la miraba así, como su nuevo campo de estudio y su nueva presa.

Deseó que alguno de los guardianes estuviera ahí, al menos la presencia de ellos solía calmar la lengua muy afilada cuando deseaba de su amiga.

―Vita-chan quería venir, pero no pudo terminar su guardia a tiempo. Quizás llega luego… ¿Fate-chan? ―Recorrió las habitaciones que tenía a la vista con la mirada, la cobriza estaba segura de que esa pregunta, en apariencia inocente, era solo retórica. Lo más probable es que hubiera llamado a la rubia en su camino a la casa y supiera que Nanoha estaba sola, lista para tener una agradable charla con ella.

―Perdona la sorpresa, Hayate-chan, no te esperaba tan temprano un día de semana… ―Llenó con presteza el hervidor de agua y preparó dos tazas mientras el líquido hervía. Toda la preparación la hizo de espalda a su amiga, cuidándose de no parecer torpe ni de vacilar en sus movimientos. Si la comandante estaba ahí era por una razón, trabajo. Quizás una visita obligada, quizás había conseguido ser ella la que evaluara su estado en primer lugar antes de solicitar la ayuda de un psicólogo o un especialista.

Fuera como fuese no le gustaba mucho la idea.

El suave tañido de una campana eléctrica la sacó de sus pensamientos. El aparato había terminado con su labor y el té ya estaba listo. Se mordió el labio inferior un segundo antes de girarse y armar su mejor rostro para afrontar la prueba que se le venía encima. Hablar con Hayate podía refrescante o muy difícil.

No sabía cuál sería en esta ocasión.

―Bueno, ¿cómo van las cosas en la Administración? ¿Has sabido algo de Raising Heart? ―inquirió, lanzándose de lleno a la vez que depositaba la taza de té delante de su invitada.

―No vamos a hablar de trabajo ahora, Nanoha-chan, estás de baja para que te recuperes al completo, ¿recuerdas? ―Bebió un sorbo con parsimonia y cerró los ojos ante un sabor tan relajante y nostálgico. Su amiga hacia el té a la usanza de su país natal. Esas cosas que tenían en común las unían de maneras insospechadas en territorios que les eran impropios, como podía llegar a ser la capital de un mundo extranjero. Acercó la caja y empezó a deshacer el nudo que mantenía el paquete cerrado.― Podemos hablar de Raising Heart, después de todo es parte de tu familia ya ―le guiñó un ojo al decirlo, el gesto que solía ser cómplice se le antojó algo forzado.― Aunque no tengo demasiada información, sé que Mary-san está trabajando en él y que su recuperación avanza. Aún no han logrado extraer información valiosa, en conjunto a tu pérdida de memoria y a la de los otros implicados en el accidente, no hemos avanzado mucho ―comentó, acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de la mano que buscaba sacarles la gravedad que conllevaban.

―Vaya…, esperaba que supieran algo más del misterio…

―Todo a su tiempo, Nanoha, no está resultando una tarea sencilla. ―Hubo otra pausa en la que ambas aprovecharon para beber algo más de sus infusiones y dar unos bocados a los dulces que había llevado la castaña. La cobriza sonrió para sí misma, chocolate, por supuesto, Hayate la conocía como para saber qué llevarle para alegrar una comida.― ¿Ansiosa por volver a cruzar el cielo con tu compañero?

―Sí, no, no lo sé. Es como si me faltara una parte de mí misma. Pero…

―Pero le tienes algo de miedo, ¿no? ―Directa y al hueso, ese era su estilo. Su amiga la miró y una triste sonrisa se empezó a formar en su rostro. Ahora entendía por qué había ido sola, sin guardianes, sin siquiera con su querida Reinforce, fiel compañera de aventuras.

―Tengo miedo de no ser capaz de controlar la situación otra vez y matarnos a ambos.

―Eso no fue muy difícil de decir, ¿no?

―No tienes idea, Hayate-chan… ―Bebió otro trago, largo esta vez, de su bebida caliente y sintió como su garganta era quemada por el líquido. No le importó, tenía la garganta seca y un nudo en ella muy pesado como para aguantarlo sin nada más.― Tienes razón en una cosa, Raising Heart es parte de mi familia… O más, es parte de mí misma. ¿Cómo puedes temerle a algo que es parte de ti?

―Es muy posible, de hecho, creo que es algo muy común en todos nosotros. ―Se señaló con el pulgar mientras hablaba.― Incluso ahora nos asustamos a nosotros mismos.

Nanoha esperó, Hayate no había venido a confirmar que estaba asustada, eso seguramente lo sabía desde que en la habitación de hospital le había dado los pormenores del accidente. Estaba ahí por algo más. Algo que por seguro tenía que ver con el periodo de baja que le habían extendido. La castaña podía decidir si acortarlo o alargar ese período.

Para su sorpresa, Nanoha se encontró deseando acabar con ese período y volver a sus días de rutina, a una misión que la pusiera de cabeza en una sola cosa, que le sacara las dudas y los miedos y solo le dejara la recompensa de una tarea bien cumplida. Con ese tren de pensamientos la siguiente pregunta no la sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

―¿Quieres volver?

No tuvo que pensarlo un solo segundo.

―Sí, quiero volver ya. Quiero regresar al cielo ya. La única manera de salir de todas estas dudas y miedos es avanzando, como lo hice antes. ―Su voz desbordaba determinación, Hayate se inclinó sobre la mesa y sonrió, esa era la chica que conocía, una maga aérea impecable e implacable. Capaz de sustituir a un escuadrón completo, que no dudaba y no reculaba. Necesitaba volver a las pistas para recuperarse por completo, volver a ser quien era.

La castaña no temía por el daño físico que había recibido su amiga, había regresado de cosas peores con su carácter amable y decidido intacto. Temía porque el miedo hacia ella misma o hacia su dispositivo la hubiera consumido.

Pero no, aún no. Nanoha estaba muy lejos de estar rota.

―Eso era lo que quería escuchar. ―Tomó otro de los dulces que había traído y lo comió con gusto, la cobriza la imitó, agradecida de poder disfrutar de la compañía de alguien que la conocía tan bien y la dejaba expresarse sin miedo en silencio.― Aún así, no vamos a reducir tu período de baja, es inútil que regreses sin que Raising Heart esté completo.

―Lo entiendo, supongo que tengo que aprovechar este mes…

―¿Te comentó ya Fate-chan que te quiere llevar de vacaciones a la Tierra?

―¿Que qué?

Sonrió y se deleitó por un segundo en su expresión de desconcierto. Era la segunda vez en una semana que le hacía lo mismo. Nanoha se aseguraría de recordarlo para no caer por una tercera vez.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más la puerta de entrada sonó al ser destrabada y girar sobre sus goznes. Fate entraba seguida de Vita, conversando animadamente y con algo bajo el brazo. Al parecer no era la única con la idea de llevarle dulces a manera de desayuno a Nanoha.

La cobriza se recompuso de su sorpresa y les sonrió a ambas, Hayate se levantaba a recibirlas.

Tenían mucho en qué ponerse al día.

 **IV. Día 10. 09.37 hs en el huso horario de la Administración.**

―¿Tienes todo? ―La pregunta fue hecha justo antes de cerrar la maleta y Fate se detuvo, con ambas manos sobre la tapa de su equipaje, para repasar una vez más lo que llevarían en su viaje. En sí solo necesitaban ropa y los documentos oficiales que guardaban de su paso como ciudadanas de la Tierra. El resto podrían conseguirlo a medida que viajaban por los distintos países del planeta natal de Nanoha.

―Todo ―confirmó la rubia, cerrando la maleta y sus cerrojos. La cobriza sonrió desde el marco de la puerta y volvió al salón de la casa para terminar de cerrarla y arreglar todo para su partida.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que les dieran el alta, cinco días en los que había planeado un viaje a la Tierra, con la esperanza de que al llevar a su pareja a sus orígenes, a un terreno conocido, recobrara parte de su confianza y su alegría usual. Estarían veinte días de viaje, si todo salía como esperaban. En esos cinco días no habían hablado de nada importante, simplemente de las cosas pequeñas que llenaban sus días. Fate había intentado no presionar a Nanoha, y sabía que Hayate le había sacado en media hora más que ella en cinco días. Pero la naturaleza de la relación que ambas mantenían con la cobriza era distinta, y el enfoque con el que podían abarcar ciertos temas no era el mismo.

En lugar de arrinconar a su pareja, o de abrumarla con las noticias de lo que había descubierto gracias a su recién estrenada telepatía con Bardiche, habían pasado días apacibles de estar en casa y disfrutar de la compañía de la otra mientras realizaban tareas del hogar, se distraían con la televisión o leían los libros que hacía tanto esperaban por ellas. Además, Fate trabajaba en silencio en una sorpresa para su novia. Una que no sabía aún si funcionaría o se apilaría como un intento fracasado.

Pero ahora tenían veinte días para intentar sacarse la pesada loza que esa misión les había puesto encima.

―Fate-chan, Lindy-san ya está acá ―avisó la mujer desde el salón. Eso la hizo moverse con más rapidez, bajó la maleta que había subido a la cama y se calzó una chaqueta de cuero ligera, su uniforme olvidado en el fondo de su armario, bien guardado en una bolsa sellada para evitar el polvo y la decadencia.

En el bolsillo de su pecho estaba Bardiche, en los bolsillos de su pantalón descansaban sus documentos, su pasaje y tarjetas de débito y crédito diseñadas para la Tierra. Vivir en un mundo interconectado a otros traía comodidades innegables, una de ellas eran los bancos y casas de cambio capaces de crear cuentas de crédito para ser usadas en otros planetas que luego se cargarían a la moneda que más le acomodara al usuario. En ese caso, Fate y Nanoha pagarían con la moneda de MidChilda, la moneda oficial que utilizaba el Bureau.

Todo lo había pensado en esos días de descanso, en los que no sabía en qué ocupar su tiempo. Nanoha había estado apagada y silente, rechazando cualquier ofrecimiento para salir de casa o sacarla de la dinámica en la que había entrado. Por supuesto, la rubia no lo había planeado todo sola, había tenido la ayuda de Hayate, que no había ocultado su preocupación al ver el estado en que Nanoha se adentraba.

La cobriza no se opuso, en el fondo su pareja sospechaba que extrañaba su planeta natal y la oportunidad de pasar aunque fuera algo menos de un mes en él la alegraba y calmaba. Volvería a estar en un ambiente donde la magia no era un supuesto diario. Donde su periodo de inactividad no sería tan patente, tan doloroso.

Al salir del dormitorio principal su madre la esperaba con una sonrisa que parecía eterna. Tranquila y centrada, los rasgos que caracterizaban a la ex almirante parecían arraigarse con el paso del tiempo.

―¿Lista, Fate? ―inquirió, con las llaves de su auto en la mano invitándolas a salir. A su lado Nanoha, con un conjunto primaveral liviano, la esperaba junto a su maleta y un bolso de mano que se había cruzado a la espalda. La rubia asintió y siguió a su madre fuera de casa, con las manos ocupadas no podía alargar una hacia su compañera, pero la mujer le sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera al fin, y la siguió. Abandonando su hogar por semanas.

Un camino que esperaban fuera de sanación.

Con rapidez y la habilidad forjada por la repetición, la cobriza guardó las maletas en la parte trasera del auto, demostrando que su fuerza prodigiosa, aún sin magia, seguía ahí. Que ella estaba lista para caminar y volver a las pistas.

Sin darse cuenta había apretado la puerta del maletero. Ella sabía que lo único que había hecho hasta ese momento era estar de luto, estar deprimida y fuera de sí. Su mujer no la había presionado, al contrario, la había cuidado y la había protegido y ahora la llevaba a un lugar que se le hacía familiar para que pudiera volver a levantarse y ponerse de pie.

Estaba harta de tener miedo, de sentir pena.

Tenía veinte días para volver a su mejor estado, mejor se ponía en marcha ya.

Cerró el maletero y se subió al auto.

A veces, para moverse hacia el futuro, era necesario darse una vuelta por el pasado.

 **V. Día 10. 17.14 hs en el huso horario del Pacífico.**

―Muchas gracias ―respondió, tomando la tarjeta llave que les ofrecía. El recepcionista asintió y una sempiterna sonrisa acompañó cada gesto. La rubia le correspondió con una sonrisa escueta y un «gracias» que abandonó su boca con suavidad. Nanoha, a su lado, miraba con curiosidad la recepción del hotel y las habitaciones y lugares que se adivinaban más allá.

Habían aterrizado en Norteamérica, provenientes de Japón, o eso decía al menos su registro de aduanas. La realidad era que la magia podía facilitar la vida de muchas maneras, falsificar documentos o usar hechizos de traducción eran algunas de ellas.

El paseo en ascensor fue rápido, su habitación estaba en el tercer piso y era un dormitorio sencillo para un matrimonio. El joven en el mesón las había mirado con curiosidad al entregarles la tarjeta, pero se había abstenido de cualquier tipo de comentario. Ellas podían ser pareja o amigas, en ese mundo ese tipo de relaciones aún eran examinadas bajo lupa y las recubría una capa de misticismo y prejuicios.

Fate había aprendido eso en su paso por la tierra, cuando tanto su cuerpo como su mente había empezado a crecer y su amor por Nanoha tomaba distintos matices que podían removerla hasta sus cimientos más profundos.

―¿Hacia cuánto no veíamos una televisión «normal», Fate-chan? ―inquirió su pareja, sacándola de sus pensamientos antes de que estos pudieran llevarla de regreso a esos años. Miró hacia donde la cobriza apuntaba y sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia. Era mucho tiempo.

―Me trae muchos recuerdos… Vivio estaba muy sorprendida con la tecnología de la Tierra ―comentó, mientras se giraba y abría las maletas que un diligente botones había subido a su habitación a su llegada al hotel. Un par de manos se cerraron sobre su estómago, abrazándola por detrás y paralizándola un instante.

―Gracias por el viaje, Fate-chan… ―susurró en su espalda la cobriza, olas de energía nacían desde el punto cálido donde su aliento acariciaba su piel. Sintió que se sonrojaba y maldijo la debilidad que tenía por su novia. Se estiró, ahora la frente de Nanoha quedaba apoyada en el nacimiento de su nuca. Quizás había sido una mala idea.

―No hay por qué, nos merecíamos unas vacaciones así… ―Dispuesta a enfrentarse a su droga personal se giró en los brazos de la mujer, quedó frente a ella, ahora su rostro enterrado en su cuello.

Sintió la respiración pausada sobre su piel, sensible, cerró los brazos a su alrededor, invitándola a acercarse un poco más, hundirse un poco más en la unión de las dos. Nanoha, sin embargo, liberó el agarre firme que tenía sobre su cintura y la tomó de la solapa de su chaqueta para invitarla a bajar y encontrarse con ella.

Un beso, dos, tres, quizás un cuarto.

Tal vez un quinto antes de separarse y disfrutar de ese sentimiento. Apoyadas en sus frentes y bebiendo del mismo aire en una comunión propia de los amantes.

Y tal como lo había empezado, fue Nanoha la que terminó ese momento, dándole un beso casto antes de recular y sonreír misteriosa. Un anhelo o una petición instalada tras su mirada.

―¿Lista para salir?

―¿Segura que no quieres descansar un poco antes?

―He descansado demasiado, necesito estirar los músculos un poco ―sentenció, guiñándole un ojo y alejándose para buscar una chaqueta ligera y su bolso de mano con todo lo necesario para una tarde noche recorriendo las calles de esa ciudad que no conocían. La rubia suspiró, resignada y divertida a la vez, y se aprestó a salir a recorrer manzanas que no conocían, a descubrir un poco de ese mundo que era su segundo hogar.

Cuando su mano descansaba sobre el pomo de la puerta, una imagen la hizo detenerse, recorriendo su mente abruptamente, se giró y miró a su mujer otra vez. Su cuello parecía desnudo sin su dispositivo en él, una joya roja que siempre adornaba su clavícula, parte de ella que no la había abandonado por casi veinte años. Nanoha levantó una ceja, en el gesto que tan bien conocía de «¿Qué sucede ahora?».

Fate le sonrió y la invitó de regreso a la cama, donde descansaba su equipaje. Rebuscó entre sus cosas, con la mirada curiosa de la cobriza tras ella, registrando sus movimientos, hasta que sus dedos dieron con el pequeño paquete que había guardado a escondidas.

―Además de la tecnología, a Vivio le hizo bastante gracia que los humanos de la Tierra utilizaran el acero como joyería y pensó que esto sería una buena broma. ―Abrió el papel grueso que componía el sobre y sacó una cadena y una pequeña medalla de acero quirúrgico dentro de ella. La pieza de metal era lisa y escueta a excepción de un grabado en su centro.― Sobre todo luego de que hiciera que lo grabaran para ti… ¿puedo? ―inquirió, levantando los extremos de la cadena para colocársela en el cuello a su novia. La joven asintió y se acercó. Fate colocó con dedos expertos el metal trenzado alrededor de su piel blanca, muchas veces era ella quien le ponía a Raising Heart en las mañanas y era una especie de ritual que se repetía por más de diez años entre las dos.

Nanoha observó la medalla que ahora colgaba en lugar de Raising Heart, en su centro estaba grabado el kanji de «blanco». Sonrió, claro que su hija la molestaría con su sobrenombre, uno que a ella le incomodaba y a la adolescente le parecía genial.

―No es lo mismo, pero por lo menos no perderás la costumbre de llevar algo al cuello… ―Un nerviosismo poco conocido empezaba a subirle por la garganta a Fate, Nanoha aún no decía nada.

La chica se giró, quedando en sus brazos por segunda vez en la noche. Con un beso más largo que los anteriores calmó sus miedos.

―Gracias, Fate-chan… Se me hacía extraño salir sin un colgante ―repuso, guiñándole un ojo y guiándola hacia el mundo exterior.

Abandonaron el edificio céntrico y se internaron en calles iluminadas plagadas de gente, comercios, restaurantes y cafeterías. Nanoha notó cómo la estatura de Fate no destacaba en medio de la masa de gente, alta en esa región del mundo, y, sintiéndose segura entre tantas personas, tomó su brazo y guardó su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su novia. La rubia no bajó el paso, pero apretó el brazo que le había tomado para acercarla un poco más. Solían hacer eso poco después de salir del instituto, cuando sus misiones no las llevaban tan lejos y no se sucedían la una tras la otra sin dilación.

Entonces, aún en la tierra, salían a dar largos paseos del brazo, por la orilla del mar o parques más cercanos a las montañas que rodeaban Uminari. Era una actividad que había reforzado su vínculo más incluso.

Ahora, en silencio, lo repetían y disfrutaban de cada segundo. Pronto sus pasos las llevaron en un parque iluminado y concurrido, a pesar de la hora la primavera invitaba a disfrutar de ella cada segundo. Se internaron en él con un acuerdo tácito. El estar rodeada de un paisaje tan conocido y cercano le infundía nuevas fuerzas a Nanoha, la invitaban a hablar.

Pero la que inició la conversación fue la rubia otra vez.

―Mientras estabas en el hospital, visité un par de veces la biblioteca infinita ―inició la enforcer, apretando su abrazo alrededor de su brazo un poco más.― Quería aprender más sobre telepatía y dispositivos.

―Esa es una búsqueda algo… básica para una maga de tu calibre, Fate-chan ―dijo la cobriza, levantando una ceja. Era cierto, ambos temas eran vistos en la escuela primaria en MidChilda, además de toda la información a la que la mujer había tenido acceso mientras crecía, junto a su hermano, un almirante en ciernes, y su madre, una almirante ya constituida.

―Sí, creí que sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber de ambos hacía mucho tiempo, pero… ―Se detuvo, habían llegado a una zona con bancos ubicados estratégicamente alrededor de los árboles, en el centro del parque, un pequeño pulmón verde en medio de la ciudad. No sabía cómo poner en palabras esa nueva experiencia única y enriquecedora que experimentaba con Bardiche. No sabía cómo decirlo sin ponerlos a ambos en evidencia.

Al final de todo, lo mejor era ir por la verdad, por cruda o simple que esta fuera.

Nanoha la examinaba con sus ojos azules intrigados, sin decir nada, esperando paciente a que siguiera, la guio a uno de los bancos para tomar asiento junto a ella. Su presencia la reconfortaba y la animaba. Podían hablar de todo y de nada, su pareja intentaría comprenderla.

―Bardiche puede comunicarse conmigo telepáticamente en un canal cerrado al resto y ahora, con algo de práctica, yo puedo comunicarme con él también.

Nanoha parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando esa simple frase.

―¿Qué? ―Se acercó mientras bajaba la voz, como si aún estuvieran en un mundo donde sus palabras significasen algo para la poca gente que podía escucharlas.― Nunca he escuchado algo así, ni siquiera en leyendas… ¿cómo puede… pueden hacerlo?

―Solo tengo teorías… mi investigación no ha avanzado tanto, pensé que podría encontrar mis respuestas con ayuda de Arf pero, al final, tuve que recurrir a Yuuno.

―¿Yuuno-kun?

―Mmh, si alguien puede encontrar algo en ese laberinto es él… pero sí saque una cosa en claro, más bien Bardiche lo hizo.

―¿Qué?

―Nuestros dispositivos pueden calcular las ondas magnéticas de nuestros pensamientos y comunicarse de manera acorde… ―La mujer sacó el triángulo dorado de su chaqueta y lo observó en la penumbra que apenas diluían las luces del parque.― No lo he intentado con otros dispositivos, no lo he hablado con nadie. Pero si Bardiche y yo podemos, debe haber más gente afuera que puede.

Nanoha se removió en su asiento, parecía dispuesta a intervenir, pero un pensamiento cruzó su mente y el cambio en sus intenciones pudo leerse en su rostro. Fate no necesitaba que le dijera mucho más, sabía que pensaba en Raising Heart.

Tenía aún más para contarle, pero, ¿sería prudente?

Los ojos cobaltos la examinaron, desnudando cada capa de ella hasta ver con naturalidad dentro de sus pensamientos.

A veces guardarse cosas no era una opción.

―Esto… es algo que supongo se ha documentado y tiene precedentes, pero… Bardiche es capaz de comunicarse de manera exclusiva con Raising Heart.

―¿Cómo…? ―No pudo seguir, el pensamiento de su dispositivo, hecho pedazos en algún lugar del edificio de la administración, le cerró la garganta.

―Yo… ―calló, esa no era toda la verdad.― Chrono y yo usamos a Bardiche para conseguir que Raising Heart borrara sus datos del accidente… Si no podía ser confiscado y entonces no podrías recuperarlo…

La mujer a su lado no dijo nada, se alejó unos centímetros y clavó la vista en el mundo oscuro que se refugiaba en los árboles, lejos de la luz y de los caminos que circulaban los transeúntes a esa hora. Por unos minutos guardaron silencio, la Enforcer no sabía cómo seguir. Le había ocultado información crítica, pero tampoco había tenido tiempo para hablar de ello hasta ahora. Menos cuando incluía el incidente que las perturbaba a ambas, desde lo más profundo de su consciencia. Fate aferró con algo más de fuerza su dispositivo, solo la mano que Nanoha mantenía alrededor de su brazo evitaba que entrara en pánico ante el disgusto de su mujer.

Después de otro minuto que se le antojó eterno, la cobriza exhaló un largo suspiro y se volvió otra vez a su mujer. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, cargados de lágrimas. La rubia hizo un amago por acunarla en sus brazos, pero la mujer levantó una mano y la puso en su hombro, deteniendo su movimiento y rehusando caer en un abrazo que habría terminado de quebrarla.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que retomara el control de su voz para hablar.

―Hayate-chan me contó lo que pasó, o lo que creen que pasó. Raising Heart fue el que mermó mi unión de alma. Mi dispositivo fue el que casi me mata. Aunque, en cierto modo, nos salvó a todos los que estábamos ahí abajo… ―Desvió la vista al cielo, el calor de los ojos rojos de su mujer terminaría por quebrarla si la narración no lo hacía. No era momento de llorar. Era el momento de buscar algunas respuestas.― Esperaba poder revisar la información de Raising y, quizás, recuperar algunos de mis recuerdos. Ahora no podrá ser… ―Se volvió para encararla, esta vez con determinación recubriendo sus ojos cobaltos.― Gracias, Fate-chan, por pensar siempre en mí. Por sacarme de ahí, por cuidarme, por traerme aquí…

―Nanoha…

―¿Puedo…? ―Se detuvo, juntaba fuerzas para lo que seguía.― ¿Podemos revisar las imágenes que Bardiche guardó sobre el incidente?

―¿Estás segura…?

―Necesito verlo, necesito superarlo. Necesito enfrentarlo y quitarle el poder que tiene sobre mí para asaltarme en los momentos en que me quedo sola. ―Nanoha tenía razón, esa siempre había sido su manera de superar cosas, encarándolas de frente, encajando el golpe y devolviendo otro. Al mirarla con esa decisión y, a la vez, ese temor que vestía sus facciones como una máscara, Fate no pudo negarse.

No podía negarse a ella.

―Sí… ¿quieres hacerlo hoy? ―Sintió alivio cuando la chica a su lado negó con suavidad.

―No, hoy creo que nos merecemos una buena cena y disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones, ¿no, Fate-chan?

¿Cómo podría siquiera negarle algo a esa sonrisa?

 **VI. Día 11. 02.52 hs en el huso horario del Pacífico.**

Cuando se despertó la noche seguía cerrada, la ventana no brindaba ningún tipo de luz y unas siluetas muy tenues era lo que podía distinguir en la oscuridad. La habitación le era desconocida, parpadeó un par de veces intentando armar un mapa mental de la misma. Vio la silla y el mueble de televisión, los pies de su cama y el típico ropero empotrado de los hoteles. Todo tuvo una coherencia que le dio tranquilidad.

A su lado, el cuerpo caliente de su novia descansaba luego de un día de caminata y turisteo. Hacía años que no tenían ese tipo de vacaciones, ir a un lugar conocido y dejarse llevar, perderse en calles recónditas cargadas de significado para miles de personas que las pisaron antes que ellas.

Se giró sobre su costado derecho y apoyó su cabeza en su mano. Desde esa posición podía ver su silueta y delinear con la ayuda de su memoria sus facciones. Con un cuidado casi reverencial, acarició su mejilla, pómulo y sien con su mano izquierda. La mujer no reaccionó ante la caricia ligera, sino que siguió en un sueño profundo. La paz que lograba transmitir alguien dormido siempre la sorprendía.

Se atrevió con otra caricia, algo más osada, que cubría parte de su cuello esta vez también. Sin darse cuenta, se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos.

De pronto, su boca estaba algo seca.

La mujer a su lado se removió y se despertó con suavidad, abriendo solo un ojo para ver a la chica que la miraba y sonreírle, acariciando con una mano algo torpe su rostro.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó, abriendo por completo los ojos y afianzando su agarre en esa caricia nocturna. Por toda respuesta Nanoha negó y se inclinó para besarla. La acción sorprendió a Fate, pero le correspondió con gusto.

Los besos de la cobriza empezaron a tomar un cariz distinto, dejando pasar las sensaciones que inundaban su pecho. Uno de esos sentimientos se le hizo conocido a Fate y una idea cruzó su mente como un relámpago en el medio de la selva. Acercó un poco más a la cobriza y, con suavidad, bajó parte de las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Mientras se besaban, la rubia deslizó su mano por su muslo izquierdo, colándose bajo el pantalón corto de su pijama y deslizando solo la punta de sus dedos bajo su ropa interior. Esa caricia íntima y a la vez medida era una pregunta y una invitación.

La cobriza, riendo detrás de cada beso, deslizó su pierna sobre ella para sentarse a horcajas en sus caderas.

Su invitación había sido aceptada.

Con cuidado, como si fuera la primera vez que recorrían sus cuerpos a pesar de conocerlos al dedillo, iniciaron un ritual que ambas conocían y deseaban. Los sonidos de la habitación se volvieron más íntimos, el mundo exterior ahogado por una energía que nacía entre ambas y escalaba. Crecía y subía, como una marea siempre en alta, un mar en ebullición que podía tornarse en un volcán en erupción solo con la presión justa.

La caricia adecuada.

El beso preciso.

El sonido entre ellas cambió, el ruido exterior quedó fuera de su espacio personal. El suave deslizar de la manta que las cubría al caer al suelo no las distrajo de la labor en mano. El susurro de los botones al ser desabrochados le causaron escalofríos.

Las piernas de Nanoha se tensaron para sostener su peso y permitirle acceso al vientre y pantalón de su mujer. El silencio de la noche que las rodeaba se calentaba con sus caricias, dedos exploradores y piel erizada que las hacia suspirar de excitación. Un beso explorador marcaba a fuego una promesa en la cara interna de su muslo.

Mezcladas y separadas buscaban la unión perfecta, como cada vez, un poco más cerca, un poco más lejos.

Esas paredes, mudas y sordas al mundo, fueron testigo de cómo la ropa se interponía y deslizaba de sus cuerpos, como la cama dejaba de ser un nido y pasaba a ser un escenario. Guardaron en su memoria de piedra los sonidos siempre cambiantes a medida que esa danza se acercaba al grueso del acto. En algún momento intercambiaron lugares y el pelo largo y rubio de la mujer que trataba de llevar toda esa orquesta a un buen puerto cayó como una cascada por su espalda, parte de él terminaba en un remanso en las sábanas, interrumpido por los brazos de su pareja rodeándola y recorriendo su espalda intentando acercarla un poco más.

Pidiéndole un poco más.

Siempre una escala ascendente.

―Nanoha… ―El nombre se perdió en medio de la atmósfera, un intento de pausa que no podía contra la marea que se le echaba encima irrefrenable. La cobriza negó con la cabeza y le puso un dedo en los labios. No era el momento de palabras.

Había otras maneras de hablar.

La acercó y consiguió otro beso, húmedo y caliente, otro más, que le dejaba los labios afiebrados y sedientos, un tercero que mezclaba una mordida suave y lenguas que se adentraban, un preludio al siguiente paso.

Cada generación estaba marcada por ese ritual, uno que estaba grabado en la sangre y en la piel, uno en el que todos participaban sin pensar en eso, un conocimiento innato que, ahora, las guiaba en cada movimiento, en cada caricia, en cada beso, en ese arañazo que recorría casi con pulcritud la espalda de la otra. En las mordidas en los hombros, los laberintos armados en el vientre.

Las manos que se amoldaban para contener un seno y hacerlo palpitar al ritmo de la música carnal.

A la sinfonía se unieron sus voces, un suspiro al inicio, una sonrisa cómplice, un movimiento sugerente para pedir más, luego los sonidos se transformaron en gemidos, en nombres jadeados, súplicas mal disimuladas.

Aferrarse a la otra mientras repetía con un deseo que parecía inagotable el nombre de la otra.

El éxtasis. Vibraciones que ponían en marcha el universo.

Y luego el cansancio y la sensación de, por un segundo, un momento, estar completa.

Esta vez fue Fate la que acomodó el pelo de su compañera, que se había dejado caer a su lado luego de que giraran sobre sí mismas sin control poco antes del final.

Nanoha ocultó su rostro en su cuello y le tomó la mano, acurrucada a su costado el sueño y el cansancio empezaron a guiarla de regreso a un mundo de sueños sin pesadillas. Fate la abrazó y la mantuvo cerca.

Su Nanoha empezaba a sanar.

No permitiría que nadie ni nada la tocara así de nuevo.

 **VII. Día 11. 09.02 hs en el huso horario de la Administración.**

La mujer no era paciente, que dos de los Almirantes del consejo de santos estuvieran tarde la ponía de mal humor.

Y había empezado ese día de mal humor.

Las noticias eran, por lo menos, desalentadoras. Archivos clasificados de la seguridad más alta habían sido descubiertos o perdidos, no había otra razón para que el incidente se hubiera dado en esas condiciones.

Era en parte su culpa, ella había visto los papeles que detallaban una misión de rutina en un planeta no administrado por señales extrañas. Esas señales eran Lost Logia, por supuesto, pero lo dejó pasar, confiada en que no eran _esas_ Lost Logia.

Se había equivocado.

La puerta se abrió y dos hombres ingresaron, cerrándola tras de sí. La pared disimuló las líneas de la placa de metal que encajaba al dedillo en el espacio y pronto pareció que los tres estaban en una habitación cuadrada sin salida alguna. Los sillones blancos acolchados los llamaban para mantener esa reunión de emergencia. En una mesa bastante escueta descansaban tres carpetas con los detalles del incidente ABX712.

Uno de los hombres se dejó caer en el sillón, repasando los datos, con sus cejas pobladas juntándose ante la información, su barba tembló mientras leía. El otro se quedó de pie, sin tocar su informe, ya se había instruido de los datos necesarios antes de llegar.

―¿Hay alguna manera de evitar la investigación en lo referente a este caso? ―inquirió rascándose el mentón y desordenando el cabello hirsuto que lo poblaba.

―Imposible, murieron al menos cinco efectivos y otros tantos están heridos de gravedad. Hay diez testigos que vieron las instalaciones luego de la explosión. No hay cómo echarle tierra a esto. Dentro de dos días habrá una reunión oficial para aprobar la investigación de este caso precedida por los tres legendarios. ―El otro hombre, unos cuantos años más joven que su compañero, conservaba la gracia y la delgadez propias de la juventud.

―Esto nunca debió ser investigado… ¿Almirante, tiene idea de cómo pudo suceder un despiste de este calibre? ―preguntó ahora, interpelando a la mujer ante él, que levantaba una ceja tras sus gafas.

―No sea ridículo. Claramente pasamos algo por alto. ―Se levantó, chasqueando la lengua y paseando alrededor de la pequeña sala de reuniones, secreta para más del noventa y ocho por ciento de la TSAB.― Ya despistaremos a la sección a cargo de esta investigación. Lo más importante…

Los enfrentó a ambos. Los tres tenían sus secretos, sus intereses en juego. Estar a cargo de la mayor organización conocida de la galaxia solía traer un equipaje de cosas de las que no podían librarse.

Algunas eran ocultar secretos.

Otras eran usar secretos a su favor.

Pero dentro de esa sala los secretos no valían, no podían ocultarse cosas. Las cabezas podían pensar distinto y decidir de la mejor manera para el cuerpo, pero no podían guardarse información de ningún tipo.

―Lo más importante ―repitió, segura de que toda la atención recaía en ella.― ¿De quién eran? ¿Quién de ustedes dos dejó semejante base para ser descubierta?

 **NdA: Y una semana luego, tenemos nuevo capítulo. Espero que le gusten los caps largos, este lo fue en un buen grado =). Ahora nos leeremos el próximo sábado 23, prometido.**

 **NadaOriginal: Se podría decir que sí, por lo menos el NanoFate más vistoso... ¡aunque la espera siempre será eterna para Nanoha sin Raising!**

 **NF: ¡Me alegra que te guste la relación! La idea es que las chicas llevan un tiempo juntas ya... y bueno, tienen un toque de complicidad inclusive mayor si cabe.** **Saizoouuuh: Creo que los detalles de la TSAB es lo más difícil de sacar en limpio y aún más ser consistente con ellos... he visitado la wiki y revisto capítulos incontables veces para sacar la información lo más limpia posible, pero la mayoría de las cosas acá las tengo que hacer sobre el aire y tomar buena nota y recaudo para no pisarme la cola luego... ¡Abajo el insomnio! Nos jode a todos mucho y hay que levantarse temprano luego para ser un ser humano.  
**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído de corazón. Espero sus opiniones y suposiciones para el próximo capítulo. ¿Creen que conoceremos la identidad de los tres santos pronto?**

 **Hasta la próxima, ¡saludos!**


	5. Persecución - IV

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 _"Koj ima libe hubavo / Those who have beautiful beloved ones_

 _Da libi, da se nalibi, / Let make love to them and never have enough,_

 _Če idat godini razmirni, / Because turbulent years are coming,_

 _Da ne mu žalba ostane. / So he won't regret later."_

 **Pilence Pee**

 **Persecución**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **I. Día 11. 10.19 hs en el huso horario del Pacífico.**

―Podemos pedir servicio a la habitación, si no quieres salir a buscar un desayuno en condiciones a la ciudad ―exclamó Fate desde el baño, donde se secaba el cabello. Nanoha, en la habitación, repasaba las prendas que había traído consigo en busca de alguna que satisficiera su gusto.

―No es necesario, además, me gustaría seguir explorando la ciudad. ―La cobriza seguía mirando su maleta, apenas desempacada, pero la verdad era que sentía algo de vergüenza por lo tarde que se había despertado. Suponía que se debía en parte a una montaña rusa de emociones que la habían dejado agotada, pero la razón principal para dormir hasta tarde en los brazos de su mujer y perderse el desayuno del hotel era la actividad sexual que las había mantenido entretenidas buena parte de la noche. Ella había puesto en marcha esa rueda y había disfrutado de cada segundo, pero lo había pagado con horas de sueño que no esperaba tener.

«¿Realmente importa? Estamos en vacaciones después de todo…», pensó.

―Si eso prefieres… ―La voz de la mujer la sorprendió. Fate había abandonado el baño mientras pensaba y ahora estaba detrás de ella, abrazándola. Pudo sentir su cuerpo y sus pechos presionando su espalda a través de la toalla que ella aún llevaba y la remera ligera que se había puesto la rubia. Tomó sus manos para asegurarse que ese abrazo durara un poco más, mientras un camino de besos en su hombro le ponía la carne de gallina.

―¿Fate-chan vas a convencerme para retrasar el desayuno un poco más? ―preguntó, girándose y permitiendo que la toalla que recubría su cuerpo se cayera en el proceso. La rubia sonrió lujuriosamente, deslizando sus manos hasta su espalda baja y atrayéndola hacia sí. Hacía tiempo que respondía a sus insinuaciones con acciones más que con sonrojos. Pasadas las primeras etapas de su relación habían aprendido a convivir con sus cuerpos desnudos y a conocerlos como propios. Pronto la timidez fue quedando de lado para dejar paso a un deseo más adulto y abierto, sin prejuicios o temores que pudieran ponerle freno. Respondiendo a ese mismo deseo que se despertaba en lo más primitivo de su ser, la enforcer deslizó sus labios por el cuello de su novia, apenas rozando su piel, más abajo. Nanoha la conocía bien y sabía que iba camino a sus pechos.

Y ella la esperaba con ansia.

―Sir, incoming call from Scrya Yuuno ―informó Bardiche, desde la mesita de noche donde Fate lo había dejado descansando la velada anterior. Con un suspiro, mezcla de frustración y resignación, la mujer se irguió, alejándose del premio que había estado tan cerca de probar. Nanoha le ofreció una mueca de consuelo. Podrían seguir con eso luego.

Después de lo que le había contado sobre la telepatía entre dispositivos y magos, esa llamada podía ser más importante que compartir un intercambio sexual.

―Bardiche, acepta la llamada y ponlo en espera por dos minutos, por favor, dile que no corte.

―Yes, Sir.

―Ara, qué considerada, Fate-chan. ―La cobriza recuperó la toalla que había caído al suelo y le guiñó un ojo. Su mujer ahogó una mueca de exasperación, pero levantó una ceja que decía algo muy claro. «Ese hurón no puede verte así, ni hablar». El as de ases del Bureau le sacó la lengua y recorrió la habitación desnuda, recuperando la ropa que tanto había analizado antes y colocándosela con rapidez. Le tomó menos de dos minutos estar presentable para la cámara de su amigo de la infancia.

Fate la miró, asegurándose que la piel visible no fuese territorio prohibido, antes de asentir y girarse hacia su dispositivo

―Bardiche, ponlo en línea, por favor.

Por toda respuesta, una pantalla holográfica pasó a ocupar parte de la pared delante de ellas. Al otro lado el bibliotecario las miraba con ambas cejas levantadas.

―¡Yuuno-kun, cuánto tiempo! ―saludó Nanoha, sentándose en la cama para quedar frente a él.

―¡Nanoha! ¡Me alegra ver que ya estás mucho más recuperada! ―Una sonrisa amable y un gesto con las gafas fue todo lo que necesitó para estar ahí otra vez. Un amigo de su infancia, un compañero de aventuras que las conocía desde el principio de su historia. Fate, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar que el joven le cayera bien, no podía evitar sentir cariño por el que era un amigo para su novia y un compañero en la magia para ella.― Fate, creo que tengo unos cuantos datos que pueden interesarte ―dijo, mirando a la rubia, con cierta curiosidad académica escrita en su rostro. En una pantalla independiente y más pequeñas, datos empezaron a sucederse uno tras otro, con una velocidad vertiginosa. Fate se subió a la cama y se acercó para examinarlo más de cerca.

Todo era sobre los dispositivos, información que ella no había logrado filtrar de manera eficiente. Tendría que sentarse y verlo con calma, pero por las palabras que leía a medida que se sucedían, era todo lo básico que Mary podría recitar a ojos cerrados. Esto confirmaba su teoría, tendría que volver a las bases para desentrañar el misterio.

―Muchas gracias, Yuuno ―agradeció, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de su pareja, marcando su territorio con una sonrisa. El chico al otro lado de la pantalla era su amigo, sí, pero no perdía oportunidad de recordarle que Nanoha era suya.

Nunca de él.

Era suya por derecho, porque se había entregado de manera voluntaria, no había intentado proclamarla ni ganársela con favores o regalos, no la había puesto en una encrucijada para que remediara sus errores. No había asumido que le pertenecía por la cercanía con que solía tratar a sus amigos.

La cobriza le pertenecía porque ella así lo deseaba, y Fate en respuesta era de ella. Dos personas que conformaban un todo, que se debían la una a la otra como ni siquiera los hijos se deben a sus padres. Cuando Vivio había entrado en sus vidas Nanoha y ella habían tenido una larga conversación al respecto. La niña era su hija, sí, pero no era de ellas para decidir qué hacer con su vida, ellas estaban ahí para guiarla, cuidarla y enseñarle, pero en el momento de la verdad Vivio se entregaría a alguien más y ellas solo podrían apoyarla cuando ese día llegase.

Fate comprendía que, aún los hijos, eran una parte de la familia, pero no una parte de ti.

No como lo era su pareja.

Y ese gesto lo confirmaba frente al único competidor real que tuvo en la carrera por la cobriza. Aunque si Nanoha escuchara eso se reiría y golpearía su costado jugando, nunca había tenido un competidor en eso. Desde que apareció en su vida, Fate había sido única de muchas maneras.

―No hay de qué. ―El bibliotecario omitió el gesto ante él, era peligroso que lo hicieran en una conversación formal con otro miembro de la administración, sobre todo si querían mantener su relación oculta. Yuuno negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente antes de sonreír, al menos con él ese secreto estaba a salvo.― Fue una búsqueda interesante, ¿puedo preguntar si has conseguido una pista nueva?

―No, aún no. ―El tono amable contrastaban con sus palabras. No era un insulto, sino que nada estaba seguro aún.

―Espero entonces un adelanto cuando tengas algo en claro. ―Le guiñó un ojo y se despidió con un gesto rápido de la mano. Ambas correspondieron el gesto y cortaron la comunicación. Se quedaron unos segundos en la misma posición, disfrutando de la compañía y el calor de la otra. Nanoha llevó una mano a la mejilla de su pareja y respiró cerca de ella, buscando acercarla más.

―¿Tienes lo que querías?

―Creo que sí, revisaré los datos esta noche… Ahora creo que nos merecemos un desayuno, ¿no?

―Ara, Fate-chan, yo diría que sí.

 **II. Día 13. 08.00 hs en el huso horario de la Administración.**

Hayate sorbió su café para reprimir un bostezo. Habían sido días agitados para la comandante, que saltaba de reunión en reunión, decidiendo el siguiente paso a tomar, escuchando posiciones diversas y soportando una buena dosis de burocracia, que plagaba las filas como una enfermedad ponzoñosa de difícil tratamiento. Al final de esas casi dos semanas de deliberación se había llegado a una conclusión con respecto el caso del incidente en el planeta no administrado ABX712, si bien seguiría siendo clasificado como rango Z+, las causas alrededor del incidente y una posible organización debían ser investigadas y, de ser oportuno, desmanteladas.

Para eso necesitaban el mando de la comandante Yagami y una nueva sección a su cargo. No solo eso, sino que el almirante Harlaown había sido asignado como su superior inmediato. Chrono y ella trabajarían de la mano en la nueva sección seis con el fin de investigar y desmantelar cualquier organización que pudiera estar detrás del uso y manejo de las Lost Logia.

Ahora se acercaban a la última batalla antes de iniciar el proceso de creación de toda una compañía de agentes, con magos aéreos, terrestres, enforcers e investigadores y todo lo que ello implicaba.

Hayate quería a Nanoha en su equipo y, para su agradable sorpresa, Chrono la apoyaba en esa decisión. Ahora tenían que convencer al consejo de almirantes de que la cobriza no estaría demasiado afectada o implicada como para que afectara su desempeño. Los tres almirantes «legendarios» a veces eran difíciles de interpretar, pero, sobre todo, eran muy silentes. Hayate esperaba, con la aprobación de Chrono y el respaldo de la iglesia, recibir luz verde para conformar su equipo como estimara.

Lo más probable es que la resistencia viniera de los escuchantes: el segundo consejo de almirantes de grado inferior. Chrono formaba parte de ese grupo, que en conjunto a los almirantes «legendarios» y al nuevo consejo supremo de almirantes con sus miembros secretos ―formado luego de la destrucción de los tres santos― manejaban los asuntos de mayor importancia en la cúpula de poder del TSAB.

La comandante Yagami caminaba a paso firme y con una taza de café en la mano hacia esa reunión. En su carpeta bajo el brazo tenía la lista completa de todo el presupuesto, tecnología, equipos, magos y administrativos que necesitaría para la tarea encomendada. Creía poder lograrlo.

Tenía confianza en lograrlo.

El incidente era demasiado confuso como para que alguien pusiera una razón válida para negarse a sus requisitos.

―Master Hayate, ¿la taza? ―Zafira se había unido a su caminata, junto a Reinforce, que no abandonaba su hombro. La castaña sonrió y le entregó el café a medias a su guardián. El hombre lo tomó y siguió a su lado, sin agregar nada más.

―El resto de los guardianes no pudieron venir, ¿no?

―Exacto.

―Gracias por su preocupación, chicos, pero no es necesario agitarse, estaremos pronto en la nueva sección seis.

―Sí, como en los viejos tiempos. ―Se detuvieron en la entrada de la gran sala de reuniones. El hombre, aún con la taza en la mano, arregló una arruga en el hombro del traje de su ama. A pesar de lo serio de su expresión, Hayate fue capaz de distinguir la chispa de ternura que se le escapaba de los ojos al realizar ese gesto.

―Como en los viejos tiempos. ―Le guiñó un ojo, se giró y aspiró profundamente. Estaba lista para enfrentarse a una tormenta, a un pequeño infierno. A una sala llena de gritos.

Nada podía ser peor que ver cómo su vida se apagaba sin remedio en su más tierna infancia, cuando afrontó sola la perspectiva de una vida corta y llena de dolor con una sonrisa. Reinforce colocó una pequeña mano en su rostro, una manera de traspasarle su confianza y seguridad en ella.

Con una sonrisa sempiterna, la comandante Yagami entró a la sala destilando confianza por cada uno de sus poros.

Ante ella, los tres «legendarios» sonreían casi desinteresadamente. En mesas a los costados, casi a la usanza de una corte, pudo ver a los distintos almirantes que conformaban la reunión. Leti la saludó con una inclinación casi imperceptible de cabeza y Chrono le dedicó una sonrisa más abierta.

Al otro extremo, como representante de la iglesia ―uno de los principales aliados de la Administración―, Carim la observaba y le hacía un gesto medido con la mano. No esperaba ver a Verossa al lado de su media hermana, desprendiendo el encanto usual que lo caracterizaba.

Estaban listos para empezar.

Mientras se adentraba en la habitación, hasta la pequeña mesa del centro donde los solicitantes realizaban sus pedidos, Hayate sacó su carpeta con el detallado programa y requisitos que necesitaba para iniciar una nueva sección. En una pantalla de tamaño considerable frente a ella las hojas del documento empezaron a sucederse a una velocidad de lectura normal. Todos los asistentes tenían una copia del documento, por lo que todo eso no era nada más que una formalidad. Lo interesante empezaba cuando tomara la palabra.

Y ella era buena con las palabras.

―Buenos días, almirantes y directores, como ya saben estoy aquí para oficializar los requerimientos que a mi entender son necesarios para la formación de la nueva unidad seis. El almirante Harlaown, como superior inmediato de la sección, secunda y aprueba la información presentada ante ustedes. ―Se detuvo un momento, en parte para tomar aire, en parte para ver la reacción de los legendarios, la última palabra siempre estaría en ellos. Como siempre, parecían sumergidos en su propio mundo―. Como pueden ver, todos los miembros han sido elegidos con sumo cuidado, teniendo en cuenta su capacidad de trabajar en equipo y resolver situaciones adversas con pocos recursos y un criterio certero y rápido. Hemos reducido la cantidad de enforcers a uno y como apoyo tendremos… ―Leti había levantado una mano, con la palma extendida, pidiéndole un momento de su tiempo. El silencio de la Comandante fue su invitación a hablar.

―Comandante Yagami, sé que le gustan las reuniones cortas y al punto, algo que aprecio y comparto. Me perdonará entonces que señale la única contradicción que pareciera tener su documento. Takamachi Nanoha. ―Su mano se deslizó por el teclado que escondía su mesa y la cara y antecedentes de la cobriza se expusieron ante todos en la gran pantalla del centro―. Comandante, instructora y examinadora de técnicas mágicas avanzadas. Maga de clase S+ que, según he escuchado, planea preparar el examen para subir a rango SS, se le fue asignado un limitador de magia como medida de control estándar. Es, a todas luces, una adición formidable. Sin embargo, estuvo envuelta en el incidente en el planeta no administrado ABX712 y terminó con heridas de gravedad considerable.

Una pausa en su exposición. Hayate sabía qué venía y cómo contrarrestarlo.

―¿Cómo puede asegurarnos que no tenga una implicación emocional en este caso? ―preguntó, certera como era su estilo.

―La capitana Takamachi salvó la vida de al menos la mitad de su equipo a cargo en esa misión tomando las decisiones correctas. Si bien esas decisiones la llevaron al borde de un colapso que pudo resultar fatal, actuó acorde a su rango y a la situación. Ha demostrado a lo largo de su carrera en la Administración y fuera de ella una moral inquebrantable y un juicio impecable. Dentro de todas las personas que deseo formen la nueva unidad seis, ella es a quien le confiaría una misión a ojos cerrados.

―¿Está segura que sus lazos emocionales con la capitana no tienen influencia en su juicio, comandante?

―A ciencia cierta, almirante.

El silencio que siguió a esa afirmación fue algo tenso. Hayate sabía que Leti atacaría el punto, lo sabía porque la mujer quería sacarse de encima cualquier resquicio de duda, porque en el fondo la estaba ayudando a su manera. Si capitalizaba la conversación evitaría que cualquier otro abordarse la situación de un punto de vista menos profesional.

Porque la almirante Leti era, ante todo, una militar incorruptible.

―Comandante Yagami… ―Las miradas sorprendidas se dirigieron al mago que había hablado, el hombre en el centro de la mesa de agentes más importante acariciaba su barba blanca, sin quitar la vista de la imagen de Nanoha―. La Capitana Takamachi fue una de las magas aéreas que ayudó en el incidente del aeropuerto años atrás, ¿no? ―inquirió, con una calma casi impropia de la situación.

―Así es, almirante Kiel.

―Y fue ella la que recuperó a la… _encarnación_ de Olivie Sägebrecht, ¿me equivoco?

―Lo recuerda bien. ―Hayate evitó pensar en cómo Nanoha había traído a Vivio de regreso del trance en que la puso Scaglieti, vaciando lo que sería el equivalente en magia a su amor maternal en la chica de un solo golpe. Habían bromeado con su doctrina de castigo y aleccionamiento por meses luego de ver las imágenes de Raising Heart.

―Entonces el consejo no tiene más dudas. Sus requisitos son aprobados. Tiene un mes para reunir todo y enfocarse en su tarea. Esperamos un reporte completo a la semana de inicio de actividades, comandante Yagami.

Hayate no esperaba eso. Nadie lo esperaba. Carim lucía perdida en grado sumo, ella estaba lista para levantarse y ofrecer su puesto como garantía de la capacidad de Nanoha en esa misión. Pero la interrupción de uno de los «legendarios» había sido tan abrupta como benéfica. La castaña hizo una profunda reverencia, tomó su carpeta y salió de la sala. Los presentes empezando a levantarse y sin entender bien qué había pasado.

La fortuna estaba de su lado quizás.

O quizás Nanoha había dejado una huella más profunda en la Administración de lo que imaginaba.

 **III. Día 17. 19.56 hs en el huso horario del Reino Unido**

Volar sin sentir el aire en su rostro, sin dejarse guiar por el viento, sin el esfuerzo que suponía erguirse sobre cada corriente y salir victoriosa era casi deprimente. Quizás esa era la razón por la que ella estaba despierta mientras Fate dormía profundamente a su lado.

¿Cómo podía siquiera descansar cuando lo que las llevaba era una máquina de acero y metal que cruzaba el cielo como un aparato sin alma en lugar de un halcón remontándose a las alturas más inhóspitas, donde el frío le agudizaría los sentidos para cazar a su presa?

La pantalla frente a su asiento le indicó que estaban a menos de una hora del aterrizaje y esa hora podría hacérsele eterna si no se enfocaba. El viaje desde Vancouver a Londres tomaba casi diez horas, sin contar el tiempo que pasaron antes en el aeropuerto y los habituales retrasos, era peor que estar en su cama del hospital. Se removió un poco, a su lado la enforcer se había hecho una especie de ovillo y dormía como si fuese cosa de cada día. De cierta manera envidiaba esa manera de dormir y, a la vez, agradecía que ella no pasara por sus problemas para volar en máquinas.

Pensó en revisar por cuarta vez la revista que tenía en el bolsillo del asiento delantero, pero cuando estiró la mano el brillo de un anillo dorado la detuvo. Los habían comprado en uno de sus vagabundeos por el centro de la ciudad. Ella se había quedado prendada a las sencillas alianzas de oro y Fate, con una sonrisa galante, había entrado a la tienda jalándola del brazo. Nanoha no tardó en señalar lo obvio, no podían exponerse así. Ya estaban al borde de lo que podían hacer sin parecer una pareja, usar anillos pares las expondría al mundo y les acarrearía cientos de problemas.

A pesar de eso su Enforcer favorita solo había sonreído y le había asegurado que todo estaría bien.

«No los usaremos como anillos, después de todo», había comentado Fate en un tono críptico y se había negado a explicarse. En lugar de eso, le había colocado el anillo que le ofrecía el dependiente luego de tomar la medida del dedo anular de la cobriza y entregarle uno de su tamaño. Le quedaba perfecto, y ver otro anillo idéntico en la mano de su novia le derretía el alma. Al final no había podido negarse ni quitárselo.

Y en ese avión a Londres, con destino a encontrarse con un viejo conocido, le arrancaba una sonrisa a pesar de la situación.

Unas vacaciones con Fate alejadas de todo le hacían falta.

El aviso del capitán de su aterrizaje próximo y la indicación de volver a sus asientos la distrajo de su fuero interno. Pasar cerca de media hora ensimismada no era raro en ella. Muy a su pesar, tendría que despertar a su Fate-chan. Le removió el hombro con suavidad, pero eso no pareció sacarla de su sueño. Las misiones constantes la habían acostumbrado a conciliar el sueño en cualquier situación y superficie. Dio otro vistazo a la señal para abrocharse los cinturones y a los auxiliares de vuelo pasando fila por fila para asegurarse que todos los pasajeros estuvieran preparados para el aterrizaje. Buscando una salida rápida, le tiró una oreja a la rubia y la despertó exitosamente. Fate parpadeó un par de veces, sus ojos carmesíes parecían perdidos hasta que la vieron y le sonrieron un saludo.

―Ya vamos a aterrizar, Fate-chan ―dijo en japonés. La mujer asintió y bostezó, estirándose en su asiento demasiado pequeño para sus piernas largas y abrochándose el cinturón. En su viaje por Vancouver habían usado el traductor universal que había desarrollado la Administración hacía mucho tiempo. Era el que usaba Fate la primera vez que viajó a la tierra y el que Yuuno portaba cuando se encontraron. Con el paso del tiempo la rubia había aprendido japonés y Nanoha el idioma oficial de MidChilda en un intento por dejar de depender de la función del traductor, a excepción de ahora, donde su uso del inglés distaba de ser fluido. Si podían evitarlo lo harían, era un portento de la tecnología, pero seguía teniendo cierto retraso a la hora de traducir y podía crear problemas de entendimiento.

Mejor no usarlo por el resto del viaje.

―Bien, perdona, dormí todo el camino…

―Está bien, tienes que manejar ahora, es mejor que estés descansada. Aunque me sorprende que puedas dormir en los asientos del avión… ―Había un algo en hablar su lengua materna que le calentaba el corazón a la cobriza. Algo que se despertaba en ella y le traía paz. La ponía de un humor alegre a pesar de estar en una lata a diez mil pies de altura.

―Mmh, a veces las camas en las misiones son peores, aquí por lo menos sé que me despertarás tú y no la alarma de enemigos acercándose. ―Le tomó la mano mientras decía eso, intentando que sonara gracioso. Aunque a Nanoha se le apretaba el corazón cada vez que escuchaba de los peligros de las misiones de su pareja. No podía evitarse, habían elegido esa profesión para ayudar a los demás y conllevaba riesgos que debían saber afrontar. Enojarse o preocuparse estaban descartados.

A pesar de que muchas veces era irremediable.

―Bueno, nos acercamos a la parte que menos me gusta. El aterrizaje.

―Nunca te gustó descolgarte del cielo…

―No, no una vez que aprendí que pertenecía a él y encontré mi lugar en el mundo.

Las luces de la ciudad se delinearon por la ventana que daba a su asiento. Nanoha se recargó sobre la rubia para observar cómo se acercaban y los edificios alrededor se volvían más nítidas. Bajo ellas la ciudad se revelaba como un animal durmiente. Destellando y palpitando antes de las horas más agitadas de la noche.

Pero ellas no estaban ahí para visitar Londres.

Estaban ahí para visitar una localidad cercana. A un hombre que tuvo una incidencia brutal en sus vidas y cambió sus perspectivas.

Gil Graham las esperaba para que se quedaran junto a él una semana, en su estancia alejada de las grandes urbes y viviendo junto a sus familiares. Fate esperaba conseguir de él y de las dos chicas gato la última pieza de información que necesitaba para resolver el puzzle que ella y Bardiche discurrían por las noches o en los momentos que encontraban libres.

Hayate se había comunicado con él antes de que partieran en sus vacaciones. Ellas lo habían llamado el día anterior para confirmar la dirección y las indicaciones de cómo encontrar su casa.

De cierta manera el encontrarse con él de nuevo ponía nerviosa a Fate. El hombre había actuado como un criminal, con muy buenos motivos, pero como un criminal. Su hermano había leído a través de él y sus cargos habían sido perdonados, aunque le costó el retiro obligatorio y una retirada algo prematura de sus funciones como almirante. Pero él la había ayudado, la había protegido y había puesto de su parte para que pudiera tener una segunda oportunidad.

¿Cómo se le agradecía a un hombre que intentó enviar a una de sus amigas más cercanas a una dimensión desconocida para salvar millones de vidas?

¿Cómo se sentía aprecio o desprecio por una persona así?

Suponía que lo entendería en esos días junto a él. Aprendiendo de un viejo zorro de la administración, admirando el paisaje de la campiña de Gran Bretaña. Respirando un aire que esperaba fuese puro junto a Nanoha lejos de la algarabía de las urbes multitudinarias.

Esa era la parte de sus vacaciones que más incertidumbre le causaban, pero solo podía tomar el consejo de Vivio al pie de la letra y usarlo.

«Disfruten lo que venga, lo demás se puede ir al carajo y tráiganme recuerdos, ¿sí, Fate-mamma?» le había soltado antes de partir ella a sus propias vacaciones. En esas palabras leía un poco de influencia de Hayate. La chica pasaba el tiempo que podía junto a una de sus tías favoritas, y más de alguna vez las había sorprendido soltando el «ara, ara» tan característico de la comandante.

El avión apoyó el tren de aterrizaje trasero y Nanoha apretó su mano con algo más de fuerza. La mujer le sonrió para transmitirle confianza y el tren delantero se apoyó con suavidad sobre la pista. Pronto el avión se encontró carreteando perezosamente sobre la pista en busca de la manga que le correspondía para desembarcar su carga. Los pasajeros, antes tranquilos, se levantaron e iniciaron una actividad frenética, buscando su equipaje de mano e intentando ser los primeros en bajarse luego de un vuelo largo. Ellas se quedaron sentadas, esperando el final de esa confusión para abandonar la máquina.

Fate, dentro de todo, estaba feliz, volvería a conducir con Nanoha como su copiloto.

Todo lo demás, como había dicho su hija, se podía ir al carajo.

 **IV. Día 17. 23.34 hs en el huso horario del Reino Unido**

Fate detuvo el auto en el amplio jardín de la estancia de Gil Graham. Las luces en la casa les dieron a entender que eran esperadas y bienvenidas. La rubia apagó el motor y la agradable calefacción que calentaba sus pies murió con esa acción. Tenían que salir e ir a encontrarse con el hombre, pero ambas se mantuvieron en sus asientos sin sacarse aún el cinturón de seguridad.

―Hayate-chan estaba muy segura que Graham-san quería recibirnos ―dijo la instructora, como si repetir esa simple frase las llenaría a ambas de la decisión y fortaleza que ahora les faltaba.

―Mmh, a mí me dijo que había sido idea de él que nos quedásemos una semana acá, además tenemos paquetes que entregarles. Chrono también envió cosas…

―No podemos retrasarnos más, sino saldrán a buscarnos, sería poco cortés.

―Entonces…

―¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo? Mou, Fate-chan, ¡hagamos esto de una vez y dejemos de estar tan nerviosas! ―Dicho y hecho, Nanoha se sacó el cinturón a las apuradas y salió del auto, cerrando con fuerza la puerta y atrapando la cinta de la medida de seguridad con ella. Fate se bajó también, con las llaves en la mano para bajar su equipaje y llamando a su novia.

―¡Nanoha! ¡El cinturón…! ―La chica regresó, acomodó la cinta, y volvió con paso decidido hacia la puerta. Tras ella Fate solo pudo armar una sonrisa algo compungida. Nanoha siempre cargaba de frente. La mujer no la esperó, llegó hasta la puerta y golpeó tres veces con los nudillos. A Fate le dio el tiempo de llegar junto a ella, pero no de buscar sus cosas, antes de que la puerta se abriera. Después de todo las estaban esperando, sería de mala educación retrasarse.

Gil Graham les sonrió detrás de unos lentes cuadrados y un bastón de madera clara que manejaba con ambas manos.

―Buenas noches, chicas ―saludó, con el idioma oficial de MidChilda algo oxidado. Nanoha hizo una reverencia, farfullando su saludo y disculpas por presentarse tan tarde en su casa y Fate la secundó.

El hombre había envejecido tanto que les resultó difícil reconocer al almirante en él. La edad le había dibujado manchas en las manos y rostro, su pelo se había hecho más escaso y había perdido varios centímetros. En lugar del traje azul que solía usar en sus días de la TSAB, ahora lucía un chaleco ligero verde y unos pantalones caquis. Solo el brillo en sus ojos daba a entrever la jerarquía que ostentó, las decisiones que tomó y el acero del que estaba hecho su mente y su alma. Detrás de él sus familiares, ambas en forma de gato, aparecieron para saludarlas.

Eso rompió el hechizo.

Invitándolas a entrar, el hombre les mostró la habitación que compartirían en su enorme casa. Dado su estatus como ex almirante, recibía una pensión generosa que le permitía mantener esa finca y tener dinero para vivir con comodidad. Rechazó todo tipo de pago cuando las mujeres ofrecieron reembolsar sus gastos y les enseñó con alegría la mesa que había preparado para los cinco. Una cena tardía se desplegaba en ella.

El estómago de Fate rugió, su apetito despertándose con la fuerza de un tren.

Al final todo transcurrió con una naturalidad insospechada. Las chicas tomaron su forma humana para comer y reírse, incitándolas a contar historias de sus conocidos en la Administración y ellas compartiendo sus experiencias de recuerdos pasados. El hombre mayor supervisaba todo el intercambio con una sonrisa que parecía eterna en su rostro.

Fue después, cuando Fate dormía de nuevo a su lado en la cama del almirante que había planeado asesinar a Hayate, que Nanoha comprendió lo solo que se sentía.

Y hasta dónde llegaría para buscar redimirse.

Se cubrió con las mantas hasta la nariz y se acercó algo más a su belleza roncadora. Si Hayate lo había perdonado y lo había aceptado como una familia, ellas harían lo mismo sin ningún tipo de reservas. Pero estaba asustada.

Asustada de lo que la Administración le había hecho a ese hombre que en su momento había sido admirado por todos en la organización.

Asustada por lo que le podía hacer a ella y a sus seres queridos.

«Gajes del oficio» se tuvo que recordar, antes de intentar conciliar el sueño luego de recorrer medio globo y tener un día agitado.

Solo gajes del oficio.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, esa inquietud que la había atormentado se había diluido con el pasar de la noche. Y su bella dormilona seguía sumida en el décimo sueño. Le sonrió y acomodó unos mechones rebeldes en su melena antes de mirar por la ventana. El amanecer se insinuaba casi con timidez por el paisaje. Era muy temprano, pero dado el constante ir y venir entre zonas horarias su sentido del día y la noche estaba difuso. Se levantó con cuidado, un escalofrío levantando su piel cuando apoyó los pies en el piso de madera.

A pesar de la estación, las mañanas seguían siendo heladas.

Rebuscó entre el equipaje que Fate había llevado a la habitación la noche anterior un abrigo que ponerse encima de su pijama. No sentía sueño como para volver a dormir y no era costumbre volver a la cama una vez que se había levantado. Se sentó en una sillita que completaba el mobiliario de la habitación y dejó que sus pensamientos se perdieran mientras veía el amanecer.

El cielo estaría azul y con pocas nubes ese día. Sería un escenario casi inmejorable para practicar técnicas de vuelo. «Si pudiera hacerlo, claro está». Quizás podría salir a una caminata larga, su cuerpo empezaba a aletargarse. Necesitaba moverse, sentir la sangre correr, volver a estar en sus pies completamente.

A Fate no le agradaría mucho la idea. Shamal le había indicado que se tomara las cosas con calma y su novia había hecho de su misión personal que fuese así. Pero un paseo por los alrededores no podía considerarse ejercicio. Podía convencer a Fate de ello.

El sol empezaba a despuntar, bañando la zona de una luz dorada que le recordó la magia de su novia.

Sí, podía convencerla.

Quizás sería bueno que se aprontase para el día y les preparara a todos un buen desayuno. Se bañó con celeridad y pronto, con el sol ya más alto en su carrera, se abrió paso hasta la cocina. Para su sorpresa el dueño de casa ya estaba ahí, calentando agua en una tetera y buscando entre las alacenas algo para el desayuno. Cuando se giró a mirarla le sonrió sin asomo de sorpresa.

―Ah, una alondra mañanera, como yo ―articuló como saludo. Con un gesto de la mano la invitó a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina. Nanoha accedió y observó cómo, a pesar de la edad y el bastón que lo acompañaba a todas partes, el anciano sacó dos tazas con rapidez y colocó ante ella un té fragante que le hizo agua la boca―. ¿Nanoha-san, si me permites el honorífico, te importaría acompañarme en mi paseo matutino?

―Pero…

―No es necesario preocuparse por la joven Testarossa. Las chicas se encargarán de despertarla si demora demasiado en hacerlo por sí misma.

Una invitación de su anfitrión que no podía declinar. Era también la llave a secretos del hombre y quizás alguna que otra anécdota interesante. Bebiendo un sorbo del té y sintiendo como se revitalizaba con él, asintió. Podía disfrutar de un buen paseo matutino para despejar su cabeza.

―¡Brillante! ―exclamó, tomando ahora un sorbo de su taza.― Hace mucho que no tengo el gusto de compartir mi jornada con magos de la tierra como yo. ―Había mucha nostalgia en sus palabras, y algo parecido al dolor. Se preguntó si él les hacía un favor a ellas o viceversa.

Decidió dejarlo estar, el sol ya alumbraba toda la campiña y un nuevo día se adivinaba precioso.

Podía lidiar con las nubes de tormenta luego.

 **V. Día 20. 15.07 hs en el huso horario del Reino Unido**

Fate se rascó la nuca con una mano y con la otra se sostenía la frente. No lograba descifrar el rompecabezas ante ella.

En su forma de gato, Lotte caminaba entre las piezas que extendía en la mesa de madera y se limpiaba una pata concienzudamente.

― _Sir?_

― _No lo entiendo, Bardiche. Comprendo que la telepatía es solo una trasmisión de ondas potenciadas y que pueden ser cifradas si se les aplica un filtro, pero… ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo puedo replicarlo? Pensé que lo tenía y me equivoqué…_

― _Sir, do not forget one is but a machine. There are processes that are not controlled either by magic or mechanics, but technology. One can offer the basics of them, if Sir wishes._ _(Señor, no olvide que uno es al final de todo una máquina. Hay procesos que no son controlados ni por magia ni por mecánica, sino por tecnología. Uno puede ofrecerle las nociones básicas de estas, si el Señor desea.)_

―Ya sé que esto es secreto de Estado y todo eso, pero, ¿no crees que puedo darte una pata? ―La chica la observó con sus ojos felinos. Le daba la espalda a la ventana del taller que su maestro le había cedido por esos días a la enforcer, un cálido sol de verano le acariciaba la espalda. Fate se enderezó para mirarla, pensando el ofrecimiento. La familiar había sido parte de la Administración por muchos años, maestra en técnicas de combate, quizás sabía algo, quizás no tenía idea de lo que necesitaba.

«Lo más importante, no puedo decirle que planeo romper unas cuantas normas del buró y mantener contacto en zonas de exclusión de comunicaciones», pensó Fate.

No, eso lo tenía que resolver sola, no podía confiarle algo así a cualquiera.

Negó con la cabeza, reafirmando sus palabras anteriores, cuando se había pasado las tardes encerrada en ese taller prestado.

La gata hizo un gesto que pudo interpretarse como un encogimiento de hombros.― Voy a ver a mi hermana y a Nanoha, quizás estén haciendo algo más interesante…

Se alejó con un par de saltos, con la naturalidad y dignidad inherente a los gatos. Fate la observó irse con la mano en la barbilla. Al final ella siempre había sido más una persona de perros.

―Sir, incoming call from Arf ―comunicó el dispositivo ante ella. La rubia lo miró con una ceja levantada. No esperaba una llamada de su familiar, pero no podía decir que no estaba feliz de escuchar su voz y ver su rostro.

―Ponla en línea, por favor. ―Ante ella la pantalla se mostró de inmediato, la pelirroja al otro lado tenía una sonrisa de lado que mostraba parte de uno de sus colmillos. Era un rostro familiar que siempre quería ver―. Me da gusto verte, Arf.

―¡Lo mismo digo, Fate! Veo que te llamé en buena hora, sola y con otro de tus proyectos entre las manos ―apuntó, al referirse a los implementos en la mesa y al par de anillos que descansaban el uno junto al otro―. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

―Yo me preguntó qué haces despierta, ¡son las dos de la mañana en la capital!

―Ya sabes cómo funcionan aquí las cosas, decidí quedarme un poco más en la biblioteca y se me hizo muy tarde. ―Desde su posición volvió a ver todo lo que se extendía ante Fate y levantó ambas cejas―. Para eso necesitabas la información de la telepatía y los dispositivos, ¿no? ¿Qué descubriste?

―Estoy intentando hacer un par de dispositivos para que la telepatía entre dos personas sea directa y privada, sin necesidad de usar canales externos ―soltó de un golpe. Arf parpadeó un par de veces y luego soltó un silbido largo.

―Ya veo que lo quieras mantener en secreto. ―Con tino, decidió no agregar la cantidad de reglas que seguramente rompería si usaba eso en el campo―. ¿Cómo va?

―Tomando una curva a ciento setenta con expectativas de terminar estrellada en la ladera.

―Para tu suerte, yo seguí investigando luego de tu visita. Me picaba la curiosidad… cuéntame, quizás puedo ayudarte.

La rubia la observó y sonrió con un suspiro. Arf era a todas luces una persona más técnica, quizás ella podría sacarla de ese embrollo.

Con la práctica de quien se ha enfrentado a la tarea antes, la enforcer pasó a detallar sus descubrimientos. Los anillos habían sido cortados y forjados de la misma pieza de material, lo que los hacía gemelos capaces de resonar en la misma frecuencia. Eso seguía el principio básico de que, para que una trasmisión llegase desde un punto al otro impulsada por maná, los receptores debían ser simpáticos y tener más de un setenta por ciento de afinidad. Luego le mostró los pequeños dispositivos de recepción y amplificación que había conseguido armar, capaces de caber engarzados en los anillos de material blando.

―Si pudiera codificar y encriptar la señal para que estuviera coordinada en la frecuencia exacta en los pensamientos de la otra persona, y que de no ser así la emisión fuese borrada, creo que tendría un circuito redondo.

―¿No sabes cómo programar esa última parte?

―No, para ser honesta no tengo ni la más mínima idea.

―Y no lo conseguirás, te falta el pequeño cerebro que haga la operación, Fate.

Ojos borgoña la taladraron como si hubieran encontrado una nueva deidad. La niña-lobo al otro lado de la pantalla rio con ganas y luego la miró con ternura.

―Siempre has sido muy despistada en esto… ¿tienes las variables necesarias? Puedo hacer un prototipo y enviarte el archivo para que lo pruebes estos días.

Fate se levantó de un salto.

―¿Puedes? ―inquirió. Siempre podía confiar en Arf.

Siempre.

―Puedo, pero lo difícil es conseguir las variables. ¿Tienes la frecuencia exacta en la que se transmiten los pensamientos de una persona? Más difícil aún, ¿los de dos personas para establecer un circuito cerrado?

―Tengo la de una… y creo que puedo conseguir la otra.

―It's 07615090mia3o4ro, Sir ―informó el dispositivo, sin cesar la trasmisión de la familiar. Fate parpadeó, escucharlo así era como si estuvieran exponiendo algo demasiado íntimo de su persona para entenderlo o compartirlo.

―Gracias, Bardiche. Llámame cuando tengas el otro y así terminaré la pieza que falta. Por ahora engarza los dispositivos y deja una entrada doble en cada uno, seguro que mi artefacto va al centro, ¿de qué tamaño es? ―Arf empezó a abrir otras pantallas tomando notas y pensando cómo afrontar el nuevo desafío que tenía delante.

―Intenta que sea medio centímetro…

―Bien. ―Se detuvo y la observó divertida.― Ja, yo pensaba irme a dormir ahora, pero en lugar de eso me pondré a trabajar en este proyecto, se escucha muy divertido como para dejarlo de lado.

―Arf…

―Yuuno es capaz de manejar la biblioteca solo, no me extrañará si me duermo unos cuantos días. ―Le guiñó un ojo antes de mirar su reloj y poner cara de circunstancia ante la hora―. No se olviden de llamarme, par de suertudas ―le recordó, antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano y cortar la llamada. Fate tuvo que contenerse para no dejarse caer sobre la mesa con un suspiro de alivio.

Amaba a su familiar.

Qué suerte había tenido de encontrarla perdida en esa montaña tantos años ya.

― _¿Estás seguro que Raising Heart tiene la información adecuada?_

― _Yes, Sir. Even though it erased a file memory, the planning of sharing our voice with you was made by us._ _It must recall. (Sí, señor. Aunque haya borrado un archivo de memoria, el plan de compartir nuestras voces con ustedes fue hecho por nosotros. Debe recordar.)_

― _Gracias, Bardiche._

― _Yes, Sir._

 **VI. Día 26. 21.00 hs en el huso horario del Reino Unido**

 **―Fate-chan, ¿tienes los cubiertos?**

 **―Mmh, y ya están los platos.**

 **―Entonces creo que está todo listo, ayúdame a llevar la comida, por favor. ―Nanoha había organizado una cena japonesa para despedir su estadía con Graham y sus familiares.**

 **Luego de casi una semana se sentía apenada de separarse de ellos. El anciano la había acompañado a incontables paseos. Había escuchado sus preocupaciones y le había regalado anécdotas que la hicieron reír, preocuparse, involucrarse. Le había recordado por qué había elegido su línea de trabajo y por qué amaba lo que hacía.**

 **Jamás podría agradecer eso lo suficiente.**

 **―¿Segura que no necesitan ayuda, chicas? ―Aria se paseaba por la cocina con la gracia que sus patas felinas le brindaban. Podía caminar entre sus piernas y escabullirse en lugares pequeños si se encontraba en el camino de alguien. A diferencia de su hermana, no caminaba con la cola erguida, y el largo de sus orejas era algo mayor. Única manera de diferenciar a ambas gemelas.**

 **―Tenemos todos los frentes cubiertos, Aria-san. Ustedes han cuidado muy bien de nosotras estos días, por favor déjenos devolverles en alguna medida el favor. ―Nanoha balanceó un par de platos con carne de ternera japonesa salteada y un huevo fresco recién quebrado en su centro. Fate ya transportaba sushi y el tradicional ramen y udón. La cobriza se había esforzado y su pareja la secundaba con diligencia. Quería presentarle lo mejor a ese hombre que se había codeado en las altas esferas, que había sido invitado a los mejores restaurantes y que conocía a los presidentes de cientos de organizaciones que manejaban el universo conocido con puño de hierro.**

 **Quería darle algo propio ahora que se había bajado del carro y el mundo lo dejaba atrás.**

―Bueno, bueno, ¡no se ha visto cena de este calibre en mucho tiempo en nuestra mesa! ¿No creen, chicas? ―Gil se sentó ayudado por Lotte en su forma humana. La chica se aseguró que su bastón quedara a un costado de la mesa donde pudiera acceder a él con facilidad. Luego de apretarle el puño con cariño, se sentó a su lado y se dedicó a olisquear los platos diversos ante ella y el pequeño pocillo de arroz que era único a cada comensal―. Creo que no hemos tenido el gusto de probar la comida japonesa antes, Lotte ―comentó ante la vista de su familiar curioseando cada preparación distinta ante ella.

―Creo que no, maestro.

―Pues se esforzaron bastante. ―Aria se transformó en su versión humana de piel blanca y cabello castaño para sentarse al otro lado del anciano―. Apuesto a que estará delicioso.

―Apuesto que sí. ―El hombre rio con alegría y nostalgia trenzadas en su voz. Sus invitadas reaparecieron de su cocina con los últimos platos de guarnición.

―Espero que les guste, ¡ _itadakimasu_! ―Nanoha golpeó sus palmas delante de ella con un tenedor entre los dedos antes de empezar a servirse de distintos platos. El resto la imitó y pronto el sonido de los servicios entrechocando y las risas propias que acompañaban una cena entre amigos inundó el comedor. En algún momento, Gil se levantó con algo de trabajo y una sonrisa enigmática. Se alejó a uno de las librerías estantes que tenía en la habitación y regresó con whisky inglés y sake japonés. Las dos jóvenes magas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

―¡Llevo meses sin probar el sake! ―Nanoha aplaudió con alegría un par de veces. En el trámite agitado que era su vida, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba su hogar y sus costumbres.

Tenía que volver más a menudo.

―Pues parece que di en el clavo entonces, ¿no? ―Rio con una voz algo empañada y regresó a la mesa con ambas botellas bajo el brazo―. Chicas, ¿podrían por favor traer los vasos para el whisky? Es difícil cargar cosas cuando dependes de un bastón.

―En seguida. ―Ambas gemelas se levantaron de un salto y con la facilidad y agilidad de la que las dotaba su juventud eterna, regresaron con los cinco vasos necesarios. Gil sirvió sake en tres de ellos y luego miró a la joven enforcer con la duda en la mirada―. Señorita Testarossa, ¿me acompaña con un sorbo de whisky? ―inquirió, sin cerrar aún la botella que tenía entre las manos. Fate le asintió. No tenía especial preferencia por ninguno de los dos. Pero era claro que el hombre no quería estar solo en eso. Sirviendo con manos expertas los dos vasos restantes, repartió los bajativos entre sus comensales―. Disfruten del sake, chicas, fue un regalo que recibí hace muchos años por un amigo querido ―informó, llevándose su propio whisky a los labios. El resto lo imitó y dejaron que el calor del alcohol les ardiera en el estómago y la garganta por un momento. Nunca bebían estando de servicio y Nanoha no probaba el alcohol si Vivio estaba cerca. Era una escapada en toda regla.

El silencio siguió a ese primer trago. Uno que tenía demasiados matices como para definir cuál era el que dominaba. Pero lo cierto es que el rostro del hombre empezaba a cambiar, su gesto a torcerse y su mirada a turbarse.

Haciéndose más pesado, el silencio invitó a las mujeres a tomar otro trago mientras el anciano sequia hundiéndose en sí mismo. Era la imagen de un hombre que buscaba el coraje para poder hablar. El que intentaba tragar la piedra en la garganta y mantener una voz firme cuando se avanzaba por terreno resbaladizo.

―Gracias por venir ―soltó al fin, tomando una gran bocanada después de decirlo, como quien sale del mar luego de un largo periodo de estar sumergido―. A pesar de todo lo que hice, a pesar de todo lo debería estar pagando, estoy aquí, en una vida tranquila con mis familiares y dos invitadas maravillosas… Gracias, por no huir de mí.

―Maestro… ―Aria se levantó, derramando el contenido de su vaso en el proceso. Su hermana la imitó y ambas se corrieron a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, extrañadas ante el exabrupto.

Tanto Fate como Nanoha se habían quedado de piedra, incapaces de conectar una frase adecuada en su mente para el momento.

―Cuando tu hermano entendió mi plan y echó por tierra todo lo que había preparado por más de diez años… pensé que había fallado. ―Miró a Fate, ojos de acero contra ojos de fuego. De pronto parecía que las palabras sobraban porque detrás de los distintos métodos existía el mismo anhelo―. Pero tuve suerte, estaba cegado por mi propia soberbia. Pensé que lo tenía, pensé que mis métodos se justificarían cuando un artefacto tan peligroso dejara de cobrarse víctimas a lo largo de los años. ―Se detuvo para tomar otro sorbo, largo, y recuperar algo de aire―. En lugar de eso levanté una bestia dormida y todo pudo ser mucho peor, de no ser por dos magas brillantes, dos prodigios que no se encuentran en todas las generaciones, fueron capaces de detener y subyugar a una Lost Logia tan peligrosa en el tiempo suficiente como para destruirlo. Y luego mi ahijada, otro motivo de orgullo, fue capaz de reescribir el código original de ese monstruo. ―En ese punto su voz se quebró. Una lágrima solitaria se perdió en su barba y una mano temblorosa apretó la de las gemelas que aún apretaban sus hombros.

―Gil-san… ―Nanoha no sabía qué decir. El hombre se estaba abriendo ante ellas, el mismo anciano que la había reenamorado de su trabajo, el mismo que le había ofrecido consejos invaluables, estaba ahí, quebrado, mirando sus errores del pasado y dejándose doblegar por ellos.

―No bajen nunca la guardia, yo no soy el primero y por seguro no seré el último que intente arreglar las cosas y solo las empeore. El período turbulento siempre está a la vuelta de la esquina. Y… ―calló. Pasaron un par de segundos, otros más.

Un minuto corrió con dolorosa lentitud.

Gil quería agregar algo más, algo que le había dicho a su ahijada en su momento, pero el momento era demasiado y la ola amenazó con llevárselo si seguía por ese camino. A veces era mejor morir en la orilla.

Finalmente negó con la cabeza y se acabó el contenido de su whisky.

―Dale de nuevo mis agradecimientos a tu hermano, señorita Testarossa, cuidar de Hayate antes y después del incidente ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Una de las cosas de las que siempre me puedo sentir orgulloso, junto con salvarles la vida a dos pequeñas perdidas en las calles de MidChilda. ―Apretó las manos de las chicas una vez más y luego se las pasó por el rostro. Tomó una de las botellas y la levantó.― ¿Más? Yo puedo tomar otra ronda…

Todas alcanzaron sus vasos para brindar otra ronda en honor al viejo almirante.

En honor al viejo hombre inglés que comandó cientos de batallas y aun así perdió la guerra.

La pareja bebió en silencio, con un nudo en el alma. Sería la última vez que hablasen con él en persona. Pero su advertencia quedaría grabada a fuego.

 **V. Día 26. 06.03 hrs en el huso horario de Tokyo, Japón**

La fila para nacionales era expedita, sobre todo porque no había una mezcla de idiomas ni de turistas primerizos formándose mal. El sello fue rápido y Nanoha recuperó sus maletas de la cinta con presteza. Se giró y miró la puerta para pasar el servicio de aduanas y luego la salida.

Su última parada.

Estaba de regreso en casa.

―Si esto no nos da un Jet Lag importante, no sé qué lo hará… ―Fate reprimió un enorme bostezo a su lado, sus hermosos ojos carmesíes estaban enmarcados por unas ojeras incipientes. Nanoha se recostó casi imperceptiblemente sobre ella, dándole un color algo más rojizo a su rostro. En el cuello, de una cadena, se podía ver los anillos que había comprado al inicio del viaje por su camisa desabotonada del cuello. Aún no le devolví a Nanoha el suyo, y cuando lo hiciera no podía usarlo como anillo, sino como un accesorio más oculto.

Pero tenía confianza que ese regalo funcionaría y les salvaría en situaciones difíciles.

Uminari sería el punto de reunión antes de regresar a MidChilda. Los padres de Nanoha pasarían a buscarlas, Vivio estaba con ellos, disfrutando del último período de sus vacaciones. Lindy también se movilizaría a la tierra para una cena con toda la familia. Suzuka, Alisa, Arf también estarían.

Solo faltaría Hayate y sus guardianes a la fiesta terrestre.

La rubia tomó una enorme bocanada de aire de solo pensarlo. Nanoha, delante de ella, ya pasaba parte del equipaje por la máquina de rayos x. No estaba segura de cuánto le gustaba que todos estuvieran ahí. Pero estaba segura de que los extrañaba.

Sería refrescante ver a todo el mundo antes de partir en misiones una vez más.

Todos bajo el cielo de verano de la ciudad que la vio sanar, crecer y encontrar a su otra mitad.

«Fate, necesitas sacarte tanta cursilería de la cabeza…» se reprendió, recogiendo su equipaje de la cinta luego de pasar por aduanas. Estaban limpias, por supuesto. Listas para salir y enfrentarse al mundo.

Nanoha le guiñó un ojo, antes de adelantarse y atravesar la manga que se abría a la zona de llegadas internacionales.

―¡Nanoha-mamma!

Sí. Estaban en casa.

Una bronceada Vivio corrió, evitando a los transeúntes que se encontraban con sus familiares o buscaban un taxi, para lanzarse sobre su madre y abrazarla. Hacía casi veinte días que no se veían. Ninguna de las dos estaba acostumbra da a una separación tan prolongada. La adolescente la soltó para lanzarse en brazos de su otra madre. Fate la rodeó con un brazo, arqueándose un poco para estar más cerca de su hija. Una calidez que no podía explicar, que no sabría interpretar de ninguna otra manera más que como amor materno, la llenó desde la punta de los pies a las orejas, cosquilleándole. La había extrañado mucho.

Cuando levantó la vista Nanoha abrazaba a sus padres en un nudo apretado. Por lo pronto solo serían los Takamachi y sus parejas e hijos. Una familia animada, antes de que se les uniera el resto en una cena para despedir esa ocasión especial.

Llevando su maleta con la mano derecha y con el brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de Vivio se pusieron en marcha hacia ellos.

Tenían cientos de pequeñas historias que contarse, miles de maneras de quererse y un tiempo limitado para ello.

Abrazando a sus suegros a la vez que liberaba a su hija, se pusieron en marcha. Shiro Takamachi les advirtió con alegría que pasarían por sus otros retoños antes de ir a Uminari. El feudo Takamachi estaría completo y no podían esperar un segundo más. Abandonaron el aeropuerto y fueron golpeados por la humedad del verano japonés. Vivio no paraba de contarles a sus madres lo que había visto, olido y probado en su tierra natal.

Fate rio de buen grado cuando les dijo que sus abuelos le habían mentido para hacer que probara el natto. Algunas cosas no cambiaban, los Takamachi padres eran una de esas cosas. Habían hecho exactamente lo mismo con ella hacía quince años. Cuando le juraron que era una especie de frijol dulce y terminó escupiendo hasta los palillos que se había llevado a la boca.

Mientras la adolescente corría delante, guiándolos a la van que habían arrendado, Nanoha le deslizó los dedos por su mano para enlazarlas.

―Fate-chan ―La llamó Shiro, poniéndose a su lado, mientras su suegra entretenía a Nanoha.― ¿Cuándo nos darán otro nieto? Vivio es una niña fantástica, estoy seguro que le encantaría tener un hermanito.

―Ojalá fuese tan simple… ¿Kyoya y Miyuki siguen firme en su propósito de no tener hijos?

―Sí, estos niños no saben de la alegría que se pierden. Incluso nuestra Nanoha-chan seguiría sin hijos si no fuera porque Vivio apareció en su vida… No fue un mal cambio, ¿no la puedes convencer de eso, Fate-chan?

―Bueno…

―Estoy seguro que con los adelantos que tienen en tu mundo, incluso podrían tener una hija que fuese de ambas.

―Pero…

―No es pedir demasiado, ¿no?

―Papá… ―La cobriza menor se había girado hacia ellos, con una ceja levantada―. ¿Vamos por mis hermanos, mejor?

―Sí, sí. ―El hombre levantó las manos y abrió el auto. Nanoha y Fate intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y guardaron su equipaje en la maletera. Esa sería una conversación que se repetiría en esa semana que pasarían con su familia.

Era parte del encanto, ¿no?

Con la habilidad de Momoko, quien parecía presentir que la mejor manera de obtener un resultado en ese tipo de cosas era no presionando a las implicadas, el resto del camino el tema fue evadido.

Cuando la casa, el dojo y la cafetería se llenaron con las voces de los niños que se habían transformado en adultos por sus pasillos, el mundo pareció retroceder sobre sus pasos y llevarlos a todos de regreso años atrás. A una realidad más sencilla, a una verdad con más dualidades que espectros.

A una vida en la que exponerse en la línea de fuego era un sueño a futuro y no un peligro latente.

Mientras veía a Fate maniobrar entre sus hermanos y su hija, intentando quitarse de encima las bromas constantes de Miyuki y las puyas de su padre, buscando sonrojarla, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que les había dejado caer el patriarca de la familia. Ella quería más hijos. Quería una familia con Fate, una más grande de la que ya tenían, que conllevara riesgos, risas, lágrimas, memorias imborrables.

Ella quería, algún día, ir a buscar a sus retoños cuando sus vidas ya estuvieran hechas y refugiarlos en su hogar por un fin de semana, comparar como el paso del tiempo los había cambiado y que el corazón se le llenara de orgullo solo por saber que existían, que eran una parte de ella que jamás sería ella misma haciendo cosas que ella nunca imaginó. «Pero, ¿cómo podemos tener hijos cuando ni siquiera podemos oficializar nuestra relación?».

Que las separaran en la TSAB por sus lazos emocionales estaba fuera de discusión. Fate la había sacado de un aprieto enorme y ella quería estar ahí si su enforcer la necesitaba. Se negaba a perder esa parte de su vida. Tenían que encontrar alguna manera de compaginarlo.

―Nanoha-mamma, estuve utilizando tu antigua habitación.

―¿Sí?

―¡Claro! Tenías un gusto por la decoración algo cursi, ¿no?

―Bueno, bueno, Vivio, Nanoha-mamma solo seguía las tendencias de la época.

―Y ahora compartirás el cuarto con tus madres, ¿no, Vivio-chan? ―inquirió Momoko, sonriéndole a su nieta con una invitación ineludible. La joven farfulló una afirmación, su necesidad de privacidad empezaba a crecer con su edad, tener que compartir su habitación con ambas madres era un golpe a su libertad.

Nanoha sonrió, al ver resuelto el problema sin que siquiera escalara. Una madre era siempre una madre, sin importar el grado de proximidad con la otra persona.

―¿Desempacamos, Fate-chan?

 **VII. Día 31. 19.28 hs en el huso horario de Tokio, Japón**

―¿Fate-chan? Espero que no quieras decorar la casa con esas… ―Nanoha frunció el ceño al ver las máscaras que su mujer había tomado del puesto ambulante y examinaba con detenimiento. Tenía todos los modelos tradicionales, el zorro, el ogro, un fantasma, una mujer sufriente, un hombre anciano y más. El vendedor, por su parte, le aseguraba que eran de excelente calidad y que los niños podrían utilizarla varias veces antes de que pensaran en cambiarlas.

―No, para la casa no. Pero… creo que puedo encontrarles un uso para nuestras misiones…

―¿Máscaras? ¿En serio?

―El trabajo de un enforcer es impredecible.

―Si tú lo dices… iré a buscar a Vivio-chan, ¿sí? No quiero que se empache a algodón de azúcar… pensar que esa fue la primera frase que aprendió en japonés… ―Nanoha se alejó entre la muchedumbre. La adolescente se había alejado de la mano de sus tías Suzuka y Alisa que seguro la consentirían en todo. Fate había tenido que tirar a su mujer de una manga para darles algo de espacio. La chica estaba creciendo, y su deber como madres era darle más cuerda para que aprendiera y se equivocara, pero que siempre regresara a ellas para contárselo. Se habían ataviado con yukatas para una especie de festival o, más bien, los días previos al festival. Fate y Nanoha aún conservaban las que usaban en su último año de preparatoria y una yukata vieja de Nanoha le había quedado pintada a la pequeña Takamachi.

La familia Takamachi al completo, más las amigas de Nanoha, habían salido para dar una vuelta rápida antes de recibir a Lindy y Arf y empezar a preparar la fiesta de despedida.

El próximo día regresaban a MidChilda y luego tendrían que volver a sus funciones en la Administración. Hayate y Chrono se habían negado a darles detalles de sus próximas misiones, solo les habían asegurado que tendrían una pequeña aclimatación antes de morder algo grande otra vez. Sobre todo Nanoha, tendría que pasar algunas pruebas y diseñar entrenamientos propios para asegurarse que no había perdido ni un ápice de su fuerza usual.

Por eso caminaban en las calles de Uminari, apreciando todo y probando todo como si fuera la última vez. Luego de un largo viaje, las vacaciones tocaban su fin y así también su estadía en la Tierra.

―¡Fate-mamma! ―Levantó la vista al escuchar la voz. Vivio saltaba a hacia ella con naturalidad a pesar de llevar sandalias de madera y una cantidad poco saludable de algodón de azúcar azul en las manos. La rubia fue a su encuentro, guardando una quizás innecesaria cantidad de máscaras en la bolsa que le había dado el dependiente.― ¿Y eso?

―Un arma secreta para mi trabajo de espía ―respondió, guiñándole un ojo como hacía cuando la joven aún era una niña. Los ojos heterocromáticos delante de ella se pusieron en blanco de manera exagerada, mientras la joven reía.

―¿Esas son las máscaras con las que te encaprichaste según Nanoha-mamma?

―¡Mou! Eso no es muy amable…

―No las pongas en la casa, es capaz de tirarlas con un _Starlight_ _Breaker_ , y de paso destruir seguro la pared de mi cuarto.

―Ni que lo digas.

Ambas rieron y pusieron camino de regreso con el resto del grupo. Los patriarcas de la familia llamaban al resto para regresar al hogar. Alisa, con un dulce relleno de chocolate en forma de pescado, suspiró con algo de decepción. Hacía mucho tiempo que no asistían a uno de esos, desde que eran jóvenes y no se dejaban absorber por tonterías como pagar una renta, trabajar o rechazar el dinero familiar para vivir como una diosa.

A paso relajado regresaron a la cafetería. El resto de sus invitados provenientes de otro mundo, uno mágico, llegarían al Midori-ya cerca de las ocho de la noche. La cobriza no podía dejar de maravillarse de lo normal que parecía todo, incluso el esperar visitas de otro planeta. Su familia y amigos habían tomado esa información con calma, una mente abierta que ella no esperaba.

En su momento, la respuesta más sencilla y esclarecedora había provenido de Suzuka: ¿qué sentido tenía negar lo que se ponía delante de ellos con pruebas, si lo único que conseguiría sería alejar a Nanoha? Por su amiga, hija y hermana podían expandir un poco más los límites de su imaginación, ¿no?

La misma maga se había tenido que repetir esa frase en ocasiones, ante situaciones que amenazaban con superarla.

La cafetería, con su correspondiente cartel de cerrado por motivos personales, se vislumbraba en la siguiente cuadra y, frente al edificio, unas cuantas figuras que parecían esperar. Fate frunció un poco el ceño y se adelantó. Su instinto, como casi siempre, tenía razón, su madre, su familiar y sus sobrinas estaban ahí, esperándolos.

―¿Mamá? ―preguntó, apurando más el paso para llegar a su altura. Antes de que la mujer pudiera responder, las niñas se lanzaron sobre ella y le sacaron el aire de un abrazo.

―¡Tía Fate! ¡Buenas tardes! ―exclamaron en el idioma de MidChilda. Fate se agachó para acariciar sus cabezas y sonreírles. Una rápida inspección reveló el pequeño pero práctico traductor que ambas usaban.

―Me da gusto verlas, niñas. ―Ambas eran la viva imagen de su madre, y solo Amy y Chrono podían diferenciarlas con total certeza, para el resto de los mortales utilizaban un pequeño brazalete que las separaba por color.

―¡Bienvenidas! ―Shiro había corrido tras de su nuera, y aunque algo falto de aliento, sonreía mientras le estiraba la mano a la mujer de pelo celeste.― ¿Lista para ser consentidas por la familia Takamachi, Lindy-san?

―Siempre es un placer, Shiro-san.

―¡Ya la escucharon! Quiero a toda la familia Takamachi en la cocina, vamos a hacer una fiesta inolvidable. ―Y con esas palabras arrastró a sus hijos al interior de la cafetería, con apenas unos segundos para que saludaran antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Momoko se llevó a Lindy y las niñas con ella, mientras Suzuka y Alisa las seguían, acostumbradas a los arranques de la familia de su amiga. Solo Fate y Arf quedaron afuera, viendo el desfile de personalidades y reprimiendo una carcajada.

―No cambiarán nunca, ¿no?

―No, pero es algo que me alegra de la familia de Nanoha, están juntos para todo, lo bueno y lo malo.

―Bueno, de ahí viene el término familiar, después de todo esa es nuestra misión. ―La pequeña versión de Arf se acercó y tomó una mano de Fate. La rubia sintió cómo depositaba algo en su palma y su corazón se aceleró.

―¿Esto…?

―¿Entremos y te lo muestro, mejor? ―La interrumpió, abriéndose paso hacia la casa en lugar de la cafetería.― Es una pieza delicada y me gustaría estar en un ambiente más controlado.

La Enforcer la siguió sin mirar atrás. Aún llevaba ambos anillos colgando en su cuello. Se abrieron paso por la casa desierta hasta la habitación de Nanoha, donde su escritorio de estudio seguía ocupando un lugar privilegiado. Arf se sentó en la silla de un salto, sus pies colgaron a unos cuantos centímetros, tomó una de las hojas en blanco que estaban a un costado de la mesa y depositó un pequeño aparato cilíndrico. Sin necesidad de palabras estiró una mano y Fate le entregó uno de los anillos. Su comunicación no verbal era prodigiosa, aún después de tantos años.

―Como no tenía la segunda frecuencia tuve que utilizar la mía para que podamos hacer las pruebas… ahora, esto funciona así. ―Colocó el aparato en uno de los anillos y lo manipuló con suavidad para hacer que encajara a la perfección―. El receptor recibe la señal y se la pasa a mi pequeño juguete, si el espectro de onda es el adecuado, convierte la señal al espectro de onda programado, si no, la borra. Una vez que la señal es convertida, es dirigida al amplificador. Un mecanismo bastante sencillo.

―¿Cómo conseguiste conocer tu frecuencia?

―Trasteando con algunos juguetes de Shamal ―rio mientras lo decía, Fate sintió que sus cejas se juntaban ante la idea, seguro que la doctora le haría pagar cualquier desperfecto que su familiar hubiese causado―. Vamos a probarlos. Saldré de la casa y te hablaré directamente por el anillo, ¿sí? Recuerda tenerlo cerca. ―La chica lobo saltó por la ventana sin dar ninguna otra explicación, muy a su modo. Fate la observó correr por el jardín y suspiró, pero mantuvo el anillo restante en su palma, lista para cualquier cosa.

Esperó unos segundos, largos, muy largos. Temía a cada momento que su experimento fuera un fiasco.

― _Fate, ¿me oyes?_

― _¡Arf! ¡Eres una genia!_

― _Gracias, gracias. Ya lo sabía_.

Compartieron una risa telepática y su familiar abrió la puerta de la casa, corriendo de regreso a la habitación. Fate dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ahora solo faltaba reprogramarlo para poder establecer una comunicación con Nanoha. La chica pelirroja abrió la puerta y corrió a entregarle el anillo. Antes de poder agregar algo más escucharon que eran requeridas en el piso de abajo.

La fiesta empezaría a calentarse.

Colocándose otra vez los anillos al cuello Fate bajó casi saltando de alegría. Ahora sí no tendrían que separarse nunca más. Las consecuencias por saltarse regulaciones de la TSAB le importaron poco en ese momento. Y seguiría siendo así por mucho tiempo más.

Arf la siguió de cerca y pronto se encontraron ante todo un espectáculo montado por la familia Takamachi.

Fue Nanoha la que la miró con una cara extrañada, pero decidió dejar pasar la expresión radiante de su mujer.

―¿Listas para empezar?

 **VIII. Día 32. 01.37 hs en el huso horario de Tokio, Japón**

Su madre fue a encontrarla al jardín delantero de la casa. La fiesta tan animada la había agotado, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo una persona más bien retraída y toleraba hasta cierta exposición social antes de necesitar un descanso. Lindy sabía eso, y no fue a buscarla para que regresara, sino con el propósito de pasar un rato junto a su hija. Dentro los gritos de Arf y las gemelas de Chrono se confundían con las risas del resto.

Estaba feliz, por un momento el mundo parecía un buen lugar para vivir y gracias a la ayuda de su familiar había terminado de crear sus dispositivos de telepatía cifrada.

Era una buena noche.

Su madre se apoyó a su lado, observando hacia la casa con una sonrisa en los labios y su vaso en la mano. Ella también se sentía satisfecha de las familias que sus hijos habían conseguido. De lo que su prole había logrado. Le dedico una mirada llena de amor a Fate, esas que al principio la niña acostumbrada al castigo y al maltrato no lograba distinguir lo que se escondía en las pupilas de una madre para con sus hijos.

Soltando un suspiro se arregló un mechón loco de su larga cabellera y observó a su hija. Fate le levantó una ceja, cuando no recibió respuesta se acercó y la picó con un codo.

―¿Qué pasa, mamá?

―Me gustaría que Clyde estuviera acá…

―¿El señor Harlaown?

―Sí, así él podría estar todo lo orgulloso como estoy yo de ti ahora mismo. Eres una hija maravillosa, Fate.

Casi se le escapó el corazón del pecho. Intentó decir algo, pero no encontró ni su voz ni palabras. En lugar de eso, reemplazó todo lo que quería decir con un abrazo. Ella era más alta y envolvía a la mujer mayor en sus brazos con facilidad, pero para Fate era como volver a ser una niña pequeña, volver a recibir el amor desinteresado y el refugio de una persona incondicional.

Joder, era una noche excepcional.

 **NdA: ¡Buenas, buenas! He regresado ;D luego de estas semanas de locura. Como nota curiosa, la canción del inicio proviene del folclore búlgaro y, además, es la inspiración que se usó para crear la canción con la que abre _Ghost in the Shell._ Cuando cito una canción al inicio de un episodio suele ser porque la escuché en bucle mientras escribía el capítulo o porque representa muy bien el tema principal del episodio en cuestión.**

 **Nadaoriginal: Poco a poco nuestras protagonistas van a ir desentramando la situación... por ahora hemos llegado al final de su período de descanso y Nanoha ha tenido tiempo de sanar y reponerse. La pregunta que viene para el próximo capítulo es si ella y su dispositivo podrán volver a ser un equipo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar siempre!**

 **Saizoouuuh: Al final era sábado 24 y no sábado 23 :( ¡Ya no sé en qué mundo vivo! Pues nuestras protagonistas tenían unas cuantas razones para ir a la Tierra, en parte porque un ambiente conocido y sin magia ayudaría en el proceso de Nanoha. ¡Gracias por siempre estar ahí para mis historias!**

 **Luna del Desierto: Comprendo lo que dices sobre que el capítulo anterior quedó disperso, y creo que puedo hilarlo junto a otro punto de tu comentario sobre la personalidad de estas dos. En realidad, más que disperso el capítulo tiene divagaciones, porque Nanoha cuando está sola y sin nada que hacer tiende a pensar las cosas una y otra vez, lo que la puede llevar en una espiral autodestructiva. En el canon Nanoha siempre es una chica alegre, activa y compasiva, pero también tiene una especie de lado oscuro. Intento apegarme al canon lo más posible cuando escribo, pero a la vez me veo compelida a explorar esas facetas que no se muestran tanto en la serie. Hemos tenido vistazos que dan a entender que Nanoha cuando no tiene un propósito o una meta, tiende a encerrarse en ella misma y divagar. Por el contrario, a Fate la conocimos desde su faceta más oscura (abusada y manipulada) para luego ir descubriendo su lado más alegre. Bueno, creo que divagué mucho ahora en este tema yo también... Este capítulo estuvo al borde de una poda importante, pero luego de hablarlo con mi editora, convenimos de que si bien hay partes lentas o vagas, cada párrafo tiene una razón de ser y entrega información nueva. Es un tema sobre el que tengo que seguir trabajando eso sí, sin lugar a dudas. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!**

 **P.A.R.K: ¡Muchas gracias por unirte a este fic! Ahora que hemos acabado la parte algo más calmada y de situar a nuestros personajes bien en su mundo, nos meteremos manos de lleno en el lío que inició todo esto.**

 **Si han llegado hasta acá se los agradezco de corazón, ¡espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y esperen con tantas ansías como yo el próximo!**

 **Hasta la próxima, ¡saludos!**


	6. Persecución - V

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Persecución**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **I. Día 27. 09.00 hs en el huso horario de la Administración.**

Cerró la puerta de su oficina tras de sí y caminó con soltura a su escritorio. A un costado, en su propio escritorio a escala, Reinforce dormía sobre sobre él arrancándole una sonrisa. El dispositivo había insistido en levantarse temprano para adelantar el papeleo de ambas y había caído rendida en su pequeño espacio personal. Decidió no molestarla y ocupar su propio escritorio con el mayor silencio posible.

Después de todo, el día empezaba de buena forma.

Encendió su computadora, o el equivalente de esta en Mid Childa, y buscó entre las funciones. Si Reinforce estuviera despierta podría haberlo hecho en un segundo, accediendo desde el interior de la programación, la chica era algo más lenta con las máquinas de lo que lo era con la magia. Abrió el programa que le interesaba e inició una llamada interdimensional, la manera bonita que tenían en la administración para hablar de llamadas de larga distancia.

La pantalla ante ella se desplegó con la información de su contacto y un mensaje de que esperaban al terminal del otro lado de la línea para iniciar la conexión. No tuvo que esperar mucho, al otro lado también la esperaban con ansias.

―Buenos días, Hayate-chan. ―El saludo fue en inglés, con el honorífico japonés casi deslizándose por una lengua poco acostumbrada a usarlo.

―Ara, ara, buenas noches, Oji-san. ―La voz de la castaña se deslizó como seda en las palabras de su lengua materna, pero un ligero acento la hizo recular al formular el resto en inglés.― ¿Qué tal estuvieron las visitas?

―La verdad, ahora nos sentimos algo solos… Fue maravilloso tener compañía por unos días... ¿Cuándo vendrás de nuevo, Hayate-chan? Trabajas demasiado y eso a la larga pasa la cuenta. ―La castaña solo pudo reír ante la afirmación. Se lo decía un ex Almirante que había sido un trabajólico en su tiempo.

―Pronto, lo prometo, salió un caso grande y tendremos que cercarlo por un tiempo… ―Apoyó el mentón en sus manos, entrelazadas, las conversaciones semanales con Gil se habían convertido en rutina hacía muchos años.

Hayate había estudiado y practicado como la que más. No dejaba nada al azar y tenía una mente afilada y metódica para resolver enigmas. La TSAB se maravillaba ante la maga SS que había subido rangos como un tiburón depredando a su presa. Pero aquí, en estas conversaciones, residía uno de los secretos de su éxito. El Almirante Graham era un excelente profesor, que podía hablar horas de casos difíciles que tuvo entre manos y la lógica que aplicó para resolverlos.

La Comandante Yagami se había nutrido del mejor para crecer a lo bestia.

Y lo seguía haciendo religiosamente.

―Pero, ahora… ¿me contarás cómo atrapaste a los contrabandistas de dispositivos? Aun no entiendo cómo tu división logró descifrar la secuencia que usaban para secuenciarlos.

―Ah, esa fue una buena investigación… ―El hombre sonrió, sus ojos chispeaban al recordarlo―. ¿Te molesta si divago un poco?

―En absoluto.

 **II. Día 35. 07.00 hs en el huso horario de la Administración.**

―Mamma… Son las siete de la mañana, no entras a trabajar hasta dentro de una hora al menos… ―Vivio se restregaba su ojo verde con el talón de la mano, su pelo estaba alborotado y libre luego de una noche de sueño―. Ni siquiera Fate-mamma está despierta aún…

―Y eso lo solucionaremos en un momento, ¿me haces el favor de ir a despertar a tu madre? ―pidió, mientras colocaba los platos del desayuno en la mesa con una sonrisa que no aceptaría un no.

―Voooy… ―La adolescente reprimió un bostezo mientras iba por la enforcer, aún sumida en el cuarto sueño. Despertar a su madre no era tarea fácil, según la rubia eso sucedía porque su sueño era demasiado ligero cuando estaba en misiones y tenía que compensarlo al dormir en casa junto a su familia. A la chica eso le sonaba a patrañas. Como esperaba, Fate dormía profundamente con el rostro enterrado en su almohada. Era increíble que no buscase oxígeno en esa posición, pero parecía que su sueño era plácido.

La movió con ambas manos en la espalda, la mujer siguió sin inmutarse. Intentó por segunda vez, sin mejores resultados. El desayuno empezaría a enfriarse pronto y su madre les reprocharía a ambas estar tarde. La chica suspiró y se lanzó sobre la dormida, aterrizando en su espalda con la fuerza de sus cincuenta kilos sobre la enforcer.

―¡MH! ―Fate se levantó de un salto, sacándose el cuerpo de la chica de encima con una floritura aprendida en su entrenamiento en la TSAB. Le tomó cerca de un segundo registrar la situación y actuar acorde a ella. Vio a Vivio en su cama, con el rostro de quién acaba de levantarse y ahoga una risa mañanera, vio su cama desordenada y, más importante, el lugar vacío de Nanoha. Con un suspiro se dejó caer de piernas cruzadas en el colchón―. ¿El desayuno ya está listo?

―Afirmativo, enforcer Testarossa ―bromeó la chica, levantándose y reordenando su pijama.

―Y tu madre está lista para irse a trabajar aunque Bardiche aún no me despierta, ¿no?

―Yes, Sir ―respondió el dispositivo, desde la mesa de luz.

―Bien, vamos. Es hora de desayunar. ―Se levantó, desperezándose. Era lógico que su novia estuviera lista. Nanoha era una adicta al trabajo. Y más importante aún, hoy serían reasignadas a la nueva sección seis, armada otra vez y reorganizada para lidiar con un nuevo objetivo. La semana entera se les iría en ponerse a punto junto a sus compañeros para las misiones que vendrían.

Pero, por sobre todo, ese día Nanoha recuperaría a Raising Heart.

Seguramente el corazón no le cabría en el pecho de solo pensarlo.

«Honestamente, a mí tampoco».

― _It'll be all right, Sir. (Todo estará bien, señor)._

 _―Gracias, Bardiche._

 **III. Día 35. 12.00 hs en el huso horario de la Administración.**

«Información y trabajo compartimentado», pensó Teana Lanster mientras escuchaba con atención el discurso de la comandante Yagami, a su lado el almirante Harlaown se mantenía cuadrado, afirmando con la cabeza levemente ante frases con las que concordaba.

A su alrededor la vieja Sección Seis se había ensamblado otra vez con unas cuantas caras nuevas. Subaru, formada en su mejor posición militar, escuchaba aunque la pelinaranja sospechaba que no prestaba demasiada atención. Había visto a Erio y a Caro, ya adultos, y cierta satisfacción le había recorrido el cuerpo.

Le gustaba ver que sus viejos compañeros de sección, con los que se había iniciado en las misiones más peligrosas de la TSAB estaban ahí con ella. Un sentimiento cercano al de estar en casa la invadía al pensar en sus comidas juntos y en misiones a la par de magos tan capaces. A pesar de que la comandante estuviera dando un discurso muy bien diseñado para hablar mucho y no decir nada, confiaba en ella.

La castaña llevaría cualquier misión por loca que fuera a buen puerto. Ahora más incluso, ya que contaban con el apoyo de uno de los grandes almirantes de la administración y dos de las mejores magas aéreas de los mundos administrados. Además, ahora contaban con más recursos, no solo un edificio en Mid Childa con las instalaciones militares de entrenamiento y oficinas necesarias para enfrentarse a cualquier desafío que les pusieran por delante, sino también _Claudia_ , una de las naves insignia de la administración, estaría a su disposición para llevar a cabo misiones en mundos externos. Esto, a pesar de darle una inyección de moral y una sensación de ser capaz de dominar cualquier desafío, la ponía en alerta. Se traían algo muy grande entre manos.

Por décima vez desde que la reasignaron a la sección se preguntó si estaría a la altura de lo que se venía.

―Como siempre, esta misión necesitará que demos el máximo de nuestras habilidades. Confío en que sea así ―terminó la mujer, sin un asomo de duda en su voz―. Retírense con sus jefes de subdivisión y prepárense, empezaremos nuestras labores mañana a las seis de la mañana.

―¡Sí, señora!

El grupo completo se relajó y empezó a buscar a la persona a cargo de cada subdivisión. El color y distinción de cada lazo reglamentario en el cuello detallaba el cargo de la persona y su especialidad. A Teana le habían asignado un lazo amarillo y creía saber a la perfección bajo el mando de quién estaría. Para su sorpresa, Subaru portaba un lazo rojo, mientras que Caro y Erio uno violeta.

«Un enforcer necesitaba más efectivos», pensó, separándose de su compañera, con paso seguro hacia la enforcer Testarossa. Era de esperarse que su lazo fuera amarillo y portara la distinción que denotaba su rango superior. La mujer le sonrió con calidez cuando la vio acercarse entre el tumulto de gente y esperó a que estuviera a su lado antes de hablar.

―Bienvenida al área de investigación y avanzada de la Sección Seis, agente Lanster. ―La saludó, señalando sobre su hombro a Verossa Acous que la saludaba con una media sonrisa―. ¿Preparada para partir?

―¿Nosotros tres? ¿Ahora? Pensé que las misiones se asignarían a partir de mañana… ―soltó, confundida. La seriedad con que Fate había pronunciado esas palabras la había desconcertado. La rubia sonrió un poco más y negó con la cabeza. Le había soltado una pequeña broma y la joven se sentía desorientada solo por el hecho de que la enforcer lo hubiese hecho con tanta naturalidad.

―Aunque Fate guste de bromear con nuestro trabajo, un militar siempre tiene que estar listo para cuando el servicio llame. ―Verossa se acercó a ambas, de pronto Teana se sintió pequeña entre ambas personalidades, que le sacaban cerca de una cabeza de altura y muchos años de experiencia.

―Por ahora solo acomódate en tu habitación y preséntate al entrenamiento de rutina a las tres de la tarde. Nanoha lo estará dirigiendo, como en los viejos tiempos. Mañana recibiremos los detalles de nuestra primera misión de la comandante. ―Fate se giró mientras le daba instrucciones, buscando a la cobriza, la sala estaba mucho más ordenada y los grupos se habían dividido. Pudo ver a Signum hablando con Erio y Caro, Zafira introducía a un grupo nuevo que estaría bajo su mando, cerca de ellos Vita y Subaru hablaban con Nanoha.

El detalle de Raising Heart en su cuello no pasó desapercibido para ninguno.

―Disfruta de las instalaciones mientras estemos acá, no suele durar mucho. ―Verossa agregó, a modo de despedida, y se alejó con una mano en el bolsillo. Sus ires y venires eran un misterio para la mayoría, pero tenía razón, tenía que prepararse física y mentalmente para lo que vendría. Con una pequeña reverencia se despidió de la enforcer y se alejó por los pasillos en busca de su habitación, los detalles aparecían en una pequeña pantalla que desplegaba Cross Mirage.

Fate la observó irse, conteniendo un suspiro, antes de girarse e ir en busca de su novia y su amiga y jefa directa. Tenían un par de horas de descanso antes de empezar el trabajo de verdad, pero había una cosa que quería hacer antes de poner en marcha las misiones que se avecinaban.

Quería volar con Nanoha. Más de un mes después, quería volver a cruzar el cielo junto a ella y un renovado Raising Heart.

Quería estar ahí por si llegaba a necesitarla.

Cuando se acercó, la cobriza conversaba animadamente con Vita y Subaru, quienes trabajarían con ella dentro de su misma sección. Hayate aún hablaba con Chrono, algo alejados del barullo general que ahora se calmaba. Los agentes parecían dispuestos a aprovechar las poco menos de tres horas que tenían antes de que la disciplina militar cayera sobre ellos.

―¡Estoy emocionada de volver a trabajar con usted, entrenadora Nanoha! ¡Mis hermanas se mueren de la envidia de solo pensar que puedo seguir aprendiendo de la mejor! ―Esa era Subaru, con su energía siempre a tope. Vita con los brazos cruzados se limitaba a observarla, un ligero golpetear de la punta del pie con el suelo daba a entender que estaba impaciente. Nanoha le sonreía a la chica, a la vez que levantaba las manos como si se estuviera excusando. Fate conocía ese gesto, era el de la modestia que le habían inculcado sus padres desde pequeña.

El ruido de sus pisadas resonando contra el piso de cerámica fue suficiente como para que la cobriza reacomodara su posición y la viera acercarse con el rabillo del ojo.

―Subaru-chan, por favor, disfruta de las horas libres que tenemos antes del entrenamiento, he preparado una bienvenida especial para todos… ―sugirió, sin que su tono sonase como una amenaza. La peliazul se cuadró en un saludo militar antes de alejarse. Ella había leído entre líneas y sabía lo que se vendría. Seguramente mañana les dolerían unas cuantas partes del cuerpo luego de una bienvenida por la entrenadora Takamachi.

―Veo que nos dividieron en secciones más bien pequeñas… ―Fate habló sin anunciarse, no hacía falta. Era difícil asustar a dos militares y aún más cuando había anunciado su llegada. Vita se removió en su lugar, sin liberar los brazos aún. Nanoha en cambio se giró para recibirla con la sonrisa que solo guardaba para ella.

―Puede ser, pero aun así podemos actuar coordinados, por ahora creo que es solo una decisión administrativa ―sostuvo, mientras inconscientemente se llevaba la mano a Raising Heart. A su lado descansaba el pendiente que le había regalado hacía casi un mes en la Tierra.

―No tenemos muchos nuevos tampoco, pareciera que estas misiones van a ser más difíciles de lo aparentan. ―Vita descruzó sus brazos y su semblante dejó pasar algo de preocupación―. No me agrada del todo que hayan separado a los Wolkenritter, pero supongo que hay motivos.

―Ara, ara, Vita-chan, llegado el momento siempre puedes destrozarlo todo con Graf Eisen, ¿no? ―Hayate se había acercado en silencio, con Reinforce sentada en su hombro―. Todo tiene su razón, además, no creo que puedas quejarte de compartir subdivisión con Nanoha-chan. ―La castaña sabía de la debilidad de su caballero por la cobriza, le gustaba pelear a su lado y competir con ella inclusive en nimiedades. Vita resopló, pero no agregó nada más. Por supuesto, la maestra de los caballeros Belka era capaz de callar a alguien con un par de palabras bien puestas. Cuando se hizo evidente que la pelirroja no agregaría nada más la comandante se giró para ver a las dos magas aéreas insignia que serían el estandarte de la sección.

―Como capitanas a cargo de subdivisiones, les tocaría venir a nuestra reunión de protocolo donde revisaremos los detalles una vez más junto al almirante Harlaown, pero… ―las observó, una mirada indescifrable en sus pupilas.― Supongo que tienes que terminar los detalles del entrenamiento de hoy, ¿no, Nanoha-chan?

―Bueno…

―Y Fate-chan te puedo echar una mano, estoy segura que tiene los detalles a revisar memorizados.

―Claro que sí ―respondió, con una idea clara del favor que la comandante les estaba haciendo.

―Pues vayan, nos vemos a las tres de la tarde. ―Con una mirada bastante sugestiva se alejó, una que decía «este es el último favor que puedo hacerles en esta aventura». Fate se giró, buscando con sus ojos carmesíes los zafiros de su novia, Nanoha parecía estar algo sorprendida, pero parpadeó un par de veces y le sonrió.

―¿Lista para volar junto a Raising Heart?

―I've been waiting for this a month, Master. ―La voz del dispositivo era tal cual la recordaba. Su color aunque un poco más profundo tampoco desentonaba. La cobriza tomó a su compañero entre sus manos con una mirada entrañable.

Volvía a estar completa.

―Estamos listos para volar junto a ti y Bardiche, Fate-chan.

Sin mediar más palabras abandonaron el edificio hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Bardiche palpitaba en su pecho, donde lo tenía guardado. Estaba deseoso de volver a volar junto a ella, y ella tampoco podía esperar más. Dejó que su mujer la llevara hacia la extensión de terreno libre de obstáculos en los que había trabajado días anteriores preparando el ingreso de la Sección Seis. Aunque no corría, el paso rápido y algo nervioso de Nanoha le daba a entender lo impaciente que estaba por iniciar. Luego de caminar unos cien metros se encontraron lejos de todos, con la plataforma reconocible de un terreno que podía ser remodelado a voluntad.

Habían llegado.

―Raising Heart, set up ―ordenó, casi en un suspiro. El dispositivo la vistió con su Barrier Jacket blanco y azul, en segundos ante la rubia estaba el As de Aces, Nanoha con Raising Heart en su Modo Device en la mano izquierda, lista para cruzar el cielo.

Girándose a verla, la cobriza la invitó con la mirada a seguirle el ritmo. Antes de que su pareja pudiera agregar algo, se había elevado y amenazaba con lanzarse como una flecha por el azul sin nubes de un horizonte de primavera.

―Bardiche.

―Set up.

Sin perder tiempo, Fate saltó tras ella, siguiendo la estela que dejaba la cobriza mientras ganaba velocidad y confianza, elevándose por sobre los edificios y las aves que cruzaban el lugar. Alejándose de la tierra y de la lógica que esta encerraba.

La rubia solía imitar algunos movimientos de Nanoha cuando estaban en el aire, intentaba seguir las mismas rutas y tomar los mismos giros. Aprendiendo al imitar sus gestos técnicos.

Sin saberlo, su novia le había enseñado toda una nueva dimensión de vuelo que antes de conocerla desconocía.

La teoría y la práctica, a pesar de lo que podían afirmar entrenadores y educadores por partes iguales, muchas veces no iban de la mano. La rubia lo había aprendido en sus clases de vuelo, donde el conocimiento técnico parecía esfumarse una vez estabas en el cielo y solo podías pensar en no caerte de bruces luego de elevarte a más de veinte metros.

Mantener la cabeza fría y permear todo lo que había aprendido en las clases en un vuelo real era un desafío. El primero a la hora de iniciarse como mago aéreo.

«Los mejores magos aéreos son un poco suicidas», había dicho su maestra y tenía razón. Tenías que subyugar tus instintos y desarrollar otros nuevos para moverte en una dimensión que era desconocida a la evolución humana.

Le había llevado meses ver los recovecos de la teoría en la práctica. Ver las teorías y las leyes de vuelo en la vorágine que era subir y bajar, perder el sentido de la orientación, caerse e intentar recuperarse, levantar vuelo y acostumbrarse a esa pérdida constante de magia, como un goteo inacabable que drenaba las reservas de maná inexorablemente. A pesar de eso, había conseguido una maestría en el aire envidiable.

Se deslizaba entre corrientes, podía ver a través de ellas y aprovecharlas para ganar velocidad o dar giros abruptos sin perder el control. Verla volar lo hacía parecer fácil, casi un movimiento sin esfuerzo, como si el viento la llevase en andas ante su pedido. Una impresión de lo más equivocada.

Pero ver a Nanoha era totalmente distinto.

La cobriza había aprendido por su cuenta, casi por instinto, con las vagas instrucciones que Yuuno pudo darle en su momento e impulsada por la necesidad y la inocencia. Sin leyes que cumplir, sin un profesor que impresionar o una madre que complacer, Nanoha había aprendido a volar por el gusto de hacerlo. Y se notaba. Volaba libre de ataduras, de convenciones, de un estilo determinado por un libro o una academia.

Una vez que se había unido como maga temporal a la TSAB y había tenido acceso al conocimiento técnico del fino arte del vuelo, su estilo se había hecho más propio e inclusive más depurado. No era que Nanoha viera las corrientes de aire, los espacios de aire enrarecido o supiera cuándo se levantaba el viento, sino que el cielo parecía recibirla con otros brazos, como la hija predilecta que lo llenaba de gozo. Parecía soplar siempre en su favor.

«Como si no fuera siquiera un esfuerzo desplazarse», pensó, su maestra estaría maravillada de ver semejante maga cruzando el horizonte.

La siguió por sobre la línea de nubes, el frío empezaba a colarse a través de su Barrier Jacket y el viento le cortaba la piel a medida que ganaban velocidad, delante suyo Nanoha no cedía un ápice, seguía subiendo y acelerando. Realizó un bucle que ella imitó, una pirueta en el aire que desafiaría el sentido espacial de alguien menos avezado y, cuando parecía que su fuelle no se acabaría nunca, se detuvo y se dejó caer con suavidad, casi como si volviese a acostarse luego de un día largo. Pasó a su lado, de espaldas, cayendo y ganando velocidad, con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Sentía el cielo como nadie que conociera.

«Y no hay palabras para describir su forma de volar». Fate la siguió, pronto se dio cuenta que lo que parecía una caída libre estaba controlada y Nanoha se sumergía hacia la tierra al ritmo que ella deseaba.

A unos cincuenta metros del suelo, con una grácil voltereta, recuperó su posición vertical y suspiró. La cobriza volvía a sentirse completa. Observó cómo su novia se acercaba, Bardiche en mano, con una pregunta disimulada en la mirada. Sus ojos rojos destellaban contra el azul de primavera.

No solo se sentía completa.

Se sentía plena.

―Una tarde perfecta para volar, ¿no? ―preguntó la rubia, una vez hubo bajado hasta su altura. La joven Takamachi asintió. Era en días como esos cuando se escapaban de sus obligaciones y simplemente recorrían parte de su mundo, volando sin límites, lejos de las miradas de un mundo que en ocasiones se les hacía ajeno a ambas.

El azul que pintaba esa hora de la tarde le recordaba al de Japón un día de verano. Como el día en que su relación avanzó un paso más, cuando aún no se habían abierto con palabras lo que sus cuerpos ya intuían.

―Aunque, si no has preparado un entrenamiento de vuelo, quizás deberíamos bajar.

―Para nada, solo algo sencillo para afinarles la puntería… ―Rio, la enforcer no pudo evitar pensar que su definición de sencillo podía variar con la del resto de reclutas.

―¿Cómo se siente? ―La pregunta, vaga, no necesitaba más explicaciones. Nanoha levantó su mano izquierda, Raising Heart brillaba con luz propia casi de manera imperceptible. El peso, la sensación, la comunicación sin palabras que tenía con su dispositivo.

Se sentía igual.

―Como que estuve un mes sin una pieza muy importante de mí.

Fate sonrió, aliviada.

―Me alegra oírlo…

―Aun así… Pensé que recordaría algo al tenerlo conmigo, quizás alguna imagen volvería a mí. Pero nada, nada ha regresado… ―Su vista estaba fija en la perla de su dispositivo, pero perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Parpadeó un par de veces, enfocándose otra vez en la realidad, para ver los ojos rojos de su mujer que seguían asentados en ella.― Hoy quiero verlo. Quiero ver lo que Bardiche pudo ver en ese lugar.

―¿Segura? ―Se acercó un poco más, ya estaban rozando el límite de la distancia personal que una amistad permitiría.

―Te tengo a ti, a Vivio que está segura en casa y a Raising Heart… No podría estar más segura.

―Bien. Entonces estoy de acuerdo… Además… ―Su novia la miró, al verla dudar, y solo necesitó un segundo para entender y sonreír con algo de tristeza para completar su frase.

―Además te vas en una misión dentro de unos cuantos días.

―Sí…

― _Then we'll need to make some preparations, Master._

Nanoha dio un salto muy impropio de ella y necesitó de un segundo para recuperar su equilibrio en el cielo. Asimilando la voz que había resonado en su cabeza, miró hacia arriba, buscando a su mujer.

Ciertamente necesitaban hacer muchos preparativos.

 **IV. Día 35. 18.27 hs en el huso horario de la Administración.**

Los detalles de la misión eran escasos, pero permitían leer entre líneas. No sería fácil.

Aunque tampoco se podía decir que sería difícil.

«"Largo", esa es la palabra que estás buscando», le susurró su mente. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Teana solía confiar en sus instintos y en su conciencia porque la llevaban por el camino correcto.

Y entre otras cosas, sus instintos se preguntaban por qué la enforcer Testarossa la había elegido como compañera de equipo. Leyó las hojas con rapidez otra vez, escaneando la información y saltándose partes que consideró irrelevante, lo leería completo luego en su habitación, cuando pudiera detenerse en cada detalle. Quizás lo más inquietante era lo rápido que partirían, dentro de cuatro días serían insertadas en uno de los planetas monitoreados pero no administrados donde las investigaciones de Verossa habían detectado irregularidades. Y ahí había otro punto que le llamaba la atención.

Todo el equipo de investigación iría en misiones, Fate y ella en busca de esa irregularidad, Verossa al más bajo mundo de MidChilda donde los secretos tenían precio pero nunca sello.

Quedarse sin investigadores en la fase inicial de una misión era un movimiento arriesgado por parte de la comandante Yagami, pero la castaña parecía imperturbable en su asiento, como si fuera un trono que se acomodara a su posición.

―¿Más té, Teana-chan? ―inquirió la comandante, usando el mismo sufijo que la capitana Takamachi y levantando una tetera con la infusión. La joven asintió, mientras extendía su taza vacía pero aún tibia.

Solo conocía a dos magas del planeta Tierra. Su raza era escasa en ese mundo, pero una cosa solía ser cierta. Pasaban a la historia.

Florecían en un mar de ignorancia para alzarse contra todas las adversidades como los pilares más fuertes con los que podía contar la Administración en cada momento.

Volvió a llevarse la taza a los labios. Fate y Verossa hacían lo mismo con una expresión relajada, fruto de la experiencia y el control que tenían sobre sí mismos antes de embarcarse en cada misión.

―Sé que será tu primera misión de infiltración en un planeta no administrado, Teana-chan, pero puedes contar con que la enforcer Testarossa te mantendrá a buen recaudo. ―Hayate había dejado su taza en la mesa y la perforaba con sus ojos azules. La firmeza de su mirada la puso algo incómoda, como si leyera a través de ella―. Además, confiamos en tus habilidades para recuperar toda la información importante del sitio que pueda ser obtenida.

Teana hojeó el informe otra vez, buscando la fecha en la que abandonarían la base, le llamó la atención no encontrarla. Se volcó en su tarea con algo más de ahínco, sin caer en cuenta que a su alrededor la conversación no seguía y que la comandante la miraba por sobre la taza de té que bebía con una sonrisa enigmática.

No había más que información básica. Vital.

Levantó la vista con una pregunta en la mirada.

― No tenemos fecha de partida establecida acá, ni punto de extracción, ni siquiera las coordenadas exactas del punto de teletransporte…

Hayate volvió a levantar la taza mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

―Como dije, sé que será tu primera misión de infiltración y Fate será tu guía en esto, pero como introducción te podemos desvelar que desaparecerán del mapa y de la base dentro de dos días. Tendremos una reunión antes de eso y luego la enforcer Testarossa estará al mando de la misión y de quien tomarás las ordenes de manera directa.

―Entonces… ―No terminó la frase, tampoco necesitaba hacerlo. Los otros tres ocupantes de esa habitación sabían lo que venía.

―Deberías despedirte pronto, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos desplegadas en misión. Te iré a buscar cuando tengamos que «desaparecer». ―Fate se levantó, dando por terminada su parte de la reunión. Se acercó a la chica y la invitó a levantarse con una mano en el hombro.

La comandante y Verossa aún tenían cosas de las que hablar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, envolviendo a ambos en una capa de secretismo y privacidad, Hayate suspiró y se recostó en su sillón.

―Mandar a reclutas a su primera misión, no importa qué misión sea, me hace sentir vieja.

―No digas eso, Hayate, o me harás sentir un vejestorio vetusto. ―El hombre rio y subió su pierna a su rodilla.― ¿Qué tal si cortamos la carne de una buena vez? No es secreto que a la comandante Hayami no le gusta perder el tiempo.

―Es cierto, luego de pasarme horas eternas en reuniones sin sentido aprendí a apreciar el tiempo libre que tengo para pasar con mi familia, así que… ―Se reacomodó en el sillón para enfrentarlo―. ¿Qué tienes, Verossa?

―Una bonita invitación a los bajos mundos de Mid Childa. ―Se llevó la taza a la boca y bebió un trago largo antes de seguir. La castaña lo conocía lo suficiente como para querer apurarlo―. Sea lo que sea que estamos enfrentando tiene raíces muy bien asentadas en asuntos oscuros. No me extraña que clasificaran la información y la compartimentaran. Mis fuentes me señalaron el camino, pero se negaron a dar otro paso, así que…

―Así que toca ensuciarse los zapatos.

―Para variar.

―Para eso nos enrolamos, ¿no?

La sonrisa de Hayate se amplió y asintió.

―Exactamente. ¿Partes pronto?

―En cuanto termine este té… Supongo que no tienes algo más fuerte para acompañarlo, ¿eh? ―Su mueca afable no se resintió ante la negativa.

Tendría sustancias ilícitas de sobra para consumir a donde iba.

Tendría mucho más de lo que le gustaría ver a donde iba.

 **V. Día 35. 23.16 hs en el huso horario de la Administración.**

Aunque la vista de la castaña revisando videos y preparando entrenamientos para los nuevos le producía un enorme sentido de pertenencia y hogar, no podía olvidar que tenían asuntos pendientes.

Y poco tiempo.

Rodó sobre su espalda hasta quedar sobre su estómago en la gran cama que compartían y la observó un par de segundos más. Nanoha no había reparado en su movimiento, seguía absorta en su mundo y seguiría así hasta que terminara de maquinar la siguiente ronda de tortura que gustaba de llamar «entrenamientos» y estuviera diagramada con claridad para ser aplicada por los algoritmos de construcción de campo. Podía estar un par de horas más sumergida en ese mundo, compartiendo información con su dispositivo. Aun así, el detalle de su anillo de alianza en su dedo anular no había pasado desapercibido para Fate. Su novia no había hecho ningún comentario respecto a su nueva descubierta telepatía con su dispositivo, de hecho no había dicho nada respecto a reunirse otra vez con Raising Heart. Fate veía el débil brillo del dispositivo al activarse y sabía que él y Nanoha habían mantenido un diálogo casi constante desde que lo recibiera hacía unas cuantas horas.

Mary había hecho, como de costumbre, un trabajo espectacular y Raising Heart parecía ser el mismo, quizás de un tinte rojizo algo más profundo, pero nada más parecía haber cambiado en la apariencia física del dispositivo.

Su _personalidad_ era un cuento aparte en el que solo la joven Takamachi podría opinar.

«Y no tiene prisa de opinar para nada…», pensó la rubia, regresando la mirada a su novia. Apoyó los codos en el colchón y levantó su cuerpo de manera parcial. Tendría que invitarla a la conversación. Carraspeó, limpiando su garganta de manera exagerada.

Nada, Nanoha seguía en su mundo, mirando datos e imaginando escenarios y sus posibles desenlaces, anticipándose a las respuestas de los alumnos ante los obstáculos y la manera de contrarrestarlos.

―Estoy segura que estarán aún adoloridos del entrenamiento de hoy… ―Lo dejó caer con suavidad. La mayoría de los equipos tendrían esa semana para reforzar sus estrategias, conocer a sus compañeros y afinar el aspecto físico. La responsabilidad de ponerlos a punto era de Nanoha.

―Espero que no tanto, la diversión empieza mañana. ―Dejó por un momento la pantalla en la que trabajaba y se giró para verla, la silla gimió despacio con el movimiento.

―Me muero por verlo… ―Fate estaba acostumbrada a los extremos a los que podía llegar su pareja, sabía por experiencia propia cuan seria podía ser Nanoha cuando se lo proponía y seguía sus programas de entrenamiento con religiosidad. Después de todo, ella era su compañera de entrenamientos cuando estaban fuera de misiones, debía mantenerle el paso.

―¿Estarás para verlo?

―Partiremos pronto, pero aún tengo esta noche y un día más aquí… ―No había agregado lo que seguía a esa frase, no hacía falta. El tono oscuro en la mirada azul la delataba. Estaban pensando lo mismo.

Se preparaban para lo mismo.

La castaña se llevó la mano al cuello y acunó en su palma a Raising Heart. El momento había llegado.

―Nanoha…

―Raising Heart no tiene datos del incidente, borró inclusive la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Bardiche cuando hicieron esa visita a Mary mientras yo seguía en el hospital. Los dos estamos a ciegas. Recuerdo el túnel y nada más. ―Su novia la observó, registrando cada pequeño detalle, cada gesto que delataba su frustración y su tristeza. Se sentó en la cama, a piernas cruzadas, se había sacado su uniforme antes de recostarse y cambiado por algo más cómodo, y la invitó a sentarse a su lado. La castaña cruzó el poco espacio que las separaba y se dejó abrazar por su novia.

―¿Ha cambiado?

―No, es el mismo de siempre. Temí que fuese distinto, o cambiar yo en el proceso, pero solo fueron eso, temores… ―No agregó que ese sería un miedo con el que tendría que convivir mucho tiempo más, un trauma que coletearía cuando pudiera, que regresaría para atormentarla cuando la situación se pareciera a esa.

Aunque no lo pareciese, le faltaba mucho por sanar aún.

― _Sir, should one get set?_

Fate sacó de su bolsillo a Bardiche con su mano izquierda, sin dejar ir a su novia. En su cuello colgaba el anillo modificado de Arf. Aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de terminar la alianza de Nanoha y quizás no tendría tiempo de hacerlo antes de que la enforcer partiera. Observó a su compañero, reluciente bajo la luz artificial, y lo giró un par de veces entre sus dedos.

No tendrían otra oportunidad.

―¿Estás lista?

―No, ¿pero importa? ―Se acercó más a ella y se refugió en ese abrazo cálido.

―¿Bardiche? ―pidió, con un tono que dejaba entrever que la tarea era poco placentera para todos.

―Yes, Sir.

El dispositivo, fiel a sus órdenes, desplegó una pequeña pantalla ante ellas con la grabación del día. Solía borrar ese tipo de información luego de setenta y dos horas, pero a pedido de Fate la había guardado en su memoria a largo plazo. La rubia había revisado la grabación muchas veces antes de ese momento, cuando aún con el recuerdo fresco en su memoria repasaba cada detalle con ayuda de Bardiche, mientras Nanoha aún se recuperaba en esa sala de hospital.

Todo era tal como lo recordaba. La explosión de energía, el boquete creado por Nanoha, la magia de su pareja entrelazándose con la anterior, mezclándose y diferenciándose en una danza que se apagaba poco a poco.

Y, por supuesto, la destrucción, el momento en que la sacaba del centro del caos, entre escombros y heridos. La mujer casi desmayada, con su dispositivo hecho pedazos firmemente sujeto en la mano.

A Fate le cerraba la garganta recordarlo, más aún verlo. La castaña a su lado se mantenía en silencio, pero la mano que sostenía a Raising Heart temblaba y sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza ejercida.

Cuando terminó, con su cuerpo ensangrentado y débil a cargo de los médicos, alejándose del campo de visión de Bardiche, Fate detuvo la grabación y guardó su dispositivo otra vez en su bolsillo.

No se movieron por segundos eternos.

Guardaron sus palabras, pensamientos desbocados que recalcaban el silencio en el que se encontraban. La enforcer tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero ninguna de ellas ayudaría a mejorar el ambiente, dilucidar la situación o hacer sentir mejor a su pareja.

La oscuridad que destellaba y disparaba en cada giro que tomaba la mente de la pelirroja la aconsejaba a guardar silencio.

Al final de cuentas, lo importante, era que había conseguido una pieza más de información, otro poco para terminar el rompecabezas. La castaña despegó los labios, pero no encontró palabras adecuadas.

Se aferró con más fuerza a su mujer y cerró los ojos.

Se sentía demasiado cansada como para intentar procesarlo todo.

Fate la mantuvo cerca de sí.

Era la última noche que podría hacerlo por un tiempo.

 **VI. Día 38.**

Se paseaba por las calles con una soltura que lo hacía sentirse sucio. No debía estar ahí, o más bien, nadie esperaría verlo ahí. Ni él mismo habría pensado en bajar a las capas inferiores de la ciudad hasta hacía unos años.

A veces la situación exigía arremangarse el traje hasta los codos y meter manos en los asuntos más turbios de la ciudad.

Giró a la derecha, internándose por un callejón que sería peligroso en grado extremo para quien no lo conociera. Por suerte para su integridad física, le era familiar esa calle y esas paredes manchadas por la humedad y el abandono.

Una puerta de metal pintada lo recibió sin calidez, con el mismo aire gélido con el que recibía una morgue un cuerpo ya enfriándose.

Por educación tocó la puerta antes de entrar. No necesitaba realmente hacerlo, pero la fuerza de la costumbre solía ser más poderosa que la fuerza de la razón. Dentro, a la luz de bombillas que ensuciaban el aire con alevosía, colocadas con esmero para resaltar las penumbras, su informante lo esperaba con un trago, un cigarro encendido y una pequeña pantalla donde monitoreaba sus cuentas bancarias.

Comprar secretos no era barato.

Sonsacar secretos de los altos mandos era mucho menos barato.

El recién llegado, como siempre, tendría que pagar por adelantado.

La ceniza de su cigarro cayó al suelo junto con el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

Era hora de hacer negocios.

 **NdA: ¡Volvimos al formato de publicación cada dos semanas, volvimos a la Sección 6 y regresó Raising Heart! Ahora la autora que les habla se frota las manos para seguir avanzando en la trama.**

 **P. A. R. K: Intento publicar cada dos semanas, los sábados temprano en el horario del cono sur, hasta ahora lo he conseguido ¡Todo un logro! Espero que este capítulo te guste también.  
**

 **Nadaoriginal: Un capítulo más corto para evitar el trasnoche, espero te guste ;D**

 **Saizoouuuh: La verdad es que le he dedicado mucho trabajo a este fic para intentar que todo cuadre, a la vez de expandir el universo del anime sin contradecirme e incluir la mayoría de los personajes. Aún hay unos cuantos personajes que están guardados para jugar un rol importante.**

 **Si has llegado hasta acá, te agradezco enormemente tu interés en este fic. Si además quieres dejarme un comentario con tu opinión, pues ya somos amigos y nos podemos tomar un café o una cerveza fría. Queridos lectores, nos leemos dentro de dos semanas, el sábado 21 de abril.**

 **Hasta entonces, ¡saludos!**


	7. Persecución - VI

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Persecución**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **I. Día 38. 10.47 h en el huso horario de la Administración.**

La chica dio otro doblez a su uniforme, colocado con cuidado a los pies de la cama ya hecha. La habitación doble estaba sola, su compañera estaba en los entrenamientos de la mañana, quizás preguntándose cuándo se uniría. Siguiendo las órdenes de su superiora le había mentido al sugerirle que se adelantara mientras ella terminaba de prepararse. Luego de eso se había encontrado a Fate y la comandante, ambas, uniformadas y serias ante la ocasión, le habían presentado el papeleo final. Su consentimiento de liberar de responsabilidad a la Administración si desaparecía en servicio.

Irían de incógnito y tanto como su identidad como su ubicación quedarían guardadas como un gran secreto. Si algo llegase a pasarle, sus seres queridos nunca llegarían a saber qué fue.

Subaru nunca sabría cómo fue.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

Era hora de partir.

Dio un último vistazo al cuarto antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella, solo con su dispositivo en el bolsillo. Los pasillos de la sección estaban vacíos a esa hora de actividad para todos sus integrantes, caminó con rapidez hasta la sala de teletransporte y se encontró con la enforcer Testarossa, que parecía un reflejo de ella misma. Si alguno de los agentes de la sección las viera así las escoltaría fuera de las instalaciones militares con algunos cargos de traspaso y una amenaza bastante seria sobre sus cabezas.

Si alguien las hubiera visto. Pero Fate había elegido la hora con cuidado y conocimiento. Teana recorrió la habitación con la mirada, esperaba encontrarse con la comandante o el almirante para recibir un último adiós antes de partir. Estaban solas a excepción de un par de mochilas cargadas que esperaban pacientes junto a la plataforma que las llevaría lejos. La rubia esperó a que su subordinada terminara su inspección del lugar para hacerle un gesto ligero con la cabeza, invitándola a empezar lo antes posible su misión. Sin mediar palabras, la joven pelinaranja levantó una de las mochilas que constituían su equipaje y se la colgó al hombro. Le temblaban las manos ante la perspectiva de desaparecer ante todos.

La primera vez siempre era difícil.

Fate tomó la otra parte de equipaje y le puso una mano en el hombro, un poco de ánimo antes de dar el paso sin vuelta atrás.

«Bueno, el que parece el punto sin retorno, la verdad es que desde que firmamos esos papeles ya no nos podemos echar atrás», se recordó la mujer subiéndose a la plataforma para ingresar las coordenadas de recepción.

Ella tampoco se había despedido. Nanoha la había besado con cierta amargura en la mañana antes de partir para preparar el entrenamiento del día. La había visto partir y luego había llamado a su hija con una sonrisa bien armada. No tenía tiempo para más, no había hablado ni con su hermano o madre.

Gajes del oficio.

Miró su reloj, once de la mañana justa.

Sin que se notara un asomo de indecisión en sus gestos, inició la transportación.

Afuera, en el campo de entrenamiento donde los agentes de campo apretaban los dientes e intentaban evitar los enemigos que habían sido programados con cuidado, Nanoha observaba todo desde cierta altura, flotando con ligereza, los brazos cruzados y Raising Heart como un bastón entre ellos.

Sabía que su novia se había marchado, casi podía sentirlo, una carencia física que se hacía palpable cuando se iba. Siempre tenía la misma sensación de inseguridad cuando Fate se iba en misiones de investigación o de irrupción en terreno enemigo.

Una explosión bajo sus pies devolvió su mirada y toda su atención al terreno de entrenamiento, alguien había decidido que un enfoque directo a explosiones era la mejor manera de abrirse paso sin importarle que sus compañeros de equipo pudieran salir mal parados. Mala decisión, les había recordado lo importante que era desactivar a los enemigos sin daños colaterales, si una explosión se daba en el terreno la programación se volvería mucho más agresiva. Ahora los equipos tendrían que esforzarse más para llegar a la meta como un grupo y sin perder su testigo que hacía las veces de objeto importante a transportar en una misión de escolta.

Nunca tenías que causar una explosión si no eras capaz de soportar las astillas luego.

Siguió los movimientos de sus antiguos estudiantes, recordaban lo que les había enseñado hacía años y eso llenaba de orgullo y alegría una parte de ella. Ya no eran los reclutas suaves y tiernos que había conocido, ahora podrían soltarlos en un combate real, donde el caos y el fuego cruzado predominaban, y salir en una pieza sin perder de vista el objetivo de la misión.

Se alejó un par de metros más y volvió a mirar hacia el edificio.

Se había malacostumbrado a tenerla cerca. Ahora tendría que volver a la rutina de tenerla lejos.

Una espina en su costado con la que a veces costaba convivir.

 **II. Día 38. 17.05 h hora local del planeta no administrado b17.**

Cuando sus pies tocaron una superficie sólida, su estómago había dado tres vueltas y amenazaba con actuar de manera muy poco profesional. La agente Lanster aspiró una bocanada de aire, con los ojos aún cerrados, intentando concentrarse en los dispares estímulos que su cuerpo recibía para ordenarlos y no permitir que la dominasen.

Levantó las manos y se topó con la espalda de Fate, que se erguía en toda su estatura y examinaba la zona.

Lo primero que sorprendió a Teana fue el olor, olía a ciudad, a un millón de habitantes confinados en la jungla de concreto que solía ser una metrópoli. Olía a encierro y a humedad.

Olía como si las hubieran aparecido en el centro de una capital palpitante en el armario de escobas más recóndito que hubieran podido encontrar. Lo cual, apreciaría luego, no estaba lejos de la realidad.

Lo segundo que llamó su atención fue el ruido, bocinas, pasos, murmullos, motores, todo llegaba ahogado por las paredes que la rodeaban a sus oídos. Cuando por fin se animó a abrir los ojos, sus alrededores no cambiaron mucho. Una pieza cerrada en la que apenas cabían las dos, una puerta las invitaba a salir y adentrarse en un mundo desconocido.

―¿Lista? Sígueme y ni una palabra fuera por ahora ―ordenó la enforcer, mirando de soslayo antes de abrir la puerta y zambullirse en un mundo nuevo.

La joven agente la siguió, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. De alguna manera esperaba un mundo más recóndito, un emplazamiento más salvaje. Hasta ahora las misiones solían llevarse a cabo en planetas desiertos o con poblaciones primitivas muy separadas y dispersas, lo que facilitaba el trabajo. Hasta ese momento, solo se había movido en ciudad cuando el enemigo llevaba la pelea a ese ámbito.

Sacudió la cabeza, reajustando sus expectativas para la misión y obligándose a cambiar los parámetros con los que se había mentalizado para ese trabajo. Necesitaba estar en condiciones óptimas, en algún lugar de esa ciudad escondían secretos, una pista o incluso una persona que las llevaría a la siguiente pista del rompecabezas, a la explosión que lo había iniciado todo. Siguió a la enforcer con paso vigoroso, su apreciación de un armario de útiles de limpieza había sido acertada, pero en lugar de encontrarse en un subterráneo, estaban en la azotea de lo que parecía un edificio público. Le llamaron la atención las mallas metálicas que rodeaban la zona, pero no se detuvo a pensar en ellas, por el contrario, se dedicó a seguir la melena dorada que cortaba por entre las personas con una seguridad que envidió.

Fate, sin percatarse de ello, se llevó la mano al cuello donde colgaba su alianza.

Sus pensamientos conscientes le dictaban fielmente el camino aprendido para llegar a su zona segura, que sería su hogar, en ese mundo desconocido.

Empezaba a correr el tiempo para ambas.

 **III. Día 38. 23.38 h en el huso horario de la Administración.**

―Master?

―Un poco más, ¿sí?

―All right.

Nanoha recuperó su aliento como pudo, sosteniendo con firmeza su dispositivo entre las manos. La noche era cerrada y todas las actividades se habían acabado, tenía el campo para ella sola. Un mes de inactividad la había dejado fuera de forma y no tenía tiempo que perder. Tomó una bocanada grande antes de erguirse y prepararse para una siguiente oleada de enemigos automatizados.

Había pasado por la enfermería y Shamal le había dado su último visto bueno. Estaba lista para volver a escena, pero no podría hacerlo en esas condiciones. Zigzagueó evitando un par de enemigos, antes de atravesarlos a ambos con un disparo potente y certero de energía mágica.

Algunos de sus alumnos levantarían una ceja si alguien les dijese que esa mujer estaba luchando a mitad de su capacidad. O menos.

Habrían levantado ambas si les hubieran dicho que, además, tenía limitadores de magia encima. Pero esos chicos no la conocían, no conocían los estándares mínimos con los que se juzgaba y no conocían el alcance de su verdadera fuerza.

Para ser honestos y justos, ella tampoco lo conocía, solo podía suponerlo.

Voló entre dos enemigos, percibiendo la turbulencia que producían en el aire al pasar tan cerca de ella. Hasta ahora todo iba como lo había planeado. Aprovechando que se alejaban, aún sin detectar la finta con que los había burlado, los derribó a ambos con sendos golpes de energía.

Solo un par más.

La visión se le estaba nublando por el sudor y el cansancio que tomaban posesión de su cuerpo, inexorablemente. En lugar de deslizarse como esperaba, cayó unos metros sin mucha gracia, lo que llevó a los enemigos a lanzarse sobre ella, sintiendo una apertura. Un gritó se le atravesó en la garganta, pero logró controlarse y detener el golpe creando una barrera con su puño derecho. El impacto la envió al suelo, en lugar de buscar otra vez una posición vertical, apuntó y disparó con rapidez, con ambos robots a tiro, desintegrándolos en un haz de luz ardiente.

―Master! ―El dispositivo inyectó un cartucho mágico y aumento la energía que destinaba al vuelo, Nanoha se reposicionó en el aire con una soltura envidiable. A pocos metros, el suelo las había estado esperando frío e inmisericorde. A su alrededor yacían sus enemigos destruidos.

La cobriza miró a su alrededor y se dejó caer con un suspiro, se sentó en el suelo sin ánimo siquiera de sacarse su Barrier Jacket.

Estaba agotada y ofuscada.

―Eso podría haber salido mucho mejor…

―We'll get there, my master

―Gracias, Raising Heart. ―Ambas guardaron silencio, la noche no pareció notar el cambio de ánimo de la mujer, ni se dio por enterada de la batalla que habían librado ahí hacia solo unos momentos.

Se había exigido casi al máximo, oleadas de enemigos unas tras otras para volver a punto, en parte por esa necesidad de regresar a su estado anterior, pero también porque deseaba caer rendida y no volver a pensar en que esa noche su cama estaría vacía.

Que una parte de su ser se había ido y no tenía manera de contactarla, aún.

Se miró la mano izquierda, donde descansaba Raising Heart. A pesar del agotamiento, su cuerpo le respondía y tenía una reserva de magia que empezaría a recuperarse con cada segundo.

Estaba lista para batallar otro día más.

Pero esa noche no lo había estado…

El bastón se activó, sintiendo el cambio en la dirección de sus pensamientos.

― _Master?_

 _―¿Por qué? Es lo más cerca que he estado de perderte, casi te destruyes… casi me matas._

 _―I do not have any memories of the incident, but I am certain that, if needed, I would do anything to fly again with my master (No tengo memorias del incidente, pero estoy segura de que, si fuera necesario, haría cualquier cosa por volar con mi maestro otra vez)._

Su estado emocional, aún desequilibrado, se inclinó peligrosamente ante la afirmación. Aspiró un par de veces, intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones y darle claridad a su mente.

Abrió la boca para agregar algo más, a pesar de que la comunicación se estuviese haciendo por telepatía, pero no encontró nada para agregar. En su mente, de una manera poco articulada, se agolparon promesas o decisiones para tomar, un pacto a un cambio, a un nunca volver hacia atrás. Pero se dio cuenta de que no podría cumplir nada de eso.

Y que no podría mentirle a Raising Heart. Que nunca podría.

― _Gracias ―_ logró armar como un pensamiento coherente. El dispositivo brilló un par de segundos más, antes de volver a ser una joya en el centro de su palma y su uniforme de entrenamiento volvió a cubrir su cuerpo. La primavera seguía reinando en Mid Childa, una brisa fresca le removió su flequillo y levantó el polvo de los robots que había convertido en chatarra.

Sonrió con culpa, tenía un desastre que limpiar.

―Somebody's coming, Master ―informó el dispositivo. La joven reaccionó, levantándose con algo de esfuerzo, pero alerta ante cualquier cambio en el aire. Estaban dentro de una instalación militar y necesitarían de una fuerza de asalto desmedida para ponerlos en aprietos, como habían hecho la otra vez. Pero la figura que se acercaba era la de una niña que se le hacía conocida, sobre todo por las orejas naranjas que sobresalían a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

―¿Arf? ―inquirió, más como un saludo que una pregunta de verdad. El familiar de su mujer levantó la mano a medida que se acercaba, la otra la traía firmemente cerrada.

―¿No es un poco tarde para estar entrenándote, Nanoha? ―preguntó, cuando estuvo a su altura. La maga amplió un poco su sonrisa. El tono de Arf siempre le transmitía la misma calidez.

―Tengo mucho para ponerme al día…

―Intenta no sobre exigirte o será peor… ―La familiar le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, una invitación a que se le uniera en el camino de regreso al edificio principal. Iniciaron el camino con pesadez, la instructora estaba cansada y a cada paso sentía como si sus muslos tuvieran piedras en lugar de carne y músculos―. Pero sí, supongo que tienes que volver a tu estado físico anterior.

―Un mago aéreo no puede dejarse estar nunca ―afirmó, su mirada clavada en su acompañante con rasgos lobunos.

―Llegado el caso, nadie puede dejarse estar, ni siquiera nosotros cuando trabajamos ordenando libros, ¿no?

―La biblioteca infinita requiere de un compromiso y un trabajo a tiempo completo, Yuuno-kun y tú tienen una misión muy grande entre manos.

―Puede ser, pero estoy aquí por otra misión que me entretiene más… ―Levantó el puño que aún tenía cerrado, para que pudiera ver en su interior. La alianza de oro que habían comprado en la tierra hacía casi un mes―. ¿Lista para completarla?

A Nanoha le picaron las manos. Un medio para poder comunicarse con Fate inclusive en medio de sus misiones. Un canal seguro para que nunca más la sorprendieran por la espalda.

Una manera de saber que el amor de su infancia, de su vida, seguía respirando y en buen estado.

No había suficientes leyes y reglas que romper que pudieran valer más que eso.

Pero la palabra final no la tenía ella, sino Raising Heart.

El dispositivo en su mano brilló tenue, casi como si estuviera riéndose entre dientes.

―I'm ready.

 **IV. Día 38. 19.23 h hora local del planeta b17.**

La puerta del edificio abandonado era pequeña y estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Teana cuidaba de su espalda mientras Fate se ocupaba del candado que mantenía las cadenas en posición. Le habían dado una pequeña llave que entró con un suave clic en el mecanismo y luego se negó a moverse. La enforcer maldijo por lo bajo y aplicó algo más de fuerza, forzando la cerradura.

Habían deambulado por horas siguiendo las indicaciones de la misión, en un lugar desconocido, sorteando los choques culturales y los obstáculos esperables de moverse en otra civilización. Teana sentía cierta impaciencia por sacarse su equipaje y empezar a armar planes para abordar su misión, pero ahora estaban atascadas ante una simple puerta de metal que en otras condiciones habría podido volar de un golpe con sus dispositivos.

―Es una mierda de escondite ―apreció la chica, con los brazos cruzados. En una mano su dispositivo descansaba listo en caso de ser necesitado, estaban en una zona peligrosa de esa ciudad. El edificio completo estaba pintado por grafitis inexpertos y marcas de territorio, la puerta era cruzada por una pintada con el nombre de algún músico en ciernes que, además de plantar su nombre en ella, había dejado detalles para contactarlo en caso de querer hacer negocios. La rubia negó con la cabeza, no era el momento para soltar ese tipo de comentarios. El candado cedió y la cadena cayó a sus pies con el sonido característico del metal al chocar. La mujer se dedicó una sonrisa antes de intentar abrir la puerta, la cual no cedió con sus goznes oxidados.

Esta vez lo que soltó por lo bajo fue un insulto.

Apoyó su hombro derecho en la superficie metálica, oxidada y pintada y aplicó fuerza súbita. Un chirrido seco y la puerta abriéndose tres palmos casi la desestabilizan, pero se recuperó a tiempo, agachándose y flexionando las rodillas para pasar por la pequeña abertura que era el marco de entrada. Teana la siguió sin dilaciones y cerró tras ellas la malograda puerta. Con un sello mágico se aseguraron que estarían solas, sin visitas innecesarias ni indeseadas.

Fate se giró y se quitó la capucha de la chaqueta que usaba como parte de su papel encubierto, mirando su escondite, el gesto de sus labios se torció un poco. Tal vez Teana tenía razón. La penumbra lo era todo en ese lugar, las pocas ventanas que daban a la calle estaban tapiadas y solo rendijas de luz se abrían paso hasta la edificación. El olor penetrante a humedad y abandono hizo que arrugara la nariz.

La chica, compañera que Fate había seleccionado de una larga lista de posibles ayudantes, alumbró parte de las paredes con una linterna de mano, aún mantenían el uso de la magia en un mínimo. En una de las paredes un mensaje que incluía los genitales masculinos y su deseo de consumo para el lector las recibió.

―Qué lindo detalle ―comentó, irónica, ante la bienvenida.

―Bienvenida al glamour de un enforcer, subamos, ocuparemos las instalaciones del último piso. ―No le dio tiempo a responder, tampoco esperó un gesto de su parte. La enforcer estaba a cargo de la misión, empezaba a dar órdenes y no apreciaciones. Caminaron por la habitación en ruinas, buscando las escaleras a los pisos más altos.

La rubia se movía con la soltura de la familiaridad, una vez hubieron subido tres pisos y se encontraran en el piso superior, buscó por las paredes en silencio hasta que encontró algo que a sus ojos era distinto del cemento descolorido. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercase y le señaló la pequeña hendidura en la pared, similar a tantas otras que habían visto antes.

―¿Te suena? ―preguntó, mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos con rapidez. La joven examinó la muesca, se le hacía familiar y no podía entender el por qué. Pasó su mano por sobre ella y el rastro que dejaba la energía mágica le cosquilleó en la punta de los dedos. Se giró para encarar a su superiora, pero la mujer sacaba al fin de su bolsillo su placa de enforcer.

―Claro. ―Alcanzó a articular antes de que el metal encajara en la pared a la perfección y un set de escalerillas se dejara caer con suavidad desde el techo.

―Ahora sí, bienvenida a nuestra base de operaciones temporal. ―La invitó a subir con la mano extendida. Las escaleras daban a una buhardilla de techo bajo, pero al menos más limpia que el resto del edificio y sin grafitis en las paredes o paredes derruidas por el tiempo o grupos de personas alcoholizadas divirtiéndose con la propiedad ajena. Un par de colchonetas enrolladas les servirían como camas, el resto del mobiliario se reducía a una mesa baja y unos cuantos cojines esparcidos. Se preguntó con seriedad cuán cansada tendría que estar para sentarse en esos pedazos de tela y relleno patéticos. Una puerta en una esquina podría ser un baño, un armario o un pedazo de madera que alguien olvidó pegado a la pared.

Dejaron las pocas provisiones que habían llevado y Teana observó con una ceja enmarcada como Fate se sentaba en el piso cubierto de polvo y empezaba a rebuscar cosas en su equipaje. Ella no sabía cómo proceder, dada la ocasión creía que tendrían que ponerse a maquinar planes para cumplir el objetivo, una especie de conspiración que las llevase a las entrañas mismas de la organización enemiga. En lugar de eso la enforcer seguía sacando ropa y algunos trastos mágicos que ella no conocía del todo.

―¿Cómo consigue estos escondites la Administración? ―articuló al final, acuclillándose y apoyándose en sus talones. Fate no la miró, mientras seguía revisando sus cosas, en búsqueda de un objeto en específico.

―Depende, existen escondites y bases de distintos tipos a través de la galaxia. Esto en algún momento fue un edificio residencial junto a un estacionamiento de varios pisos, la economía se fue al garete y las familias abandonaron la zona. Ahora estos pisos están abandonados y el estacionamiento es usado como edificio de departamentos, ¿no te parece curioso cómo la gente se adapta? ―Sacó un pequeño estuche de cuero y sonrió, para luego guardárselo en el bolsillo. Se levantó sin necesidad de usar las manos como apoyo, la coronilla dorada casi rozaba el techo de ese lugar. Teana tomó nota de todo eso casi de manera inconsciente. Necesitaba tener una mente atenta al detalle si quería ser una enforcer. Si quería seguirle el paso a Fate Testarossa.

Desde su posición menos elevada, observó a la mujer en ropa de civil que intentaban hacerla parecer una mujer más cercana al crimen que a la academia, más cerca de un bar y una pelea callejera que a las oficinas de un banco.

Teana supo que si el rostro que la examinaba tuviera una sombra más oscura, una expresión menos risueña, el efecto se habría conseguido. Se preguntó cómo se manejarían en todo un mundo desconocido.

De pronto se sintió muy pequeña.

Al parecer ignorante a todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, Fate sacó el estuche de su bolsillo y lo lanzó antes de atraparlo de nuevo, ruido de metal entrechocándose llegó de él.

―¿Tienes hambre? ―inquirió, dispuesta a acallar sus dudas.

Esa sería la primera orden consciente que recibía. La seguirían muchas más.

 **V. Día 38. 23:12 h en el huso horario de la Administración.**

Verossa caminaba por la noche con confianza, la suela de sus zapatos apenas pisaba la loza del suelo antes de levantarse en otro paso ágil.

Llevaba en su andar la decisión de quien conoce su camino. Y él lo conocía muy bien. Sabía perfectamente a dónde tenía que ir para empezar a tirar un hilo, donde lo mejor y lo peor de la sociedad en Mid Childa se juntaba, se confundía, se mezclaba e influenciaba. Cualquier idea millonaria, cualquier desastre armamentístico, cualquier conspiración militar iniciaba ahí.

En un bar en el centro de la ciudad, un edificio de varios pisos, generoso en mesas, en música y en comodidad para alejarse de la luz y esconder el rostro a la hora de hablar.

Generoso por las dos mujeres que lo regentaban y mantenían.

El _Soaked Wolf_ no era un nombre que fuese de su agrado, pero eso poco importaba cuando contenía información que ni siquiera la biblioteca infinita podía soñar con poseer. Información que aún no estaba en la historia, pero que decidiría su futuro en ocasiones.

Entró acompañado por el suave tintinear de la campanilla que recibía a cada cliente al entrar. El local estaba casi vacío, la mayoría de las mesas de color caoba estaban vacías, aunque el hombre suponía que el piso superior tendría más personas, en pequeños grupos, rehuyendo de la luz y aferrados a las penumbras de una lámpara intencionadamente leve. La barra, por suerte, tenía unos espacios desocupados, se encaminó ahí sin prestarle demasiada atención a la gente que ocupaba las mesas y se inclinaban sobre ellas más de lo necesario.

Le gustaba la barra, en ese lugar estaba la gente que solo quería beber y no hablar, y si intentabas darle conversación a la persona a cargo, esta te pediría con menos amabilidad de la indicada que trajeses a tus amigos y los llevases a una mesa si querías hablar.

Y esa misma persona estaba ahí ahora mismo, detrás de la barra preparando un trago con una mirada gélida y un rostro impasible. Sus tragos eran buenos y ayudaba a la fama del bar, pero era su compañera la que lo había llevado a lo que era ahora mismo.

Se sentó en el banco y descansó los codos sobre la mesa. No le llamó la atención a la mujer ni ella pareció darse cuenta que estaba ahí, pero una rápida mirada de sus ojos verdes le había dejado claro que había notado su presencia y que estaría con él en un segundo.

En esos momentos amaba su trabajo.

Ante él se materializó la mujer, su camisa negra y tirantes negros resaltaban gracias a los brillos de las botellas tras ella, y hacían un contraste con su piel blanca y pelo azulino suelto. Sin intercambiar palabras, la bartender sacó un agitador y un vaso grande y bajo, se giró para buscar unas tres botellas y, del gran contenedor que ocupaba la mesada de trabajo, extrajo un par de cubos de hielos que dejó en el vaso, antes de mezclar los alcoholes en cantidades justas y, con presteza, preparar un trago rojizo que era de su preferencia.

Verla trabajar era un arte en sí, con la rapidez y la naturalidad de quien lo hace todos los días. La seguridad detrás de cada acto era la mejor prueba de su maestría. Cuando sacó en un movimiento fluido el posavasos para depositar ante él la bebida ya preparada, no pudo menos que sonreír.

Valía la pena pagar un poco más solo para ver eso.

Lo levantó y le dio un sorbo pequeño, degustando el sabor. Dulce y frío, perfecto.

―Siempre te superas, Natsuki ―bromeó, mientras la aludida guardaba las botellas y lavaba sus utensilios con rapidez, serían necesitados pronto esa noche.

―Siempre quieres lo mismo, a esta altura puedo hacer un Negroni con los ojos vendados. ―Su cabello, atado en una coleta, cayó con suavidad, mientras se inclinaba para secar una de las copas que tenía estilando y alinearla con el resto, colgando del techo de la barra. El resto de los comensales ahí sentados le dirigieron una mirada algo sorprendida.

No iban a la barra a hablar y, cuando lo intentaban, no conseguían que la mujer les dijera más de tres palabras conectadas y que dieran pie a una respuesta.

―Mi gusto tiene clase ―objetó, levantando el vaso otra vez, los hielos repicando suavemente dentro de él.

―Ara, estoy segura que sí, Verossa-san. ―Y ahí estaba, el segundo secreto del éxito que había llevado el negocio de un pequeño local al bar más importante de la ciudad―. Es un gusto verlo de nuevo por acá.

―Shizuru, creo que el gusto es siempre de la otra persona cuando te conoce. ―Sonrió a la vez que soltaba esa frase galante, no podía evitarlo aunque con la mujer no tuviera ningún tipo de relación más que la estricta formalidad de quien sabe en qué trabajas y los ambientes turbios que frecuentas. La mujer castaña sonreía con la costumbre de quien se divierte con los planes ajenos, o enarca una ceja cuando le llegaba el rumor de una conquista mundial. Sus ojos carmesí le recordaban en color a los de la enforcer Testarossa, pero lo que se ocultaba tras ellos era diametralmente distinto.

Quizás le gustaría averiguarlo, quizás no.

Pero prefería estar en buena lid con las dueñas del local, su mayor fuente de información y barra de tragos favorita.

La mujer descansó una mano en su cintura, resaltando más el vestido morado oscuro que utilizaba.

―¿Esperas quedarte mucho tiempo?

―Creo que hoy estaré toda la noche, sí. ―Se acomodó un poco más en el piso que usaba, conseguir la atención de ambas a la vez era una hazaña que no se veía a menudo, ahora el resto de los participantes de la barra los miraban abiertamente. Eso era algo que no le gustaba demasiado al agente de la TSAB. Aunque tampoco llegaría a interponerse realmente en sus planes.

―Entonces esta primera la invita la casa ―concedió la castaña, señalando de manera casi imperceptible el vaso frente a él―. Disfruta de la noche, Verossa-han. Volveré pronto.

Observó cómo se marchaba, su figura bien delineada no acusaba más de treinta años. Él había tenido la oportunidad de ver a incautos que se habían intentado acercar a la anfitriona oficial del establecimiento, sin éxito alguno. A veces era la amable pero fría negación lo que los desalentaba, otras veces era la bartender que jugaba con cuchillos detrás de la barra y con cara de muy pocos amigos en su dirección.

En sus antebrazos descubiertos por la camisa arremangada se delineaban a la perfección los músculos bajo la piel pálida.

No sabía si alguna de las dos era una poderosa maga, pero sí sabía que habían surgido de lo más bajo y, para hacer algo así, tenían que saber defenderse y moverse por los ambientes más peligrosos de Mid Childa.

Natsuki se alejó cuando un cliente se acercó con un pedido para preparar una bebida. Volvería luego, tantos años sentado en la misma barra forjaban un lazo difícil de explicar con quien te proporciona el alcohol. Al agente le gustaba la mujer, seca y de pocas palabras, sus conversaciones siempre eran directas y al grano.

Era más fácil hablar cosas con ella que con su pareja, la anfitriona que recibía a los políticos importantes y grandes figuras de las altas esferas de la capital. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y sintió el calor expandirse a la punta de sus dedos. Aún faltaba un poco más para empezar su investigación.

Faltaría menos para que Shizuru regresase a su lado y, con esa sonrisa enigmática, le pidiera más detalles de su visita. Ser un punto neurálgico de la vida política y táctica de la ciudad conllevaba enterarse de todo lo que uno necesitase saber para hundirle la vida a quien quisiese. Eso, en parte, era lo que mantenía y mantendría el bar en su lugar por mucho tiempo más, a pesar de que actividad ilegal o al borde de leyes se llevase a cabo de manera recurrente.

«Como lo que estoy a punto de hacer», pensó, apartándose parte del cabello que le cubría el rostro y una oreja para escuchar mejor. Los murmullos empezaban a crecer y la campanilla de la entrada sonaba con cierta regularidad. Miró su reloj de muñeca, habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que había entrado.

Esperaría media hora más antes de dejar sueltos a sus «amigos», de las dos a las tres era el punto álgido de cualquier lugar de tragos, pero la gente empezaba a soltar la lengua antes cuando bebían y luego se acordaban de cerrarla cuando estaban discutiendo los asuntos más gordos. Aun así, Verossa había obtenido más información escuchando las conversaciones familiares de los implicados que leyendo entrelíneas cuando se reunían a discutir sus intenciones.

Fiel a su palabra, la castaña regresó a su lado, aunque con una orden de pedidos que hacerle a la mujer al otro lado de la barra. Natsuki se puso a trabajar en silencio, con la rapidez que la caracterizaba. A pesar de todo, el mago sabía que estaba atenta a sus interacciones y a la conversación que se desarrollaría. Tenía que pensar en ellas como una unidad, un equipo que conocía los movimientos de la otra y actuaba en concordancia.

En los siete años desde que las conocía nunca habían mostrado fisuras en público. Envidiaba esa fortaleza para enfrentar los desafíos, presiones y traiciones del secretismo. Serían una excelente adición a la unidad, Hayate las pondría al frente de muchas misiones sin pensarlo. Pero ya habían rechazado su propuesta dos veces.

«Al final todo se resume a estas conversaciones veladas…». La castaña, como pensaba, se sentó a su lado con elegancia, cuidando su aspecto, un arma en sí misma, mientras esperaba a que la bandeja con bebidas estuviera preparada.

―¿Qué buscas hoy, Verossa?

―Puede ser cualquier cosa, desde un rumor sobre cambios de mandos, ya sabes cómo abundan esos, hasta alguna noticia sobre magia inusual… ―Cruzó las piernas y bebió el último trago. Levantó la vista a Natsuki, quien le hizo un gesto, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo―. Quizás algo simplemente fuera de lo común.

Shizuru había levantado una ceja mientras lo escuchaba, a muchas personas les parecería atractiva en ese momento, a otras, además, peligrosa como una espada desenvainada. La peliazul depositó ante ellos la bandeja y le cambió el vaso al mago, siempre sin palabras. Un intercambio de miradas entre ambas suplantó cualquier conversación. Estaba claro que se decían cosas sin tener que verbalizarlas. El pasado de ambas era un misterio para la mayoría y él había tenido la decencia de no rebuscar demasiado en su historia.

Aunque a veces se moría de ganas.

―Esa es una búsqueda demasiado amplia, incluso para nuestro bar… pero tal vez, deberías pensar en darte una vuelta por el tercer piso, Verossa-han. ―Shizuru se levantó, llevando consigo la bandeja recién preparada―. No olvides despedirte cuando te vayas. ―Le recordó antes de marcharse, un grácil caminar marcando sus pasos.

Ni se le ocurriría, nadie entraba o salía del _Soaked Wolf_ sin que ella lo supiera, y él no quería ponerse en la lista negra. Pagaría sus tragos con algo más que dinero. Algo más valioso.

Resistió el impulso de suspirar y frotarse las sienes. Uno no podía ganarse la vida en esos negocios si no controlaba sus impulsos primarios y la impresión que daba al resto.

Jugó con su vaso frío unos momentos, viendo cómo las luces se reflejaban en la superficie mansa del líquido. Quizás tendría que empezar antes.

Cerró los ojos y reunió su energía mágica, necesitaba concentrarse y darles forma a sus sabuesos, pensar en las habilidades que necesitaban, el número que serían, el tamaño que tendrían. En su mente, con el entrenamiento de los años, los esculpió a consciencia, concentrando más energía hasta que, si alguien lo hubiese mirado con atención, habría visto el resplandor verde que salía de sus palmas apoyadas sobre la tabla.

Natsuki las veía, mientras limpiaba el agua que dejaba el hielo sobre la barra. Había visto eso cientos de veces y siempre era un espectáculo digno de ver.

―Unendlichjagd ―susurró, dejando libres a sus sabuesos. Como si una hoja rasgara el aire, la magia abrió un corte en la realidad, una puerta a una dimensión alterna donde descansaban los espectros sabuesos, tres de ellos salieron sigilosamente de la abertura que había nacido justo detrás de su barra, acariciándole las piernas a medida que iniciaban un trote silencioso y se escurrían fuera de la vista. El vínculo mágico que los mantenía unidos al mago era silencioso, también. Magia que no se sentía, que no podía detectarse con facilidad. Eso era lo que hacía de Verossa un investigador sin igual, su capacidad de estar ahí sin estarlo. De escudriñar sin tener que acercarse lo suficiente como para arriesgar la piel.

El hombre abrió los ojos y se bebió la mitad de su vaso de una sentada. El ejercicio mental lo dejaba cansado y la magia empezaría a drenar sus fuerzas. De ahora en más estaría anclado a ese sitio hasta que sus sabuesos regresaran. Natsuki observó el bar, los clientes de siempre y los nuevos que parecían perdidos. Miró a Shizuru, siempre solícita para ayudar y escuchar los problemas de los demás, fluyendo entre grupos como si fuera un baile intrincadamente coreografiado, volvió a mirar al hombre, el temblor de sus manos y la gota de sudor que le caía desde la frente. Sacó un plato y preparó un aperitivo ligero, luego lo puso ante él con un ruido seco.

―La casa invita. ―Necesitaba mantenerlo alerta y enérgico dentro de lo posible. Aún le faltaba pasar por el interrogatorio de la castaña al finalizar la noche.

Una búsqueda así nunca arrojaba resultados estériles, solo había que saber dónde mirar.

O eso le había dicho su mujer esa mañana, y ella confiaba en su juicio plenamente.

Verossa agradeció la comida con un murmullo y se llevó un par de bocados a la boca.

Decenas de voces empezaban a retumbar en su cabeza, las palabras cayendo a raudales y distintos planes desplegándose ante él.

La campanilla sonó nuevamente y un grupo numeroso se adentró. Sería una noche larga.

 **VI. Día 38. 21.41 hs hora local del planeta b17.**

Teana estaba sentada sobre la colchoneta que sería su cama, aún reacia a usar cualquier otra cosa en la habitación. Mientras ordenaba un poco sus cosas pensaba en Subaru, en su habitación luego de un día de entrenamiento, su ducha caliente y su amiga haciéndole bromas subidas de tono de las que casi no se daba cuenta.

Una punzada le atenazó el pecho.

Era mala idea pensar esas cosas lejos de casa y, a la vez, era inevitable. Observó a la rubia, que sentada disponía de la comida con una despreocupación que le llamó la atención. Ella había dejado mucho más atrás. Había dejado a su compañera de aventuras lejos y parecía no importarle.

Antes de poder reprimirla, la pregunta nació, invadiendo su garganta y materializándose sin su permiso.

―¿No está preocupada por Nanoha?

La actividad se detuvo por un segundo, Fate sintió como su sangre se hacía de plomo por ese instante, pero se recuperó con rapidez y siguió actuando con normalidad.

―Trátame de tú de ahora en más ―indicó, levantando los palillos que usaría para atacar la caja de fideos que tenía en las manos. Luego de vagabundear un poco, con la noche mordiéndole los hombros, habían conseguido algo de comida caliente para llevarse a la buhardilla. ―No, ella tiene que volver a ganar su naturalidad habitual en el aire. Estoy segura que está reventando un par de edificios en el campo de entrenamientos ―aseguró. El anillo le pesó lo suficiente como para notarlo en esos momentos.

Aún solo recibía silencio de él.

Por lo menos ya habían dilucidado su siguiente movimiento, con un plano, uno de los «trastos» mágicos que había visto Teana antes, recorrerían la ciudad buscando concentraciones de magia. Luego de comer podrían trazar la ruta a seguir cerca de posibles escondites.

―¿Cómo hacen en la tierra o en este mundo para comer pasta con palillos de madera? Se resbalan… ―Teana intentó sin éxito armar un bocado de la caja de fideos preparados que habían comprado. Con un bufido de exasperación rebuscó en sus pertenencias un pequeño tenedor con el que empezar a comer.

―Es solo cosa de práctica ―comentó la mujer rubia, señalando la comida con su set de palillos y usándolos con habilidad. Parte de su infancia y toda su adolescencia la habían dotado de muchas habilidades que, en su momento, no sabía que necesitaría para sobrevivir en Japón.

Miró la caja, rebosante de fideos sazonados y salteados con verduras y la nostalgia la golpeó.

Esa comida, con los palillos en mano, en un edificio abandonado de un planeta no administrado la llevó de regreso años atrás.

A su pubertad.

A como había crecido junto a sus amigas en un mundo que las acunó y las guio con algo parecido a la indiferencia.

La adolescencia, como esperaba, había sido un periodo tormentoso para ella. Y sospechaba que para Nanoha también. Su cuerpo había decidido crecer de una sola manera, a lo alto. Siempre había sido alta, pero cuando alcanzó los trece pareció que su cuerpo inició una carrera de fondo, con un vigor interminable que la dejaba adormilada y cansada sin motivo aparente.

Pronto su ropa tuvo que ser cambiada constantemente y su uniforme siempre terminaba por ser demasiado pequeño para sus piernas que no cesaban en su intento de separarla de suelo.

A los quince ya tenía la estatura de su madre, a los dieciséis rivalizaba con su hermano, cinco años mayor. Y mientras ella cambiaba y se desconocía en el espejo, su amiga florecía como un diamante que emergía bajo el cuidado de las manos de un hábil joyero.

Sacó otro bocado de los fideos en la caja con los palillos, absorta en sus recuerdos, sin prestar atención a la mirada extraña que le dirigía su compañera de misión.

Nanoha irradiaba luz propia, o eso le parecía a Fate. Su cuerpo cumplía con las expectativas impuestas, suavizando sus rasgos, ensanchado con delicadeza sus caderas, llenando su busto. Fate le sacaba una cabeza y al caminar a su lado se sentía como una chica torpe, demasiado larga para caber junto a ella.

Pero eran sus momentos favoritos del día.

Caminar junto a su amiga y sonreír solo por su presencia, por ver sus movimientos, por tenerla cerca. La rubia entonces no comprendía lo que era estar enamorada. Aún ahora, no sabía en qué momento se había enamorado de Nanoha, pero ese amor le era tan natural como respirar. Era un axioma, la cobriza en su vida representaba cientos de cosas. Pero la principal era amor.

Había llegado a ella a través de la calidez de su cariño y había logrado conseguir un lugar irreemplazable en el corazón de Fate.

A su lado ella era una niña.

Si Nanoha tuvo alguna oposición, alguna observación, jamás la hizo patente. Nunca escatimó en cariño, nunca soltó su mano y el afecto con el que decía su nombre no disminuyó.

Y en algún momento, cuando su madre empezaba a preocuparse de lo alta que era su hija y su hermano la miraba a los ojos con sorpresa, la larga carrera de su genética acabó. A su metro ochenta su cuerpo empezó a cambiar de manera distinta, y lo que pensó que sería un alivio, se transformó en otra fuente de preocupaciones. Lo que era peor, en todo el proceso sus hormonas nunca habían dejado de correr.

A sus catorce era feliz de volar junto a ella.

A sus quince disfrutaba más del tiempo que pasaban juntas y del contacto físico.

A los dieciséis era consciente de dos cosas, que ya no veía a Nanoha como una amiga y que se moría de ganas de descansar sus manos en la cintura y cadera de la cobriza.

También que, si su amiga la encontraba mirando sus labios, leería sus intenciones como un libro abierto.

¿Y si eso la alejaba? Se sentía enferma de solo pensarlo.

Pero… ¿Y si la acercaba?

Sus dilemas personales solo crecieron cuando las misiones empezaron a alejarlas de casa, de sus rutinas, de ellas mismas.

Cada segundo que pasaba con sus amigas era más atesorado. Alisa y Suzuka se negaban a que las misiones las alejaran a las tres magas, y ellas, por su parte, hacían todo lo posible por mantenerse juntas. En ese marco, y para alivio de la joven destinada a convertirse en Enforcer, Nanoha había rechazado a todos sus pretendientes a la fecha. Fate respiraba aliviada cada vez que la chica negaba amablemente al aspirante de turno. Pero no se atrevía a hablarlo con nadie.

Solo Hayate le palmearía el hombro y le guiñaría el ojo ante la situación.

Para Fate solo había un peligro real: Yuuno.

Nanoha no tenía las mismas sonrisas, ni los mismos gestos o abrazos para el chico que los que tenía para ella. Nunca la había descubierto mirando al chico, ni dedicándole una mirada que durara un segundo más de lo necesario, pero aun así, descubrió algunas de sus peores facetas al verlos juntos.

La cobriza era demasiado para él.

¿Pero no era demasiado también para ella?

Su ansiedad la encontraba en las noches, regalándole veladas insomnes.

Parpadeó un par de veces, sus palillos se habían topado con el final de la caja. Revisó su improvisado plato y notó que los costados aún tenían resquicios de comida. Dejó que sus manos se entretuvieran manejando los palillos para sacar esos restos.

Era un jueves cuando su esperanza empezó a florecer.

El verano había traído consigo el festival escolar y el grupo de amigas se había unido a la actividad frenética que embargaba la escuela. Presentaciones, atracciones y puestos de comida ocuparon las mentes de las jóvenes magas que, gracias a la mano providencial de Lindy, podían disfrutar de una vida estudiantil normal por esos días.

Era un jueves, las actividades habían terminado al fin y las chicas caminaban hacia el Midori-ya, su centro de reunión favorito. Los padres de Nanoha se habían tomado unas cortas vacaciones para visitar a sus hijos mayores en la capital y la más pequeña de los Takamachi había quedado a cargo del hogar. Esto solo espoleó la decisión de refugiarse en la cafetería, más aún luego de que Hayate les sonriera misteriosamente y les confiara que guardaba una sorpresa para las cinco en su mochila. Cuando las luces del establecimiento estuvieron prendidas y las chicas se habían despojado de sus zapatos, la castaña sacó varias botellas de sake de su bolso con un gesto travieso.

Las interjecciones de sorpresa solo lograron aumentar su sonrisa.

Insegura, Fate miró a Nanoha, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros, indecisa de cómo actuar. Luego el tsunami que era Alisa borró todo tipo de resistencia.

Cinco vasos pequeños fueron repartidos y el sake vertido en cada uno de ellos.

―¿Deberíamos hacer un brindis? ―inquirió Suzuka, con su pequeño vaso en la mano. El solo olor del alcohol la mareaba.

―¿Uno porque al fin no están en misiones arriesgando su cuello a pesar de que aún no tienen edad suficiente como para beber en público? ―complementó Alisa, levantando su trago con una sonrisa que buscaba esconder su nerviosismo.

―Por ejemplo.

―¡Brindemos por otro festival escolar exitoso! ―Hayate levantó su vaso y lo vació de una sola sentada. Las chicas siguieron su ejemplo.

Ardía.

El verano, de por sí tórrido, se hizo algo más caliente.

Alisa escupió parte del alcohol que aún tenía en la boca, manchando la mesa y el uniforme de gimnasia que la chica castaña portaba, ganándose unas cuantas maldiciones poco santas de paso.

―¡Esto es un asco! ―declaró vehemente antes de llenar el vaso y empinarlo otra vez. Las chicas rieron y siguieron su ejemplo, aunque con algo más de moderación. Como resultado, las adolescentes que probaban por primera vez ese límite, se emborracharon en menor o mayor medida. Para sorpresa de Fate, Alisa y Nanoha se llevaron la peor parte.

El sol se había ocultado y las cinco conversaban más fuerte de lo acostumbrado y, para el observador algo más atento, sus movimientos eran toscos e irregulares. En su ignorancia no sabían lo pasadas que estaban.

Se enterarían cuando sus padres las vieran. O cuando intentaran levantarse. Lo primero que pasara.

Alisa fue la primera en intentarlo, se trastabilló un par de pasos antes de estabilizarse y mirar sus pies, confundida.

―Alisa-chan, ¿estás bien? ―Suzuka se levantó con más decoro, gracias a su idea de pasarse al agua antes de que la primera botella se acabara.

―No pasa nada… ―aseguró, con una voz patosa que no reconocía del todo.

―Quizás sea hora de volver a casa ―La chica sostuvo a su amiga por el brazo. Las tres magas en ciernes no parecieron darse por aludidas. Nanoha estaba echada sobre la mesa y Fate jugaba con los cabellos cobrizos a su alcance. Hayate las miraba entretenidas, con una ceja levantada y jugando con las botellas vacías―. ¿Chicas? ―llamó, con más insistencia.

―Está bien, llamaré a Signum y a Zafira… ―La castaña hizo un amago de levantarse, pero, para su sorpresa, terminó en su silla otra vez.

―Tal vez necesitas un poco de agua. ―Fate se levantó, no sin cierta dificultad, y fue por un vaso de agua. Ella se quedaría con la joven Takamachi, acompañándola para que no se quedara sola esos días. Solían estudiar juntas y conocía la cafetería como su propia casa. Volvió con cuatro vasos de agua que Hayate y Alisa apuraron antes de intentar adecentarse.

Pasaron diez o quince minutos, en los que todas intentaron aclarar su mente antes de que la caballero apareciera acompañada del guardián en su forma de bestia.

Con una media sonrisa inescrutable, la mujer saludó a las adolescentes y procedió a llevarse a las jóvenes algo alcoholizadas. A Fate le dio la impresión de que tenía práctica en ese tipo de situaciones. Cuando las despedidas estuvieron completas y la casa quedara solo para ellas dos, Nanoha se apoyó en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Un rubor generalizado cubría sus facciones.

Su amiga sintió que su sangre corría más caliente ante la vista.

―¿Nanoha…?

―No sé si pueda subir las escaleras a mi cuarto, Fate-chan ―susurró, más dormida que despierta. La rubia sonrió, «una sonrisa enamorada» habría dicho si pudiera verla, y se echó a su amiga a la espalda, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus propios pies vacilantes.

―Recuérdame cobrarle esta, Raising Heart ―le dijo al dispositivo inseparable de la cobriza.

― All right!

―Yo también lo recordaré… ―Las palabras se perdieron en su cuello, provocándole escalofríos. Subió con todo el cuidado que sus piernas algo torpes pudieron aunar y, sin mucha delicadeza, dejó a la chica en su cama. La joven Takamachi se giró sobre sí misma, ocupando todo el colchón con un suspiro de satisfacción.

―Vamos, Nanoha, ¿ahora dónde voy a dormir? ―bromeó, apenas empujando a la chica en la cama. Una mirada cobalto la calló, algo chisporroteaba en sus ojos, una invitación que no entendía y que no había visto antes.

―Ven ―ordenó con una voz cercana a la súplica. Fate sintió que su boca se secaba. La joven la miraba con los labios entre abiertos, esperándola en la cama, la camiseta de gimnasia algo levantada, mostrando parte de la piel de su abdomen. Por todos los dioses, Nanoha era hermosa.

Esa era una batalla que siempre estuvo destinada a perder.

Con cuidado se recostó a su lado, rodeándola con brazos tímidos. Como respuesta la cobriza se resguardó en ella, enredando sus piernas y acunándose en sus brazos. Ese no era un abrazo de amigas. Esa no era la manera en que dormían juntas en su infancia, cuando incontables veces habían compartido el mismo lecho, en esa misma casa.

Un chasquear de dedos frente a ella la sacó de su ensoñación―. Enforcer Testarossa, ¿quiere revisar el plano de la ciudad y los pasos a seguir en esta misión? ―Teana ante ella la había sacado de sus cavilaciones luego de mucho intentarlo. En sus recuerdos la mujer se había sentido tan a gusto que se había abstraído por completo del mundo.

―Por supuesto ―concedió, dejando la caja de fideos vacía a un lado y centrándose en el mapa que la chica extendía ante ellas. Aun así, una parte de su mente siguió en esas memorias, demasiado preciosas como para dejarlas ir.

Esa noche su relación cambió. No por lo que pudieran decir o hacer. Que no fue nada.

Pasaría tiempo antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Pero esa noche la una reconoció en la otra la misma necesidad.

La misma atracción cruda que habían encadenado por miedo. El mismo anhelo acallado en la inseguridad.

Esa noche de jueves, la esperanza nació para ambas.

 **VII. Día 39. 10.15 h hora local del planeta b17**

―No entiendo por qué…

―No hagas preguntas ridículas. ¿Cómo si no? ―La voz de Fate era dura, una que Teana nunca había escuchado. Una que la rubia reservaba para situaciones especiales.

O misiones encubiertas.

La enforcer le había advertido de los peligros de un mundo nuevo, a la vez de cómo camuflarse entre tantas personas que parecían similares a ella, pero que en el fondo no lo eran. La chica había escuchado, pero poner en práctica siempre era más difícil que poner atención y asentir al recibir las órdenes. Más cuando apenas habían llegado a ese planeta tan similar y a la vez tan distinto. Las volutas de humo se unían y creaban una enmarañada capa que hacía difícil el respirar. Los vehículos rugían como bestias agitadas, sufrían cada vez que se ponían en movimiento y resoplaban al detenerse.

El ruido de los autos, el olor de la ciudad, el murmullo de un millón de voces discutiendo día a día que no entendía.

La rubia la observaba de reojo, dispuesta a intervenir de ser necesario. En lugar de eso la chica se acomodó un poco más en el fondo del bus que montaban y pateó una de las barras que servían de apoyo, su pie envuelto en una bota desgastada. La gente que las rodeaba la miraron de soslayo y se alejaron casi imperceptiblemente.

―Puta mierda… ―masculló casi desganada.

Fate sonrió, eso se adecuaba más a los papeles que les tocaba interpretar.

A ella tampoco le gustaba mucho, por no decir nada, la situación en la que estaban, embutidas en un pedazo de lata en lugar de cubriendo el cielo para recorrer la ciudad. Pero la prudencia debía imponerse a los deseos locos. Llevaba el mapa escondido en su bolsillo, la magia que le suministraba de manera continua lo actualizaba, mientras Bardiche leía las cifras que iban apareciendo y le comunicaba cualquier anomalía.

Hasta ahora todo era despreciable.

Un mundo sin energía mágica no significaba la falta de esta, sino su desconocimiento. Seguramente había personas haciendo deporte cerca, jugando un partido importante, ante un público en una exposición que los catapultaría a la fama. Todas esas cosas detonaban pequeñas descargas en personas aptas a practicar la magia. Lecturas irrisorias, pero que eran los primeros indicios en Mid Childa para entrenar magos.

Miró por la ventana, mirando calles pasar que realmente no le decían nada. Había memorizado el recorrido y dentro de cinco paradas se bajarían y buscarían el siguiente bus para seguir la ruta pautada. Su itinerario incluía muchos trasbordos para cercar la ciudad y luego atravesarla dos veces en diagonal. Estaban cubriendo toda la superficie que podían antes de empezar a hilar más fino. La enforcer sabía que su compañera estaba algo decepcionada, no se parecía en nada a las grandes misiones y los planes al milímetro que adornaban los libros de historia y las anécdotas de los reclutas.

La realidad que a veces costaba digerir era que no había nada de especial o distinto en el plan pensado para derrocar a un dictador de pacotilla al de uno para tomar control de una base enemiga y acabar una guerra. La vida se componía de esos momentos llenos de decisión y era difícil distinguirlos de otros «normales».

«Así muchos dejan escapar oportunidades», pensó con cierta amargura. Estaba en misión y parte de ella no podía evitar que le pesara.

Recorrían una zona comercial, el ruido apenas era ahogado por las ventanas de su transporte.

Cuatro paradas.

Teana también miraba por la ventana, miraba a las personas, observaba todo y tomaba apuntes mentales. Fate estaba segura que si le preguntaba al finalizar el día sobre lo que había visto, le haría un informe detallado y extraería conclusiones lógicas importantes. Esa era una de las razones por las que la había elegido para esa misión. Necesitarían ojo crítico.

Su siguiente parada era un barrio residencial de clase relativamente alta. En un principio nada parecería indicar que pudieran encontrar algo ahí. La única razón por la que estaban en esa ciudad en primer lugar era por las investigaciones de Verossa y el Almirante Harlaown, pero cuando se vivía tanto tiempo cerca de la acción desarrollabas un sexto sentido para las pistas. O, en este caso, llegabas a conocer a tu oponente, y Fate sabía una cosa por seguro, a menos de que fueses un devoto de la causa, siempre exigirías el mejor trato posible.

Y si a quien fuera que estuvieran cazando podía darse el lujo de tener una base secreta en medio de un planeta desierto con magia peligrosa almacenada, podía ofrecerles un emplazamiento con más comodidades a sus subordinados. Otra de las razones por las que había pedido una base de operaciones donde las personas fuesen, en cierta manera, más prescindibles.

Debían moverse como no se lo esperaban.

Una parada.

Ambas se levantaron para seguir con su trayecto, caminarían unas manzanas antes de tomar el siguiente bus, Bardiche aún no leía ningún tipo de información de provecho. Pero era cosa de tiempo, o por lo menos eso esperaban.

Entraban en invierno, el día estaba nublado y frío, Teana sentía como la punta de sus dedos y orejas se entumecían, caminó con bríos intentando calentar su sangre. El cambio de estaciones había sido brusco y su cuerpo aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar. En su bolsillo Cross Mirage descansaba listo en caso de necesidad, aunque cada vez la posibilidad de usarlo se veía más remota.

No había margen de error, por tanto, tampoco de hacer tonterías.

Sin darse cuenta, en un hábito adquirido por los años, escaneó la calle y las casas a los alrededores. Eran edificios altos, pero de cierta manera elegantes, limpios, con balcones adornados por sillas o plantas que daban a entender que sus ocupantes tenían tiempo y dinero para dedicarles. El ruido de la ciudad parecía acallarse en esas zonas, como si estuvieran en otro tiempo y vivieran a un ritmo distinto.

Quizás era uno de los pocos lugares donde se podrían resguardar de la locura de la ciudad.

Donde personas que no estuvieran acostumbradas podrían llevar una vida relativamente normal.

Se detuvo. Fate caminó un par de pasos más antes de girarse y levantar una ceja en su dirección, con un gesto memorizado.

―Tiene que ser acá. Nadie de Mid Childa aguantaría en esta ciudad si no pudiera alejarse de ella ―dijo, plantándose en medio de la vereda casi vacía a esa hora y repasando con la mirada todo a su disposición. La enforcer cambió el peso en sus pies y se cruzó de brazos. Era una posibilidad y no perderían mucho tiempo para cerciorarse.

Quizás valdría la pena confiar en la intuición de Teana, esa era una de las razones por las que la había llevado.

―Te sigo ―concedió, volviendo a su lado y cediéndole el mando por unos momentos. La chica miró a sus alrededores, los edificios eran altos, pero guardaban cierta calidez que la reconfortaba.

En realidad, le recordaban los de su hogar en Mid Childa. Caminó siguiendo su intuición, mientras Fate iba tras ella con una mano cerrada sobre Bardiche, por ahora todo se mantenía tranquilo. Se perdieron por cuadras limpias, calles con autos más lujosos estacionados en los alrededores, árboles en cada esquina y una sensación de estar en un lugar más limpio.

Haciéndole caso a su instinto y a lo que había aprendido en la academia y otras misiones, la chica empezó a rastrillar la zona, moviéndose en un zigzag que cubría toda el área para analizar cada detalle. Un escaneo completo que no esperaban hacer hasta dentro de unos días más. Un silencio algo tenso se había instalado entre las dos. Ambas esperaban que resultase.

Tena por sobre todas las cosas esperaba no haberse equivocado. La intuición era vital para los investigadores. Fate sentía ese nerviosismo y estaba por decirle algo para asegurarle que los pasos equivocados nunca eran una pérdida real de tiempo cuando Bardiche la detuvo.

― _A signal has been detected. Shall one announce it, Sir?_ _(Se ha detectado una señal. ¿Debería anunciarla, señor?_

 _―Sí, por favor, Bardiche._

―A high magical signal has been detected. 200 meters north. (Una fuerte señal mágica se ha detectado. 200 metros al norte) ―anunció el dispositivo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Teana pudiese oírlo. La pelirroja se detuvo, miró a Fate, luego su bolsillo donde el dispositivo descansaba y, por último, al norte, a los edificios que se extendían por la calle que surcaban. Caminaron a buen paso, ahora con el objetivo en mira, siempre intentando parecer unas transeúntes desinteresadas.

El edificio tenía balcones de vidrio con plantas y ornamentos colgando de ellos. Parecía desierto dada la hora, pero debía ser ahí.

Debían estar ahí.

La rubia miró sus alrededores, buscando un lugar donde sentarse o quedarse de pie sin llamar la atención. No encontró nada.

―Ahora es cuando se necesita un auto… ―murmuró, ahogando una maldición en su garganta. Teana la tiró del brazo, haciéndola girar en la esquina y sacando el objetivo de su línea de visión. Fate dejó que la guiara, esperando que la chica demostrara sus dotes de deducción nuevamente. En lugar de eso la chica se sentó en la berma y sacó algo parecido a un cigarrillo de su bolsillo.

―¿Vamos a montar guardia mientras fumamos? ―inquirió Fate, sentándose al lado de ella.

―Ahora mismo no creo que tengamos otra alternativa. Además, esto no es tabaco, es un sustituto poco agresivo.

―Si tú lo dices… ―Estiró las piernas y se sentó en una actitud relajada, fruto de los años que llevaba en misiones, si parecía relajada y en su papel sería poco probable que las molestaran.

Escuchó como la chica a su lado encendía su no-cigarro y olió el humo algo aromático del tabaco en cuestión.

Se preguntó qué harían ahí, qué tendrían guardado y dónde lo esconderían.

Era claro que ahí no, sino Bardiche habría saltado como un loco ante las mediciones.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, agradeciendo por la capucha que se podía colgar en la cabeza si quería, se dispuso a esperar como tantas veces había hecho antes.

El viento frío les acarició las manos a ambas, entumeciéndoles las puntas de los dedos.

Sí, como había hecho tantas veces.

 **VIII. Día 40. 00:13 h en el huso horario de la Administración.**

Caminaba por las calles oscuras con despreocupación. El mago se había acostumbrado a ellas desde hacía mucho tiempo y casi se consideraba su amigo. Había muy pocas personas o cosas que podrían dañarlo en ellas.

Esa noche no había nada ahí que fuese un peligro real para él.

Giró a la derecha para internarse en un callejón sucio, buscando una puerta de metal pintada. Si supiera que iba tarde estaría de mal humor, pero ahora inclusive estaba de ánimo como para tararear una canción.

Shizuru lo había escuchado luego de que el bar cerrase, con un rostro casi inexpresivo de no ser por los destellos rojizos que lanzaba su mirada.

―Te estás metiendo en algo muy grande. ―Había sentenciado, antes de despedirlo con un gesto más cálido. Natsuki le había palmeado el hombro y deseado suerte. La necesitaría luego, no esa noche. Abrió la puerta sin tocar y se encontró con el hombre que buscaba, una sombra casi detrás de un escritorio mal iluminado y muchas colillas de cigarro descartadas a su alrededor.

No lo saludó, a la sombra tampoco pareció importarle.

Se sentó en la pequeña silla ante el escritorio con gracia y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Lo que aquí importaban eran los negocios, y él solo iba por eso.

―Quiero saber en qué andan los altos cargos del consejo ―preguntó, directo al grano. El hombre ante él se rascó la barba oscura y suspiró.

Le dio mala espina, siempre hacía lo mismo cuando la información que buscaba estaba fuera de alcance.

―Los secretos que quieres comprar, Verossa, ya fueron vendidos. Si los quieres vas a tener que sacárselos por la fuerza a quien los tenga…

La mano que había puesto sobre su rodilla se crispó al oírlo. Podría sacarle la información a él, claro, pero luego perdería uno de sus contactos más preciados. En lugar de eso se inclinó un poco más en el escritorio e hizo la siguiente pregunta lógica.

―¿A quién tengo que robárselos?

La sombra sonrió, eso era algo por lo que podía cobrar.

 **IX. Día 39. 19:22 h hora local del planeta b17.**

―Hay tanta gente que casi no puedo verlos…

―Sígueme, yo aún los veo. ―Fate hacía uso de su estatura para abrir un camino entre el mar de gente que luchaba por transitar en las calles más concurridas de la ciudad. Algunos solo querían llegar a sus hogares luego de un día largo, otros empezaban a salir para distraerse con las bondades nocturnas que podría ofrecerles la capital. En el medio, las dos magas seguían de cerca la pista de dos chicos que habían dejado el edificio en dirección desconocida. Según Bardiche ambos presentaban un nivel de magia común al de un agente en descanso.

Tenían que ser ellos.

Con una mano siempre sobre Bardiche, recorrió la zona con rapidez, sin nunca sacar la vista de la nuca de ambos. Si los perdían tendrían que empezar todo de nuevo. Era un golpe de suerte que no podían dejar escapar.

Cruzaron una avenida, corriendo los últimos metros para evitar los autos que atronaban bocinazos y empezaban a moverse, Teana siempre detrás de ella confiando en la visión de su superiora para orientarse.

Se internaron por una calle peatonal, donde el movimiento de la masa fue peor y tuvieron que zigzaguear para no retrasarse. Fate estaba dispuesta a usar sus hombros y repartir un par de empujones en su intento de abrirse camino de no ser porque habrían llamado demasiado la atención. Si esta fuese una persecución aérea ya los habría atrapado.

Era la maga más rápida de la agencia, o una de las más rápidas. Estar pegada al suelo cuando se necesitaba ser veloz la sacaba de sus casillas.

Teana se golpeó contra su espalda cuando la enforcer se detuvo. La miró sorprendida por un segundo, antes de saltar y ponerse casi al trote detrás de ella cuando volvió a moverse ahora más rápido. Los hombres parecían haber desaparecido por un segundo, pero en realidad estaban bajando escaleras, no había notado los letreros que señalaban el subterráneo a los costados y por donde se habían deslizado. Ambas se detuvieron a los pies de las escaleras, donde lograron ver las dos figuras que seguían por última vez antes de perderse por los túneles que recorrían cientos de kilómetro bajo la piedra y el asfalto de la ciudad.

Haciéndose hacia un costado para no interferir con el paso usual de las personas, Fate se pasó una mano por el rostro y se mordió una uña. Al menos ya tenían una pista algo más sólida.

No le gustaba para nada, la magia poderosa se guardaba bajo tierra para contenerla en caso de ser necesario. En el fondo sabía qué había allí abajo, pero no quería aceptarlo.

No quería otro incidente ahora en un lugar donde miles de civiles podrían verse involucrados.

―¿Fate…? ―tanteó Teana, al ver el silencio en el que se había sumergido la rubia. La aludida levantó la cabeza y se disponía a dar sus órdenes, cuando otra voz, ahora dentro de su cabeza, la dejó anonadada por unos segundos.

― _¿Fate-chan?_

 **NdA: Por una hora no llegué al sábado. Espero que este capítulo algo más largo enmiende el pequeño retraso, gracias a mi editora por sacarlo en tiempo record... Ahora, la trama avanza y el próximo capítulo tendrá algo más de emoción, ¿alguien adivina qué puede pasar?  
**

 **Saizoouuuh: ¿Alguien dijo Nanofate? ¡Traigo Nanofate!  
**

 **Luna del Desierto: A mí también me gustaría sacar más seguido, pero no alcanzaría a escribir cada capítulo antes de tener que publicarlo. En este ya me atrasé... espero que estés mejor y te guste esta entrega.  
**

 ** **Nadaoriginal: Se nos vienen unas cuantas misiones encima, nuestras chicas tendrán mucha acción.  
****

 **Queridísimos lectores, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas como pactamos (me esforzaré para mantener este ritmo de publicación). Espero sus comentarios y opiniones respecto a este cap.  
**

 **Hasta entonces, ¡saludos!**


	8. Persecución - VII

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Persecución**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **I. Día 39. 23. 44 h hora local del planeta b17**

La noche caía pesada, sin prisa, pero sin descanso, espoleando el paso de ambas para regresar a casa. O lo que llamaban casa en ese planeta. Habían dejado ir al dúo luego de que los perdieran en la multitud deseosa de volver a sus hogares. Fate se había debatido indecisa antes de dar la orden de regresar a casa.

. La enforcer quería evitar cualquier encuentro fortuito, así que el resto del camino lo harían a pie, siguiendo calles menos concurridas.

Tenían un rastro, pero había que seguirlo con extrema precaución de ahora en más. Además, necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que habían observado en un periodo de tiempo tan corto.

Teana caminaba a su lado sin hacer mayores observaciones, insegura de cómo proceder ante los hechos. Los habían tenido en punto de mira, pero ese no era el objetivo, debía recordárselo. El objetivo era recabar información.

Y eso resultaba frustrante.

La noche limpiaba las calles de personas, solo algunos transeúntes ocasionales o trabajadores tardíos se podían ver en las avenidas que cruzaban la ciudad. Fate caminaba sin prestarles atención, con las manos en los bolsillos para mantener el calor en ellas.

Nanoha se había comunicado con ella también, había percibido su calidez a través del breve contacto que habían establecido y la había sacado de su eje por unos minutos. Una nueva experiencia a la que acostumbrarse, poder estar cerca de su cobriza sin importar dónde estuvieran. Con la vista fija en la vereda tomó un par de giros para internarse por calles menos iluminadas, su instinto despertándose de manera natural. Cada paso que daban las dejaría más expuestas a ataques de este u otro mundo.

Ninguno de los dos era deseado en el momento.

Apretó el paso, alargando cada zancada y obligando a su compañera a casi trotar para mantenerle el ritmo. En los bolsillos, además, llevaba lista la llave de entrada para hacer el trámite lo más expedito posible. Aunque en palabras sucintas, ese era el momento en el que estaban más expuestas, el movimiento era lo que las mantenía a salvo en una batalla aérea, en medio de una base enemiga o en el centro de una gran ciudad. Detenerse te dejaba expuesto a distintos tipos de acercamientos.

Ellas se acercaban a ese momento peligroso de su jornada. Teana lo había escuchado de manera casi constante de parte de Nanoha en sus entrenamientos, detenerte le daba al enemigo un objetivo fácil. Un blanco que no sabía defenderse. Ella lo había puesto a prueba en sus enfrentamientos con los números, con los robots, en cada misión en la que había estado e, inevitablemente, la ponía nerviosa cuando se acercaba la detención ineludible.

Miró el cielo y se mordió el labio al verlo encapotado y sin estrellas.

No podía sacarse de encima el mal presentimiento que se había instalado en su pecho.

―¿Lista? ―inquirió la enforcer sin girarse, estaban a una cuadra de la puerta metálica y el ambiente a su alrededor había cambiado para peor. Los edificios, algunos abandonados, otros ocupados, ofrecían una luz sucia desde dentro. A esas calles no se las cuidaba, la ciudad prefería no mirarlas, las autoridades ni siquiera las nombraban. Quienes salían de ahí podrían también no tener nombre o rostro, no importaban.

Eran un número, una estadística de la que nadie quería estar cerca.

Por la fuerza de la costumbre ambas apretaron los dedos alrededor de sus dispositivos. No se habían detenido a observar de cerca, pero de noche habían escuchado los gritos de gente peleando, el sonido de cadenas y alguna maldición ocasional.

Fate había observado que había lugares peores y que se habían desplegado en peores escenarios antes en sus misiones. Tenía razón, pero eso no la hacía sentirse mejor.

Cruzaron la calle, estaban a unos cincuenta metros, quizás menos, cuando la enforcer sintió la presencia de una persona que las seguía. Más bien era una sombra que las había visto cruzar y había iniciado la marcha con ellas. Maldijo entre dientes y no cedió un ápice, Bardiche descansaba listo para entrar en acción en su mano derecha. Con algo de suerte sería un incauto que no sabría qué lo habría golpeado si se acercaba demasiado.

Con muy poca suerte estarían ante un combate mágico en toda regla ad portas de su guarida.

Teana evitó mirar por sobre el hombro, sabía que las seguían, era solo uno, podían manejarlo.

Estaba segura que podían manejarlo.

Le temblaban las manos sobre Cross Mirage sin que se diera cuenta.

La puerta se materializó a su lado y no les quedó más remedio que detenerse. Podrían haber seguido caminando para intentar perderlo, pero lo tenían demasiado encima como para no intentar delinear el terreno. Fate se giró, con la mano fuera del bolsillo y la llave apretada en su palma, si jugaban bien tendrían un par de segundos para efectuar toda la operación.

Insertó la llave y la cerradura cedió con un ligero clic.

El hombre ya estaba al lado de Teana y le había pasado el brazo por el hombro para acercarla con un rostro que denotaba cierta costumbre en los actos.

«Genial, es uno de estos…» alcanzó a pensar antes de congelarse al ver como su subordinada se congelaba por una milésima de segundo y luego le daba un codazo en las costillas al sujeto.

El aire se escapó del hombre, quien había abierto la boca para decir alguna galantería de mal gusto e intentar convencerlas de que, o se iban juntos a pasarla bien, o les demostraría por fuerza cómo pasarla bien. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, alejándose un par de pasos y luego levantó la vista, colérico.

Fate se había enfrentado a estos sujetos en reiteradas ocasiones, los podía encontrar a lo largo de la galaxia conocida, de distinto estrato social, con pasados diversos, todos tenían la misma lujuria mezclada con diversión y algo que no siempre lograba definir en la mirada. Y sabía cómo tratar con ellos. Años de experiencia le había mostrado cómo tratar con ellos.

Teana no.

La acción se desarrolló en menos de cinco segundos.

La chica sacó su dispositivo en su modo arma, un golpe en trayectoria directa a darle en el rostro con la culata. Su adversario, había recuperado el aire y armado un puño en dirección a su estómago.

Él era más rápido, ese golpe le compraría los segundos suficientes como para darle otro que la dejara fuera de combate.

Sin tiempo para maldecir o sacar a Bardiche, Fate recurrió a lo primero que pudo aunar, la magia más sencilla que se aprendía en la escuela, ataduras.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos creó un par de ataduras en la muñeca derecha del atacante que se mantuvo ahí medio segundo, el tiempo suficiente para que Teana le ganase la partida y estampara la culata de Cross Mirage en el pómulo del sujeto.

Un grito seco cortó la noche, con el sujeto de rodillas ante ellas sujetándose la cara mientras la sangre se escapaba entre sus dedos. Fate usó su brazo para crear una barrera entre el caído y su compañera de misión. Se le había ido la situación de las manos en solo un segundo. Antes de que el hombre pudiera levantarse lo empujó con la bota al suelo para inmovilizarlo, donde, con Bardiche aún en su mano, susurró un conjuro rápido para que sirviera como catalizador. El forcejeo del caído duró poco, pronto se sumió en un sueño profundo. Sin detenerse a dar explicaciones, lo giró y le aplicó magia curativa de primeros auxilios en el golpe, podía sentir que tenía el pómulo fracturado, apretó los dientes y se permitió que la energía fluyera con más fuerza. No le gustaba, esa cantidad de energía sería detectada con facilidad a kilómetros, pero no tenía más opción.

Un suave crack le dio a entender que el pómulo estaba enmendado, tomó al hombre de los brazos y, con algo de esfuerzo, lo apoyó en la pared de un edificio, observando su trabajo. Teana tras ella se había quedado muda.

―Nos vamos ―comunicó. La agarró del brazo con firmeza, aunque sin brusquedad, para conducirla por la puerta de metal y cerrarla tras ellas con un sello que las aislara del mundo. Cuando estuvo asegurada suspiró y apoyó la frente sobre el metal frío. Necesitaba juntar un poco más de energía para el segundo enfrentamiento.

Se giró para ver a la chica, disminuida, que fijaba la vista en el suelo. Acababa de poner toda la misión en peligro por un acto reflejo. Algo en lo que los entrenaban años para que aprendieran a evitarlo. Una de las razones por las que le gustaba trabajar sola a Fate era evitar situaciones como esta, donde sus errores solo podían afectarla a ella y los errores de los demás no solían salpicar su trabajo.

Volvió a suspirar y se pasó una mano por el rostro, no estaba molesta, estaba preocupada, vio a la chica entre los dedos que usaba para cubrirse los ojos y parte de la frente y chasqueó la lengua.

―Subamos, quiero asegurarme que no atrajimos miradas indeseadas… ―articuló al fin, señalándole las escaleras.

Sería una noche larga.

 **II. Día 41. 20.50 h en el huso horario de la Administración.**

―Ne, Nanoha mamma, ¿has sabido algo de Fate mamma? ―Nanoha lo pensó un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza. Era tarde y su día había empezado bastante temprano, el cansancio podía hacer mella a su juicio por lo que prefirió dar una respuesta escueta y a la vez cierta.

―Si algo hubiese pasado ya lo sabría. Fate-chan estará bien, después de todo, tiene que regresar a casa, ¿no?

―Siempre podemos ir a buscarla…

―¡El dúo Takamachi sería invencible! ―rio, sintiendo como la presión del día cedía gracias al poco tiempo que lograba pasar con su hija a través de esa pantalla. Su risa solo se acrecentó cuando Vivio hizo un gesto con el brazo, probando sus músculos con cara de pendenciera―. Por cierto… ¿terminaste tu tarea, Takamachi dos?

―Estoy en eso… ―la adolescente armó entre un puchero y una mueca de fastidio, la castaña solo sonrió un poco más.

―Pues te dejo para que la termines, no quieres quedar atrás, ¿no? Las vacaciones terminaron hace poco y creo que todos están aún algo adormilados…

―Sí… ―Se estiró al otro lado de la pantalla, en el hogar que compartía con sus madres cuando no estaban en misiones, para cortar la llamada, pero se detuvo antes de alcanzar a Sacred Heart. Incluso a través de la distancia la cobriza podía notar el cambio en el brillo de los ojos de su hija, la chica se mordió el labio y bajó el brazo, como si hubiera luchado consigo misma y hubiera perdido―. Solo… Te amo, ¿sí? ―dijo, resignada, luego de un momento.

―Y yo a ti. ―La comunicación se cortó, dejando a Nanoha con un sabor amargo en la boca. Había contactado a Fate hacía un par de días, solo un intercambio de palabras muy acotado. No solo le había sorprendido la facilidad con la que había podido contactarla, sino que el lazo formado entre ambas le permitía pasar más que palabras.

Se recostó un poco más en el sillón, la ventana dejaba pasar algo del frío de la noche mientras pensaba.

Cuando abrió el canal sintió confusión y rabia entremezcladas, una especie de desengaño frío que dominaba la mente de su novia. No esperaba sentir eso, no esperaba que lo primero que la golpeara fueran los sentimientos de la rubia. O, más bien, los sentimientos que ocupaban su mente en ese momento. Luego de escucharla había cambiado, una oleada de sorpresa había detenido su proyección mental solo por un segundo.

Era como introducirse en un mundo nuevo, pero conocido, y con los pedazos de información que recibía armar el rompecabezas de la otra persona.

Más que telepatía, habían logrado una especie de unión.

Se mordía el pulgar de su mano derecha sin darse cuenta. Fate no lo había descrito así cuando le había contado de su experimento con Arf, la mujer parecía tan sorprendida como ella ante el torrente de información y sensaciones que habían compartido, pero no habían tenido tiempo de hablar de ello. Miró a Raising Heart en su mano, la pequeña pantalla seguía desplegada y podía ver la hora.

Era muy tarde para llamar a Fate, pero la necesidad empezaba a carcomerla. Quizás podría abrir la unión entre ambas y, simplemente, sentir su presencia a su lado, aunque estuviese dormida y todo lo que llegase a ella fueran los pensamientos y sensaciones inconexas de una mente en descanso. Apretó a su dispositivo con delicadeza y negó para sí misma.

Sería como traspasar la intimidad de su novia, no se sentiría cómoda haciendo algo así.

― _Master?_

 _―Lo siento, Raising Heart, solo pensaba en Fate-chan y Bardiche._

 _―They'll be alright, Master, Bardiche will never allow its Sir to be hurt._

La maga se levantó y acercó a la ventana. Podía ver delimitado el bosque cercano a las instalaciones por la luz que arrojaba el campo de entrenamiento y el resto del edificio. Una sonrisa triste adornaba su rostro a medida que los recuerdos se iban sucediendo en su cabeza.

 _―Lo sé, pero a veces no tenemos mucha opción, ¿no?_

― _¿Nanoha, estás ahí?_

 _―_ ¿Fate-chan? ―preguntó en voz alta, girándose de manera instintiva. Esperó un segundo, antes de caer en cuenta de su error.― _Hola, Fate-chan. ―_ reculó, corrigiendo su error inicial. La voz, de cierta manera, se escuchaba angustiada, como no lograba sonar en la telepatía normal.

― _Espero no interrumpir la preparación de entrenamientos…_

 _―Hemos casi que acabado con eso ya, ahora cada grupo está a cargo de su capitán, por lo que tengo menos gente de la cual encargarme... ―_ Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, la cobriza podía sentir la duda de su mujer, una vacilación que la hacía rondar el asunto sin nunca atacarlo de manera directa. Nanoha sabía que no podía preguntarle por su misión, habían hecho un acuerdo mutuo de no hablar de sus misiones hasta que estas se desclasificaran o dejaran de suponer un peligro para la vida de ambas. Eso las dejaba con un tema menos para discutir, el tema que ocupaba los día a día de ambas en este momento y que las mantenía alejadas.

Fate, con Bardiche en la mano, apoyaba la espalda contra la pared fría de concreto, las piernas estiradas y la mirada fija en el otro lado de la habitación. Si alguien la hubiese visto en ese momento habría necesitado solo un par de segundos para darse cuenta que no estaba ahí, que estaba examinando el fondo de sus recuerdos y viendo en ellos escenas que rememoraba constantemente.

Sus imágenes mentales eran como una vorágine que resumía los días pasados sin descanso, volviendo sobre sus pasos para revisar cada minúsculo detalle. Era de madrugada en ese mundo y su reloj biológico ya se había ajustado y el insomnio le pasaría la cuenta al otro día. Pero estaba en una misión y no podía evitarlo, no volvería a dormir de manera normal hasta que regresara a casa. De cierta manera, la falta de sueño constante afilaba sus sentidos, como si la privación pudiese hacer florecer sus instintos. Había detectado muchas cosas, algunas que le molestaban, otras que le preocupaban en los pocos días que había estado ahí.

Sin desviar la vista, sin hacer un movimiento aparente, se tragó el nudo que se había instaurado en su garganta cuando escuchó la voz de su novia y decidió dejar que una pequeña parte de ella se consolara en la mujer que había contactado.

― _Tuvimos un incidente con Teana hace un par de días, un local se acercó con insinuaciones algo violentas… tuve que usar magia para contenerlo._

Nanoha parpadeó, sorprendida, girándose otra vez parar mirar por la ventana, conocía los riesgos de estar en misión, los conocía muy bien, aun así no podía evitar cierta aprensión cuando escuchaba que esos riesgos se convertían en realidad. Más cuando le pasaba a su enforcer.

― _¿Usaste magia en un civil?_

 _―No me quedó mucha más opción, Teana no manejó bien la presión…_

 _―¿Eso irá en tu informe?_

 _―No lo sé, debería… ―_ Se removió, la especie de colchón que usaba para dormir estaba bajo ella, el polvo acumulado en el piso no la inquietó―. _Pero es su primera misión de este tipo, yo…_

 _―¿Tienes miedo de condicionar su carrera solo por un incidente aislado?_

 _―Sí, técnicamente yo rompí las reglas al usar magia en un civil, pero fue para terminarlo rápido._

 _―¿Has hablado con ella sobre esto?_

 _―Ha evitado el tema de manera impecable, no la he presionado…_

 _―Quizás quieras enfrentarlo por cómo fue más una lección que un desliz…_

 _―Puede ser… ―_ Se detuvo y parpadeó, su vista nuevamente en el presente y no en el pasado. La chica en cuestión dormía cerca de ella, habían estado investigando la línea de transporte de metro de la ciudad de cabo a rabo por los últimos días y ya tenían una pista segura que tendrían que seguir mañana.

Con suerte sería el último día antes de pedir la extracción de regreso a la base.

El momento antes de la tormenta era siempre el peor, y el clima parecía solidarizarse con ellas al mantener los cielos nublados y el aroma de la lluvia cerca, la presión insostenible delos rayos gestándose sobre sus cabezas.

― _No puedes regresar sin tener eso claro, menos aún sin hablarlo con ella. Teana es una chica razonable, si lo racionalizas seguramente entenderá… ―_ Sonrió para sí al recordar su lección a la joven―. _Recuerda que yo le lancé un Cross Fire y aún me respeta._

 _―Tienes razón. ―_ Sonrió para sí, parte de su preocupación aliviada―. _¿Vivio?_

 _―Intentando retomar la rutina escolar… me preguntó por ti…_

 _―No le has dicho sobre esto, ¿no?_

 _―Para nada. ―_ Nanoha se sentó y se llevó la mano al anillo, que aún descansaba en su bolsillo y permitía todo ese intercambio―. _Aunque no me siento muy bien por mentirle cuando me pregunta qué estarás haciendo._

 _―Ser madre no es fácil._

 _―Contigo, lo sería de nuevo._

El silencio que le siguió estaba cargado por las emociones de ambas. Un intercambio aún más significativo de lo que podían decir o expresar. Fate sintió un poco de sorpresa, un poco de miedo, una subida de adrenalina. Ante ella se abrieron cientos de posibilidades, recuerdos por descubrir, nuevas emociones por sentir.

Y un miedo comprensible ante cada una de ellas.

Nanoha lo sentía también, pero de ella podía recoger algo más, un deseo que florecía y se asentaba como una necesidad.

Se removió incómoda, de pronto sus piernas dolían, sus brazos pesaban y su espalda se sentía tensa como la cuerda de un arco. Ese no era el momento.

― _Nanoha…_

 _―Lo sé… te extraño. ―_ La castaña se levantó, algo avergonzada por haber puesto el tema en la mesa, cuando era el lugar quizás menos adecuado para hablarlo―. _Cuídate, ¿sí?_

 _―Siempre._

La enforcer se pasó las manos por el cabello rubia, no tan ordenado como le gustaría y luego por el rostro, ahogando un suspiro.

No podía pensar en esas cosas, no podía permitirse guardar ese tipo de aspiraciones. Recogió una pierna y descansó su frente sobre su rodilla.

Estaba cansada y se acercaba el amanecer.

El día las esperaba con muchas cosas para hacer, quizás inclusive una especie de resolución para el caso.

Sobre ellas un trueno retumbó anticipando la lluvia que caería sobre la ciudad.

 **III. Día 41. 15.00 h en el huso horario de la Administración.**

Por la ventana podía ver a sus caballeros entrenando, a pesar de estar en grupos separados seguían practicando en conjunto. Un pequeño grupo de espectadores se había reunido para mirar la batalla simulada y aprender un poco de ellos. Por lo menos eso esperaba la comandante Hayate. A veces, muy pocas veces, ella también estaría en el entrenamiento, pero no solía encajar en la dinámica más salvaje de Zafira, Signum y Vita. Ella prefería trabajar con Reinforce a solas.

Así al menos mantenía el factor sorpresa.

El golpe en su puerta, puntual, no le sorprendió. Reinforce se acercó a la entrada, diligente en sus deberes como era costumbre. El invitado entró sin ser presentado, a juzgar por el silencio de sus pisadas solo podía ser una persona.

―Verossa, te esperaba más tarde ―dijo, a modo de saludo, sin girarse. El investigador sonrió y se sentó en la silla, al otro lado del gran escritorio que marcaba la habitación―. ¿Noticias interesantes?

―La verdad es que sí. ―El tono de su voz era una invitación y la comandante la siguió, girándose para ocupar su lugar frente a él. Reinforce, sentada ahora en su hombro, estaba inusualmente callada. La castaña comprendió cuando se giró y vio a su mejor investigador. El hombre estaba cubierto de moratones y cortes recientes, parecía haber participado en una paliza y no haber sacado la mejor parte―. Aunque esta vez tomó algo de trabajo que no me gusta tanto… ―esperó a que la mujer se sentase y dejara de verlo con esa expresión de sorpresa. Todos sabían que un par de golpes eran gajes del oficio.

―¿Debo preguntar cómo terminó el otro sujeto?

―Los otros sujetos. No, si no te los cruzas en tu vida será demasiado pronto. ―El hombre cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, con una elegancia propia de alguien acostumbrado a usarla todos los días―. ¿Podemos hablar aquí? ¿Prefieres esperar a Chrono?

Hayate se reclinó sobre su asiento, llevándose una mano a la mejilla, Chrono no regresaría por un tiempo, era su supervisor directo, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera sus propias misiones de las cuales encargarse. Podía conseguir que él o Karim se unieran por videoconferencia para saber lo que había conseguido Verossa. Pero quería saber que había pasado.

Necesitaba la información para saber cuál sería el siguiente paso.

―Preferiría terminar con esto ahora ―dijo, al fin, inclinándose sobre el escritorio.

―Si insistes, quizás es mejor… ―Verosa se rascó la nuca en lo que reconoció un gesto nervioso. La preocupó, el agente era conocido por reírse de todo.

O al parecer casi todo.

Hayate mantuvo la vista fija en él, por su mente pasaron como una exhalación las imágenes de sus otras agentes en terreno.

Confiaba en que Fate se mantuviera a salvo y le enseñara a Teana lo que sabía, dándole un ejemplo que la ayudaría a dar el siguiente paso.

Pero ahora estaba más que preocupada.

―Las personas, o la organización, está comprando secretos de las altas cúpulas de la Administración ―soltó sin tomar tiempo a respirar, apoyando un puño sobre la mesa y taladrándola con sus pupilas verdes.

―Ah.

―Ajá.

La castaña se levantó y suspiró, pasándose las manos por el cabello. Reinforce, a su lado, le puso una pequeña mano en la mejilla para confortarla.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Segurísimo ―afirmó con seriedad desde su asiento.

―Mierda.

Alguien tendría que pagar por los platos rotos de la Administración, después de todo. Miró hacia fuera, el entrenamiento de sus guardianes seguía por lo alto.

Intentaría contactar a Fate y Teana para que regresasen pronto, quizás tendrían que reconsiderar un curso de acción nuevo.

Pero, sobre todo, tendrían que asegurarse de ser más cautelosos que nunca.

 **IV. Día 41. 19.57 h hora local del planeta b17**

Teana estaba sentada sobre uno de los cojines que había despreciado hacia unos días haciéndole una mantención a Cross Mirage. Ojeras aún no muy pronunciadas se habían instalado bajo sus ojos y le daban un aire de cansancio que no llegaba a sentir de todo.

En realidad, se sentía viva, muy viva.

Hoy terminaban con esa locura, estaba segura. Podía sentir en su sangre que la tensión se acumulaba, a la espera del golpe preciso para salir de ese maldito lugar y volver a su base, en un país que comprendía, en una cultura que hacía sentido para ella. La enforcer Testarossa terminaba de preparar el poco equipaje que llevarían para su incursión en el metro de la ciudad.

Los días anteriores habían rastreado la zona, reduciendo el área de búsqueda a una estación en específico y los alrededores. Habían caminado por la superficie también con la esperanza de tener una señal más fuerte, pero la señal se había perdido del todo.

Lo que fuera que estuvieran escondiendo tenía que estar en los túneles que usaba la ciudad para que los vagones cruzaran por ellos o donde se hacían reparaciones y se mantenían los trenes sin uso, a la espera de un horario concurrido para desatascar las vías. Fate había torcido el gesto en una mueca agria cuando habían llegado a la conclusión lógica, pero luego había suspirado y Teana creyó ver una sonrisa salvaje cruzándole el rostro por un momento.

Fate tomó las máscaras que había comprado en la Tierra hacía ya unas cuantas semanas, recordaba que le había adelantado a Nanoha que las usaría en una misión, la castaña se había encogido de hombros, incrédula. Seguro que aún ahora no le vería demasiado uso. Si fuese una misión a la que ella estuviera acostumbrada sí, no tendría mucho sentido, pero en realidad ahora necesitaban un enfoque mucho menos directo. Necesitaban esconder sus identidades y hacerse invisibles de ser posible.

Además, Hayate la había contactado, le pedía precaución extra.

Cerró el cierre de la mochila que llevaría y se puso de pie, sintió las cosquillas del techo en su coronilla y un escalofrío la recorrió hasta la punta de los dedos.

Era hora.

―¿Lista? ―inquirió, girándose para ver a la chica, que asintió y se levantó, guardando su dispositivo en un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

― _¿Preparado, Bardiche?_

 _―Yes, Sir._

―Vamos. Nada de magia a menos de que sea absolutamente inevitable ―aseveró, antes de usar su placa para bajar las escalerillas y exponerlas al resto del mundo. Salieron del edificio con rapidez y se alejaron de las calles pequeñas hacia la avenida principal, manos en los bolsillos y paso rápido. El sonido de sus pisadas se perdió en el sonido del tráfico, los autos, el de cientos de personas más caminando a la par y la lluvia que los bañaba a todos por igual desde media tarde. Se dejaron guiar por el flujo de la masa hacia la apertura de las escaleras. Una boca iluminada que exhalaba el olor de la ciudad en movimiento, el cansancio de una tarde agitada y los anhelos de desembarazarse de las cargas y empezar una noche nueva. Tendrían que seguir la línea, dentro de vagones atestados, por unos veinte minutos antes de descender y hacer un cambio por otros cinco.

Una media hora en total que serviría para que la multitud disminuyera sus proporciones y ellas pudieran terminar de esclarecer sus acciones. Fate estaba segura que no las habían detectado, principalmente porque habían permanecido con un perfil muy bajo y no habían dado un paso en falso. Pero se adentrarían a la zona más protegida, si daban solo medio paso fuera de la línea estarían descubiertas y enfrentadas a un enemigo que no conocían.

Eso era un gran no.

Ambas subieron al vagón con relativa facilidad, a pesar de la hora. El espacio por persona era suficiente como para respirar y moverse con cierta soltura. La rubia logró moverse hasta el otro extremo del vagón y se apoyó en las puertas que no eran utilizadas en esa línea.

El nerviosismo estaba empezando a recorrer su cuerpo. Era normal, sentiría esa sensación de inquietud hasta que entrara en acción, cuando no hubiera nada más que el siguiente paso, el siguiente movimiento, una manera de mantenerse viva y a flote en medio del caos de una batalla o una riña. En el bolsillo, en su mano sostenía a Bardiche con decisión.

Estaban listas.

No le gustaba que hubiera tanta gente en los alrededores, pero la gente era lo que les serviría de protección. Solo tenían que esperar al momento adecuado para entrar a los túneles e infiltrarse para empezar su búsqueda personal. Deberían confiar en Bardiche y Cross Mirage para guiarse en una zona que les era totalmente desconocida.

El tirón en su manga la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Teana le señalaba la salida del vagón. Hora de cambiar de línea. Cada paso que daba afilaba más sus sentidos, como si acercarse a su objetivo centrase su mente y su atención por sobre sus límites habituales.

Solo cinco minutos antes de entrar a la zona de peligro.

Mientras atravesaban la multitud recordaba su última conversación con su comandante. Hayate no le había preguntado cuando terminaría, ni había intentado conseguir una pista. No intentaría contactarla hasta dentro de un par de días. Si algo salía mal estaban solas. Tampoco sería la primera vez que eso pasara.

Solo que tenía una sensación muy desagradable al respecto.

Entraron a un tren, más lleno que el anterior, y se quedaron cerca de las entradas. Usaban gorros y chaquetas algo holgadas, era fácil mirarlas y no verlas realmente, intentaban representar esa parte de la sociedad que nadie quería ver. Los ojos que se posaban en ellas eran pocos y eran rápidos, un par de miradas eran suficientes para darse cuenta de dónde venían y que no tenían mucho a dónde ir.

Mirarlas un poco más podría desatar atención no deseada para el mirón, quizás pedir dinero, quizás tomarlo por la fuerza.

Si tenían suerte los sujetos que habían visto el otro día no andarían por ahí a esa hora.

Llegaron a su destino. Se bajaron de la estación junto a bastante gente, siguiendo el flujo de la masa se dejaron guiar hasta las escaleras y luego las siguieron de largo.

Ahora venía la primera parte difícil de la noche.

Mientras el grupo se agolpaba en las escaleras para salir y el resto de las personas en el andén se apresuraba a entrar antes de que las puertas se cerraran, las magas se acercaron a la boca de túnel que tenían más cercana, la trasera, donde el conductor de la máquina tenía la visión más limitada. Esperaron un segundo, dos, otro par más, antes de que las puertas emitieran un pitido agudo y se cerrasen para seguir el recorrido.

Era el momento.

Haciendo uso de una agilidad envidiable, ambas se dejaron caer y corrieron hacia el interior de los túneles en cuanto la gran máquina se puso en movimiento. Fate se había fijado días antes que la electricidad que alimentaba el sistema corría por los rieles internos de la vía. Los trenes en sí usaban ruedas de goma y no conducían ningún tipo de electricidad.

El interior de los túneles tenía una pequeña especie de acera en los costados, por donde podían transitar pegadas a la pared para evitar los trenes que venían en su dirección. Según sus cálculos, tenían cerca de tres minutos para encontrar refugio antes de que alguien las viera y la policía local bajase a buscarlas.

Pero si los otros sujetos habían sido capaces de esconder algo ahí, ellas podrían encontrarlo. Caminaron con rapidez en fila india, contando cada segundo con los dientes apretados y la respiración agitada. La rubia guiaba el camino, tanteando con su mano izquierda para guiarse en la noche artificial de los túneles. Olía la lluvia, olía la goma quemada de los neumáticos, la electricidad de los trenes y las máquinas de plástico y metal que desprendían su propio olor característico.

Dos minutos y contando.

Sus dedos reconocieron una hendidura que abría a un túnel interno. Su corazón latió un poco más rápido.

Una pequeña victoria.

Entraron por el túnel de mantenimiento, guiándose por las luces débiles que adornaban las paredes de concreto. Esperaron un momento, con una rodilla en el suelo y los sentidos alertas. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal.

Habían entrado sin ser detectadas.

Teana suspiró y luego miró a su superior a la espera de órdenes. Fate levantó una mano para pedirle tiempo. Faltaba un minuto para que el siguiente tren pasara, podían internarse más por las vías de servicio o esperar a que la frecuencia disminuyese y menos personas estuvieran trabajando en el sistema de transporte.

Aunque llegada la noche, empezaba la reparación y mantención de las vías.

Bajó la mano y le hizo un gesto con la barbilla.

Tenían cientos de metros que explorar.

Caminaron por cerca de media hora, dividiéndose en caso de ser necesario cuando varios pasajes se abrían, aunque solían llevarlas a paneles de electricidad o cajas de herramientas. Avanzando metros sin descanso y registrándolos a consciencia. Fate estaba por detener el avance y probar suerte en otra de las entradas cuando Bardiche y Cross Mirage emitieron un destello a la vez.

Se miraron y asintieron.

Estaban cerca.

Los caminos eran estrechos y el suelo temblaba cada vez que un tren pasaba por las vías, pero la sensación de estar cada vez más cerca impulsaba sus pasos. Tomaron una desviación a la izquierda que las derivó a una estancia más amplia, una especie de almacén de trenes donde un par de vagones descansaban a la espera de tiempos más agitados. Sus pasos se hicieron algo más dubitativos. Teana miró a Cross Mirage, casi esperando una nueva señal, pero el dispositivo permanecía en espera. De nuevo, fue la enforcer la que lideró los pasos alrededor de los vagones estacionados.

Parecía un callejón sin salida, pero paso a paso registraron la habitación con cuidado. La rubia empezaba a intranquilizarse, habían pasado demasiado tiempo ahí abajo y seguían con las manos vacías. Si demoraban más podrían ser descubiertas por un trabajador realizando mantenciones o alguien peor.

― _¿Bardiche?_

 _―Nothing yet, Sir._

 _―¿Cuánto llevamos acá?_

 _― Thirty seven minutes._

 _―No pasaremos de los cuarenta y cincos, mantenme al tanto._

 _―Yes, Sir._

El solo pensar en retroceder e intentarlo el próximo día le hacía caer el alma a los pies, pero no podía exponerlas de manera absurda. Le hizo un gesto para separarse y cubrir ambos lados de la habitación. La chica más joven cubrió su lado con rapidez, agachada revisando las paredes y el suelo. Todo parecía en orden.

Su mano tocó la pared del fondo y se giró, frustrada.

Todo parecía demasiado en orden.

Ahora que lo pensaba, estaban las vías, pero no encontraban en ese lugar el polvo, la suciedad, alguna goma suelta que habían visto a lo largo de los otros pasillos. La certeza la golpeó tan fuerte que por unos segundos la cabeza le dio vueltas.

Tenía que ser ahí, no podía ser de otra manera. Si sus dispositivos no podían detectarlo era porque estaba muy bien resguardado. Cabía incluso la posibilidad de que lo que hubieran detectado en esos días de rastreo fueran los otros magos, custodiando el sitio, en lugar de lo que se escondiera ahí.

Volvió sobre sus pasos poniendo más atención. Tenía que buscar algo que a sus ojos pareciera natural, algo que no pareciera importante.

Algo que no tenía sentido que estuviera en otra parte.

Cuando llegó la entrada de regreso tuvo que ahogar un bufido de protesta. No lograba entenderlo, descifrar un misterio tenía que ser su especialidad y ahora se le estaba escapando. Repasó sus movimientos una vez más y una idea loca cruzó por su mente. Contraviniendo todas las normas de prudencia, se irguió cuan alta era y dio pasos seguros, haciendo que las suelas de sus botas pesadas resonaran en el hormigón y reverberaran en la cúpula de concreto sobre ellas. Ante la atónita mirada de su superiora, recorrió la habitación hasta que sus pisadas sonaron huecas. Teana se detuvo al momento y buscó la mirada carmesí de Fate.

Se agachó y empezó a tantear el suelo con manos hábiles, la rubia se le unió en la búsqueda frenética. A simple vista no parecía haber ninguna diferencia, pero las yemas de sus dedos detectaron una ínfima apertura de la cual aferrarse. Haciendo uso de fuerza y firmeza, levantaron la puerta trampa y expusieron la entrada que no había estado en ninguno de los planos originales de quienes construyeron esas líneas de metro.

Se tomaron un segundo para observar la escalerilla de metal que bajaba y se perdía por un conducto sin luces, antes de mirarse fijamente y asentir.

Fate se puso en movimiento con rapidez, encabezando el descenso como era su deber.

Fuera lo que fuera que había ahí abajo, Bardiche le comunicó que desprendía energía mágica. Habían encontrado su objetivo.

Cuando Teana bajó la trampilla al descender, sus dispositivos les proveyeron una luz débil, apenas la necesaria para hacer un descenso seguro. No podían permitirse una demostración de magia mayor. A pesar de la oscuridad alcanzaron el piso rápido, una estancia más grande que su homóloga superior las recibió con complicidad. La sensación de estar metiéndose en la boca del lobo se acrecentaba, pero eso era normal. Después de todo, estaban en la boca del lobo.

Para ser una guarida secreta de algún tipo, a Teana le decepcionó lo vacía que estaba. El piso estaba inmaculado y las paredes desnudas, destripadas de cualquier personalización o toque diferente.

Lo que sí no faltaba era un aura aprensiva, pesada, el aire espeso de energía que sentía al respirar.

Se abrieron paso con las manos derechas pegadas a la pared como punto de guía. No podía ser demasiado grande, por lo menos no lo esperaban, pero la oscuridad las hacía caminar con precaución. Fate sentía la pared fría y lisa bajo sus dedos, pero sobre todo sentía el poder palpitante, a la espera de ser detonado y utilizado. Para ella era claro lo que guardaban ahí, como si estuviese escrito en las paredes o si el piso lo estuviera gritando.

Lost logia.

Y no solo un par, a juzgar por cómo su cabello se erizaba en su nuca. Recordaba la sensación de opresión que le provocaban las lost logia que había juntado su madre años atrás, cualquier mago podía sentirlas, sentir el potencial en ellas, sentir el poder corriendo por las venas aumentado. Eran adictivas y peligrosas por muchas razones. Si su corazonada no estaba desacertada, en ese lugar no tendrían veinte, ni cien.

Tendrían quizás más de mil.

Pensarlo le causó escalofríos y un leve mareo.

¿Qué podrían hacer con mil, cuando con veinte o menos habían abierto otra dimensión?

―¿Fate…?

―Tenemos que establecer contacto visual, luego de eso podemos pensar en retirarnos ―ordenó, cuando sus manos encontraron una esquina. A ella tampoco le gustaba seguir ahí, pero tenían órdenes y una misión que cumplir. Le indicó con la mano izquierda que esperase, mientras se cercioraba que la sala seguía desierta.

Se adelantó un par de metros y observó el recodo, todo seguía igual por excepción de una luz verde mortecina.

Otra puntada en el pecho, le daba una muy mala espina todo ese lugar.

Teana se le unió y apenas pudo contener el silbido que se escapó de sus labios. Al fondo de la habitación estaba la fuente de la luz, un contenedor cerrado, en su interior lo que seguramente serían lost logias contenidas y seguras.

Una bomba de tiempo encerrada bajo los pies de millones de inocentes.

La sensación de mareo había sido reemplazada por el deseo de gritar y encerrar a los irresponsables detrás de todo eso.

En lugar de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, Fate le hizo una seña con dos dedos a su compañera, Teana se acercó un poco más y empezó a tomar fotos del lugar. Una gota de sudor rodó por su sien. Su consciencia le gritaba que se alejara del lugar, la misma que la había mantenido viva a lo largo de su carrera militar, y sobre todo le gritaba que no abriera esa caja ni así uno de los tres santos se lo pidiese.

Pero era peor, la comandante Yagami se lo había pedido.

La chica volvió a su lado, una vez hubo tomado pruebas visuales con su dispositivo del recinto. Fate apoyó la mochila que cargaba en el suelo y empezó a rebuscar. Si iban a desatar Troya, lo menos que podían hacer era prepararse. Dispuso en el suelo inmaculado lo que había traído, las máscaras en una pequeña pila, dos capas que cubrirían todo su cuerpo, inclusive parte de su rostro, bombas de humo, gas lacrimógeno y pequeñas bombas detonables para facilitar una posible huida. Ninguno de los instrumentos estaba pensado para plantar cara y pelear.

Para eso tenían a sus dispositivos.

―El plan, una vez más ―ordenó Fate, sin mirarla, disponiendo todo a su alrededor.

―Salir sigilosamente por caminos distintos, coger la mitad de las bombas y usar la ruta segura a la base. ―Se detuvo un segundo antes de añadir―Sin magia.

―Sin magia ―repitió la rubia, ahora traspasándola con sus ojos carmesíes. A pesar del momento, la situación se había dado para hablar de eso. Fate odiaba pensar en retrasar más la misión, pero tenía que dejarlo claro. Ante ella Teana observaba el suelo avergonzada.

―Enforcer Testarossa, yo…

―Es normal dejarse llevar por el miedo, los nervios o por apremio, pero no somos civiles. Recuérdalo cuando salgamos de esta y tengas que enfrentarte a este mundo sola.

―Entendido ―suspiró la chica, sin mirarla del todo. La rubia compuso una sonrisa a medias y se levantó. Eso tendría que bastar por el momento.

―Vamos a abrir la caja de Pandora…

―¿Pandora…? ―Teana tomó una nota mental de visitar la tierra si salía viva y bien de esa misión. Sus instructoras la tenían realmente intrigada.

Fate desechó la pregunta con un gesto de la mano, irguiéndose y acercándose a la caja, en voz baja y aún reacia a utilizar magia inquirió―. ¿Estás grabando esto, Bardiche?

―Yes, Sir.

―Bien. Quiero que, si esto se sale de control, envíes toda la información a la comandante Yagami, aún a riesgo de ser descubiertos.

―Understood, Sir.

Colocándose guantes normales de cuero y lana, Fate observó sus manos, temblaban levemente ante la perspectiva y podía sentir el sudor naciendo en sus palmas. Inspiró profundamente, centrándose en un punto de su memoria mientras cerraba los ojos. Pensó en la sonrisa de Nanoha y en la risa de Vivio.

Pensó en casa, en cómo solo tenía que terminar eso para regresar a una especie de hogar donde podría descansar y sujetarse a sus seres más preciados.

Dejó escapar el aire y abrió los ojos. Sus manos ya no temblaban y su pulso era estable. Como si su cuerpo se hubiese transformado en piedra fría que no cometería un error y no vacilaría ante el peligro. Sin cambiar la expresión, sin prisa, pero sin reticencias, Fate abrió la caja de metal, necesitó usar toda su fuerza para levantar la enorme tapa de metal, apretó los dientes mientras sus hombros se tensaban y levantaban el extremo de la apertura por sobre su cabeza.

El brillo se hizo más intenso.

Tenía razón, eran lost logias, cientos de ellas.

Lo peor, quizás, era que reconoció un par. Reconoció los artefactos que había sellado en misiones peligrosas a través de mundos azotados por la guerra.

La maldición que luchaba por escapar y explotar de su pecho la ahogó en su garganta. El dolor de tragársela fue casi tan grande como el que sintió al ver su trabajo oculto y a disposición del enemigo, poniendo en peligro la vida de tantos. Su trabajo tirado a la basura por algún megalómano o tirano con ansias de poder.

O por lo menos esa era la idea que su cerebro se formó de la persona tras eso en el momento.

En lugar de dejarse llevar por todas esas sensaciones, cerró los ojos y apretó un poco más la mandíbula, antes de volver a sus sentidos y a su sangre fría.

―¿Lo tienes, Bardiche? ―preguntó, una voz casi mecánica y gélida era la única que pudo aunar.

―Yes, Sir.

―Larguémonos de aquí. ―No quería seguir en presencia de algo tan inestable y tan corrupto un segundo más. Bajó la tapa con cuidado y se alejó un par de pasos. Su compañera no pareció reaccionar, aunque estaba segura de que había visto lo mismo que ella.

Sus deseos de gritar incrementaron. Si no hacía algo pronto se volvería loca.

En lugar de activar a Bardiche y abrir un boquete en medio de la pared, decidió mirar la hora en su dispositivo. Eran casi las diez de la noche hora local. Habían estado más que demasiado ahí abajo.

―Tenemos que irnos ―dijo, agachándose para recoger sus provisiones, dividirlas y proceder por su ruta segura.

La patada que sintió en el pecho fue tan fuerte que casi la lanza al piso. Se sostuvo el plexo con la mano izquierda, mientras tanteaba en busca de apoyo con su otro brazo. A un par de metros, Teana había caído al suelo retorciéndose por aire.

Las habían descubierto.

Fate boqueaba mientras su cerebro funcionaba a toda marcha. Era una barrera y ella las conocía. Diseñada para dar un golpe de energía a cualquier mago dentro de ella, utilizada sobre todo por los magos de la Administración cuando actuaban en contra de criminales peligrosos, un golpe que podía dejar desconcertado si no se lo esperaba, en el mejor de los casos provocar pérdida de consciencia temporal para reducir al contrario sin necesidad de luchar.

Esto era muy malo.

Respirando entrecortadamente, se puso la capa que cubriría su cuerpo y tomó la primera máscara de la pila, un lobo blanco con tatuajes rojos que hacía las veces de la encarnación de la diosa Amaterasu. Irguiéndose cuan alta era volvió a ganar el control de sí misma. Teana la observaba, mientras luchaba por levantarse.

―Este es un callejón sin salida. Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Cuántos clones puedes hacer?

―¿Qué? ―La joven se levantó con las piernas todavía temblando, sin ser dueña de sí misma del todo.

―Necesito que hagas clones, todos los que puedas, tenemos que confundirlos… ―Tomó el resto de las máscaras y se las extendió―. Usa una máscara distinta para cada clon y destruye esta barrera, yo los entretendré y haré algo de tiempo.

―Pero, Fate….

―No hay peros, asegúrate que no vean tu arma. No pueden saber quiénes somos. ―La enforcer se colocó la máscara y la miró a través de las aberturas. Odiaba perder parte de la visibilidad, pero tendría que confiar en Bardiche. La pelinaranja la miró temblando, aún débil del golpe recibido, antes de asentir y tomar con rapidez los accesorios que quedaban.

Fate la miró, levantando su barrier jacket escondida bajo la capa negra, Bardiche en su modo device también estaba escondido. No podía dejar que lo vieran, o la vieran hacer magia, la reconocerían en el acto. Observó por un segundo cómo la joven se apertrechaba con rapidez y activaba a Cross Mirage.

Era hora de partir.

―Actúa con la cabeza. Nos veremos en la zona segura ―dijo, a modo de despedida, antes de levantar vuelo y alejarse―. Estoy en tus manos ahora, te lo encargo, Bardiche.

―Yes, Sir.

Teana la observó alejarse, antes de saltar ella sobre sí misma y empezar a correr. Fate le llamaría la atención al resto, y ella podría crear al menos seis ilusiones más para distraer a quien sea que viniese.

Al final sí que tendrían algo de acción para contarle a Subaru.

Fate zigzagueó entre los túneles estrechos, sin miedo a toparse con un civil. La barrera había abierto una especie de dimensión alterna donde no tendrían el problema de los humanos no mágicos.

Eso también significaba que no había seres neutrales, se enfrentaría con amigos o enemigos sin defección.

Salió como un bólido al túnel principal, por donde solían transitar los trenes, y siguió hacia la estación. Lo que había demorado casi una hora en atravesar con sigilo lo recorrió en apenas un par de minutos. Cuando llegó al andén en el que se habían bajado se detuvo, analizando la situación. El movimiento solía significar vida en batalla, principalmente porque un blanco móvil en principio era más difícil de acertar. Antes de que pudiera diagramar un acercamiento táctico escuchó pasos que provenían de las escaleras.

Era hora de actuar y dejar de pensar, esa no podía ser Teana.

― _Vamos, Bardiche._

Se impulsó otra vez, en dirección hacia donde escuchaba los pasos, las escaleras le permitieron tomar una curva cerrada y pasar por sobre sus persecutores en una exhalación.

La habían visto.

Ella los había visto.

Cinco contra uno.

Eso sería divertido.

Ahora solo cabía en sí la adrenalina de la batalla y las lecciones de vuelo de Nanoha.

En la superficie, la lluvia atronadora caía en ráfagas, azotada por el viento y espoleada por los truenos y relámpagos que cruzaban el cielo. Fate tenía tres segundos de ventaja, a lo sumo, sin embargo desaceleró su avance a consciencia. Quería que la vieran, que la siguieran.

Ella quería verlos más de cerca y ver si podía reconocer a alguno de ellos.

Tres de los magos surgieron de las escaleras, dos para Teana. La chica podría con ellos. Fate observó tras la máscara los rostros distorsionados, grabándolos en su mente, tendría que buscarlos luego.

Dos mujeres y un hombre que se acercaban a buena velocidad.

Sonriendo sin darse cuenta, aceleró y ascendió en línea recta. Era hora de jugar un poco con la electricidad. En lugar de zigzaguear entre los edificios para intentar perder a sus perseguidores, la mujer se elevó hasta entrar en el mar de nubes. El aire estaba electrificado, lleno de energía y listo para explotar en cualquier momento.

Se le erizó el vello del cuerpo y giró con violencia por instinto, un rayo se abrió paso muy cerca, camino al suelo.

Los magos que la perseguían gritaron y levantaron escudos para protegerse de la energía que caía hacia ellos.

El escenario perfecto para una reina del rayo.

Bardiche seguía pegado a su cuerpo, oculto a la vista del resto, solo podía confiar de su habilidad esta vez. Los magos habían sacado sus dispositivos y se preparaban para intentar atraparla o silenciarla.

Fueran cuales fueran las ordenes, tendrían que atraparla primero.

Uno de los magos, rodeándola, empezó a juntar energía en un ataque a distancia, lo mantuvo en su rango de visión con el rabillo del ojo. Los otros dos también empezaban a rodearla. Un trueno atronó sobre ellos y amenazó con dejarlos sordos. Los segundos transcurrieron con mayor lentitud, estirándose en un examen en el que los perseguidores intentarían tomar ventaja. Fate lo sabía y seguía una cuenta mental.

En su experiencia estos duelos de miradas no solían durar más de cinco segundos. Cuando se cumplieron cuatro se lanzó hacia el cielo como un bólido, el golpe que esperaba encontrar su espalda apenas logró rozar sus pies. Sintió el calor de la energía en la punta de los dedos por un segundo, quizás menos, antes de que todo fuera reemplazado por el mundo girando a su alrededor. Subía dando círculos en el mismo eje, los magos tras ella. Todos sus sentidos gritaban alarmas y en su mente no cabía otra cosa que el campo de batalla en ese momento.

Y el rayo formándose para caer otra vez.

Teana corría por los túneles. Su mente dividida en siete. Cada ilusión consumía una parte de su atención y de su vista, era difícil explicarle a quien no había experimentado antes una ilusión cómo la atención y mente se parcelaba. Su yo real seguía ocupando la mayor parte de ella, decidiendo sus acciones con más tino de lo que lo hacían sus clones.

Había decidido internarse aún más en los túneles, buscando una salida que estuviera disimulada entre las vías del tren.

A pesar de que solo caminaba a paso ligero, su respiración era agitada y gruesas gotas de sudor caían por su rostro. Necesitaría toda su energía para lograr su objetivo. Se limpió el sudor del rostro con la mano izquierda, con un gesto casi despectivo, antes de seguir caminando en la penumbra cubriéndose un ojo. No veía nada de lo que tenía al frente con él, solo podía observar lo que sus ilusiones al otro lado del túnel observaban.

Dos de sus figuras había seguido los pasos de Fate y se había encontrado con los dos magos que la rubia había visto antes. Bajo un sobretodo negro y haciendo uso de las máscaras que le había pasado la rubia, parecían personas distintas que medían a sus oponentes antes de lanzarse. A pesar de que la panorámica que obtenía era algo borrosa, Teana se concentró en guardar los rostros en su memoria. Tendría que buscarlos luego, cuando estuviera de regreso en casa.

Envió a dos de sus figuras corriendo por el túnel, diseminando aún más su presencia en el lugar, el lazo mágico que los unía se tensó y sintió que su pulso se disparaba. La prueba de resistencia empezaba ahí.

A sus espaldas, sus ilusiones empezaron una danza mortal con los otros magos, evitando ser capturadas y descubiertas. Necesitaba todo el tiempo que pudiese obtener para encontrar la barrera y destruirla.

Con tres distintas vistas sobreponiéndose la una a la otra, se abrió paso a través de un sistema que no conocía del todo. Sus clones de avanzada ahora estaban en las dos estaciones más cercanas y podía tomar el mejor curso de acción. Se encaminaba a la que estaba vacía. En la superficie el ruido de la tormenta se imponía. Además de los truenos, Teana estaba segura que escuchaba explosiones, seguramente Fate y sus perseguidores tendrían un buen espectáculo afuera.

Era su deber aprovecharlo.

Aumentando el paso hasta un trote ligero, llegó a las inmediaciones de la segunda estación, a sus espaldas los gritos de los enemigos retumbaban al igual que los disparos y golpes mágicos. Los veía parcialmente y temía no poder entretenerlos demasiado tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta del engaño. Dejó las vías y separó a todas las ilusiones por distintas escaleras para alcanzar la superficie.

El golpe de agua fría le sacó el aliento por un segundo, pero los gritos de enfado tras ella la espolearon a seguir moviéndose.

Un clon menos.

Aún solo con un ojo fijo en el camino, siguió el trote abandonando la avenida e internándose por calles más pequeñas. Una explosión desde el cielo la hizo desviar la vista unos momentos para admirar el combate aéreo.

La figura de la enforcer era un borrón que cruzaba el cielo a una velocidad vertiginosa, detrás de ella sus perseguidores hacían lo posible para intentar arrinconarla, pero se escapaba con una facilidad pasmosa de sus encerronas, como si solo tuviera que encogerse de hombros para sacarse la presión de encima. El cielo se iluminó por una milésima de segundo antes de que cayera un rayo cerca y los cegara a todos por un momento.

Por el rabillo del ojo distante observó cómo la luz puso en evidencia a una de sus ilusiones y cómo uno de los magos aéreos se desviaba para darle caza. Aún en la estación del tren, la ilusión restante apenas lograba mantener el ritmo del asedio que le estaba cayendo. La chica apretó los dientes y siguió corriendo, no tendría mucha oportunidad contra un mago aéreo si usaba una ilusión como arma.

Fate se dio cuenta que el número de sus perseguidores bajaba, uno de ellos en picada hacia una figura que, desde su posición, le era imposible saber si era la Teana real o una de las ilusiones. Detrás de su máscara de Amaterasu su gesto se torció, eso no le gustaba para nada.

― _Bardiche…_

 _―A thunder is coming in less than twenty seconds, Sir._

 _―Tiempo suficiente._

Bajó, acercándose a las antenas de los edificios más altos y creando un camino casi imperceptible de energía para guiar la electricidad. Se exponía al dejar un rastro de magia, pero el trueno la quemaría y transformaría dejándola irreconocible.

Sin dejar de girar, evitando los ataques de media distancia que lanzaba uno de los magos tras ella, arrancó una de las antenas que adornaban los edificios más altos, una larga varilla de metal bastante sólida. Era una idea algo loca, pero podría funcionar. Tenía aún otros quince segundos.

Se impulsó con más fuerza, recortando distancias con el mago que perseguía la figura de Teana, sus perseguidores lanzaron un grito ahogado al verla alejarse con facilidad. En un par de segundos estuvo detrás del mago cerca del suelo, a un metro sobre él, cuando el sujeto escuchó los gritos de alerta de sus compañeros y se dio vuelta era tarde, Fate lo golpeó en el costado con la vara de metal y lo envió al suelo del golpe, soltando la barra en el proceso y ganando altura otra vez.

Tenía ocho segundos para alejarse ahora, y el mago para poner una barrera que lo protegiera. La mujer que la seguía se desvió para revisar a su compañero, solo un perseguidor estaba tras ella.

De pronto el campo de batalla se inclinaba a su favor.

Había alcanzado a alejarse unos doscientos metros cuando el rayo golpeó tras ellos, la energía de la explosión les calentó la espalda y los pies. Fate se giró para observar su obra, la mujer había logrado conjurar una barrera alrededor de ambos, pero la fuerza del impacto parecía haber sido la suficiente como para dejarla fuera de combate.

Faltaban tres.

La chica más joven había logrado dispersar a los cuatro clones que aún resistían. Los magos en la estación habían acabado con la ilusión restante y salían a la superficie en su búsqueda. Ya les había ganado cuadras de distancia y corría sin descanso a pesar de la lluvia, el viento y la calle resbaladiza. Con algo de suerte la barrera sería pequeña y llegaría pronto al borde de ella. Había escuchado el rayo cerca de ella, pero se había negado a girarse, su concentración ya estaba al tope de lo que podía manejar, dos de las ilusiones habían sido destrozadas, pero seguía recibiendo la información sensorial de los otros de manera continua. Con dos magos fuera de combate, los que quedaban tendrían que decidir a quién seguir.

Seguramente sería a ella, luego de lo pasado en la estación sabrían a lo que se enfrentaban. Fate era solo carnada para que mordieran a placer, si llegaban a alcanzarla, claro está. La susodicha utilizaba las edificaciones ahora para intentar perder a su perseguidor. Más que una serie de maniobras evasivas, parecía que la rubia estaba divirtiéndose, un paseo por el parque en medio de una tormenta para una maga aérea experta como ella.

Eso no quitaba que la mujer tuviese que estar siempre alerta ante la posibilidad de chocar contra la barrera. Lo más probable es que fuese una barrera de diámetro corto, pero con una altura más que considerable, había volado sin límites en ese aspecto y no había sentido que estuviese siquiera cerca.

― _Sir._

 _―¿Qué pasa, Bardiche?_

 _―We lost him._

En otras ocasiones esa sería una buena noticia, pero ahora mismo eso significaba una cosa. Se detuvo en mitad de su vuelo, girándose con una violencia que hizo saltar el agua que empapaba su cuerpo. Ahora había tres sujetos tras las cinco siluetas de Teana. Los dos magos que había sacado de combate seguían en la calle, abandonados, era claro que la misión de ellos también debía ser cumplida a cualquier costo.

El persistente mago que había puesto a prueba su habilidad con disparos de media distancia ahora los usaba sobre una de las tantas Teanas que se extendían en todas direcciones. Uno de los proyectiles alcanzó a la figura y la atravesó. La mujer se lanzó hacia él, el miedo congelando su corazón por un momento. En lugar de caer al suelo pesadamente, con un río de sangre brotando de su pecho, la figura desapareció, dejando tras ellas solo una máscara y la tela negra con la que había cubierto su imagen.

Ahora solo quedaban tres ilusiones y la verdadera Teana. Fate no podía distinguir cual era cual.

No les daría la oportunidad a los otros de hacerlo, tampoco.

Sin desacelerar un ápice, golpeó al otro mago aéreo con su hombro, desestabilizándolo y lanzándolo al suelo. Luego dio un giro muy cerrado en la avenida y se enfrentó a los perseguidores que se manejaban por tierra y se separaban para cubrir más terreno. Uno de ellos se giró y alzó su lanza para recibirla.

Si hubiera visto su imagen en los ojos de su oponente no se habría reconocido, sus ojos carmesíes centelleaban ante el desafío. Con los brazos pegados al cuerpo se lanzó como una flecha hacia él, con Bardiche firmemente sujeto. Antes de que la punta del dispositivo-lanza la encontrase, giró en un bucle medido, su cuerpo contorneándose alrededor del arma, su dueño con una cara de sorpresa evidente.

Solo por un milisegundo, antes de ser enviado a la inconsciencia por un poderoso puñetazo.

La velocidad había puesto toda la fuerza en ese golpe, entumeciendo su mano y hombro por el impacto, pero no dejó de moverse, el hombre al que había lanzado al suelo hacía unos momentos estaba de pie y sacudiendo la cabeza, volvería a la carga pronto.

Ella podía entretenerlos un par de minutos más sin problemas.

Después de todo era una enforcer curtida en cientos de batallas, a pesar de lo que su apariencia podía dar a entender, estaba hecha de algo más duro que el acero.

Teana no se giró ante la conmoción tras ella. Sus pulmones ardían al igual que sus músculos. Estaba agotada, su extenuación se debía a la pérdida de magia, no podría mantener el ritmo mucho más. A juzgar por cómo la lluvia se comportaba al final de la cuadra por la que caminaba, ya estaba cerca del final.

Extendió la mano y sus dedos reconocieron esa electricidad al instante.

Sonrió.

Ahora venía la parte divertida.

Cortó toda energía que compartía con sus clones, eliminándolos de un plumazo, y en lugar de eso empezó a juntar energía con Cross Mirage frente a ella, recolectando cada partícula de maná que aún quedaba en su cuerpo. Su maestra le había enseñado ese ataque, o la manera de crearlo, hacía años, aún seguía perfeccionándolo, por tanto aún no le daba un nombre propio.

―Starlight… ―susurró, el sudor y la lluvia corriendo tras su rostro enmascarado. El mago terrestre, al ver la ilusión deshacerse ante sus ojos, profirió una maldición y sacó su dispositivo, una especie de hacha de filo verde. No tenía tiempo para encargarse de él.

Tendría que confiar en Fate, como lo había hecho a lo largo de toda esa estadía.

Y la rubia respondió, acercándose por detrás, con el mago aéreo aún tras sus talones, agarró al mago por los hombros y lo levantó un par de metros antes de dejarlo caer al suelo. La lluvia se cortaba a su paso, dejando surcos de agua incluso visibles al ojo no entrenado.

Solo necesitaba unos momentos más para juntar toda la energía, luego de eso la rubia tendría que llevarla de regreso, no sería capaz de hablar por la extenuación.

Fate ascendió, la vista fija en su compañera. Veía la bola de energía naranja, crecía por momentos, una vez que la barrera se rompiese regresarían a esa dimensión llena de gente no mágica. Tenía que estar cerca del suelo y de Teana cuando sucediera, la tendría que cargar a su refugio para su extracción. Y no sería una caminata sencilla.

Tras ella el único perseguidor que aún podía presentar batalla estaba cansado y visiblemente aproblemado. Él solo no podría con las dos.

Quizás lo más frustrante para reportar era que la figura a la que perseguían nunca había desenfundado su propio dispositivo.

Fate se detuvo en seco y se dejó caer, su cazador siguió de largo, intentando retomar el control de su vuelo, el cansancio lo estaba afectando severamente.

Ya casi.

―¡… breaker! ―La magia contenida en esa bola de energía salió disparada, chocando contra la barrera y destruyéndola en mil pedazos.

Eran libres.

Fate estuvo a su lado en un instante, a la vez que cientos de personas aparecían de la nada con una calma inusitada para quien hubiera visto el despliegue bélico que había sucedido solo unos momentos antes. Sus dispositivos volvieron a un modo de reposo. Tomando su brazo y echándoselo por arriba del hombro, inició un caminar rápido que rayaba en el trote, abriéndose paso por los peatones nocturnos que aún corrían a resguardarse de la tormenta bajo techo, o en búsqueda del último tren de la noche.

Inadvertidos de la bomba de tiempo que se escondía bajo ellos.

Sus perseguidores fueron incapaces de seguirlas, intentando reagruparse luego de la misión fallida. La lluvia los calaba a todos y les enfriaba los huesos.

Mientras la rubia arrastraba sin resistencia a su compañera ―con la máscara ya guardada para no llamar la atención― no pensaba en el frío ni en sus botas empapadas que salpicaban charcos internos al caminar.

Lost logias, cientos de ellas.

Se limpió la lluvia del rostro de un manotazo.

Cientos de ellas juntas.

Hayate se pondría a gritar cuando se enterase, como ella casi había hecho al verlo.

― _¿Contra qué estamos yendo, exactamente?_

 **NdA: Espero no demorar tanto para la próxima... de todas maneras, otro capítulo largo para su disfrute.**

 **Hasta la próxima,**

 **¡Saludos!**


	9. Persecución - VIII

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Persecución**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **I. Día 42**

Era doloroso verla así. A pesar de estar en la misma habitación, alrededor de una mesa rectangular en consejo que podría suponerse de guerra, pero en realidad era de reporte, era como estar a mundos de distancia. Los habían reunido casi de urgencia, galones en los hombros o en el cuello, muecas de seriedad en los rostros.

Un rictus serio en los labios.

Y ella frente a ellos, ojeras abriéndose camino en su rostro, el rojo de sus irises desafiado por la inyección de sangre en el blanco de sus ojos. Desde esa posición no sabía si estaba herida, si algo había salido mal.

Solo podía verla desde lejos, como si estuviera a siglos de distancia, cuando su voz no la tocaba ni su tacto siquiera podía encontrarla.

Parpadeó un par de veces para traerse de regreso, tenía que focalizarse. Fate estaba ahí, en la habitación, ante los jefes de sección con un reporte importante. No era su mujer, no era su novia, no era su amiga.

Era un soldado, y ella también, aunque le costase meterse en su papel de momento. Y esperaban órdenes de su comandante.

Hayate lo sabía y su impaciencia empezaba a corroerla, ella también tenía que esperar sus órdenes, del almirante a cargo de toda la operación. No solo estaba impaciente, estaba ansiosa. Era posible que pronto empezaran a mover a toda la sección en múltiples misiones. El amanecer de una nueva jornada para la sección, el cosquilleo de la anticipación la recorría, a pesar de todo y de todos.

A pesar de que los motivos no fueran los que más le gustasen, no podía evitar sentir cierta alegría, cierta satisfacción de estar otra vez en el campo. De volver a la carga y sacarse el limitador de magia de encima en algún momento.

Reinforce, en su hombro, le puso una mano suave en la mejilla, sin darse cuenta había estado dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa y dejaba traslucir ese nerviosismo y ansiedad. Sobre todo ante los jefes de sección que aún no recibían sus órdenes, ni tampoco las noticias que había traído el equipo de investigación. Fate seguía de pie, casi al borde de la extenuación, firme en su papel y en un uniforme limpio, a pesar de que ella en sí no había alcanzado a darse un baño.

Todos estaban ahí, Verossa había vendado sus heridas y su apariencia era algo menos intimidante, sus caballeros representaban cada sección y Nanoha estaba sentada entre ellos, sin quitarle la mirada a Fate de encima.

«¿Dónde está Chrono?» pensó, reprimiendo la siguiente vuelta a la mesa que quería dar «¿Por qué tiene ser él el que esté tarde?». Se giró otra vez para pedirle a Reinforce que intentara contactar con él cuando la puerta se abrió y el hombre entró uniformado de negro.

Algo del aura que lo rodeaba le dio muy mala espina.

Pero cuál de todas las noticias que tenía para darles no eran de por sí una mala noticia que les arruinaría la semana, o el mes.

Los presentes en la sala se cuadraron y levantaron para saludarlo cuando entró.

―Descansen ―ordenó, acompañándose de un gesto de la mano. No tenía interés en la burocracia militar, menos cuando estaba con compañeros con los que había compartido en el campo de batalla y en la sección por años. En lugar de dirigirse a la mesa en la cabecera como le correspondía se quedó de pie junto a ella, lanzando carpetas a través de la mesa que se deslizaron hasta el centro. Un murmullo sorprendido se reprimió en muchos. Fate parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta de lo inusual de la situación y miró a su hermano con una pregunta.

Chrono la observó por una fracción de segundo antes de regresar la vista al frente, ese pequeño instante en que los hermanos se miraron dejó a la rubia de muy mal cuerpo.

―Agente Testarossa, agente Acous, su reporte, por favor ―pidió, mientras Hayate encendía la pantalla al centro con la información que habían logrado procesar ordenada. La enforcer dio un paso al frente y aspiró una gran bocanada, la vista fija al frente. Si hubiese visto a Nanoha en ese momento se le habría quebrado la voz.

―En el planeta no administrado b17 encontramos una gran cantidad de lost logias bajo el poder de un grupo no identificado. Nos enfrentamos con un grupo de cinco que custodiaban el contenedor de las mismas. Suponemos que las habrán movilizado a un nuevo planeta. ―Soltó casi sin respirar, la información aún no digerida que se guardaba dentro.

―Mi investigación arrojó información que podría estar relacionada. El mercado de información se está moviendo y un grupo o sujeto ha comprado información comprometedora de los grandes cargos de la administración. Este mismo grupo puede ser el que, además de información, se esté armando con armas extremadamente volátiles.

El silencio que le siguió a esta afirmación era totalmente distinto al anterior. Era un lleno de preguntas y miedos.

Zafira había cerrado los puños y sus manos apretadas temblaban casi imperceptiblemente por la fuerza. Vita mordía la punta de su pulgar y Shamal se había llevado una mano al mentón con un gesto característico de quien se protege a sí mismo. La única que no demostró ningún tipo de emoción fue Signum. Fate no necesitaba que lo hiciera, sabía que hervía por dentro con la misma rabia que la había impulsado a ella en el momento del descubrimiento.

―Gracias a la información del agente Acous hemos podido localizar posibles sitios de almacenamiento. Por ahora creemos que se trata de una organización, el despliegue de medios es demasiado basto para que lo realice un solo individuo. ―Hayate, miró la pantalla, donde ahora se veía un desglose de un mapa de varios planetas y posibles ubicaciones. La castaña se mordió la lengua para evitar contarles que esa parte de la información la había sacado de papeles manchados de sangre.― La misión acaba de pasar de factor de riesgo B a factor de riesgo A, de ahora en más las divisiones reportaran directamente a mí y la información se mantendrá parcelada para evitar riesgo de infiltración. Quiero que todos se preparen y empiecen el entrenamiento de campo. Nos movilizaremos pronto.

―Estén listos para partir. Cada carpeta está marcada para cada jefe de división, estúdienlas ―ordenó el almirante, dando por terminada la reunión. Chrono se giró para ver a su hermana por un segundo, una mirada inescrutable en sus ojos oscuros, antes de acercarse a la comandante con un gesto del brazo para alejar a cualquiera que intentara acercarse. Necesitaban tener una conversación privada. La enforcer lo observó por unos segundos, siguiendo sus pasos hasta Hayate con sus irises rojizos, el cansancio retumbando en cada pensamiento que corría por su mente, algo extraño había en esa acción que alertaba sus instintos, pero la fatiga impedía que quisiera residir demasiado tiempo en él. En lugar de eso se puso en movimiento, dejando que sus pies la llevaran por inercia a su habitación, lejos de las preocupaciones, del ruido, de un hilo de pensamientos que quizás la llevaría a tirar mucho de él.

Aunque lo anhelaba como nada, Nanoha no podría acompañarla, no la vería hasta que las actividades diurnas terminaran por la noche, eso sí en su condición de jefa de división no tuviera que quedarse en actividades extras. Al menos podría darse una ducha caliente y regresar a su cama. Una cama que volverían a compartir, que olería a ella.

Una buena manera para dejarse caer en un sueño profundo, quizás sin las pesadillas que la atormentaban sin importar el mundo en el que estuviera.

Su novia pensaba lo mismo, levantándose con agilidad para alcanzarla aunque fuera por un pequeño trecho. Caminar a su lado para recuperar algo de la normalidad que les había faltado esos días. La rubia la vio por el rabillo del ojo y detuvo el ritmo de sus pasos, gustosa de compartir aunque fuera unos segundos en su compañía. Sin decir nada abandonaron la habitación en conjunto.

Chrono esperó al sonido de la puerta al cerrarse antes de encarar a Hayate, que lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

―Gil Graham ha muerto.

 **II. Día 43 – La tierra**

Nanoha se limpió una gota de sudor que bajaba por su sien. La gorra del uniforme, blanca, reflejaba el sol de verano con fuerza, pero al menos protegía sus ojos azules del brillo de la tarde.

No parecía justo.

El día no acompañaba sus sentimientos, ni los del grupo reunido, parecía una broma de mal gusto con la que habían tenido que convivir por días y muchos más días que vendrían, la realidad riéndose de todos ellos sin ningún tipo de vacilación. Fate estaba a su lado al menos, las ojeras habían retrocedido luego de una noche de sueño y, a pesar de las circunstancias, parecía más descansada y tranquila que la mayoría del cotejo. SI no fuese por las circunstancias, Nanoha se habría sonrojado al verla engalanada con su uniforme de enforcer negro, inclusive con la gorra de visera que escondía en parte su mirada. A pesar de ella, su novia podía ver como sus ojos rojos se empañaban de cuando en cuando, al mirar el cielo de verano, celeste brillante.

«Este sería un día perfecto para volar…» pensó, cuando la brisa jugueteó con el pelo que se escapaba de la gorra. Era una lástima que lo fuesen a pasar en el suelo, poniendo tres amigos bajo siete metros bajo tierra firme.

―No dejes que el horizonte te pierda, Nanoha ―susurró la mujer a su lado, casi sin mover los labios. La joven Takamachi no se giró, pero sonrió un poco ante la interjección. Era su manera de darle ánimo.

―Quien realmente tiene que cuidarse de eso es Hayate-chan ―soltó, ahora la vista fija en la comandante unos metros delante de ellas, rodeada de sus guardianes pero, al final de todo, sola. Chrono y Karim se habían presentado a la ceremonia, al igual que Lindy, pero nadie se había acercado demasiado a la castaña. Nadie sabía muy bien qué decir.

No había palabras cuando el dolor era tan propio y tan ajeno, pero, sobre todo, tan avasallador e imperturbable.

Hayate no había dicho mucho luego de la noticia, solo daba las órdenes necesarias para que todo fuera manejado con eficacia y rapidez. Incluso ahora, frente a todos, con el abrigo reglamentario cargado de galones sobre sus hombros y su gorra en las manos, mantenía una seriedad que parecía enmascarar la frialdad de quien considera su próximo movimiento sin ningún tipo de emoción. Por supuesto, no era así, su abrigo escondía parte de sus temblores y si alguien la hubiera visto de frente habría notado como las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su rostro se entremezclaban con las lágrimas que no podía contener. Ya se habían intercambiado las palabras de rigor y un sentido discurso de parte de Chrono había sellado la ceremonia de la tarde. Quienes quedaban ahí eran los que aún no podían dejarlo ir, los que esperaban que la última palada de tierra, el último gesto simbólico para cerrar una vida completa y aferrarse a recuerdos que se desvanecerían con el paso del tiempo.

Por lo menos la mayoría de ellos.

A pesar de que se habían reunido de muchas partes de ese mundo y otros, el funeral había seguido un estilo propio de la cultura del viejo almirante. No hubo cremación, ni un ritual de limpieza como Nanoha o Hayate habrían esperado, tampoco fue necesario disponer de él como un soldado caído en batalla, como lo habrían hecho Chrono o Fate. Por el contrario, todo se resumía al rítmico caer de tierra sobre un cajón de madera, donde descansaba el cuerpo de Gil y el de sus dos familiares. Un cotejo íntimo tal como lo había dispuesto el mismo hombre cuando aún podía decidirlo.

Los hombres encargados de terminar el entierro trabajaban en silencio, no les sorprendía que siguiesen ahí algunos de los familiares o amigos. Eso era parte común de su trabajo.

Nanoha cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, resistiendo el impulso de cambiar mucho de posición. Su mano izquierda picaba por la inactividad, quería ponerse a correr, quería volar, quería apretar su puño y abrirse paso con fuerza a través de quién se lo impidiera para salir de ahí. Pero no tenía esa opción, querer y poder eran grandes enemigos el uno del otro. Al menos Fate no se había movido de su lado en todo el día, eso era más de lo que podía esperar esos días. Aunque su propia pena era grande, y los recuerdos de los días que habían pasado hacía poco recuperándose junto al hombre la perseguían, le preocupaba Hayate más que nada. La castaña había perdido gran parte de su familia y nada podría llenar ese agujero que quedaba en su vida. Sabía que su amiga hablaba con el hombre al menos una vez a la semana, una cita que nunca dejaba pasar, sin importar la situación. Por el contrario, en los momentos de mayor estrés las llamadas se alargaban y multiplicaban en su agenda. El viejo almirante había sido uno de los secretos de su éxito.

La joven de ojos claros volvió a limpiarse la persistente gota de sudor que no quería desaparecer.

No solo había sido su padre, sino también su tutor, Hayate había probado ser una buena alumna y había aprendido de él todo lo que había podido, aplicándolo en la práctica día tras día, ascenso tras ascenso en la organización. Se giró casi de manera imperceptible para ver a la rubia a su lado, alta y silenciosa, Fate no portaba ninguna emoción característica en el rostro. Solo una velada preocupación en sus ojos.

Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos por un instante.

― _¿Crees que la afectará demasiado? ―_ Ya no necesitaba envolver su puño alrededor de la alianza para establecer esa nueva forma de telepatía, cada vez la sentía más cómoda y propia, una manera de comunicarse que, al fin y al cabo, les era natural a ambas.

― _No, Hayate siempre ha sido muy estricta en lo que respecta a lo profesional, dudo que esto retrase la misión de manera alguna. Me preocupa más bien que no pueda vivir su duelo hasta que todo esto termine._

 _―La pregunta entonces es cuánto tiempo podrá aguantarlo sin quebrarse y empezar su duelo, ¿no?_

 _―Eso creo… ―_ El silencio en esa situación ahora hablaba muy fuerte, podía sentir la incomodidad, el dolor de una herida muy vieja que nunca terminaba de cerrar y la desazón y amargura de que regresara a su memoria. Nanoha no necesitaba preguntar qué pasaba. Fate recorría los recuerdos de su madre, de su hermana.

De una vida que en algún momento llamó propia.

― _Me preocupa cuándo podrá encajar el golpe y dejar que el resto la ayudemos a pasar ese dolor._

Ante esas palabras la cobriza no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa. Siempre la misma Fate Testarossa de siempre, pensando en los demás antes que en ella o en cómo afectaba su situación personal.

―Fate… ―Ambas se giraron para ver a Lindy a su lado, se había acercado en silencio, su expresión aunque grave seguía revistiendo cierta tranquilidad. Con el canal aún abierto, Nanoha podía sentir cómo su novia se relajaba al estar al lado de su madre.

«Nunca dejamos de ser hijos…» pensó, segura de que lo mismo le pasaría a ella si Momoko apareciera a su lado y ella pasara de ser la capitana Takamachi a ser otra vez simplemente Nanoha, una niña que buscaría el consuelo de su madre en ese tipo de situación.

―Mamá…

―Gil Graham fue un hombre excepcional, en muchas cosas… ―comentó, mientras levantaba un poco la gorra que se asentaba sobre su cabeza.― No puedo decir que estoy sorprendida pero… sí puedo decir que estoy dolida ―finalizó, sin dejar de observar la tarea de los hombres que no dejaban de volcar tierra para llenar la fosa. Pronto su trabajo estaría completo.― ¿Han hablado ya con Hayate?

―Solo lo necesario.

―En estas ocasiones nunca hay necesarios ni suficientes… ya regreso. ―Con esa frase se alejó, dejándolas a ambas algo perplejas. En lugar de intercambiar palabras, intercambiaron sentimientos, sus impresiones y el afecto que sentían la una por la otra las mantuvo en su lugar, atentas a lo que podría pasar. Dispuestas a aprender otra lección que Lindy podría enseñarles.

La mujer caminó sin prisa, pero sin vacilar, pasando a través de la muralla humana que eran los Wolkenritter para ponerse a la altura de la comandante. La antigua almirante era la primera que se atrevía a hacerlo en lo que iba de tarde. Observó su rostro marcado por el sudor y las lágrimas de soslayo. Reprimió una sonrisa al pensar que su cara seguramente estaría igual de manchada por el sudor, después de todo era una tarde de verano. La castaña reconoció su presencia al saludarla con una leve inclinación de cabeza, sus ojos azules fijos en el horizonte. Mantuvieron el silencio por unos segundos que se extendían con pesadez. La mujer mayor esperó, no tenía mucho apra decir, pero sospechaba que la más joven sí necesitaba sacarse algo del pecho.

Ella tenía la paciencia que la edad brindaba y esperaría a que la joven comandante lograra armarse lo suficiente como para hablarle.

Un suspiro largo y quebrado por el dolor fue el aviso de que ese momento se acercaba.

―Me había dicho que se sentía más cansado cada día. Incluso Aria y Lotte solo podían mantenerse en su forma animal por temor a consumir demasiado de su magia ―inició, su rostro contraído en una mueca de seriedad amarga.― Temía que esto pasara, pero pensé que aún tenía más tiempo con él. Siento que hay muchas cosas que no logré decirle y que él no terminó de enseñarme… ―Otra pausa, algo más larga, en la que controló sus emociones y su corazón destrozado.― Tengo miedo de continuar sin él, pero pensar que por lo menos ahora al fin descansa me reconforta…

―Siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti, estoy segura que si algo realmente quedó sin decirse entre ustedes, no está dentro de lo importante… ―Lindy esperó luego de esa frase, la castaña podría haberle rebatido, decirle que cualquier poco de información, cualquier conversación diaria era en sí algo importante que valía la pena compartir con el hombre. Pero en lugar de eso guardó silencio, sin hacer un esfuerzo por secar las lágrimas que se habían escapado y rodaban por sus mejillas. Luego de unos segundos, para sorpresa de la mujer mayor, Hayate sonrió.

―Supongo que es verdad… pero me dijo algo muy interesante hace poco, en una de mis últimas llamadas con él, cuando esta misión ya tomaba unos giros complejos… ―Se giró y algo en lo profundo de sus pupilas alertó a la antigua almirante, algo que puso de punta los cabellos de su nuca. Una determinación infranqueable, la decisión de seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más los hombres terminaron de rellenar la fosa y empezaron a distribuir las alfombras de pasto con presteza.

Ese ritual triste y algo masoquista ya llegaba a su fin.

Lindy se distrajo con su labor solo un segundo, antes de volver a enfocarse en la comandante. Algo en ella había cambiado, en su postura y su actitud. Todo su lenguaje corporal era distinto, había empujado el abatimiento lejos de ella y acallado sus emociones. Parecía querer convertirse en un animal de presa, silencioso y letal.― Me dijo que, cuando desbarataba planes de grupos revolucionarios o de maníacos ansiosos de poder, podía hacerlo porque dentro de él existía esa misma vena, ese mismo deseo, ese enfoque que le dejaba leer a través de los planes del otro. Solo una mente capaz de idear un plan similar es capaz de desbaratar otro. ―Su voz quedó congelada luego de esas palabras, como si hubiera expresado en palabras una verdad que aún no quería asumir.

Se colocó su gorra reglamentaria y escondió parte de su rostro con la visera. Lindy sonrió y le hizo un saludo formal antes de alejarse. «Qué estudiante encontró Gil… » Pensó, mientras se acercaba a Nanoha y su hija, apoyadas ligeramente la una en la otra, una vista familiar.

Hayate se pasó una mano por el rostro, limpiando los rastros que una tarde de sufrimiento habían dejado en ella, pasarían muchas más de esas tardes y se extenderían por noches y mañanas eternas, estaba segura, pero ahora algo más importante tenía que ocupar su mente. Se giró, sus caballeros la escoltaban con fidelidad, como sería su costumbre hasta el fin de todo.

―Es hora de regresar. Tenemos mucho que hacer aún ―ordenó, llamando a Reinforce con una mano para que ocupara su lugar en su hombro.

«Hay demasiado por hacer aún, no te parece ¿Gil-san?»

 **NdA: Ha pasado mucho, y este capítulo se estancó de manera eterna en mi mesa de trabajo. Les pido perdón por la demora, de nuevo, mucho ha pasado y mucho ha cambiado últimamente.**

 **Si han llegado hasta acá se los agradezco de corazón. Sepan que no dejaré esta historia, a la cual le tengo mucho cariño, pero puede que el ritmo sea lento, haré lo posible para que los intervalos entre actualización sean lo más cortos posible.**

 **Hasta la próxima, ¡saludos!**


	10. Persecución - IX

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Persecución**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **I. Día 48. 21.03 h en el huso horario de la Administración.**

A pesar de los golpes en la puerta que pedían paso, Nanoha la retuvo por la cintura un segundo más antes de dejarla ir, aún con el suave cosquilleo del beso en sus labios. Fate se irguió, su mirada no se detuvo en la mujer que acababa de besar, sino en la pared que las separaba del mundo con un dejo de aprehensión. El golpe a la puerta se repitió con algo más de insistencia. Fue la cobriza la que recorrió la corta distancia para dejar pasar al invitado no esperado de la noche.

Un rostro conocido, marcado por el cansancio, las saludó con una sonrisa ensayada.

―Hayate-chan ―saludó, quitándose del marco de la puerta para darle paso.

―Lamento venir a molestarlas a esta hora, pero creo que no tenemos muchos momentos libres, ¿no? ―Una pregunta puramente retórica. La comandante conocía los horarios de todos, sabía que esa noche era la única en que las divisiones de ambas no tendrían ni reuniones ni ejercicios nocturnos, y había ido porque necesitaba hablar con ellas en privado. Ni uno de sus guardianes la acompañaba.

Seguramente se presentaba como una amiga, no como su superiora.

Se encaminó al sofá con la mesa de café que adornaba parte de la habitación. La cama de ellas, como de costumbre, estaba en un nivel más bajo, al que se accedía bajando dos escalones, oculta de las miradas de los intrusos.

Estaban preparándose para dejarse caer en ella cuando la castaña había aparecido.

―¿Té negro, verde o café? ―preguntó la rubia, mientras se dirigía a un pequeño gabinete donde guardaban las bebidas. La mujer levantó la mano para declinar la invitación, pero se detuvo, sopesándolo por un segundo, antes de dejar caer la mano y decantarse por el té verde. Fate lo preparó todo con presteza, los dedos le temblaban casi de manera imperceptible por el cansancio del que no lograba recuperarse del todo. No la preocupaba todavía, solo pasaba al final del día, solo necesitaba dormir un par de horas para volver a tener el control completo de su cuerpo otra vez. A sus espaldas la cobriza se sentaba junto a su amiga y le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.

No habían tenido oportunidad de hablar desde el funeral, hacía varios días.

―¿Cómo están respondiendo las secciones al entrenamiento? ―inquirió, casi una manera de empezar la conversación. Nanoha sonrió ante la pregunta, si quería seguir en ese papel por unos minutos más, ella no se lo impediría.

―Desde que les dijimos que pronto entraríamos en misiones se han animado. Trabajan más duro con la posibilidad del peligro tan cerca.

―No esperaría menos… gracias, Fate-chan. ―Tomó la taza que la enforcer le ofrecía con ambas manos y observó el líquido con un suspiro. La fachada que llevaba se empezaba a desmoronar de a pedazos.― Yo… lo extraño, ¿es demasiado pronto? ¿Es normal? ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que seguir ahora? ―A cada pregunta sus hombros se abatían un poco más, encogiéndose sobre sí misma y acunando la taza que aún no probaba. Nanoha le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se acercó más, lo mismo hizo Fate desde el otro costado, completando un abrazo apretado entre las tres. No pasó mucho antes de que la castaña se rompiera y dejara escapar un sollozo apagado y se cubriera la boca para ahogar otro que quería huir.― ¿Cómo puedo seguir sin mi maestro?

―Sigues con la gente que está aquí para ti ―musitó luego de largos minutos la rubia, cuando los hombros de su amiga habían dejado de sacudirse y el llanto retrocedía para ser solo una pena amarga al fondo de su garganta.― Se hace más fácil, solo el tiempo te ayudará a aliviar la carga.

Nanoha desvió su mirada azul para buscar la roja de su compañera. Fate sabía de pérdida, sabía de dolor, desesperación y soledad. La cobriza había rozado parte de ese dolor y temía que sumergirse en él la volvería loca. Perder a alguien.

Era un pensamiento que volvía aunque no quisiese detenerse en él.

«Perder a Vivio, perder a Fate». Eso sin dudas la sacaría de sí misma.

Volvió a la realidad, donde sus problemas eran otros, distintos y quizás menos importantes a nivel personal, pero que a escala global pesaban más que sus preocupaciones futuras o el dolor presente de su amiga por la pérdida de su figura paterna.

―Gracias ―murmuró al final, tomando la taza de té, ahora tibia, para aclarar su garganta.― Necesitaba esto… ―Se pasó una mano por el rostro, un gesto que había hecho hacia unos días en el entierro, como si se sacara de encima el dolor y el luto, una capa pesada que la cubría y la doblaba. Luego de eso ya era de regreso la Hayate que conocían, la comandante de la sección seis y una de las magas más poderosas que se podían encontrar a través de las eras de la historia. Para sorpresa de ambas, sonrió y ahogó una risa muy pequeña que pareció nacer de la nada. Ante las miradas de sus amigas levantó las manos negando, aún sin dejar de sonreír.

―Solo pensaba en los monjes budistas de regreso en la tierra, en Japón, en cómo intentarían consolarme diciendo que la vida y la muerte son el mismo río y que la ilusión es la que las diferencia. ―Dejó la taza en la mesita ante ella y les pasó un brazo por el cuello a cada una.― Me alegra que hayan sido ustedes quienes me consolaran en lugar de ellos, para ser honesta.

―Si hubiésemos sido más religiosas creo que no estaríamos aquí precisamente. ―Nanoha se rascó la mejilla con la mano izquierda en un gesto característico inconsciente. Fate solo sonrió un poco más. La tierra y sus religiones a veces la dejaban sin palabras.

La castaña suspiró por última vez esa noche y se levantó, dejando el vacío de su presencia entre ambas. Cuando se giró ambas confirmaron que su comandante había regresado.

―Descansen hoy, creo que mañana tendremos por fin destinos y las secciones empezarán a moverse organizadas… ―Su mirada azul, ahora más fría, se detuvo en Fate un momento más de lo necesario.― Sobre todo la tuya, Fate, puede que los investigadores sean asignados a misiones con miembros de otras secciones para compensar cualquier falta de efectivos.

―Me lo veía venir… ―rio, intentando no darle demasiada importancia al asunto. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría si la enviaban a misión sin Nanoha cerca.

Si las enviaban a ambas a la vez a lugares distintos.

Si Nanoha se veía en la necesidad de sobrepasar sus límites otra vez.

― _It will be all right, Sir. Our connection with Raising Heart is open._ _(Estará bien, Señor. Nuestra conexión con Raising Heart está abierta). ―_ La mujer no reaccionó ante el apoyo de su dispositivo, pero estaba segura que Bardiche podía sentir su agradecimiento a medida que brotaba en borbotones de su pecho.

―Buenas noches, entonces… ―Se despidió con un abrazo a cada una antes de alejarse y cerrar la puerta tras de ella. La habitación volvía a ser solo para ellas dos, su pequeño mundo hermético. Solo que el ambiente en ella era totalmente distinto luego de esa pequeña intervención.

Nanoha fue la que se puso en movimiento, recogiendo la taza que había utilizado la comandante y empezando la rutina nocturna que tenía arraigada por muchos años. Fate siguió sus pasos con la mirada antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño, empezando a prepararse ella también para una noche de sueño. Por lo que su amiga no había terminado de decir, podían esperar que la actividad solo aumentara de ahora en más.

― _Master, your heart ratio… (Maestro, tu ritmo cardiaco…)_

 _―Lo sé, Raising Heart, gracias. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto._

 _―Shall I set the alarm for tomorrow's morning as usual? (¿Debería programar la alarma de mañana como de costumbre?)_

 _―Sí… quizás un poco más tarde ―_ La cobriza se giró y observó la espalda de su novia, mientras ella se lavaba el rostro en el baño.― _Intentemos conseguir todo el tiempo que podamos de mañana. No tendremos mucho más._

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el baño y abrazo a la mujer por la espalda. Olía a jabón, champú y a agua fresca, pero sobre todo, tenía su olor tan característico que siempre lograba calmarla.― ¿Lista para una noche tranquila?

―¿Desde hace cuánto no tenemos una de esas?

―Estoy segura que es menos de lo que parece… una lástima que no podamos tomarnos unas vacaciones para irnos de luna de miel, ¿no? ―Fate rio ante la afirmación y se giró, aún en los brazos de la cobriza.

―Estoy segura que me levantarías temprano de todas formas para darle diez vueltas a la piscina del hotel o algo así.

―Me alegra que estés de acuerdo con mi plan, entonces. ―La besó antes de darle un segundo para responder y luego la guio de regreso a la habitación. La enforcer solo negó con la cabeza antes de reprimir un bostezo y buscar la hora en el reloj que descansaba en una de las mesas de noche.― ¿Cansada?

―Creo que tenemos derecho a estarlo ―contestó, aún no se recuperaba del todo de la última misión, mucho menos de la montaña rusa emocional que habían sido los últimos días. Su novia sonrió con calidez ante eso y le soltó la mano, dejándola ir libre. Esa noche no terminaría como ella quería, pero eso no la molestaba ni la pondría de mal humor.

Su Fate-chan aún estaba ahí.

Regresó al baño y se alistó para dormir sin reparar en las acciones que hacía. Lavarse los dientes, limpiarse el rostro, todos esos pequeños rituales ya eran tan naturales como respirar. Mientras los realizaba repasaba las acciones del día a día, los entrenamientos, las reuniones, lo inevitable de la salida a terreno que se acercaba.

Estar en la línea de fuego otra vez.

Cuando habían llamado a Vivio hacia unas horas, le habían asegurado que todo estaba bajo control, además de cerciorarse que estuviera atendiendo sus deberes académicos y agradecerle a toda la familia Nakajima por la ayuda que les brindaban al cuidar de la más joven de los Takamachi. Nove había insistido que era un placer, después de todo le permitía hacer un trabajo sencillo y dedicarse casi al cien por cien a su entrenamiento. Su cuerpo humano necesitaba más mantención al fin y al cabo que sus partes mecánicas.

La necesidad de ver a su hija no se había calmado con la llamada, pero al menos la dejaba con buen sabor de boca y con la tranquilidad de verla bien y feliz.

Con la convicción de que lo que hacía, lo hacía para proteger esa paz que le permitiría a Vivio crecer como una adolescente normal, dentro de lo posible.

Cuando salió del baño Fate ya estaba acostada, y por la tranquilidad con la que respiraba parecía que se había entregado al sueño. La cobriza se cambió con rapidez, y se deslizó a su lado, apagando la luz en el proceso. Si cerraba los ojos podía sentir que estaba de regreso en su habitación, en su casa en MidChilda. Incluso podía pensar que estaba de regreso en su habitación, en la tienda de sus padres en Uminari, un lugar que había abandonado hacía muchos años.

―Al final apenas aprobamos esos exámenes, ¿no? ―susurró Fate, a su lado, tomando la mano que descansaba en su cadera y atrayéndola hacia su pecho, donde la acunó para dormir. Nanoha se acurrucó a su lado y sonrió. No necesitaba que le dijera qué exámenes, estaban pensando en lo mismo.

Quizás no era lo mejor para recordar una noche como esa, pero sus recuerdos no escuchaban razones, y regresó hasta su penúltimo año de secundaria.

Faltaba una semana para los exámenes finales y Nanoha estaba atrasada en su revisión de matemáticas. La rubia había quedado en ayudar a su flamante novia en la asignatura si esta le devolvía la mano con Japonés. En ese término de condiciones habían llegado a la casa de la joven enforcer, donde Arf las había recibido con la mejor de sus sonrisas antes de dejar el hogar por «asuntos privados». Fate se encogió de hombros ante la situación y le pidió a la chica que subiera a su habitación mientras ella preparaba algunas bebidas para afrontar una tarde de estudio. Cuando subió con los vasos de té frío, a la usanza del país, la cobriza ya había preparado la mesa baja en la que estudiaban y miraba con cara de pocos amigos su libro de problemas matemáticos.

El brillo de diversión en los ojos carmesíes no pasó desapercibido para la chica.

―¡Mou, Fate-chan! ¡Necesito algo de apoyo moral…!

―Lo siento, Nanoha, ¿quieres empezar?

―Si no hay más remedio… ―Se acercó un poco más cuando la joven se sentó al lado de ella y abrió el libro. Derivaciones e Integrales eran el último tema dado en clase y Nanoha no lograba recordar ni la mitad.

La lección empezó lento y fue interrumpida en numerosas ocasiones en que la alumna besaba furtivamente a su profesora. Cuando Fate la amenazó de terminar la clase y enviarla a casa, Nanoha enfrentó con más seriedad la tarea.

Y fue así hasta que ambas propusieron un descanso. La cobriza tomó un sorbo de su bebida y observó a su amiga y pareja por el rabillo del ojo. Fate colocaba un par de mechones rebeldes tras su oreja, mordiendo su lápiz distraída, con su atención absorta en los problemas matemáticos que seguían y cómo explicarlos.

A pesar del líquido que acababa de beber, algo en el interior de la cobriza se calentó. Era un cuadro perfecto, uno que atesoraría en sus recuerdos como invaluable.

Fate sintió la mirada que la devoraba y se giró con una interrogante en el rostro.

Era todo el estímulo que necesitaba.

Tomó el rostro de la chica y depositó un beso en sus labios, seguido de otro y otro. Fate no supo cómo, pero en un momento tenía sus manos en la cintura de Nanoha, acercándola más para que se sentara a horcajadas de ella. La otra chica respondió con gusto, su falda subiéndose en el proceso y exponiendo parte de su ropa interior blanca.

Fate no las veía, no veía nada de eso, dejaba que su boca se llenara del cuello de su novia y sus manos recorrieran sus muslos desnudos. Siguió la línea de sus músculos hasta que se encontró con la barrera de las bragas que Nanoha aún portaba. Sin ser consciente del todo, gruñó ante la afrenta que la ropa suponía para su novia y deslizó la punta de los dedos bajo ella. Disfrutando de los escalofríos y temblores que su tacto producía. Delineó el contorno de su ingle y sus glúteos.

Pero ella quería más.

Se dio cuenta de que, si querían parar, debían parar ya.

Buscó esa mirada zafiro por respuestas y la encontró turbada por el deseo.

Sin levantase demasiado, Nanoha deslizó su ropa interior por una pierna, dándole vía libre. Todo eso sin dejar de mirarla y morderse el labio inferior.

Estaba quemando los puentes y las naves.

Besándola sin descanso, Fate dejó que sus manos recorrieran su piel otra vez, maravillada por cada pequeño descubrimiento que hacía. Dibujar círculos en sus glúteos le había arrancado un suspiro, una incursión de su boca en su pecho, aún a través de la blusa, la habían hecho saltar en sus brazos. Jugó un poco más con sus posibilidades antes de rozar sus labios mayores.

Caliente y húmedo.

Desde lo más profundo de sus instintos y su genética, un animal se despertó, hambriento. Más, más, más.

Liberando los labios y la lengua de la mujer a la que amaba, hundió su rostro en su cuello y, lentamente, apartó los pliegues para tantear en busca de su premio.

El monte de venus la esperaba cálido y turgente, su recompensa un jadeo y un gemido que la chica intentó acallar mordiéndose los labios. Sonrió con lujuria.

Más, más, más.

Acarició esa porción de carne tentadora y luego siguió su recorrido. Ahí estaba, lo que siempre se insinuaba e intuía. La llave a estar completa y en armonía con su pareja. Deslizó una falange de su índice y se topó con una barrera.

Eso detuvo el tiempo para ambas, buscaron sus miradas para dilucidar el siguiente paso. Habían ido a clases de educación sexual juntas. Sabían lo que había ahí y cómo proceder. Fate maldijo que todo el ejercicio que hacía su novia no se hubiera encargado de ello.

―Hazlo. ―Su voz ronca, manchada por el deseo, no dejaba lugar a dudas. La rubia besó su cuello, la línea de su mandíbula y su boca, sin dejar de atender su punto sensible. El cuerpo que temblaba en sus brazos se derretía ante las caricias. Acercándola aún más si era posible, la penetró, derribando las barreras que las separaban.

Esta vez el gemido fue de dolor.

Sin dejarla ir, aferrándose al pedazo de alma que la una portaba en la otra, Fate la retuvo en sus brazos, besando su cuello y masajeando su clítoris, hasta que los gemidos y jadeos volvieron a ser de placer. Tomando confianza, inició un lento bambolear en su interior, deleitándose en el calor, en la suavidad, en la humedad.

Más, más, más.

Nanoha suspiraba cada vez que su novia se adentraba en ella, gimiendo su nombre y moviéndose al unísono para encontrarla. En algún momento, junto a una mordida a su pecho, otro dedo se unió, elevando esa sinfonía un par de notas más cerca del cielo.

Fate supo que se acercaba el final por los movimientos de la cadera de la cobriza. El ir y venir era frenético, y sus músculos se tensaban más y más en un prefacio de lo que se acercaba.

Irguiéndose por completo, con los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre sus labios para ahogar un gemido que desgarró su garganta, Nanoha experimento su primer orgasmo en pareja. Fate estaba fascinada.

Las pulsaciones alrededor de sus dedos la invitaron a quedarse un poco más. Lo haría con gusto.

Más.

Ese día aprendieron algo más importante que integrar derivadas. Aprendieron una nueva manera de conectarse que no dejaría de asombrarlas.

Aunque no lo sabía, el reloj marcó casi las once de la noche cuando Nanoha pudo al fin dejar esos pensamientos detrás y entregarse al sueño, como desde hacía un tiempo lo había hecho Fate.

 **II. Día 49. 17.00 h en el huso horario de la Administración.**

En contra de su costumbre, tamborileó la mesa con los dedos para ocupar su mente en algo. Reinforce estuvo a punto de hacerle un llamado de atención cuando la puerta se abrió, sacándola de su estado de letargo y espera. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la cabellera rubia de Carim. La mujer le sonrió, sin mediar palabra, para sentarse a su lado, una carpeta bastante pesada entre sus manos. La comandante miró la carpeta de reojo por un segundo antes de suspirar. La revisarían de manera completa en lo que se avecinaba una reunión bastante larga. Se sacudió la pereza mental que la había embargado por unos momentos antes de sonreírle y pedirle la carpeta con una mano. Faltaba aún uno de los miembros más importantes, pero podría darse el gusto de empezar a revisar la información que tenían entre manos y cómo afectaría a su sección. A su gente.

―Como siempre estás causando revuelo en todos lados, Hayate, no solo en la Administración… ―dijo Carim, sonriéndose.

―Ara, ara, ¿también se habla de esto en la iglesia?

―No te hagas la sorprendida, sabes que es así. ―La molestó, con una sonrisa. Iba a agregar algo más, pero pareció pensarlo de nuevo, esta vez registrando la habitación y luego su reloj. Hayate siguió sus movimientos, sabía qué tenía en mente.

―Está tarde, es cierto, espero que no se haga la norma en él.

―Entiendo que tiene una agenda ocupada, pero la mía también está al límite y tenemos que revisar esos documentos ―comentó, señalando la carpeta que descansaba abierta en las manos de la comandante. La castaña ojeó las hojas con interés, escaneando las palabras en busca de información relevante. Algunas palabras resaltaban entre otras, nombres de planetas, posibles agentes, depósito, escondite y, por supuesto, Lost Logias.

―¿Te suena familiar algo de esto?

―No y sí, parece ser lo mismo de siempre, lo único que cambia son los motivos, ¿no?

―Supongo pero… ―Dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa otra vez, en el espacio que quedaba entre las dos, antes de seguir.― ¿Nos habíamos enfrentado alguna vez a un grupo que poseyera tantas al mismo tiempo?

―Hay una primera vez para todo, Hayate… ―La mujer parecía inmune a la situación que se extendía ante ellos. Una calma constante parecía embargarla siempre, un rasgo adquirido quizás, una característica innata de una líder o una santa. Hayate no estaba segura, pero la admiraba y respetaba por partes iguales. Esa combinación, en ocasiones, podía ser peligrosa.― ¿Un poco de té, mientras esperamos? ―ofreció, levantándose para buscar los ingredientes en la sala, siempre equipada para todo.

―Supongo que… ―El golpear en la puerta la interrumpió, ambas miraron hacia la puerta de madera y metal con una pregunta, luego se miraron entre sí. Chrono no tocaría la puerta, no tenía por qué. La comandante miró a su dispositivo, quien entendió la orden y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, en el intertanto Carim volvió a su lugar, rompiendo la escena que poco a poco se había transformado en un recuadro casi familiar. El pequeño dispositivo abrió la puerta con una combinación numérica en el panel de la pared, un emisario, fácil de distinguir por la pequeña placa que usaba en la gorra, se presentó ante ellas con un saludo militar.

―Comandante Hayate, traigo un mensaje de la almirante Lowran para usted. El almirante Harlaown no podrá asistir a esta reunión, por favor prosigan sin él junto a la caballero sacra Carim Gracia―dijo el emisario, sin bajar el saludo. La castaña se dio cuenta que esperaba una respuesta antes de retirarse. La mujer levantó una mano, dándole entender que el mensaje había sido recibido y lo despidió con un saludo similar al de él. Lo observó irse antes de cerrar la puerta con un suspiro.

―Supongo que podemos empezar entonces, ¿no? ―Carim se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro, invitándola a acercarse a la mesa.

―Sí, pero… ―Se giró hacia la puerta que acababa de cerrar. La mujer rubia asintió, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su compañera, quien estaba a cargo de la operación a fin de cuentas era Chrono, necesitaba estar ahí para ajustar los últimos detalles. Necesitaba estar ahí para dar su punto de vista y sus órdenes.― Un mensaje de Leti. No es una almirante cualquiera, ni siquiera entre los grandes de la administración.

―Si retuvo a Chrono a pesar de que tenía una reunión con nosotras programada, debió ser por algo muy importante, ¿eso es lo que te preocupa?

―Sí.

―Lo sabremos en su momento, ahora… ―Carim miró el reloj que adornaba la pared, su gesto se torció casi de manera imperceptible al verlo.― Tenemos que trabajar en esto, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que seamos requeridas en otro lugar… ―Tomó la carpeta que había quedado abandonada al otro lado de la gran mesa de reuniones y la abrió. Su contenido era casi en su totalidad planetas y posibles escondites. No habían logrado obtener más que pistas de próximos lugares dónde buscar, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Fate y Verossa.― ¿Cuántas de estas fueron dichas al azar para intentar confundirnos?

Hayate se acercó y miró la larga lista, atrapó el suspiro que quería escaparse de su garganta. Al menos Reinforce estaría ahí para darles una mano.

―Hay algo en que todos los informes coincidan, estamos buscando tres fuentes distintas. Fate encontró una que seguramente ya fue movilizada, pero nos da una idea del tipo de lugares donde podrían estar… ―Extendió los documentos por la mesa, descartando lugares densamente poblados o bajo el control y supervisión de la administración.― El primer acercamiento lo tuvo la capitana Takamachi en un mundo inhóspito, pero el segundo encuentro fue en un planeta poblado por civiles no mágicos. ―Señaló ambos lugares en el mapa digital que Reinforce había desplegado en el centro de la mesa. El planeta madre de la administración era un punto titilante alrededor del que todo se orquestaba. Carim se inclinó sobre la mesa, ingresando filtros en uno de los teclados a su disposición para eliminar cualquier planeta o destino que pudiera ensuciar su vista. Pronto de los miles, quizás millones de pequeños puntos que representaban planetas y sistemas enteros, se redujeron a cientos, los que llenaban los requisitos que estaban buscando dentro de los posibles blancos que tenían. Una vez hizo eso se retiró, alejándose un par de pasos y llevándose una mano al mentón para revisar la información con una nueva mirada.

De pronto chasqueó los dedos, sus ojos chispearon ante un descubrimiento que era obvio al mirar el mapa con todos los datos nuevos.

―Fíjate, el planeta deshabitado ABX712 y el no administrado b17 están en el mismo círculo… ―Usó la mano derecha, en la que usualmente portaría su espada, para hacer afirmaciones igual de decisivas que sus cortes. Hayate caminó hasta estar a su lado y ver lo mismo que ella, colocándose a su lado de brazos cruzados.

Tenía razón.

―Alejados del centro de la administración pero no muy lejos como para necesitar más de dos o tres estaciones de teletransporte… Reinforce ¿podrías agrandar este círculo estelar, por favor? ―pidió, empezando a revisar cada uno de los círculos y la información desplegada junto a ellos. El dispositivo actuó con rapidez, en segundos tuvieron la información más depurada en pantalla.

Hayate suspiró pero una sonrisa empezaba a nacer en sus labios.

―Hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no? ―bromeó Carim, cruzando los brazos también para imitar su postura. La castaña asintió y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

―Ahora, vamos a encontrar los hilos adecuados…

 **III. Día 49. 18.41 h en el huso horario de la Administración.**

Se dejó caer al suelo, agotada. Los entrenamientos grupales se habían suspendido, pero eso no le impedía usar horas de su día para seguir practicando sus habilidades. No todos los días tenía la suerte de que Nanoha fuera su instructora.

Menos su instructora personal.

―Arriba, Subaru, aún tenemos sol para luchar. ―De blanco completo y Raising Heart en mano el demonio blanco extendía sus alas con total naturalidad. La chica se levantó, guardia en alto, preparada para la siguiente ronda. Estaba segura que su maestra no lo sabía, o no estaba del todo consciente de ello. Se transformaba en una persona totalmente distinta en el campo de batalla.

Dejaba atrás todo lo que la caracterizaba, como si se desnudara de una capa de amabilidad que mantenía en su sitio lo que tenía oculto, un esqueleto metálico frío e inmisericorde.

Una máquina de batalla que parecía estar siempre en control.

Se preguntó cómo haría la enforcer Testarossa para mantener a raya el animal salvaje que vivía dentro de la capitana Takamachi.

Saltó hacia atrás, evitando un par de rayos de energía y saliendo de camino de otro posible ataque. La mujer sonrió al verla, cierta satisfacción en su mirada.

Quizás la rubia escondía otro animal dentro de ella que sería muy difícil de domesticar.

Lanzó una ráfaga de golpes rápidos, uno tras otro sobrepasando los límites que tenía hacia unos años, cuando había estado bajo la tutela de la instructora por primera vez. Aun así no pudo alcanzarla, apenas rozar parte de su jackect barrier. Eso, en sí, era un logro. Cuando el contragolpe la alcanzó, apenas pudo levantar los brazos. La energía le dio de lleno en el pecho y le sacó el aire de golpe.

Nanoha no siguió con el ataque, en lugar de eso bajó su bastón y se acercó para ofrecerle una mano y ayudarla a levantarse.

A veces costaba creer que tenía un limitador de magia encima.

Teana y Fate observaban desde el borde del campo de entrenamiento, sin darse cuenta ambas se había cruzado de brazos y observaban los movimientos con ojo crítico. Fue Teana la que rompió el silencio, dejando salir un prolongado suspiro.

―No podría con ninguna de las dos… ―comentó, mientras el entrenamiento se resumía frente a ellas. La rubia la miró por el rabillo del ojo y una muy leve sonrisa asomó con nacer.

Ella tampoco creía poder con Nanoha si llegase el caso. Su fuerza se escapaba de sus límites, quizás podría ganarle en velocidad, pero era como luchar contra un gigante. Un solo golpe podía cambiar las tornas de manera inequívoca.

―Pero si pudiste con esa barrera, tu desempeño fue excelente, Teana. ―La muchacha se sonrojó levemente ante el cumplido. Aún no estaba del todo recuperada y se había pasado gran parte de los últimos días en una cama de la enfermería, descansando para recuperar la magia que había utilizado en la misión. Razón por la que no estaba entrenando en ese momento.

Razón por la que Subaru se había pasado todos sus momentos libres en la enfermería con ella.

―No te preocupes de tu poder, ni del alcance de tu magia. Has crecido mucho y lo seguirás haciendo cada vez más, está en ti pulir tus habilidades para superar tus límites… ―Fate volvió la vista a la batalla que terminaba ante ellas, la luz natural se perdía y solo el brillo opaco de sus dispositivos era reconocible con claridad en el campo de entrenamientos.― Llegado el momento, asegúrate que todo esté de tu lado para que Subaru pueda hacer uso de su fuerza bruta.

―Así es como funciona un equipo, ¿no?

―Exactamente. ―Inició una caminata ligera, llamando a la chica para que la siguiera. El entrenamiento había terminado y una cena muy merecida se veía en el horizonte. Había un sentimiento de paz que se diluiría muy rápido. En cuanto Hayate y Chrono terminaran de dilucidar su próximo paso, lo más probable es que toda la sección fuese enviada al campo en esta ocasión. Ella incluida.

Los días de descanso no eran suficientes, pero nunca lo eran cuando estaban en misiones.

Subaru la saludó con un gesto respetuoso, antes de adelantarse un poco y sonreírle a Teana, poniendo un par de metros entre las dos mujeres mayores y ellas. La rubia lo observaba desde sus centímetros de altura y sonreía ante la obviedad de la situación.

Era hasta doloroso cuan obvio era para todos excepto para las implicadas en cuestión.

Nanoha, a su lado, refrenó el impulso de buscar su mano, limitándose a bajar su barrier jacket y sonreír abiertamente, picando casi de manera imperceptible a Fate en el costado.

―Dales tiempo, ya lo entenderán a su manera… ―La enforcer no acusó el codo que se clavaba en sus costillas, aunque tuvo que hacer esfuerzos más notorios para evitar que su sonrisa se saliera de control.

―Mou, Fate-chan, ¿no te parecen que están perdiendo el tiempo? ―Nanoha dejó descansar su brazo y regresó a Raising Heart a su modo de espera, la pequeña esfera pronto descansó en la base de su cuello en silencio.

―No todos pueden ser tan precoces como nosotras, Nanoha…

―Llámalo adelantadas, mejor… ―Ambas rieron con el comentario, la química entre ambas palpable. Teana miró por sobre su hombro y un destello de envidia mezclado con alegría le cruzó la mirada. Incluso desde lejos, lo que ambas tenían, lo que ambas formaban, era digno de admirar.

Cruzaron la explanada y se internaron por los pasillos del edificio que los acogía, separándose a sus distintas habitaciones para cambiarse antes de la cena. Teana y Fate no tendrían necesidad de hacerlo, pero perder las posibilidades de pasar tiempo con las combatientes no era algo que estuvieran dispuestas a tolerar.

Subaru comentaba animada todas las ocasiones en las que, de hecho, pudo asestar un golpe a su mentora o fue capaz de escaparse de uno de sus ataques, la maga y confidente que iba a su lado la escuchaba, apenas haciendo una acotación para demostrar interés, dedicándose a admirar el entusiasmo con que relataba el encuentro, como si ella no hubiera estado ahí para verlo también y presencias por cuenta propia lo mucho que había avanzado. Teana sabía que seguiría así por toda la noche, quizás parte de la mañana, hasta que un nuevo desafío se instalara en su horizonte.

«¿Por qué tendrás que ser tan densa y yo tan cobarde?» se cuestionó, aguantando un suspiro que luchaba por salir y asintiendo nuevamente.

Al menos estaban juntas, eso de por sí era algo.

Cuando Nanoha cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba agotada y algo angustiada, aparentar tranquilidad era una de las tareas más complicadas de su trabajo. Fate se giró al escucharla, envolviéndola en un abrazo que le permitió esconder su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, dejando que su rostro adoptara la mueca que quisiera en ese rincón seguro y cálido.

Cuando habló, la respiración de la cobriza le hizo cosquillas en la piel desnuda.

―¿Cuándo vendrán?

―Pronto, quizás hoy, quizás mañana…

―¿Crees que Hayate-chan nos dirá antes de que suceda?

―No sé si tendremos ese privilegio…

Se separaron, sus máscaras otra vez en su lugar, un pilar que descansaba en otro, ambas juntando fuerzas por la otra.

―Tenemos que llamar a Vivio-chan hoy, Fate-chan, puede que no tengamos muchas oportunidades luego.

―¿Qué tal si decidimos esa parte de las oportunidades luego? Aún tenemos tiempo, Nanoha… ―El gruñido del estómago de la cobriza rompió la tensión, exhausto de días de actividad ininterrumpida clamaba por atención y cuidados. Ambas se rieron ante la intrusión, el ambiente oscuro que se había instalado en su habitación empezaba a diluirse.

―Vamos, la cena se servirá pronto y te hace falta un buen plato de comida… ―La besó de manera casi fugaz antes de soltarla del todo y dejarla ir.

Sus premoniciones apartadas solo por unos minutos. Un poco de descanso que no se extendería mucho más.

 **IV. Día 49. 22.00 h en el huso horario de la Administración**

―¿Cuánto tenemos? ―La pregunta resonó en el salón, repleto de gente. Parecía no tener dueño, aunque resonaba en el corazón de todos. Hayate no se molestó en buscar a quién la había realizado, era una respuesta que todo el grupo necesitaba.

―Partimos en dos días, treinta y tres horas en total. Sus capitanas de división les darán la información pertinente respecto a sus tareas y misión en particular.

―Necesitaremos de la cooperación de todos para hacer de esta misión un éxito, grandes expectativas descansan en nosotros. ―Chrono se adelantó un par de pasos, quitándole el foco de atención a Hayate, que había manejado la comunicación hasta el momento.― Demostrémosle a la galaxia por qué la sección seis fue resucitada de su olvido. Tenemos una tarea entre manos, amigos, no volveremos a casa sin cumplirla.

Una ronda de aplausos acompañó el fin de su discurso, si bien tibios los magos apreciaban que el almirante hubiera tomado tiempo de su agenda para estar en ese momento y dedicarles unas cuantas palabras. A la orden de romper filas, las divisiones se armaron con rapidez en el hall, los capitanes intentando imponer algo de orden antes de dar instrucciones claras de aguardar por su regreso. Ellos tendrían una segunda reunión donde los detalles necesarios serían discutidos con cada uno.

Eso significaba bastante tiempo dedicado por equipo, con la información parcelada solo podrían informarse de uno en uno o dos en dos a lo sumo.

Shamal se adelantó, como jefe a cargo del área de medicina y esperó al resto. Su unidad era la que tendría que adaptarse lo más posible, ellos no iban al campo, sino que intentarían prepararse ante la eventualidad de heridos y bajas. Gran parte de esa preparación era el componente emocional. Sus amigos serían heridos en batalla, eso era algo con lo que tendrían que convivir y aceptar sin que interfiriera en su trabajo.

Era vital que no se interpusiera en su trabajo, de hecho.

Vita le hizo un saludo desde el escuadrón rojo, donde ella, Subaru y un par de reclutas más que no reconocía aguardaban las ordenes de su jefe de división. Los equipos estaban separados de la manera más equitativa posible, pero eso no impedía que algunas de ellos tuviesen más miembros que otros.

―¿Nerviosa? ―Se giró al escuchar la voz amena de Nanoha, que se había colocado a su lado, a la espera de sus órdenes. La división roja estaba bajo el mandato de la cobriza y Shamal no pudo evitar notar que la mayoría de quienes la componían eran luchadores de peso. Magos capaces de soportar e infligir mucho daño con ataques poderosos e irrefrenables.

Le sonrió, aunque detrás de ella escondía una preocupación inevitable.

Esos luchadores siempre eran los que recibían más daño.

Los que tenían más probabilidades de caer primero.

―Un poco, la verdad, quizás porque no sabemos mucho…

―No tendría mucha esperanza de saber mucho más. ―Fate, en su uniforme oscuro y la gorra bajo el brazo, parecía portar cierta confianza que al resto le escaseaba.

―Cierto, información parcelada… ―La médico suspiró, su equipo era siempre el que menos información obtenía. Al final terminaba enterándose de todo gracias a los cuchicheos inevitables que corrían de boca en boca.

―De hecho, esta vez tendremos que trabajar en coordinación. ―Hayate se presentó ante ellos junto a Chrono. La mirada elocuente que ambos les dirigieron era invitación más que suficiente para seguirlos y alejarse de toda la sección que bullía expectante. Los guiaron en silencio a una de las salas de reuniones más cercanas. El edificio parecía plagadas de ellas y, aun así, nunca eran suficientes.

Cuando Chrono cerró la puerta tras él, luego de asegurarse que todas las capitanes habían entrado, su rostro había cambiado en el camino hasta la sala, torciéndose y agravándose con cada paso. En la privacidad de esas paredes dejó caer su máscara del todo, una sombra era todo lo que ocupaba su rostro.

―Gracias a la comandante Yagami y a la caballero Gracia pudimos determinar tres posibles mundos donde seguir con nuestra investigación. A diferencia de la última vez, nos estarán esperando y es posible que estén armados fuertemente. Tres escuadrones serán asignados a cada uno de los posibles lugares… ―se detuvo, empezando a caminar con las manos tras la espalda, sin pensar en el silencio con que se recibían sus palabras.― Fate, esta vez Teana de tu división pasará a estar bajo mi tutela. Creo que sus habilidades de deducción y estrategia serán más útiles en el puente de mando.

―Almirante ―La aludida se cuadró, aceptando la orden a pesar de la curiosidad que le había despertado.

―¿Puente de mando? ¿No estaremos en este edificio? ―Shamal se recargó contra la mesa de brazos cruzados. Cambiar de lugar significaba que su trabajo podía complicarse o simplificarse, dependiendo de las nuevas instalaciones.

―Tenemos que desplazarnos para estar en la mejor posición para actuar como central de teletransporte. ―Se detuvo, sus pasos habían rodeado la mesa por completo, llevándolo de regreso a su posición inicial.― Embarcaremos en el _Claudia_ para esta misión.

A excepción de él y Hayate, el resto cambió el peso de pie o se removió inquieto. Estar a bordo de uno de los destructores más grande de la flota de la Administración hablaba de cuán grande era la misión. La castaña dio un paso al frente, tomando la palabra para seguir informando a su equipo.

―El escuadrón amarillo estará conformado por Subaru, Caro y Erio, serán teletransportados a un mundo no administrado, habitado por asentamientos humanos con poco desarrollo tecnológico. Fate, estarás a cargo de dar las instrucciones para que su misión sea clara. No esperamos que nada del planeta sea un obstáculo. ―La enforcer se había colocado su gorra y asentía, a la vez que su mente empezaba a trazar posibles planes y estrategias para darle a sus estudiantes. A pesar del descontento que le producía dejarlos solos, una oleada de alivio la recorrió cuando se dio cuenta que la habían asignado al grupo de Nanoha, donde se concentraría con seguridad la parte más peligrosa de la operación.

―Nanoha, el escuadrón rojo estará bajo tu dirección, tendrás a Vita, Fate y a dos magos de tu división a elección. Deben ser magos aéreos. Irán a un mundo desierto. No está administrado y casi que ni siquiera observado. Se descartó hace casi cien años como posible base debido a las inclemencias de un desierto eterno que cubre su superficie. ―La cobriza asintió, volvía a estar al mando de una misión luego de su accidente. Había pasado casi dos meses y confiaba, esperaba, que su confianza hubiera regresado para no fallar en ella.

No de nuevo.

―El almirante Chrono dirigirá las acciones desde el _Claudia_ , yo tomaré el mando del escuadrón blanco y me llevaré a Zafira y Signum. ―Fate creyó ver un dejo de una sonrisa en la castaña al decirlo. Quizás se había equivocado, quizás el frente más peligroso de la operación lo tendría Hayate y sus caballeros. La comandante se giró sin dar más información respecto a su destino. Nanoha y Shamal tuvieron la misma sensación que la enforcer. Con seguridad habían discutido con Chrono para asignar los escuadrones y decidir cómo alocar el posible peligro.

―Cada equipo reportará su progreso cada diez minutos, cinco si llegasen a descubrir algo o entrar en combate. Fate, espero a Teana en el puente de mando mañana desde las nueve de la mañana, Amy la estará esperando. La nave arribará hoy de noche. Descansen. ―Se despidió con un gesto y se encaminó a la puerta. Sus pasos se detuvieron en el umbral, su mano descansaba en el pomo de metal. Había recordado algo no muy alentador.― De ser necesario, pídanlo y les levantaré el limitador de magia… tengo el permiso para hacerlo dado a las características de la misión ―soltó, antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Hayate dejó escapar un suspiro al verlo ir y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías. Ya no estaban en una situación formal y podía dejarse ir un poco.

Solo un poco.

―Hayate-chan… ―Nanoha se sentó a su lado, mil preguntas en su mente. La aludida le sonrió de lado, desde tan cerca podía ver sus ojeras y los rastros del cansancio haciendo mella en su rostro.

―Estaremos bien, si todo sale como esperamos los tendremos acorralados en esta misión.

―¿Es posible que estén en los tres lugares a la vez?

―Quizás, la idea de dividirnos es rastrear la zona y alocar los recursos solo cuando sea necesario. ―Miró a las otras dos mujeres, que se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa, oídos atentos a sus palabras.― Me preocupa la cantidad de magia que pueden tener almacenada, pero a la vez no creo que estén dispuestos a usarla con facilidad… ―Se mordió la lengua para no hablar de más, la misión de Fate y Teana seguía siendo información clasificada y no podía permitirse indagar en esos detalles.― Intenten dormir hoy, ¿sí? Vamos a necesitar de toda su fuerza. ―Empujó de manera casual a la cobriza y les guiñó un ojo a las otras dos mujeres antes de levantarse para ir en busca de su escuadrón. Las capitanes la vieron irse y luego se observaron con seriedad.

No tenían mucho tiempo antes de embarcar en el _Claudia._

Había que hacer que cada segundo contara.

 **V. Día 50. 09.00 h en el huso horario de la Administración.**

Teana revisó su uniforme una última vez, mientras cruzaba los pasillos metálicos de la nave a buen paso. Estaba impoluto, por supuesto, pero el nerviosismo que le había despertado ser llamada ante el almirante. Comprendía que sus habilidades serían mejor aprovechadas en la organización más que en el frente de combate, pero las implicaciones del hecho la habían dejado algo mareada. Sabría qué estaba pasando en los tres frentes a la vez y tendría que analizarlo y tomar las decisiones correctas en base a las acciones que se desplegaran ante ella.

Cruzó el umbral que daba al puente de mando, una estancia espaciosa con múltiples controles y una enorme pantalla que flotaba ante todos, frente a la ventana que dejaba ver el exterior de la nave. Por ahora ese exterior era una vista de casi todo el edificio de la sección seis y los campos de entrenamiento. Su mareo solo aumentó.

Subaru la había felicitado al enterarse de su rol, asegurando que seguiría cuidando de ella en batalla solo que ahora desde un punto estratégico, lo cual no cambiaba mucho la dinámica usual cuando entraban en combate. Por el contrario, Teana sintió que más responsabilidad caía en ella ahora para cuidar de la mujer, tan dada a la temeridad en ocasiones. En cierta manera, ahora el éxito de todos dependía un poco en ella.

―¡Teana, bienvenida! ―Una mujer castaña se levantó y fue a recibirla. La reconoció, era la esposa del almirante, Amy.

―Muchas gracias por recibirme…

―Esperamos grandes cosas de ti en el puente de mando ―sonrió mientras le daba la mano para saludarla.― Ven, tengo órdenes de ponerte al día respecto a tu misión. ―La guio hasta el puesto que ocupaba antes, en la pantalla individual se veían los detalles de los escuadrones y los mundos a los que debían ser teletransportados. La joven registró los datos con rapidez. Posibles peligros, clima, temperatura, extensión, todo estaba contemplado. Inclusive la cantidad de tiempo que un equipo podía sobrevivir por su cuenta si perdía contacto con la nave principal. Le llamó la atención el mundo desierto que ocupaba el centro de la pantalla.

La esperanza de vida sin suministros ni un punto de teletransporte o resguardo era de nueve horas.

No resultaba nada alentador.

―Puntual, muy bien Teana, me alegra tenerte en el equipo.―Chrono bajaba por las escaleras que daban a su puesto de capitán de la nave. Una sonrisa desenfadada contrastaba con la seriedad de su uniforme.― Conocerás al resto de la tripulación luego, pero por hoy les he dado libre. No son muchas las oportunidades que tenemos para pasar en tierra un día.

―Es un honor estar acá, almirante Harlaown.

Chrono sonrió un poco más, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, antes de centrar su atención en la pantalla para acercarse un par de pasos más a la información dispuesta. Su gestó se oscureció solo un poco al contemplarla.

―¿Ya hablaron de los equipos que serán enviados al frente?

―Llegaste muy temprano, Chrono, apenas alcancé a saludarla.

―Entonces deberíamos empezar a trabajar en ello ―. Su mano derecha trabajó en la pantalla con rapidez, la información se desplegó en las grandes pantallas en el puente de mando, donde era imposible esconderse de ella o mirar hacia el costado. El peso de cada decisión se medía en las letras que llenaban las pantallas verdes. Teana aún no sentía ese peso, ni comprendía lo que conllevaba exactamente estar en el puente de mando.

Pero ya lo haría, muy pronto lo entendería.

Los equipos divididos por color estaban en una esquina de la pantalla, amarillo, rojo y blanco. Cada uno asignado a un planeta y una tarea por delante. Sin poder evitarlo su mirada descansó un segundo más en el equipo amarillo. El menos experimentado donde Subaru tendría que dirigir a sus compañeros. Sería una prueba de fuego para su compañera de toda la vida, le preocupaba que no la pasara.

Le preocupaba incluso más que no regresara de ella.

―Los equipos actuarán en coordinación, todos entrarán en movimiento a la misma hora, por lo que estaremos considerando los factores de tres posibles enfrentamientos a la vez. Confío plenamente en las capacidades de la comandante Hayate y la capitana Takamachi, pero… ―Chrono inició una caminata lenta, un paso tras otro que resonaba en la habitación de metal casi vacía que los acogía.― Me preocupa un poco la situación, ¿a ti no, Teana?

―¿Se refiere al equipo amarillo?

―Pensaba en la situación como un todo, pero me gustaría saber qué problema ves con el equipo amarillo… aún estamos a tiempo de hacer algún cambio en las preparaciones. ―Detuvo su caminar para mirarla. De pronto la joven sintió que había hablado demás, que había excedido sus límites.

Que había cometido un error.

Se aclaró la garganta, intentando conseguir algo de tiempo antes de empezar a hablar, desde la consola de mando Amy le hizo un gesto de aliento, invitándola a ser sincera con el almirante y su propia intuición respecto a la misión.

―Me preocupa la falta de experiencia del equipo amarillo en comparación al resto, ninguno de los integrantes ha dirigido una misión de este calibre antes… ―La indecisión era la emoción que podía leerse en su voz. No sabía cómo exponer el tema sin poner en duda las capacidades de los compañeros con los que había servido, pero la evidencia estaba ahí, a vista y paciencia de todos para ser evaluada.

Y todo parecía indicar que el almirante la había visto también.

―Aún estamos a tiempo de rediseñar los equipos… ―Volvió a iniciar la caminata, esta vez con las manos tras la espalda.― Podemos separar al equipo rojo, o intercambiar alguno de sus miembros, es el que concentra algunos de nuestros efectivos más experimentados… ―Levantó la vista a la gran pantalla, los tres destinos ante ellos, estáticos, la información desplegada como si fuera algo externo a ellos, algo que realmente no podía tocarlos o hacerles daño.

Una ilusión ingenua, por supuesto.

―Amy, ¿se ha detectado uso de magia por los asentamientos humanos en el planeta del equipo amarillo? ―Chrono se dirigió a su esposa con una voz de mando que desconcertó a la joven agente, quien solo había visto contadas interacciones entre los dos y nunca con ese tipo de inflexión en la voz.

―Sí, aunque ninguna de las lecturas han sido de consideración. Si son capaces de usar magia, tiene que ser primitiva.

―Gracias ―dijo, aun observando la pantalla, Teana se removió inquieta. La atmósfera en la sala había cambiado, espesándose y enfriándose. Cada decisión pesaba.

Cada segundo se extendía como si su vastedad fuese eterna.

Finalmente Chrono dejó escapar un largo suspiro, sus hombros bajando a medida que el aire se escapaba y su resolución tomaba forma y peso en su mente.

―Esto no le va a gustar a Fate…

Teana tragó duro y se reajustó el uniforme.

Si era lo que creía, entonces no, no le gustaría para nada a la enforcer.

Ni tampoco a la capitana Takamachi.

 **VI. Día 50. 16.31 h en el huso horario de la Administración.**

Los magos corrían para terminar los preparativos de la misión que movilizaba a la sección completa. La mayoría tenía sus barrier jackets activadas a medida que realizaban los últimos ejercicios o su agenda no daba tiempo para un método de transporte más tradicional. El _Claudia_ estaba acondicionado para recibir a todos los magos, pero eso no significaba que ellos estuvieran listos.

Shamal ordenaba al menos tres magos terrestres para que ayudaran con el traspaso de los equipos médicos que consideraba podrían faltar. Inclusive Zafira cargaba con alguna de las máquinas, solícito ante las peticiones que hacía su compañera. Entre esa vorágine se abría paso la enforcer, su dispositivo en mano y la mente a mil por hora. Habían estado ordenando su frente de ataque con Nanoha y Vita, además de revisar la lista de los efectivos disponibles para conseguir magos que pudieran suplir las falencias que ellas pudieran tener para enfrentar la misión.

El mundo desierto parecía hostil, pero si eran trasladadas de noche esperaban cubrir bastante terreno para intentar localizar la señal de magia, identificarla, y salir de ahí en una pieza si era posible. No esperaba que la llamaran en mitad de la reunión que podía definir el éxito o fracaso de su frente.

No esperaba no poder excusarse de esa llamada.

Pero si su hermano la llamaba, tenía que acudir. Era su superior a cargo, a quien debía dar cuentas, quien manejaba su limitador de magia y en quien confiaba para que tomara las mejores decisiones cuando el pandemónium se liberara sobre ellos como una lluvia de marzo.

El almirante estaba en medio del puente de mando, varios agentes a su alrededor escuchaban órdenes y las ejecutaban de manera eficiente, un poco más alejada Amy se preocupaba que los últimos ajustes de la nave. El gesto de la boa de la mujer se torció solo un poco al verlos a ambos ahí. Eso significaba que sus hijos, sus sobrinos, estarían a cargo de su madre.

Eso significaba que ambos podían quedarse huérfanos como le había pasado a Chrono cuando aún era un niño.

Era el deber de la primera línea evitar que eso pasara.

―Almirante ―llamó en cuanto estuvo a un par de metros. Su hermano levantó la vista y sonrió. En lugar de calmarla, esa sonrisa la asustó. No había nada de reconfortante en ella, solo una mueca forzada. El mal presentimiento que tenía se acrecentó.

―Enforcer Testarossa, se te ha reasignado al equipo amarillo como líder de escuadrón. La agente Nakajima tomará su puesto en el equipo rojo. La decisión ya se ha comunicado a la capitana Takamachi. La agente Lanster te dará más información en respecto al escuadrón y territorio que tendrás que cubrir… ―No había levantado la cabeza para verla durante esa interacción, solo cuando llegaba al final de sus órdenes fue capaz de mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

Un escalofrío nació en la base de su espalda al hacerlo.

Fate se irguió cuan alta era, una sombra oscura se alzaba detrás, larga e inalcanzable. No dejaba lugar a dudas.

No aceptaba esa orden.

Miró a su hermano y superior, el aire a su alrededor se quedó estático. No había subido ni bajado la temperatura, pero la atmósfera había cambiado, se había hecho más pesada, una pesadez incontrolable se respiraba en el ambiente. La electricidad en ebullición, lista para rajar el cielo de un golpe certero justo antes de que se desatara la tormenta.

―No ―sentenció, zanjando desde su lado el asunto. Bardiche estaba en su mano, hasta ese momento solo había parecido un adorno en la mujer, un compañero inseparable. Ahora se perfilaba como un arma, la llave para desatar los poderes de una Enforcer clase S+. Chrono no se amedrentó, tampoco retrocedió un ápice.

Su rostro de piedra seguía apoyando sus palabras.

―La misión se dividirá a tres frentes, Nanoha tomará el escuadrón rojo, Hayate se encargará del blanco y tú liderarás al equipo amarillo. Sin discusión.

―No lo haré. No puedes separarnos, es una misión demasiado peligrosa. ―No había razón lógica para defender esa postura, pero no era lógica lo que pesaba en ese momento. Se negaba a que la separaran de Nanoha, nunca más. Sus siempre apacibles ojos rojos parecían ahora inyectados en sangre.

Los presentes no dijeron nada, parecían parte del mobiliario, solo estaban los dos hermanos al centro de todo, con una discusión de poderes que terminaría por explotar si no se inclinaba esa balanza.

Un par de chispas se escaparon de los guantes metálicos de la armadura de Fate, a pesar de que sus manos, hechas puños, no se habían alejado de ella. Una furia visceral se transformaría en un arranque de cólera si la situación persistía.

―Puedo y lo haré. Tendrás bajo tu tutela a Cario y Erio, espero que los guíes con criterio, tu experiencia será necesaria. Es una orden. ―El hombre parecía más calmado, frío e inexpresivo. Los segundos pasaron entre ambos, cada cual más largo que el anterior.

Un rayo podría caer del cielo, abriendo una nube de tormenta y monzón, la estática en esa habitación, entre ellos dos, seguiría siendo la misma. El vello de los brazos y detrás de la nuca empezaba a erizársele a la rubia.

Pasó otro segundo.

Y otro más le sucedió.

Uno

Tras

Otro.

Algo se rompió dentro de ella, alcanzando el punto de inflexión. Una chispa algo más grande que las anteriores se escapó de su mano derecha, subiendo por su brazo hasta el codo, antes de que bajara la vista y apretara los dientes.

―Sí, almirante ―concedió al fin, abandonando la habitación y llevándose el peligro de desastre tras ella. Su sombra, larga, ahora custodiaba su camino, marcándole los pasos a seguir. Chrono esperó a que su hermana se perdiera por los pasillos para soltar el aire que había retenido en los últimos intercambios.

Él era un mago de menor rango. No podría haberle hecho frente si la situación se hubiera salido de control.

Sin dejar transparentar el miedo que por momentos había sentido, se giró para terminar de dar instrucciones.

De cierta manera, le alegraba que fuera la comandante Hayami quien se encargara de decírselo a Nanoha. La respuesta de Fate ya había sido lo suficientemente difícil de manejar, a pesar de que solía ser una agente calmada y asertiva.

Aunque la calma era lo menos que había en su mente mientras atravesaba los pasillos como una tormenta en ebullición. Su primer impulso fue conectarse con su mujer de manera inmediata, perderse en sus brazos y dejar que su rabia la consumiera. Encadenarse a su piel y no permitirse dejarla nunca más.

No tener que llevarla herida, inconsciente, vulnerable. Entregarla con la esperanza de recibirla completa luego de mucho sufrir.

No más, no quería pasar por eso otra vez.

Bardiche temblaba en su mano, sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que lo sostenía no se veían, escondidos por los guanteetes metálicos. El rudio de sus pisadas tenía el regusto tan conocido antes de la batalla.

No podía estar así, no podía enfrentarse a los peligros con esa actitud. Lo sabía.

Por supuesto que lo sabía.

Pero no podía controlarlo.

No podía ver a Nanoha así, nada bueno saldría de eso. Se detuvo, sus pasos la habían perdido por las inmediaciones de la nave. No la conocía, no había estado en ella por servicio antes, pero todas las naves de la Administración tenían cierta similitud en la manera en que estaban construidas y distribuidas. Su caminar sin sentido la había llevado a la parte baja, las bodegas donde a veces se organizaban los entrenamientos cuando las misiones se extendían y los magos no eran desplegados en el campo de batalla.

Sabía lo que su cuerpo quería, dejar ir esa energía y esa rabia de golpe, un estallido violento que le permitiera purgarse de la rabia y volver a pensar con claridad. Pero no podía entregrse a ello tampoco, no podía exponerse a una baja de magia tan fuerte solo horas antes de que fueran desplegados en acción. Se dejó caer a sus rodillas, el cuerpo apoyado a una de las paredes metálicas, insegura de qué hacer o cómo proceder. No podía desaparecer por mucho tiempo más. Era la líder de un escuadrón ahora, dependían de ella para que la misión fuera un éxito.

¿Cómo enfrentarse a eso cuando sus demonios no dejaban de aullar dentro de ella?

― _Sir?_

 _―Bardiche, yo…_

 _―One knows, Sir._ _Shall one contact Raising Heart? (Uno sabe, señor. ¿Debería contactar a Raising Heart?)_

 _―No… todavía no._

 _―Shall one divert Raising Heart's calls? (¿Debería desviar las llamadas de Raising Heart?)_

 _―No, si Nanoha me llama, por favor házmelo saber. Desvía cualquier llamada que no sea de Nanoha o Hayate, por favor._

 _―Understood. (Entendido.)_

Se levantó y dio un par de pasos, se sentía perdida y miserable. Tenía que levantarse de ese estado y volver a ser lo que era hacía menos de una hora. La realidad no la perdonaría por su debilidad. Se concentró en su respiración, dejando que el aire frío la calmara, intentando vaciar su mente de cualquier otro tipo de distracción o pensamiento.

Quería volar y que el viento frío y cortante fuera el que la agotara y le permitiera otra vez pensar con claridad. Otro lujo que no se podía dar. Respiró profundamente y se elevó unos centímetros, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de estar suspendida en el aire, ni siquiera la gravedad podría atarla con su ley. No tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

No tenía que alejarse de quien no quería.

El tiempo pasó sin dimensión en esa bodega, sola y desierta, preparada para quien la quisiera usar como campo de entrenamiento. Se dejó llevar por las olas de su ira, incapaz aún de organizarla y racionalizarla, una bestia caliente y palpitante que no entendía de razones, solo de sentimientos.

No podría hablar con nadie hasta que estuviera bajo control, hasta que estuviera domada y le obedeciera sin rechistar.

Los minutos pasaron con una rapidez de la que era ignorante. Su equipo esperaría por ella horas de ser necesario, mucho tenía que ver que ambos magos consideraban a la enforcer como una figura materna, una tutora que los había encauzado en un camino que los había llevado al éxito.

Al menos podría cuidar de ellos.

Había pasado cerca de una hora levitando, abstraída en sus pensamientos a solas en esa habitación antes de que Bardiche se encendiera, su voz metálica no resonó en sus pensamientos, sino en las paredes de la habitación.

―Raising Heart is calling, Sir.

Nanoha tampoco debía de estar en sus cabales como para llamarla en lugar de contactarla por telepatía. Esa conexión mental les daría mucha información de su estado de ánimo y de sus sentimientos. Era claro que la cobriza había pensado en cómo se retroalimentarían en esa espiral de cólera y había decidido evitarla.

Una buena decisión.

―Contestémosle, Bardiche. ―El dispositivo proyectó la imagen de Nanoha, aún en la sala de reuniones donde había recibido la llamada de su superior. El semblante oscuro de la mujer presagiaba los mismos pensamientos y las mismas tribulaciones que la atormentaban a ella.

―Hola ―saludó su novia al otro lado de la pantalla, con un tímido intento de una sonrisa. Fate respondió como pudo, ella tampoco tenía ánimos para intentar poner su mejor cara. Centímetro a centímetro descendió hasta apoyar sus pies de regreso al piso.

―Hola…

―Vita-chan está explicándole el plan a Subaru-chan, ya tenemos un par de nombres para completar el escuadrón…

―Sea quien sea tiene que ser alguien con mucha resistencia física… el desierto va a ser una prueba por sí mismo, sin contar posibles enemigos.

―Sí…

El silencio no era pesado, sino aprensivo, lleno de un dolor y una preocupación que no podrían haber expresado con palabras si quisieran, pero podían explicarlo en ese silencio compartido.

―Nanoha… ―Inspiró hondo, controlando el aire que salía de su cuerpo para evitar que los sollozos le quebraran la voz.― Cuídate, ¿sí? No… El Divine Buster…

―No lo usaré a menos de que sea estrictamente necesario… No te pongas en peligro de manera innecesaria, ¿sí? Te estaré esperando a la vuelta…

―Nos veremos hoy de noche, tenemos que llamar a Vivio antes de partir… ¿tendremos tiempo para algo más?

―No lo creo… ―La joven se mordió el labio, era hora de despedirse y volver a enfrentar ese día. No se sentía con la fuerza para decir adiós, aunque fuera solo por unas horas. Un adiós que se sentía más pesado que el resto.

―Hasta la noche… ―musitó la rubia, antes de cortar la comunicación y dejar escapar el aire que aún retenía. El click con el que la llamada fue desconectada resonó en la bodega. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos más, buscando la fuerza dentro de ella para continuar a pesar de todo.

―Bardiche, contáctame con Erio y pídele los datos necesarios a Teana, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

―Yes, Sir.

 **VII. Día 51. 07.00 h en el huso horario de la Administración.**

―Preparados para el despegue. ―La orden resonó con fuerza en el puente de mando, los motores ronroneaban con anticipación ante el despegue, la nave empezó a vibrar, lista para dar el salto al cielo y sumergirse en la oscuridad más profunda del espacio.

―Todos en posición, almirante.

Los efectivos habían sido separados por escuadrón y aguardaban su turno en las distintas bodegas de carga, acondicionadas para albergarlos por el periodo de tiempo que conllevaría su misión. Los tres escuadrones principales estaban en la misma sala, a la espera de entrar en la zona de teletransportación. Aun faltarían horas para eso.

Pero la misión ya había empezado, quien pensara lo contrario solo necesitaría ver las caras de sus compañeros para darse cuenta.

Nanoha se mordió el labio inferior, consciente del vacío en su estómago. Había sido incapaz de comer algo para el desayuno, había sido incapaz de mirar a Vivio de frente la noche anterior, cuando se habían despedido, la fuerza le había fallado por segundos cuando luego hablaron con Nove sobre la educación de su hija y lo que tendría que hacer mientras ellas estaban lejos e incomunicadas.

Había sido incapaz de dejar ir a Fate las pocas horas que habían podido descansar la noche anterior, grabándose a fuego un poco más la persona que conocía al dedillo, una de las que más sentido daba a su vida.

Luego de casi dos meses volvía a estar empleada en una misión.

Volverían al campo con Raising Heart.

Esta vez no se permitiría fallar.

 **NdA: ¡Buenas y santas! Un capítulo largo esta vez, ¿sirve como pedido de disculpas por todo el tiempo que me toma actualizar? De todas maneras, quedamos justo antes de una de las misiones que más ilusión me hace escribir en esta historia. Poco a poco y casi de manera diaria he seguido trabajando en esta trama, agregando y quitando, tomando notas e intentando escribir en mis tiempos libres. Espero que el próximo capítulo venga cargado de unas cuantas líneas interesantes.  
**

 **A juzgar por lo que demoro en actualizar este fic, no creo que vuelva antes del próximo año, así que les deseo a todos unas festividades de año nuevo y navidad llenas de libaciones y derroche, espero disfruten de lo poco que nos queda de año. Si este fue un año difícil para ustedes, recuerden que todo mejora después de una cerveza (o un par).**

 **Hasta la próxima, ¡saludos!**


	11. Persecución - X

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 _"The real folk blues / I only want to know true sadness"_

 **Persecución**

 **Capítulo 10.**

 **I. Día 51. 12.00 h en el huso horario de la Administración.**

La teletransportación era uno de esos misterios que no se había tomado la molestia de estudiar a consciencia. Era algo que pasaba, un poco incómodo, un poco desconcertante, pero no era algo que tuviera que coordinar o entender en profundidad. Era tan sencillo como estar de pie y quieto en la plataforma de teletransportación, sentir ese extraño tirón en la boca del estómago y el mundo removido bajo los pies en menos de una milésima de segundo. Todos los sentidos gritando al unísono que algo andaba mal, que el contacto con la realidad había sido arrancado de cuajo sin aviso, para luego estar otra vez en contacto con lo que te rodeaba, un mundo distinto, olores nuevos, temperaturas que no llegabas nunca a esperar.

Teletransportado lejos de la seguridad de la nave a terreno que podía ser de hostil a mortífero.

Era curioso como los peligros propios podían parecer mucho menores a los ajenos.

Ahora cada pequeña decisión, cada segundo entre una respuesta u otra podía significar el fracaso o el éxito. Aún más importante, podía significar la vida de sus compañeros en el campo de batalla. Teana refrenó el deseo de mordisquear con fuerza uno de sus pulgares, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla central en el puente de mando del destructor desde el que comandaban la primera gran misión de la sección seis. Dado el carácter de su papel en la coordinación del equipo, no tenía un asiento designado, sino que daba vueltas cerca del almirante Harlaown y de los agentes a cargo de la lectura de datos que llegaba a cada segundo. Una enorme marea de datos que procesar a la vez, descartando y seleccionando en el momento, casi guiados por instinto más que por lógica o pensamiento frío. Eran todos gente que conocía, compañeros con los que había cenado, charlado y compartido entrenamientos.

Los conocía.

Solo que ese día parecían irreconocibles.

Se llevó una mano al codo derecho, su pulgar peligrosamente cerca de los dientes en su intento por calmar las ansias que la corroían por dentro.

―Nos acercamos al punto cero, almirante ―informó Amy, desde la consola principal en el puente.― Toma de posición en siete minutos.

―Informen a los equipos en las bodegas dos y tres, quiero a los escuadrones en la bahía de teletransportación.

―A la orden. ―Una respuesta correcta para una orden innecesaria. Todos estaban en sus puestos, quizás no listos, pero sí preparados para embarcarse en su misión. Teana caminó hasta estar junto al almirante, observando las mismas pantallas con la esperanza de no perder absolutamente nada. Por ahora no había tanto por ver, solo la cuenta atrás lenta y tortuosa. Los datos de los planetas a los que los escuadrones serían transportados también se exhibían, pero la información era algo que ya había visto y memorizado. No había cambios.

Lo cual era bueno, suponía.

Esperaba.

Chrono la observó por el rabillo del ojo, incapaz de hacer un comentario para infundirle algo de valor. Ya había pasado el momento para eso, ahora solo tocaba actuar.

Cuatro minutos más.

La mirada del almirante se dirigió a la pequeña pantalla que tenía delante, en su consola personal. Mostraba la bahía de teletransporte y los equipos en posición. Su mirada se centró en su hermana por un segundo, su rostro apenas insinuado una mueca de preocupación.

Solo actuar.

Los escuadrones no se movían, tampoco parecían hablar entre ellos a juzgar por lo que podía ver desde la pantalla. La única que parecía relajada era la comandante Yagami, que estiraba los brazos por sobre su cabeza para luego tocarse la punta de los pies con los dedos. Chrono no pude evitar sonreír, incluso en esa situación Hayate seguía siendo Hayate. Deseaba tener esa misma entereza, o esa facilidad para aparentarla, ante ese tipo de situaciones. Su puño derecho se cerró con fuerza, las uñas marcando su palma, sus dedos apretados como su mandíbula.

Ya casi.

«Ya casi.»

―Almirante, entrando en velocidad crucero. Toma de contacto en treinta segundos.

―Gracias. ―Se inclinó sobre la pantalla de la consola, la información también replicándose por ahí. Su mano derecha seguía siendo un puño, incapaz de abrirse, agarrotado en esa posición que dejaba su tensión escapar, usó la izquierda para abrir la comunicación directa con los escuadrones que esperaban su turno para ser desplegados.― Escuadrón blanco, estamos a treinta y cinco segundos de su teletransportación, escuadrón rojo a cuarenta y escuadrón amarillo a cuarenta y cinco.

―Recibido. ―Hayate se cuadró, siguiendo la cuenta en su mente. Zafira y Signum estaban a su lado estoicos, como siempre, como cada vez que les tocaba ejercer su papel de caballeros.

No le fallarían, ninguno de los dos, de eso estaba segura.

Reinforce descansaba en su hombro, lista para entrar en combate también. El pequeño dispositivo estaba ansioso, podía sentirlo en las pequeñas acciones que se permitía hacer.

Pronto se unirían en resonancia y ella podría aliviar su nerviosismo.

Por otro lado, Agito descansaba sobre el gorro característico de Vita, aparentando aburrimiento. Le había costado trabajo convencerla de unirse al escuadrón cuando le confirmó que sería Vita y no Signum quien sincronizaría con ella, pero confiaba en la fuerza que podía ofrecerle a su caballero del martillo para llevar a cabo la misión con éxito. No podían descuidar ni un solo flanco.

Su mirada se desvió a sus dos amigas, las dos magas aéreas que serían separadas ese día por escuadrón. Nanoha aparentaba una calma mucho mayor a la de Fate, para su sorpresa. Ambas engalanadas con sus barrier jackets y sus dispositivos en mano. Sobre las tres pesaban los limitadores de magia. Chrono el último eslabón que podía levantarles esas cadenas en caso de ser necesario. La comandante volvió otra vez a mirar al frente. Confiaba en el almirante para eso, confiaba en que en caso de ser necesario su magia al unísono con Reinforce y sin ningún tipo de limitante sería suficiente para sacarlos de una situación complicada.

También sabía que no quería llegar a eso.

Atrapó el suspiro que quería abandonarla, en lugar de eso se cruzó de brazos, su bastón en mano. Tras ella sus caballeros apenas se movieron, seguro que Signum estaba levantando una ceja ante su actitud al parecer desinteresada. No podía evitarlo, ¿cuál era el sentido de preocuparse antes de que algo siquiera sucediera?

Después de todo, la suerte favorecía a quien estaba preparado.

―En posición ―informó la voz, algo metálica, por los altoparlantes de la bahía. La cuenta atrás se había acabado.

Hayate sintió el tirón en la boca del estómago y el mundo girando a su alrededor, sin un punto de apoyo, sin eje más de lo que su mente podía intentar darle a esa experiencia.

La suerte le propondría un trato en base a sus habilidades.

Y ella planeaba aceptar solo el que fuera a su conveniencia.

 **II. Día 51. 12.15 h en el huso horario de la Administración.**

 **Escuadrón Amarillo**

―Toma de contacto exitosa, los tres escuadrones fueron trasladados acorde a lo programado ―dijo Amy, siguiendo la información que entraba desde los escuadrones en el terreno y los alrededores de la nave, cambiando de manera sistemática el canal a usar para no sobrecargar los servidores internos que manejaba el destructor. Una décima de segundo de retraso podía significar el fracaso o el éxito.

Y a cientos de miles de kilómetros, con el viento azotándole el rostro mientras caía luego de la teletransportación, Fate y su equipo habían entrado a esa zona en que actuarían por experiencia y la lógica pasaría a ser parte del instinto. Caer, sin embargo, no era el verbo adecuado para describirlos. Habían sido disparados desde algún punto de la atmosfera, pesada y asfixiante de ese planeta, hacia el suelo, un campo gravitacional ligeramente más fuerte que el de la tierra tiraba de ellos con la inflexible pesadez de una verdad injusta. La enforcer se había girado en el aire con gracia, con oficio, el cuerpo recto como una flecha y Bardiche a su lado pegado a su cuerpo para no ofrecer resistencia contra el viento. Tras de ella podía escuchar el pesado aletear de Friedrich que la seguía con Caro y Erio. Habían sido enviados a una zona montañosa, cumbres cubiertas de hielo se elevaban hacia el cielo, podía ver cómo se acercaba a ellas con rapidez, paredes de roca congelada de cientos de metros que caían rectas hacia el suelo. A juzgar por las muescas en el rostro y las faldas de las montañas casi podía afirmar que el viento azotaba desde un solo punto cardinal desde hacía siglos. Entre ellas, la espina dorsal de un dragón durmiente, se alzaba su objetivo, una selva enmarañada, verde y perfumada con olores extraños, poblada de criaturas desconocidas.

El verde de su vegetación no osaba aventurarse a las montañas, por supuesto, pero en su centro era denso y oscuro, podía adivinar cómo la luz de los soles que se turnaban en ese cielo no llegaría hasta la superficie desconocida. A pesar de las protecciones que su barrier jacket contaba, el viento helado empezaba a entumecerle los dedos y el rostro, pero ya casi no faltaba nada. Solo unos cientos de metros más y se habrían dejado atrás las cumbres montañosas cubiertas de hielo para aminorar la marcha y sobrevolar la selva a una distancia considerada segura.

―Líder Testarossa. ―Caro se niveló a su lado, su voz apenas alcanzándola a través del viento que rugía en sus oídos.― Tenemos una lectura positiva.

Fate miró el suelo, calculando sin siquiera darse cuenta la distancia y su velocidad. Otra pirueta ágil y su velocidad se fue perdiendo, pronto estaba flotando con naturalidad a unos cuantos cientos de metros de la superficie. Las montañas ahora la miraban desde las alturas, una imponente muralla que parecía imposible de cruzar. A lo lejos le pareció distinguir sombras blancas que se movían por las paredes de las montañas. Su vista solo se detuvo un segundo en ese paisaje antes de regresar y concentrarse en su escuadrón. Los chicos y el dragón estaban a su lado, un aletear constante y suave los mantenía en posición.

―¿Hacia dónde? ―inquirió, acercándose un poco para leer la pantalla del dispositivo que la chica tenía en las manos.

―A unos cincuenta kilómetros hacia… ―levantó la vista, buscando el punto de referencia que el mapa le indicaba.― Hacia allá, tenemos que adentrarnos al corazón de la selva ―dijo, mientras apuntaba con la mano derecha, su dispositivo relució con el brillo rosado que le caracterizaba ante el movimiento. Tanto Fate como Erio siguieron el gesto. Habían estudiado ese planeta, segregado en cientos de pequeños continentes, este estaba caracterizado por montañas que se alzaban por kilómetros y una selva espesa antes de encontrarse de lleno con el mar. La temperatura cerca de la superficie era elevada, pero no representaba un riesgo para la vida y la atmósfera tenía más oxígeno que el de la tierra, por lo que la hacía más propensa a explosiones o a incendios. Una gota de sudor le corrió por el rostro a la mujer, la humedad y la temperatura pesando sobre sus hombros.

No había nada que pensar, solo podían actuar.

―Vamos ―ordenó, mientras abría el canal de comunicación con el destructor base. Era hora de su primer reporte.

 **III. Día 51. Escuadrón Rojo.**

Lo primero que sintió fue frío, mucho frío. Parpadeó un par de veces, casi incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos por la fuerza del viento mientras su cuerpo era atraído por la gravedad. Estaba oscuro, no como una habitación sin luz, sino como un mundo sin luna. Se giró sobre sí misma, el atardecer terminaba de morir en uno de los costados del horizonte y, entre más cerca de la tierra, más oscura se volvía la noche que terminaba de cerrarse sobre el escuadrón. Un poco de hielo, que se había creado sobre los nudillos de sus guanteletes, se partió en cientos de esquirlas cuando abrió y cerró las manos.

El escuadrón caía tras ella como previsto. No tenía sentido gastar energía en el descenso cuando la gravedad lo hacía por ti.

Vita se dejaba caer con su gran martillo tras ella, aún no se había unido a Agito, el pequeño dispositivo seguía escondido en el gorro de la caballero, a su lado Nanoha parecía disfrutar del viento que los cortaba a todos por igual, ganando velocidad y momento por cada segundo que pasaban.

Un par de metros atrás, con algo menos de gracia, pero con fuerza en cada gesto, estaba el joven mago aéreo que se había unido para terminar de completar el escuadrón, Arthur. Era uno de los estudiantes que más había sobresalido en los entrenamientos de la sección bajo las órdenes de la comandante Takamachi, lo suficiente como para que fuese elegido para la misión. Subaru terminó la pequeña inspección del equipo y volvió su atención al desierto de dunas moldeadas por el viento al que se acercaban.

Era un solo continente, lo suficientemente grande como para ocupar el sesenta por ciento del planeta o más, todo el interior era un enorme desierto que albergaba especies de vida pequeñas y en su mayoría subterráneas. La vida no era fácil en un lugar así, pero de alguna manera se las arreglaban.

Así se las tendrían que arreglar ellos también.

Nanoha, tras ella, se fijaba en los mismos detalles con precisión, guardando cada uno de ellos en su memoria. No había protección, por lo que estarían a descubierto. Se giró oteando el horizonte mientras descendían y la temperatura subía poco a poco, no lograba ver más que algún que otro peñasco casi derruido que se alzaba entre la arena. Sabía que era un planeta con poca actividad volcánica y sísmica, nada que hubiera levantado montañas y que hubiera cambiado el paisaje con accidentes naturales. Por supuesto que ya lo sabían, pero siempre era descorazonador comprobarlo en carne propia.

― _Master, there's a signal 14 kilometers away._ _(Maestra, hay una señal a 14 kilómetros de distancia)._

 _―¿Puedes identificarla?_

 _―No, it has the same length wave as a device sign, but I can't place it correctly. (No, tiene la misma amplitud de onda que la señal de un dispositivo, pero no puedo identificarla correctamente.)_

 _―Gracias, Raising Heart_

Cerró los ojos por un momento, dejando que la caída escondiera la desazón. Ya tenían objetivo. Cuando los abrió había dejado atrás sus miedos y dudas, con una delicadeza inalcanzable para algunos, se acercó a Vita en el aire para decidir el próximo paso de la misión.

 **IV. Día 51. Escuadrón Blanco.**

Hayate caminaba por la superficie verde de la pradera en la que había aterrizado con una calma envidiable dada la situación. Su bastón descansaba sobre su hombro y, sobre el metal que coronaba parte de su dispositivo, Reinforce se equilibraba de pie oteando el horizonte. Había animales de pastoreo, algo similares a las vacas que se podían encontrar en la tierra, sus ojos mansos y sus pupilas aletargadas cuando levantaban la cabeza para masticar con parsimonia el bocado de hierba que se habían llevado a la boca. Signum caminaba a su izquierda, su mano en la empuñadura de su dispositivo, una calma que más bien parecía el silencio antes de la tormenta.

Cerca del lugar habría civiles, eso era seguro, alguien debía de cuidar de los animales de pastoreo. Según su información ninguna de las naciones de ese planeta era demasiado avanzadas, no usaban armas de fuego y aún eran diezmados constantemente por plagas y enfermedades que la ciencia podría haber erradicado en otros planetas de sistemas cercanos. Zafira, a su lado, movió sus orejas largas y puntiagudas en distintas direcciones antes de señalar a su izquierda con la cabeza.

―¿Tenemos visitas? ―Hayate se giró para ver hacia esa dirección, era una hondonada natural, con arbustos y árboles frondosos que servirían de sombra a los animales de pastoreo y sus cuidadores.

―Sí.

―Seguramente es un niño que cuida de los animales, no hay necesidad de actuar, Signum ―dijo la comandante, sin girarse a ver a su caballera había desenvainado su espada unos centímetros, lista para soltar un golpe ante la orden.

―Sí, Master. ―La mujer volvió a envainar Laevatein con un suave movimiento de muñeca.

―Reinforce, ¿la señal?

―Hacia el sur. ―El dispositivo señaló con una mano pequeña, lejos de la planicie y hacia las montañas que se dibujaban a lo lejos.― Puede que estén intentando camuflarla bajo las montañas-

―Veremos… vamos, es hora de movilizarnos. ―Levantó vuelo con facilidad, sus caballeros tras ella. Miró con disimulo su báculo, tres minutos desde la teletransportación, tenía que reportarse dentro de dos. Volaron bajo y a una velocidad prudente, lo suficiente como para mantenerse ocultos de detectores que no hicieran contacto visual. El mundo bajo ellos era suave, manso, casi de una belleza palpable, rebaños de animales que pastaban con calma apenas se movilizaban al verlos. Su naturaleza, indómita a pesar de la intervención humana, no podía alcanzarlos en el cielo. Volaban en formación y en silencio.

Una sombra atenazando su costado, un mal presentimiento que crecía a cada paso. A cada centímetro, a cada segundo.

Por qué ese lugar, por qué a un mundo tan tranquilo.

Nada terminaba de tener sentido.

Las praderas verdes, controladas, algunas inclusive delimitadas por cercas primitivas quedaron tras de ellos, se desvanecían para dar paso a un bosque bajo, de árboles verdes que no crecían hacia el cielo, sino hacia los costados. Una maraña enraizada que no dejaba de acrecentarse a medida que se alejaban de las ciudades y asentamientos humanos. Era claro que los pobladores de ese planeta mantenían los bosques en orden para usarlos a su beneficio, como harían las personas en la tierra, pero entre más lejos de su alcance, la vegetación exuberante ofrecía un buen escondite a quien quisiera «perder» algo.

«Es solo que es demasiado fácil para un agente de la TSAB, es como si no hubieran planeado que vendríamos»

Una ráfaga de viento frío los obligó a estabilizar el vuelo, usando un poco más de energía mágica solo para mantener curso.

«O como si supiesen que vendríamos y se hubieran reído al saberlo» su dispositivo, en sintonía con su magia, se removió inquieto. Sentía quizás la misma incertidumbre.

O sentía sus dudas a través de ella.

―Master, el almirante espera el reporte dentro de treinta segundos.

―¿La señal?

―Más fuerte, pero aún estamos a por lo menos diez a quince minutos de alcanzarla.

―Disfrutemos del paseo mientras podamos, entonces.

 **V. Día 51. 12.37 h en el huso horario de la Administración. Puente de mando.**

―Almirante, el equipo rojo ha abierto fuego ―informó Teana, sin dejar de observar la pantalla ante ella que desplegaba toda la información en tiempo real. Podía ver las descargas de energía de cada dispositivo, la magia utilizada para levantar escudos y barreras.

Los signos vitales de cada combatiente, todo en su pantalla, vibrando y gritando, dándole una imagen clara, más clara inclusive que la que tendrían los magos en el campo de batalla. Más claridad de la que tendrían sus amigos, peleando por cada centímetro en ese planeta a miles de kilómetros.

A cuatrocientos dieciséis segundos de teletransportación.

―¿Tenemos imagen?

―No, solo datos, las cámaras de los dispositivos han sido desactivadas o inhabilitadas.

―Ponlos en la pantalla grande. ―El hombre se levantó de la silla de mando, no había durado más de diez segundos en ella, caminando por el puente para estar más cerca de la pantalla. La información se replicaba ahí desde el monitor que revisaba Teana. Se llevó una mano al mentón, cubriéndose parte de la boca y el gesto de amargura que le nacía al leer cada línea.

Estaban utilizando cantidades altas de magia, muy altas.

Tenía que ser un enfrentamiento.

―Almirante.

―Lo veo, Shario, Graf Eisen cargó tres cartuchos belkas en una ronda. ―Se giró para ver a los técnicos especializados en dispositivos, dirigidos a la cabeza por Mariel.― Necesitamos visuales en el campo de batalla, quiero una imagen pronto o la razón exacta por la que no están funcionando.

―Sí, almirante.

Teana apretó un poco más los dientes, una muela rechinó contra otra al hacerlo, no logró sacarla de su estado de concentración. El dispositivo de Subaru se había inyectado una ronda de cartuchos y estaba haciendo uso de cada gota de energía mágica que podía conseguir de ellos. Por el rabillo del ojo, en un movimiento practicado, observó la información de los otros dos equipos, que se mostraba sin alteraciones a medida que seguían desplazándose en busca de la señal que los había llevado a esos planetas.

«Si tenemos una batalla a tres frentes será el peor escenario que pudimos preparar.»

Otro pico de energía, esta vez de Arthur, un escudo. Su dispositivo, Bord Bleu, había levantado una barrera lo suficientemente poderosa como para absorber un impacto directo. La joven abrió una ventana en su segundo monitor, buscando el perfil del mago aéreo. Un mago de clase A, experto en ataques aéreos y destacado por su rapidez.

Miró el rango de magia, luego el valor que ya desaparecía en la larga lista que la pantalla principal seguía listando.

No soportaría mucho más ese ritmo de gasto de magia antes de caer rendido, ser herido o ser eliminado.

Levantó la vista para compartir sus preocupaciones, pero fue otra la voz que resonó en la sala.

―Tenemos acceso a imagen en un dispositivo ―informó Mariel, mientras la pantalla principal reducía el tamaño de la ventana que mostraba datos y sobreponía en el centro el video que el dispositivo de Subaru estaba captando en el momento.

Por norma general, las imágenes eran de vital importancia para el puente de mando en una misión, le daban estructura y sentido a los datos que podían llegar a ser solo líneas frías que se sucedían una tras otra, datos que silenciaban la parte más emocional de una batalla, la menos lógica.

Quizás la más determinante.

Este no era el caso.

El planeta había entrado en su noche, la falta de luz solo dejaba sombras difíciles de analizar y categorizar, si no fuera por los estallidos constantes de magia, por supuesto. La luz roja de la magia de Vita resplandecía con fuerza, golpe tras golpe su enorme martillo partía en pedazos chirriantes y metal torcido robots de combate. Toda la imagen estaba bañada por el resplandor azulado de los caminos en el aire que Subaru creaba, moviéndose con agilidad y velocidad entre enemigos, distrayéndolos de objetivos más estáticos, saltando a la primera línea como una distracción a la vez que una fuerza de ataque.

La joven Lanster sintió que se le oprimía el corazón en el pecho.

Solo habían logrado identificar a dos combatientes, aún faltaba el resto del escuadrón. Bajó la vista a su monitor, donde los datos no habían interrumpido su camino. Tenían que estar ahí, estaban recibiendo información tanto de Raising Heart como de Bord Bleu, el escuadrón completo debía estar luchando contra los droides. Volvió a levantar la vista, intentando identificar el tipo de enemigo que eran con exactitud.

Los reconocía, o al menos se le hacían conocidos.

Se parecían a los androides con los que había tenido que luchar años antes, cuando la sección seis se había formado por primera vez.

―Almirante, son versiones mejoradas de los androides del doctor Scaglietti ―afirmó, sin dudar de su corazonada.

Chrono se giró con brusquedad, observando a la chica y dejando que la afirmación lo calara por un momento antes de volver la vista a la pantalla.

Las similitudes estaban ahí, para quien quisiera verlas. el video, sin sonido, no enmascaraba el silencio que se apoderaba del puente de mando.

―Establece contacto con la líder del escuadrón rojo ―

―Sí, almirante.

―Master, incoming call ―el brillo característico de Raising Heart apenas se vislumbraba entre los estallidos de colores. Vibrantes luces que iban precedidas por explosiones, una sobrecarga auditiva que un cerebro poco entrenado no podría manejar. La maga aérea, casi sin pensar, guiada solo por los reflejos y la práctica, cientos de horas, de combates de entrenamientos interminables puestos a prueba, saltó hacia atrás en un gesto grácil, medido. Certero.

Esquivó la hoja extendida de una de las máquinas que luchaba por inutilizar.

―¿Es el puente de mando? ―Su voz sonaba más calma de lo que creyó podría sonar. Una de sus rodillas tembló cuando realizó una descarga de magia, perforando la carcasa metálica y friendo todos los sistemas dentro del androide. Giró su tobillo un par de centímetros para asegurarse que esa pierna no se flexionaría.

No se vendría abajo con la presión.

―Yes.

―Ponlos en el canal secundario ―pidió, levantando vuelo para alejarse de la máquina que acababa de inutilizar e intentar comprender la situación del resto del escuadrón. Podía ver a Subaru recorriendo el campo de batalla, sus golpes abrían agujeros en el blindaje de los androides, pesadas capas de metal que luego podían traspasarse con facilidad cuando se enfrentaban a otro de los magos del escuadrón. Vita, en cambio, los aplastaba usando fuerza bruta. El color de su magia había cambiado, su unión con Agito le ayudaba a abrir brechas en el frente enemigo. A lo lejos Arthur levantaba un par de barreras, se había separado unos metros del grupo y pronto sería rodeado, se lanzó hacia él para evitar que su posición se volviera irrecuperable.

―¿Qué está pasando allá abajo, escuadrón rojo? ―La voz de Chrono no la sorprendió, no hizo que su rumbo cambiase, ni que su tiro fuera menos certero para proteger la espalda del mago aéreo al que se acercaba.

―Recibimos una señal, como estaba previsto en los escáneres iniciales, al acércanos recibimos fuego enemigo. ―Bord Blue destruyó a un androide de un golpe, su filo atravesó blindaje y centros neurálgicos por igual. El mago siguió el golpe de su dispositivo, abriéndose paso para reagruparse con la líder de su escuadrón.

―¿Cuántos androides son?

―No lo sé, pero no se guardaron nada. ―Levantó la vista, su mano izquierda reacción por su cuenta y activó una barrera ante ellos que desvió un golpe directo. No lograba contarlos, pero parecía que no dejaban de salir de las profundidades del desierto, abriéndose paso entre las arenas de túneles subterráneos donde se escondían del duro sol que los habría dejado inoperativos en unos cuantos meses. Retrocedió varios metros, acercándose a Vita que mantenía su posición como una muralla viva, una legión en un solo soldado. Los androides no presionaron, sino que se reagruparon en una formación alargada, una especie de bloqueo que les impediría avanzar.

Tendrían que internarse para ir por ellos.

―Están cubriendo a algo o alguien, es fuego de cobertura para mantenernos a raya ―concluyó, lo suficientemente cerca de la caballero Belka como para que se girara hacia ella ante la afirmación, antes de seguir fortaleciendo la posición.

―¿Reconoces la tecnología o las máquinas?

―Sí, se parecen a las de Scaglietti, modificadas, pero es el mismo diseño. ―No agregó que esa tecnología había sido incautada por la Administración y que, en teoría, nadie fuera de la TSAB debería ser capaz de tener acceso a ella. Una sombra oscura crecía a pasos agigantados dentro de ella.

―Están protegiendo nuestro objetivo, sea lo que sea la señal que detectamos es importante, escuadrón rojo, recuperarla es nuestro principal objetivo. ―Chrono se había apoyado en una de las barandas que delimitaban los distintos niveles en el puente de mando. Lo más probable es que ahí se escondieran parte de las Lost Logia que Fate había encontrado en su misión de infiltración, además de información crucial para dar con la organización detrás de toda esa parafernalia. Verossa apenas había conseguido una posible localización para un grupo que se había mantenido en las sombras con un perfil bajo.

Un grupo que parecía interesado solo en amasar poder antes de aplicarlo.

―Escuadrón, vamos a traspasar estas defensas, Vita, ayúdame a abrir un camino, Subaru, Arthur, atrás de nosotras, cuiden nuestros flancos mientras nos abrimos paso ―ordenó, colocándose a la izquierda de Vita, Raising Heart se inyectó tres cartuchos antes de liberar la presión en forma de vapor. Nanoha pudo sentir cómo el bastón se calentaba en sus manos mientras la energía subía. El pelotón estuvo en posición ante sus órdenes, preparados para abrirse paso.― ¡Vamos!

 **VI. Día 51. Escuadrón Amarillo**

Las gotas de transpiración ahora corrían por su rostro y su cuello, no se molestaba en limpiarlas, el calor de la selva haría que cualquier esfuerzo fuera fútil. Volaba tras de Friedrich, el dragón era en sí una fortaleza con alas, se necesitaría un golpe con munición antiaérea para hacerle mella. Por lo que veía bajo ella, en la selva, nada de semejante calibre parecía esconderse en ella. Su mirada paseaba desde las alas blancas que lo hacían volar con sigilo, a la maraña verde que se encontraba unos treinta metros a sus pies.

«Aquí no hay nada…»

La desconexión con los otros equipos la hacía sentirse nerviosa. Le hacía sentir miedo por el resto más que por ella misma.

El dragón giró sobre su izquierda, su cola, un timón que le permitió hacer un bucle suave para desacelerar y quedarse estático en el cielo. Fate, tras él, giró a su derecha, evitando la inmensa mole de la bestia y dejando que el impulso que traía la llevara unos metros por sobre su escuadrón. Había una estructura que desentonaba con las copas de los árboles. Una cúpula blanca destacaba como una cicatriz entre la vegetación, un tajo abierto hacía mucho tiempo que aún no terminaba de sanar.

La enforcer se acercó, bajando con suavidad los metros que la separaban de esa estructura. Era antigua, eso podía notarlo, y desentonaba con el resto. No había crecido enraizada al resto de los árboles, buscando su lugar y serpenteando entre la vegetación para alzarse victoriosa entre el resto.

No.

Había sido creada por manos, guiada por mentes que podían pensar y razonar, erigida en base a algo que se podía transmitir con palabras y que se podía ver en el firmamento, quizás una especie de monumento a la intrincada naturaleza que daba paso a la creación, a las leyes que regían todos los mundos por igual y que todas las especies inteligentes habían descrito en su propio lenguaje de una manera u otra.

La piedra blanca era lisa, tallada y modelada para resistir lluvia y viento. Sobre ella el dragón sobrevolaba ahora en círculos, asegurando el perímetro, Caro y Erio corriendo distintos tipos de rastreo a la vez, asegurándose que solo ellos podían usar magia en esa zona, que solo ellos podían entender lo que había bajo sus pies.

Esa era la señal.

Y también la hora de reportar.

Sin tocar la estructura, que sospechaba era una pirámide, abrió el canal de comunicación con el Claudia. La estática cuando se abrió la comunicación duró una milésima de segundo, al otro lado la voz de su hermano, fría y lógica la esperaba.

―Estamos en posición. Parecen ruinas antiguas, ¿tenemos registros de civilizaciones que hayan vivido en esta zona? ―preguntó, mientras seguía el vuelo del dragón blanco sobre ella.

―No, es posible que algo existiera hace tiempo, pero no tenemos ningún tipo de registro de señales de ese planeta a lo largo de los siglos, tampoco se han avistado asentamientos de seres capaces de comprensión. Si algo vivió ahí, no superó las primeras fases de civilización. ¿Tienes imágenes o información para transmitirnos?

―Enviándola ahora. ―Fate operó el comando para unir la red de información de Bardiche a la del destructor. En el puente de mando, una pequeña pantalla se abrió en el monitor principal y en la consola que utilizaba Teana. No lograba sobreponerse ni acallar los ruidos de la batalla que se daba lugar en el monitor principal, el escuadrón rojo que no dejaba de presionar para abrirse paso. Eso, por supuesto, era algo que la enforcer no podía escuchar desde su lado.

―La señal proviene de esa estructura, debe estar a nivel del suelo. El objetivo es capturar o deshabilitar lo que la produce, sea lo que sea. Esperamos reporte dentro de cinco minutos como establecido o si tienen información antes. ―La comunicación se cortó con un chasquido. La mujer no desconectó la red de información de Bardiche, prefería pasar los datos en tiempo real al puente de mando ahora que tenían sus órdenes.

―Caro, Erio, registremos el perímetro, necesitamos una manera de entrar a este lugar ―sentenció, internándose en la selva un poco más, en busca de algo que los pudiera ayudar a cumplir con su objetivo.

 **VII. Día 51. Escuadrón Blanco.**

―Cinco minutos para la toma de contacto, comandante. ―Reinforce ahora se protegía del viento que los sacudía en un doblez del jacket barrier de Hayate. Aún era muy pronto para llamarlo nevada, pero mientras más se internaban en las montañas, el viento que arreciaba los sacudía con mayor fuerza. Pronto se habrían internado en el corazón de una muerte blanca, fría y rápida.

Las tormentas siempre eran letales cuando no se estaba preparado.

Miró tras ella, Zafira y Signum en posición se esforzaban por no ser sacudidos por el viento.

―¿Qué condiciones meteorológicas nos esperan?

―La tormenta se recrudece a medida que nos acercamos a la falda de la montaña, quizás haya riesgo de avalanchas.

―Por supuesto que sí, cuál sería la diversión si no podemos morir bajo toneladas de nieve, ¿no? ―A pesar del hielo que los golpeaba, una gota de sudor se perdió por su sien, los cuerpos de los tres magos iban dejando un rastro casi imperceptible de vapor a medida que sus cuerpos calientes cortaban el aire frío de las montañas. Una nueva sacudida, esta vez desde su derecha, hizo que se mordiera el labio mientras su cerebro procesaba la información con rapidez.

La situación solo iría a peor, eso era una obviedad, tenía que actuar acorde a ella.

Tras ella escuchó como uno de los dispositivos se inyectaba un cartucho de magia para mantener el curso y la velocidad constantes.

―Reinforce, sincronicémonos, necesitamos crear una protección para el escuadrón.

―Sí, Master.

El proceso de unión era rápido, era exhilarante, era único. Nunca era la misma sensación, no tenía una definición constante, pero siempre podía contar conque una subida en su torrente sanguíneo la haría sentirse más viva que nunca, una especie de droga que parecía elevarla por un plano sobre lo mortal.

Un paso más cerca de lo que algunos podrían llamar una divinidad.

De pronto, una tormenta, la llamada de una muerte violenta. La naturaleza en caos y en explosión. No eran más que la brisa de verano que la elevaría a alturas que nadie más osaría conocer.

Muy atrás, en la tierra, en el fondo de sus memorias, de sus vivencias, una niña postrada incapaz de caminar se reía ante lo irónico de la situación.

Giró en bucle sobre sí misma un par de veces, disfrutando del poder que la recorría hasta la punta de los dedos, dejando escapar algo de la energía que la había dominado, antes de volver a su posición frente al escuadrón y levantar una barrera. La tormenta, una nevada en toda regla que no les permitía volar en línea recta, se detuvo por completo, chocando contra la barrera que la comandante había levantado.

Solo tres minutos más.

Esa barrera no duraría lo suficiente si tenían que establecer combate.

Pero, siendo realistas, ¿quién establecería combate en esas condiciones?

―Master, el escáner parece algo errático con la tormenta, quizás hay algo de interferencia.

―No tenemos visual, Zafira, tendremos que fiarnos de que nos deje lo suficientemente cerca como para poder rastrearlo por nuestra cuenta.

Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza, en formación cerrada. Bajo ellos la montaña se hacía más rocosa y escarpada, la nieve se acumulaba profusamente, suave aún, fresca. Sea lo que fuera que estaban buscando, era probable que estuviera enterrado bajo metros de nieve y hielo.

Volaron a ras de suelo, atentos a cualquier cambio en el paisaje, a algo que desentonara con la fuerza suficiente como para darse cuenta que no era nativo. Poco a poco la pendiente se agudizaba, hasta dejar solo salientes planas en las que un hombre podría descansar si osaba escalarla. La castaña siguió la señal que rastreaban, solo un poco más y la encontrarían, solo un poco más y estarían fuera de esa tormenta.

―¿Escuadrón blanco? ―La voz del almirante le llegó desde lejos, como si por primera vez la distancia entrara en juego como un factor real.

―Claudia, estamos aún a unos segundos de nuestra siguiente comunicación, ¿la situación cambió?

―No, me precipité a abrir el canal, escucharé tu reporte de todas formas ahora. ―La comandante frunció el ceño, eso no era propio de Chrono, no era propio de la TSAB. Estaba claro que algo había cambiado en la misión, alguno de los escuadrones se habría topado con algo gordo.

Y no eran ellos.

―Estamos a metros del objetivo, tenemos problemas de visualización, la búsqueda y captura puede llevar algo más de lo previsto.

―¿Han cambiado las condiciones?

―La señal viene del corazón de una nevada, es improbable que quien fuera que haya escondido esto siga acá. Las condiciones para establecerse por más de unas cuantas noches distan de ser ideales.

―Comprendido, esperamos confirmación objetivo.

Un corte repentino, tal como con el escuadrón amarillo.

Hayate no podía saber que su escuadrón era necesitado en otro frente, pero podía presentirlo.

―Ya estamos aquí, vamos a buscar esa señal y largarnos de acá, cuando quiera ver nieve iremos a Hokkaido. ―Un leve mareo le hizo temblar la punta de los dedos, el primer signo de agotamiento se estaba presentando. Lo conocía y sabía como proseguía. Aún tenían tiempo.

Tanto Zafira como Signum asintieron y se dispersaron, peinando la zona de manera circular, alejándose desde el centro mismo de la señal en un radio cada vez más amplio. Hayate se elevó un par de metros, intentando que su vista lo abarcara todo. Si fortalecía el campo un poco más, solo un poco más, podría detener la violencia de la nieve por completo, eso significaría menos tiempo en activo, pero más probabilidades de encontrar la fuente de la señal.

«¿Master?»

«Es un riesgo, lo sé.»

«Podemos enfrentarlo, siempre hemos podido.»

La castaña sonrió ante la afirmación. Por supuesto que siempre habían podido, seguían vivas después de todo.

Levantó su báculo, la representación material de Reinforce, con ambas manos, la pared azulada de la barrera creciendo y asentándose con una materialidad visible. A su alrededor, la nieve que antes caía mansa pero incesante se detuvo por completo, estática en el tiempo, antes de ser forzada fuera del círculo que protegían. Zafira levantó la vista, siguiendo los movimientos de su líder. Se acercó al centro del círculo, donde habían empezado la búsqueda, sus pisadas marcadas en la nieve que le llegaba con facilidad hasta la cadera.

No encontrarían nada hasta que la nieve se derritiera, si es que se derretía realmente en esas montañas.

Habría que acelerar el proceso.

Volvió a su forma animal, una mezcla de perro y lobo que parecía sacado de una pesadilla. Su pelaje, erizado, formaba volutas de vapor como su piel humana había hecho antes. Signum, que reconoció lo que su compañero hacía de inmediato, se alejó un par de metros, su mano en la empuñadura del dispositivo, solo por necesidad.

Su pelaje se erizó un poco más, sus colmillos quedaron a la vista a medida que su mueca se transformaba con el esfuerzo.

En sí la ecuación era simple, hace falta una cantidad determinada de energía para derretir una cantidad pequeña de nieve. Un esfuerzo proporcional al tamaño del objetivo.

En este caso cientos de kilogramos de nieve fría y asentada en la pared de la montaña.

El vapor que subía por su cuerpo empezó, a la vez, a subir por el suelo y la pared que se alzaba tras ellos.

Signum, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Era para lo que vivía un soldado, después de todo.

 **VIII. Día 51. 13:12 h en el huso horario de la Administración.**

―Almirante, sugiero que concentremos nuestros esfuerzos en el frente rojo. ―La voz de Teana se escuchó con claridad en el puente, por sobre el ruido incesante de la batalla. No le tembló cuando lo dijo, haciendo que el hombre en cuestión se detuviera en sus pasos para mirarla.

No podía retractarse ni retroceder.

No cuando sus compañeros no tenían esa posibilidad allá abajo.

El gráfico mostró otro pico de energía de Bord Blue, muy por debajo de los anteriores. Estaban alcanzando una situación crítica.

―No hasta que el resto de los objetivos hayan sido capturados, no podemos despreciar la idea que más equipos se esconden en las señales, agente Lanster. ―Chrono lo dijo con aplomo, con convencimiento en su voz, pero la duda tenía que estar en él también. A pesar de lo impasible que era su rostro, tenía que sentir la misma incertidumbre.

El mismo miedo.

―Pero, almirante…

―No está sujeto a debate, Teana, ¿alguno de los otros escuadrones ha recuperado su objetivo?

―No aún, almirante.

El joven le dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos. Apremiar al resto de los escuadrones sería distraerlos de su misión principal, sería poner en evidencia la situación. Otro estallido dejó la cámara en blanco por unos segundos.

Pero solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la situación se volviera desesperada en el frente rojo.

―Amy, contáctate con la capitana Takamachi, voy a levantar sus limitadores de magia. ―Eso les daría algo de tiempo, liberar a un demonio en medio de un infierno desorganizado. No era una táctica sofisticada, pero era efectiva.

A cientos de miles de kilómetros, Nanoha sostenía parte del peso de Arthur, casi inconsciente, que aún levantaba barreras con su dispositivo seriamente dañado. El campo tras de ellos era un sinfín de máquinas destrozadas, cientos de androides que ya no eran más que chatarra. La capitana levantó la vista, aún había máquinas que derrotar, pero habían dejado de aparecer desde el centro de la tierra como una fuente interminable.

Dejó escapar un jadeo, la visión borrosa de su ojo derecho.

Su barrier jacket había sido cortada y dañada en distintos lugares, la armadura le había provisto de protección ante los golpes y de aplicación de parches médicos cuando una hoja o un disparo habían logrado traspasar sus defensas.

Aún seguía de pie.

Pero estaba agotada.

―¡Subaru, necesito apoyo! ―gritó, aunque la joven estaba tras ella. La chica conectó un golpe macizo, potente, a una de las máquinas, antes de girarse. Un casquillo de cartucho belka cayó al suelo tras eso.

No les quedaban muchos más.

―Este flanco está limpió ―aseveró, antes de lanzarse al costado derecho de Nanoha, dispuesta a destruir a las pocas máquinas que quedaban.

―Cuida de Arthur ―ordenó, depositándolo en el suelo con cuidado. La joven asintió sin girarse a verlos. El joven mago aéreo sangraba profusamente por su costado derecho y era posible que alguna de sus extremidades estuviera comprometida. Hacía tiempo que su barrier jacket, sin energía, había dejado de protegerlo o de contener y curar las hemorragias. ―Tengo que ir junto a Vita.

―Capitana Takamachi. ―La voz de Amy era clara, una haz de claridad en medio del caos.― Tu limitador de energía va a ser removido por la próxima hora.

La mujer asintió, sin emitir palabra.

Una gota de miedo muy fría y muy real le cruzó la espina dorsal.

Eso significaba dos cosas, los refuerzos no estaban en camino y que dependía de ella que la misión llegara a buen puerto.

Dependía de ella no terminar con su escuadrón destrozado. Con Raising Heart pulverizado.

―Vita-chan. ―La caballero temblaba ostensiblemente cuando llegó a su lado. Gran parte del frente había sido destruido por su martillo, los pocos androides que quedaban lucían marcas de la fuerza bruta de Graf Eisen, el dispositivo había utilizado todas sus rondas de cartuchos y varias grietas se podían ver en su frente, donde la mayor parte del impacto era absorbido. Su rostro, bañado en sudor, mantenía una mueca de esfuerzo constante.

―No estamos en condiciones de seguir la misión luego de esta oleada, Nanoha, si este fue el recibimiento no quiero saber cuál es el plato principal. ―Levantó el martillo para protegerse de un ataque, la capitana estuvo ahí antes que el impacto llegara a ser real, destruyendo la máquina con un golpe de energía preciso en donde el blindaje había sido destruido por un golpe anterior.

―Están levantando mis limitadores de energía ―anunció, colocándose a su lado en posición de combate.

La joven la miró con sorpresa, el martillo levantado para protegerse.

Solo tres máquinas más para destruir.

―Entonces…

―Estamos solas.

―Como siempre… ―Vita saltó, asestando un golpe seco en el fuselaje del androide más cercano. ―Maldita sea, espero que te quede suficiente magia para lo que venga…

―Para lo que está aquí. ―La maga levantó una barrera entre ellas y los androides, antes de señalar el horizonte, no más de cien metros de distancia.

―Mierda…

 **IX. Día 51. Escuadrón Amarillo.**

―No hay manera de entrar, líder Testarossa, sea lo que sea, la cerraron hace siglos. ―Erio le hablaba desde la base de la estructura. Habían limpiado un claro alrededor de la pirámide, que ahora hería la vista con el blanco de su piedra y lo pulido de su estructura. Ni siquiera la selva voraz había hecho mella en su fachada. Fate le dio una vuelta más, recorriéndola con la vista desde sus tres costados, antes de maldecir por lo bajo.

Tenía razón.

Pero tenía que abrirla a cualquier costo.

―Erio, vuelve con Caro, vamos a intentar un nuevo acercamiento. ―Se elevó sobre la estructura una decena de metros, Friedrich la siguió, con Caro en su lomo y Erio en una de sus garras.

Abajo, la pirámide, remanente de una cultura ya perdida, brillaba con el sol de la tarde como un insulto que no cesaba nunca de resonar.

―Podríamos desmontarla piedra por piedra, Friedrich tiene la fuerza suficiente como para mover esos bloques.

―No, tomaría demasiado tiempo. No tenemos tampoco los materiales necesarios con nosotros para asegurar cada piedra. ―Erio había subido por el dragón para sentarse tras Caro, su afirmación apenas se perdía por el aletear del animal. Fate asintió, estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Además, había notado otra cosa.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos investigando la pirámide?

―Unos quince minutos al menos, hemos reportado tres veces al puente de mando ―informó Caro, revisando su dispositivo para corroborar esa información.

―Y en ningún momento nos ha atacado un enemigo, ni hemos visto algo más que pájaros en esta selva…

―¿Sugieres que es una pista falsa? ―Erio se removió incómodo, no le gustaba, pero era la conclusión lógica.

―Estoy casi segura, de ser así nos podemos arriesgar un poco para terminar con la misión… ―Volvió a mirar la estructura bajo sus pies. Era roca, dura, sí, pero roca. Y la atmósfera de ese planeta tenía más oxígeno, causaría una explosión más grande.

Quizás…

―¿Enforcer…? ―Erio miró a Caro con preocupación. Empezaba a adivinar los planes de su maestra.

―Thunder Fall. Necesitaré de tu ayuda, Caro, el golpe debe ser certero para abrir esta pirámide. Además, el dispositivo está a nivel del suelo, necesitamos que la energía no toque o dispare lo que haya dentro de esta pirámide.

Caro la observó por un segundo, calculando probabilidades y las precauciones a tomar, su ceño se frunció pero asintió, ordenándole a su dragón retroceder varios metros antes de levantar barreras y construir un camino para la magia que liberaría Fate de un golpe.

―Bardiche, Sonic Form.

―Riot Blade. ―El dispositivo dejó escapar casi un suspiro, una liberación de energía mecánica, antes de inyectarse tres cartuchos de magia belka e iniciar su transformación, desde un hacha alargada de dos manos, a las espadas dobles unidas por una cadena de energía pura. Un incremento enorme en su poder ofensivo.

Una debilidad expuesta para cualquier enemigo que fuera lo suficientemente rápido o afortunado para golpearla.

La mujer rubia cerró los ojos, inhalando profundamente, cerrando todos sus sentidos, fijando su mente solo en una cosa. El camino de magia que Caro había trazado para que su energía lo siguiera.

En la tormenta que llamaría y conduciría, solo un instrumento al servicio de un bien mayor.

Pronto la jungla empezó a silenciarse, presintiendo la venida de algo más allá de su comprensión animal.

Erio sintió como su piel se erizaba, escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo, el frío en pleno sol de verano. El primer trueno resonó a la distancia, mientras el cielo se oscurecía con nubes creadas solo por fuerza mágica, por las palabras que Fate no dejaba de recitar incesantemente.

Una descarga así la dejaría fuera de combate por varios minutos, incapaz de recuperar su energía.

Era un riesgo que valía la pena correr.

Con dos poderosos aleteos Friedrich se alejó un poco más, un rugido muy bajo le nacía de la garganta. Las nubes se arremolinaban en torno a la espada de Fate, entorno a la energía que no cesaba de acumularse. Bardiche vació otra ronda de cartuchos, ahora chispas de electricidad recorriendo su hoja amarilla y el cuerpo de la mujer.

― _Sir…_

 _―Solo un poco más Bardiche, solo un poco más…_

 _―Understood_

Podía sentir la indecisión de su dispositivo, no le era ajena, ella también la sentía en su cuerpo, en sus venas, en la sangre que pujaba y la invitaba a vivir un poco más.

― _Saldremos de esta como siempre y volveremos con Nanoha y Vivio… ―_ aseguró, más para sí misma que para Bardiche.

Un relámpago los cegó a todos por un segundo, seguido de un trueno bestial, el cielo abriéndose en un rugido primitivo que nadie podía ignorar.

La selva había caído en el mas absoluto de los silencios.

―¡Thunder Fall!

La descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo, cada parte de su ser participó en la conducción, la electricidad pasando y dejando huellas, marcas. Una historia que contar antes de abandonarlo y seguir el camino que Caro había preparado. La punta de la pirámide estalló en cientos de pedazos, esquirlas de piedra ahora negra que servían de metralla a todo lo que estuviera cerca.

La ira de un dios dormido, la pesadilla de un mortal herido.

Y, como el trueno al caer, todo terminó cuando recién empezaba.

Fate sintió su cuerpo sacudido por la última descarga, su cráneo retumbando y sus dientes castañeando, antes de empezar a caer al suelo, inconsciente y exhausta.

 **X. Día 51. Escuadrón Blanco.**

Signum levantó vuelo, solo un par de metros, lo suficiente como para que la nieve que se derretía no la arrastrara, agua mezclada con barro y piedras que desencadenaría en un alud.

No tendrían mucho margen de tiempo para actuar.

Zafira no había dejado de emitir energía, sus reservas debían estar menguando con rapidez. Hayate, sobre ellos, se esmeraba en no aparentar el cansancio que le producía levantar esa barrera.

Un gasto constante e inmisericorde de energía. Era más lento que lanzar un ataque a gran escala.

Era más tortuoso.

La caballero apretó un puño, preparada para lanzarse a la primera señal. Todo dependía de ella en el momento en que la fuente de la señal fuera descubierta. Hayate la miró desde su posición, unos metros más arriba, y sonrió con algo de amargura.

Estaba segura que esto era solo una distracción.

Una maldita distracción.

A juzgar por la última toma de contacto, que había manejado Amy, alguno de los otros escuadrones, sino los dos, habrían encontrado algo de verdad o, peor aún, habrían entrado en combate.

Necesitaban salir de ahí lo antes posible.

«Reinforce, ¿puedes encontrar algo en el escáner?»

«Estamos sobre la señal, es todo lo que puedo ver…»

―Signum, busca cerca de Zafira, parece que la señal no se ha movido a pesar de toda la nieve que se ha derretido ―ordenó, una gota de sudor se desprendió de su barbilla al decirlo.

La mujer avanzó hasta su compañero, sin atreverse a tocarlo, podía sentir el calor aún a medio metro de su posición.

―Laevatein, ¿lo detectas?

―Nein.

―Por supuesto que no… un señuelo. ―Completó un giro en torno a Zafira, su compañero había logrado crear un agujero en la nieve, sus patas ahora descansaban sobre la piedra de la montaña. Su pelaje estaba empapado y podía ver como las garras de cada dedo dejaban un surco en la piedra.

Podía ver algo más.

Podía ver una muesca oscura, más oscura que la piedra, distinta al resto. Frente a ellos, todo el tiempo burlándose de ellos.

―¡Lo tengo! ―Exclamó, lanzándose a los pies de Zafira y tirando de la muesca, una descarga le insensibilizó los dedos de la mano izquierda, pero no cejó en su intento, sino que unió la mano derecha y tiró con fuerza, resistiendo la electricidad que le corría por el cuerpo y el calor infernal que Zafira seguía emitiendo. Un par de huesos en su espalda sonaron, el talón de su bota se enterró en la piedra ahora seca y recalentada.

No dejó por un solo segundo de aplicar presión.

Pronto, con un chirrido seco, la piedra cedió y una varilla metálica, de medio metro, salió de la montaña donde había sido enraizada.

―Claudia, necesitamos extracción ya, tenemos el objetivo ―comunicó Hayate, que seguía la acción bajo ella, la barrera consumiendo sin prisa, pero sin falta sus reservas de magia. Zafira, exhausto, había colapsado en los brazos de Signum, quien lo cargaba y se elevaba en el aire.

Bajo ellos la nieve derretida, el lodo y el vapor se acumulaban y se unían, una receta para un desastre. Solo la barrera que Hayate mantenía en posición evitaba una avalancha. La comandante había detenido el viento, la nieve y ahora sostenía toda esa masa amorfa bajo ellos.

Un trabajo minúsculo, casi despreciable para una divinidad. Una tarea casi imposible para cualquier ser humano.

―Entendido, extracción en quince segundos. ―La comunicación no fue ni de Chrono ni de Amy, sino uno de los oficiales a bordo del Claudia.

―Signum, creo que nos perdimos la diversión.

 **XI. Día 51. 13.49 h en el huso horario de la Administración.**

―Nanoha, no los dejes escapar, daña su motor principal para que se vean obligados a aterrizar, necesitamos a la tripulación y su carga. ―Chrono se paseaba por el puente dando instrucciones a viva voz. Tras él Teana terminaba de ultimar los detalles para la extracción de los otros dos escuadrones, si se apuraban podrían enviar a los magos que no vieron acción al frente rojo para que tomaran la segunda parte del ataque, el abordaje de la nave.

La joven Takamachi, al otro lado de la comunicación, jadeaba aún sosteniendo la barrera que separaba a su equipo de los últimos androides de combate. Sin el limitador de energía parte de su fuerza había retornado, sentía como sus rodillas no temblaban, su vista volvía a estar afilada y clara, pero no se había recuperado del todo.

Y su equipo no se había recuperado en nada.

Arthur seguía inconsciente, Subaru lo guardaba, el último enemigo destruido en esa línea. Vita usaba a Graf Eisen, las grietas que se habían abierto en el metal del dispositivo aún no empezaban su proceso de reparación, incapaz de usar la magia de su portador para ello.

―Ve, Nanoha, yo me encargo de estos tres. ―Vita levantó su dispositivo, firme en su terreno a pesar de todo.

―Vita-chan…

―Es mi deber como tropa de choque, se escaparán si no los alcanzas. Nadie más que tú puede lanzar una descarga de energía capaz de atravesar una montaña. ―La caballero se puso en posición, el blanco de su armadura seguía ahí, su conexión con Agito seguía viva.

Eso le daba posibilidades.

Nanoha titubeó por un segundo, un paso incierto, antes de leer la determinación en los ojos azules de su compañera y asentir. Dejó caer la barrera y, con un agarre renovado en Raising Heart, se lanzó tras la nave que había levantado vuelo en medio del ataque con la esperanza de huir.

―Raising Heart, Blaster Mode.

―Blaster mode, stand by. ―A medida que se abría paso en el cielo, danzando entre las descargas de energía de los androides, Raising Heart cambió, estilizando su forma, aún un báculo, pero esta vez dispuesto para la ofensiva, para una descarga precisa y mortal. Uno de los androides la siguió, una hoja larga y afilada con él para buscar oponérsele. Se giró un segundo, para lidiar con él, pero Vita estaba tras él, un golpe certero para desestabilizarlo y cambiar su foco de atención.

Era libre de volar y destruir a su beneplácito.

Aceleró, persiguiendo el rastro de la nave que había visto huir, podía ver sus motores, podía ver su silueta.

Podía ver cómo le ganaba terreno a ese pequeño vehículo aéreo.

Dentro de unos segundos tendría una línea de disparo segura.

Otro cartucho le dio el impulso de energía que le hacía falta, varios metros recorridos, sin escuchar lo último de la batalla que se daba tras ella. Ahora podía escuchar al motor, exigiéndose al máximo. La aeronave debía ir sobrecargada, solo un golpe en el ala, una disrupción al motor y los tendrían.

Aterrizó derrapando unos cuantos metros en las arenas, ya frías, del desierto, Raising Heart en Blaster Mode se sentía caliente en sus manos, casi como si la energía del dispositivo no fuera de ella, sino la propia consciencia de esa máquina tan humana.

Tal como había hecho muchas veces antes, plantó ambos pies al suelo, firme, los cartuchos sucediéndose uno tras otro, la energía concentrándose en un disparo que debía ser perfecto.

Un Divine Buster preciso, poderoso, pero controlado.

El cargador belka cayó al suelo, vacío, y el dispositivo empezó a tomar energía mágica de su controlador. Los limitadores mágicos, ya levantados, dejaban que la energía corriera indómita, libre.

Los tenía en punto de mira.

―Divine…

Los tenía en punto de mira.

Una explosión, una sala metálica, un grito desesperado en la montaña que había hecho explotar en pedazos hacía casi dos meses la asaltaron.

El recuerdo de un trauma al que no se había enfrentado.

Sus manos temblaron un segundo.

―¿Master?

―¡Buster! ―gritó, con fuerza, con rabia, con miedo. Con la vana esperanza de que su tiro fuera certero.

De que su disparo diera en el blanco.

Que esa pequeña desconcentración, ese miedo al pasado, ese flashback de la última vez que había utilizado ese ataque no la hubiera hecho errar en el blanco.

El rayo de energía demoledor, caliente, eléctrico, salió disparado de su dispositivo. Una bestia que no respondía a naturaleza alguna, que no conocía de miedos ni culpas, que no tenía amo. La maga sintió como sus pies se hundían en la arena, su posición retrasada unos pasos por el ataque. Su esperanza puesta en la precisión de su tiro.

Solo tenía que golpear uno de los motores, solo tenía que inutilizarlo.

Cuando la energía se agotó de su dispositivo, cuando una de sus piernas cedió y cayó rodilla al suelo, aún con el báculo cerca a su cuerpo, un agarre firme que la mantenía derecha, el ataque dio en el blanco.

Rozó una de las alas y destruyó parte de la dirección y el fuselaje de la nave, había fallado al motor por unos cuantos centímetros.

Había hecho daño, pero no el suficiente para evitar que la nave tomara altura y escapara del planeta. Para evitar que sus objetivos se escaparan entre sus dedos.

Entre la duda de su capacidad de mando, de su capacidad como maga aérea de rango S+.

El silencio que le siguió a la dispersión de energía, los motores de propulsión demasiado lejos como para emitir sonido, fue peor de lo que esperaba.

El campo de batalla estaba en silencio, el puente de mando también.

La misión había fracasado.

 **NdA: Cuatro meses de un capítulo al otro... la verdad, no tengo excusas. Espero hayan disfrutado de este. Les dejo además una referencia a una buena canción para amenizar sus tardes "heklAa – Olarabel", me ayudo a sacar este capítulo adelante, junto al café y la cerveza.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima, saludos!**


	12. Persecución - XI

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del estudio Seven Arcs.**

 **Persecución**

 **Capítulo 11.**

 **I. Día 51.**

La derrota no dejaba de doler sin importar el tiempo que pasara. Era peor cuando era reciente, por supuesto, pero Nanoha conocía la sensación y sabía que la perseguiría con paciencia, que la atacaría cuando no la esperase. Que cuando todo terminara, le costaría volver a este momento y perdonarse.

Aunque ahora compartía la culpa con el dolor, mientras Shamal trabajaba en sus heridas junto a una enfermera, vendas en sus manos que cubrían los peores cortes o golpes de magia que había recibido, el dolor físico era una mera distracción del dolor real. Cerca, como si durmiera, Fate había recibido órdenes estrictas de mantenerse tendida y procurarle descanso a su cuerpo. Había agotado toda su magia en una sola descarga, el desgaste físico había sido extremo y ahora no estaba en condiciones de presentar batalla. A pesar de eso se mantenía despierta y la miraba sin reservas, muchas preguntas en sus pupilas rojas.

Su novia, ahora vendada en la mayoría de las partes visibles de su cuerpo y con un pequeño paquete de comida en las manos, algo para reponer fuerzas, no encontraba la fuerza para devolverle la mirada. Con el tiempo habría muchas palabras, pero quizás ninguna fuera capaz de describir ese momento. Por ahora prefería evitarlas, observando sus pensamientos y dejando que le hicieran una mella mayor. La enfermera que seguía vendando uno de sus brazos la miró de soslayo, antes de terminar su trabajo y seguir con Subaru, que descansaba algo más allá. Sus heridas eran de mayor gravedad, Nanoha lo sabía. La habían tratado antes por su rango mágico y su rol en la Administración.

Eso también lo sabía.

Otra gota de culpabilidad que corría por su espalda.

La enfermería estaba ocupada por su equipo, los otros no se habían enfrentado a nada más que distracciones. Solo Fate había terminado en una camilla, Hayate estaba en el puente de mando a pesar de toda la energía que había utilizado. De cierta manera, no le sorprendía.

Esa mujer era un titán oculto tras una sonrisa.

Zafira y Signum esperaban fuera, en parte porque Vita estaba siendo atendida, su martillo con daños severos y su cuerpo con huesos fracturados por la presión, en parte porque se preocupaban de ellas también. No se podía compartir historia sin crear lazos de algún tipo. Ahora ambos, como si fueran un fiel reflejo del otro, esperaban fuera de brazos cruzados, un dejo de preocupación en su mirada. Vita les había dicho que estarían bien, lo mismo había hecho la joven Takamachi. Asintieron con gravedad sin abandonar su puesto.

¿Qué clase de amigos serían si lo hacían?

Fate consideró por un momento levantarse, pero la pesadez de sus músculos y la sensación de plomo que le llenaba los huesos la detuvo. Se había forzado hasta el límite y no lo había cruzado.

Sería ridículo cruzarlo en ese momento.

Pero aun así había juntado algo de fuerzas como para hablar.

«Ahora solo tienes que encontrar qué decir, muy bien Fate, paso a paso, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo…» pensó con amargura. Solo la voz suave del personal médico se oía en la habitación.

Y Subaru, por supuesto, que no perdía oportunidad de vocalizar un poco más alto de lo necesario todo lo que Shamal le preguntaba, mientras examinaba el lugar sin descanso. Fate la miró, la vista algo nublada, pero reconoció el vendaje que le cubría parte de un ojo.

Sería difícil ver con eso, estaría fuera de escena por unos días al menos.

Y sería más difícil examinar todo al dedillo en busca de Teana o algún rastro de ella.

La rubia tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa triste, una mueca que cargaba conocimiento y dolor a la vez. Conocía esa mirada, conocía esa sensación. Nunca llegaba a irse, pero con el tiempo la joven maga aprendería a disimularla con más naturalidad. Teana no estaría ahí por un tiempo, su trabajo se extendería por mucho más en el puente de mando, ordenando piezas y organizando planes que ponían las vidas de muchos de sus compañeros en juego.

Subaru tendría que esperar, con o sin paciencia, a que la situación se calmase lo suficiente.

Volvió la vista casi de manera inconsciente hacia Nanoha, esta vez su novia no rehuyó del contacto visual, pero lo que encontró en sus pupilas solo hizo que su pecho se sintiera más pesado.

«Nanoha…»

Rota no era la palabra correcta, según su experiencia la gente no se rompía.

La gente se desformaba, el peso de un trauma alterando su personalidad y sus opiniones sobre el mundo y la realidad de manera lenta e inflexible.

Y ahora, luego de esa misión, Fate no podía saber cuánto había retrocedido Nanoha, cuánto había regresado hacia los días después del incidente que había empezado todo.

Cuanto de su percepción del mundo se había visto afectada.

―Hey… ―llamó, una sonrisa muy débil, pero sincera, cruzando su rostro.

―Hey… ―respondió, casi incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa.― ¿Volviste a excederte?

―Sí, y tú a exponerte… ―No había reproche en ninguna de las dos, ¿cómo podría haberlo? Ambas habían llevado a cabo su misión. O lo habían intentado al menos.― Siempre terminamos acá juntas, me alivia verte despierta…

«Y no sabes las ganas que tengo de abrazarte y no dejarte ir ahora mismo… o quizás sí»

Seguro que lo sabía, que lo sentía. Su sangre hervía y picaba dentro de sus venas. Quería hablar con ella a solas, quería conectarse con su mente y dejarle pasar por sensaciones lo que las palabras nunca podrían explicar, por más que lo intentara. El rostro de la cobriza volvió a torcerse, el recuerdo del día acechándola sin reparos.

Fate no había recibido noticas respecto a los otros equipos, pero podía suponer qué había pasado solo a juzgar por el rostro de la capitana Takamachi. Una expresión que no le gustaba ver en el rostro de su novia, pero que se había hecho muy común en esas últimas semanas. Se removió un poco, todo lo que su cuerpo agotado le permitió.

―¿Estás bien? ―La cobriza se inclinó hacia su camilla, por un momento su rostro cambió de expresión y su tristeza pasó a preocupación. No era un gran cambio, pero al menos era algo.

―Solo estoy cansada ―«Y mis reservas de magia totalmente agotadas… pero esta misión te está minando más a ti, Nanoha.» No lo dijo, por supuesto, no tenía el valor ni la intimidad en ese momento para hacerlo.

Y detestó el no poder hacerlo.

Quizás había sido demasiado pronto para que su mujer volviera al servicio activo, pero estaba segura que un descanso más largo no era un lujo que podían tomarse ni que sus superiores le dejarían disfrutar.

―Nanoha, destrozaste parte del motor, ¿no? ―Vita estaba de brazos cruzados, su expresión severa a pesar de los vendajes que adornaban su cuerpo ahora. En su cuello no descansaba su martillo, demasiado dañado como para dejarlo sin atención. Era raro ver a la caballero sin su arma cerca, casi una declaración del resultado de su última incursión.

―Creo que sí, lo rocé al menos.

―Entonces no pueden haber ido muy lejos, una nave tiene que estar en perfectas condiciones para ingresar en el espacio tiempo distorsionado, sea donde sea que fueron, no pueden hacer desaparecer su rastro. Los tenemos esta vez. ―Apretó el puño izquierdo mientras lo decía, los músculos de su antebrazo se tensaron antes de temblar y relajarse, no tenía fuerza para más. Tampoco podía usar su otro brazo, una lesión por el estrés que puso en cada golpe de su martillo lo mantenía inmovilizado, el hueso fracturado. La capitana asintió, sin la convicción que le gustaría tener ante esas palabras.

Podía ser cierto, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que su disparo no había sido certero. Su mente, traicionera a su modo, volvió a pasar los recuerdos de ese momento que parecía lejano aunque solo la separara unas cuantas horas de él.

El metal caliente de Raising Heart en sus manos, la energía fluyendo, la electricidad conocida que siempre recorría su cuerpo hasta la punta de los dedos antes de soltar su ataque más poderoso. Y la duda en su subconsciente destruyendo su concentración y su puntería. Recuerdos que pensó que no tenía, imágenes que había olvidado habían resurgido sacándola de su centro, de su eje. De pronto no estaba en el desierto, no estaba en ese momento, siendo la punta de la lanza de su equipo, la fuerza de choque que haría que sus esfuerzos no fueran en vano.

De pronto estaba otra vez en esa noche, semanas atrás, su piel quemaba con el calor de la energía liberada, su grito ahogado mientras su equipo, su otro equipo, caía como títeres sin cuerdas. En un bunker bajo tierra, donde no tenían esperanza de recibir ayuda o de salir ilesos.

Donde ser una baja en servicio dejaba de ser una preocupación lejana y pasaba a ser el presente inmediato y latente.

Parpadeó y volvió a la enfermería, al cuerpo golpeado de Vita, a la mirada preocupada de Fate.

Se estaba disociando, su mente en tres lugares distintos sin poder centrarse en solo uno. Apretó los dientes casi de manera imperceptible, no podía mostrarlo. Si se daban cuenta que estaba empezando a derrumbarse a nivel mental la sacarían de la misión. Quizás incluso de la Administración por un tiempo, mientras la hacían recuperarse bajo las órdenes de un médico que no conocía.

Su estómago se retorció.

Lejos de su mujer, quizás lejos de su hija también.

No podía aceptarlo, no podía permitirlo.

―Nanoha, ¡Nanoha!

―¿Sí? ―Volvió a la realidad, Fate se había sentado y se inclinaba hacia ella, llamándola con insistencia mayor.

―Tenemos visitas… ―Levantó la vista, señalando con la mirada la puerta de entrada. La cobriza la siguió, Hayate les sonreía desde el marco, Signum y Zafira se habían cuadrado a su lado, llevados casi por la costumbre.

―Hayate-chan…

―Me alegra verlas despiertas, Shamal me dijo que sus heridas no las tendrían mucho tiempo fuera de misiones. ―Se acercó a ambas capitanas, una mirada significativa al resto antes de volver su atención a ellas. El resto de quienes estaban en la habitación, a excepción del inconsciente Arthur, se alejaron dentro de sus posibilidades. Fate apretó un puño, inquieta, qué les podría querer decir en un lugar tan público, ante tantos oídos que no podrían evitar oír su conversación. La comandante les sonrió, antes de sentarse junto a la enforcer y mirarlas con una ligereza que no terminaba de cerrar en esa situación.

―¿Tu misión?

―Solo una distracción, nada de qué preocuparse. ―Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, el cuerpo hacia delante, la sonrisa aún ahí. Toda su expresión escondía un filo capaz de rebanar en un solo instante. Nanoha y Fate intercambiaron una mirada rápida, reconociendo el peligro ante el que se enfrentaban sin entenderlo del todo.― Me interesa saber más cómo están ustedes…

―Shamal-san dice que solo necesitamos descanso… ―Nanoha se sorprendió al murmurar la respuesta, el silencio se hacía demasiado pesado cuando había demasiada gente como para romperlo. ¿Por qué nadie quería levantar esa capa grávida de sus hombros? Todos parecían haber perdido la capacidad o el deseo de hablar, solo la comandante mantenía la soltura suficiente como articular palabras sin temor.

―Me dijo lo mismo, ¿están listas para entrar de nuevo en la primera línea?

―Solo dame unas horas para recuperar la energía… ―Fate sentía su mirada desenfocada, su mente confusa, su cuerpo débil. Reconocía los signos de la fatiga, solo necesitaba descansar, se repondría en poco tiempo.

Volvería a estar de pie para ir en lugar de Nanoha, herida en la última batalla.

―Bien… ¿Nanoha?

―Ninguna de estas heridas es incapacitante, solo necesito comer algo más y volveré a estar lista para ir al frente. ―Era una mentira. Lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía mostrarse débil y fallar de nuevo.

―Eso parece. ―La castaña observó los vendajes, ninguno manchado de sangre, ninguno que restringiera su movimiento. Las heridas empezaban a cerrar, ayudadas por la magia curativa del personal del destructor, solo llevaría unos días para curar lo que podría haber tomado semanas con medicina más convencional.

―Bueno, me alegra que hayamos podido encontrar un poco de nuestra suerte. ―Se levantó, juntando sus manos con fuerza, un solo aplauso para acompañar su frase. El ambiente de la enfermería cambió, suavizándose, aligerándose. Hayate le puso una mano a cada una sobre el hombro con una expresión preocupada.

Una expresión sincera.

Se giró con un rápido golpe de talones, sus obligaciones llamándola sin cesar, sin importar el momento, sin importar sus necesidades.

Sin importar sus sentimientos o sus prioridades.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, su chaqueta sobre sus hombros sobrepuesta, su gorra bajo el brazo, una mano en el pomo antes de abrir la puerta, todo su cuerpo listo para seguir en movimiento, pero detenido en el tiempo. Sin girarse, sin mover un músculo desde su posición, se mantuvo estática por completo unos segundos.

―Ya tenemos la ruta de la nave, estamos sobre su rastro y los alcanzaremos en un par de horas a lo sumo. Intenten descansar antes de que resumamos la misión. ―Había una amargura en su voz que no había dejado entrever antes. Sus caballeros se miraron con el entrecejo fruncido y muchas preguntas en sus ojos.

La comandante dejó la habitación, muchas preguntas tras ella, muchas incógnitas a las que quizás no querían tener respuesta.

 **II. Día 51.**

Fate se apoyaba en Nanoha, un brazo en sus hombros para estabilizar su postura. Había reunido la suficiente fuerza como para mantenerse de pie, pero dudaba poder sostener a Bardiche en sus manos para un segundo asalto, mucho menos enfrentar un batallón de magos entrenados o androides modificados.

«Para ser honesta, lo único que podría enfrentar ahora mismo es un plato de comida caliente y al menos cuatro horas de sueño sólidas»

Observó a su novia por el rabillo del ojo. Ella tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones. Ninguna debería ser llamada al servicio, pero no parecía haber otra opción. «Somos las mejores cartas de la sección seis, no tenemos alternativa…» seguramente su madre tendría mejores palabras para definirlo, algo que tuviera que ver con la responsabilidad, con la confianza. Fate no tenía esa facilidad con las palabras, solía confiar más en Nanoha cuando las palabras eran necesarias para avanzar a través de una situación.

Solo que…

Solo que ahora, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, su mujer parecía tener menos palabras incluso que ella.

La cobriza no estaba del todo ahí, con ella, podía sentirlo. Nanoha estaba muy lejos, en algún lugar que su mente no podía alcanzar. En algún lugar al que no le permitía entrar.

Se detuvo, su peso deteniendo a la capitana a la vez, que le dirigió una mirada de confusión.

―Nanoha… ¿qué pasa? ―inquirió, buscando apoyar la espalda contra la pared para poder mirarla a los ojos.

―Fate-chan… la misión no fue tan bien como me habría gustado…

«Puedo ver eso, todo tu equipo volvió con heridas de distinta gravedad, me alegra que ninguno de ustedes haya sido una baja…». No dijo eso, por supuesto. Ese no era el momento para reprocharla. Quizás nunca lo sería, no hasta que tuviera todos los detalles que los había llevado a ese estado.

―Fueron los únicos que encontraron resistencia… ¿qué pasó ahí abajo? ―La cobriza rehusó devolverle la mirada, aún en ese lugar al que no dejaría entrar a nadie.

―No estoy segura… ―Su voz sonó rasposa, como si no fuera propia, sabía que la pregunta era mucho más que el resultado de la misión, eso era algo que Fate podría leer luego en un reporte, podría escucharlo de los otros miembros del escuadrón, podría incluso sacárselo luego con calma. No, su novia buscaba otra cosa, buscaba lo que había pasado para que Divine Buster no hubiera acertado.

Lo mismo que había buscado Vita en la enfermería hacía una hora, cuando intentaba asegurarle que no había arruinado todos sus esfuerzos.― Fate-chan… creo que vi algo, que recordé algo…

―Nanoha… ―La rubia se quedó sin palabras, siempre esquivas, la cobriza no necesitaba decirle más para que se imaginara lo que había pasado, para que su cerebro uniera las piezas y formara un cuadro que le retorció el pecho. La atrajo hacia sí con debilidad, con la poca fuerza que había sido capaz de aunar, y la abrazó permitiéndole ocultar su rostro en su cuello.

Así al menos no necesitaban palabras, en ese momento nada de lo que Fate pudiera decirle en el poco tiempo que tenían la haría sentir mejor. Ofrecerle su apoyo, su amor incondicional, era lo único que podría darle algo de paz a la capitana. Era algo con lo que siempre podría contar, algo que Fate nunca dejaría ir.

Por más devastadores que esos recuerdos pudieran ser.

―Fate yo…

―Lo sé, lo sé. ―La dejó ir, una sonrisa triste adornando su rostro.― Tenemos una vida por delante para hablarlo y enfrentarlo, no tienes porqué cargar todo sola.

Un suspiro contenido y un ligero asentir de cabeza fueron su respuesta. De momento era suficiente. Volvió a pasarle el brazo por los hombros y se dejó guiar hasta el puente de mando.

El almirante requería su presencia.

Antes de pasar el umbral que las separaba de la espaciosa habitación donde la actividad de la nave se concentraba, la rubia se enderezó, su brazo ahora sin darle ningún tipo de apoyo. Tenía que dar una imagen de fortaleza a pesar de todo.

Con un gesto serio, que enmascaraba el nerviosismo y el tinte de miedo que le amargaba el sabor en la boca, ingresaron para responder las ordenes de sus superiores.

Los miembros de los otros escuadrones que no habían necesitado intervención médica estaban al fondo de la sala, a la espera de indicaciones o de que fueran requeridos en combate. Zafira y Signum habían regresado de su visita a la enfermería, incluso ellos parecían inquietos ante lo que se desarrollaba ante todos. Chrono miraba la pantalla principal, en ella la nave que Nanoha había logrado rozar, humeaba y el piloto parecía luchar para mantenerla en una posición vertical, pero seguía un curso establecido a buena velocidad. Había ingresado a un planeta, la atmósfera azul envolvía el vehículo verde. El objetivo ante ellos.

La misión seguía ya.

Hayate, que estaba unos pasos tras el hombre, apoyada contra una de las consolas y los brazos cruzados, se dio cuenta de su presencia y les dedicó una mirada calculada, midiendo la postura que mantenían. Fate pensó que había logrado ver el temblar de sus dedos ante la falta de fuerza.

―Chrono, los refuerzos que pediste.

―Nanoha, Fate, bien. Tenemos al enemigo en la mira. ―Se giró con la autoridad que le confería su cargo destilando en cada uno de sus movimientos.― Confío en que podamos alcanzarlos y recuperar información para seguir con nuestra investigación. Prepárense para la teletransportación ―ordenó, mientras el equipo del puente trabajaba a toda máquina para establecer un punto de atraque seguro.

―No. ―Hayate se levantó y las apuntó con una mirada de piedra.― Ustedes se quedan acá. Signum, Erio y Caro. Diríjanse al teletransportador. Ustedes entran. ―Los aludidos se cuadraron, colocándose sus barrier jackets y corrieron a los costados del puente.

―Comandante, di una orden. ―El tono, a pesar de calmado, ocultaba acero y fuego.

―Y yo la rebatí. Arrésteme luego, almirante. Ni la enforcer Testarossa o la capitana Takamachi están en condiciones de iniciar una persecución. ―Lo decía sobre todo por Nanoha. La joven sintió que sus pies se hundían. Su debilidad había comprometido la misión. Como era de esperar, Hayate había leído a través de sus mentiras con facilidad y había tomado una decisión antes siquiera de que el almirante sugiriera un grupo para seguir al objetivo hasta su base.

«¿Cuántas cosas más sabe o sospecha que no nos ha dicho?»

―Comandante, es un mundo océano. No hay tierra donde los efectivos Mondial y Ru Lushe puedan actuar.

―Ambos han demostrado habilidad y efectividad a la hora de establecer combate aéreo. Yo me atengo como responsable del desenlace de esta misión.

El equipo de incursión tomó posiciones mientras el intercambio de las dos autoridades en la nave se daba. Fate miró con cierta aprehensión como dos de sus protegidos, adultos en ciernes, niños a sus ojos, se preparaban para una misión peligrosa en grado sumo.

―Mundo océano. Profundidad media de cincuenta kilómetros. El punto de toma de contacto está a tres kilómetros de dónde aterrizó la nave enemiga ―informó Yuuno a través de una pequeña pantalla a los tres soldados, desde la biblioteca cumpliendo su papel de apoyo. A su alrededor se abrían y cerraban ventanas con información sobre la ubicación de ese planeta no administrado.― Habitado por animales de presa titánicos y depredadores gigantes. Único lugar de la galaxia conocida donde vive el «Leviatán». La TSAB lo catalogó como lugar demasiado inhóspito como para establecer bases de avanzada.

―No me gusta nada. ―Signum fruncía el ceño ante la información vertida frente a ellos. Los tres ya estaban preparados en las plataformas de teletransportación, a la espera de la señal final.

―Cuidado al volar bajo. Esas cosas saltan y son enormes… ―La voz del joven fue ahogada por la trasmisión de la castaña a toda la nave.

―La misión de captura da inicio a su etapa final. Las órdenes son apresar a los fugitivos y asegurar las Lost Logia. Sin embargo, dada la situación, conseguir información también es valioso. Si la situación se complica, pidan la extracción de manera inmediata.

Se escuchó una afirmación generalizada. Todos estaban en posición, inclusive los efectivos que no entrarían en la misión se cuadraban ante las palabras.

―Diez segundos para la teletransportación. Una vez esta esté completa, usaremos el canal seguro con el código 6B.

―Siete segundos, comandante ―informó Shario desde el puente.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, o destruir con una palabra afilada. Los segundos antes de la tormenta siempre eran los peores.

Signum dejó que sus pensamientos fluyeran altos, dirigidos al pequeño ser que había recuperado de la enfermería.

― _¿Lista, Agito?_

 _―Iniciaremos la unión una vez estemos en el mundo. Aunque… esto es una mierda._

 _―Por esto vive un soldado._

―¡Iniciando teletransportación!

Empezaba el juego de salvajes.

Caro sintió la luz envolviéndola, el cosquilleo casi violento de ser teletransportado y luego el sol sobre su piel. Abrió los ojos y sintió como su cuerpo ganaba velocidad mientras caían en picada libre, bajo ella Erio y Signum caían con sus dispositivos en mano. La caballero Belka se giró en el aire y ganó un par de metros con gracia, apartándose del camino, expectante. La joven le abrió los brazos a su pequeño dragón que adoptó su forma original en un estallido de fuego. Antes de que la transformación estuviera completa, ya había tomado su lugar en la silla y Friedrich caía en picado para recoger a Erio antes de que tocara el agua.

Era una maniobra que tenían practicada desde hacía años. Una que repetían en cada combate aéreo que establecían.

El dragón aleteó con fuerza, elevándose metros con sus poderosas alas, nivelándose con la líder de la misión, quien portaba el cambio que conllevaba unirse a Agito.

―No volaremos a menos de treinta metros del suelo ―ordenó, mirando el océano infinito que se extendía bajo ellos.― No sabemos qué tan grandes son esas cosas, pero no quiero sorpresas.

―Entendido.

―Vamos, tomaremos contacto con el objetivo en siete minutos. ―Se lanzaron por el cielo en una carrera controlada. Los magos habían agotado el combustible de su nave pequeña, los androides de combate en la pelea que sostuvieron con la división roja y con seguridad buena parte de su energía y maná había sido perdido en toda esa aventura. En contraposición, el dispar grupo que había compuesto la comandante Yagami estaba fresco, bien alimentados y en condiciones de presentar batalla por horas de ser necesario.

Los tenían en la palma de la mano.

En el _Claudia_ pensaban lo mismo, a medida que las imágenes se sucedían en la enorme pantalla del puente de mando y en las más pequeñas que habían instalado en la enfermería. Subaru, con su venda tapándole parte de la visión, no pudo evitar pensar que era un mundo bello y tranquilo el que habían usado para esconderse. Vita, en la otra cama, observaba con la misma atención.

Chrono apretó los dientes y Hayate los puños cuando aparecieron en pantalla, un pequeño punto que crecía y tomaba la silueta de una nave humeante, cada vez un poco más cercana a la superficie.

―Ahí están ―masculló Nanoha, esa nave era otra figura que se uniría a las pesadillas que la vida al frente de batalla les dejaba como cicatrices.

A cientos de kilómetros, Erio repetía sus exactas palabras. Signum sonrió, al alcance de su mano.

Los derribaría por lo que les habían hecho a sus compañeros. Los apresaría solo por el respeto y lealtad que sentía hacia la cabeza de la familia Yagami. Se llenó los pulmones de aire para gritar su orden.

―Meister, Unten!

Friedrich rugió y se impulsó hacia arriba, saliendo de la trayectoria imaginaria que el equipo había trazado para alcanzar a la nave. Signum desenvainó su espada, bajo ella la superficie del agua se rompía y una serpiente marina colosal se elevaba con las mandíbulas abiertas. Cientos de dientes en hileras decoraban sus fauces, rematado por una lengua negra.

«Esta cosa mide más de treinta metros» alcanzó a pensar, la cabeza del leviatán a pocos metros de ella ya, antes de echarse hacia atrás y asestar un golpe con extrema habilidad. Le cortó el hocico por la mitad, separando en cuatro lo que antes eran dos mandíbulas. Un grito agudo y bestial les destrozó los tímpanos mientras que un baño de sangre negra caía sobre la caballero. El animal se debatió en el aire unos segundos más, su cráneo dorado parecía recubierto de gruesas escamas o placas óseas que lo protegían de la mayoría de los golpes que se podía encontrar en las aguas profundas.

Inútil contra la espada afilada de Signum.

― _¡Mierda, Signum, aléjate! ―_ Agito se revolvió dentro de ella, con la sorpresa en el fondo de la garganta. Su unión se debilitó por una milésima de segundo.

Pero la mujer estaba en el mismo lugar, analizando su entorno, la sangre enfriándosele a cada momento.

En lugar de volver a sumergirse, la serpiente cayó hacia atrás, levantando olas enormes a medida que su cuerpo caía en las aguas azul oscuro del océano y su sangre se mezclaba con el mar a raudales. El cuerpo se sacudió un par de veces más antes de empezar a hundirse con lentitud.

―¡Capitana! ―gritó Caro, sus pupilas dilatándose de un miedo muy humano al discernir lo que se venía. La mujer bajo ellos lo había visto también. Erio, de manera inconsciente, le enterraba los dedos en el hombro al juntar las piezas él también.

Sombras más oscuras que el agua que las contenía se acercaban al cuerpo y empezaban a devorarlo. Leviatanes que disfrutaban de la carne fresca servida en bandeja. Signum se elevó aún más. La serpiente que la había atacado tenía por lo menos unos cien metros de largo, un cuerpo grueso como un edificio de hormigón y acero. Y ahora se acercaban más.

Al menos una docena más.

El mar en calma hacia solo segundos empezaba a burbujear y agitarse bajo ellos, un hervidero de acción.

―Rápido, el objetivo… ―Se giró, maldiciendo por lo bajo lo descuidada que había sido. A lo lejos y aún visible la nave perdía velocidad y altura.― Tenemos que alcanzarlo y recuperarlo ya.

Se lanzaron en una carrera loca, quemando maná sin importarles las consecuencias. Después de todo, la nave no iría muy lejos con esas cosas abajo.

Estaban a menos de quinientos metros cuando un leviatán se alzó de las agua e intentó alcanzar al transporte metálico entre sus dientes. El sol brillaba sobre su cráneo dorado y sus dientes increíblemente blancos. El piloto maniobró justo a tiempo, girando en el aire y evitando el cierre de las mandíbulas. El ruido seco que produjo el monstruo al cerrar su boca les retumbó en el pecho.

«Solo un poco más…»

En el puente de mando Zafira golpeó la pared en la que estaba apoyado. Se iba a lanzar a los pies de su maestra, a implorarle que le permitiera bajar y ayudar al equipo de incursión cuando todos lo vieron y sus pupilas, entrenadas en cientos de campos de batalla, lo vieron.

La construcción sobre el océano que, de alguna manera, se encontraba intacta, y el segundo monstruo que midió su salto con la precisión de un cazador avezado.

Los dientes traspasaron el metal y los circuitos como si fueran mantequilla. Se escuchó un chirrido agudo y una pequeña explosión dentro de la boca de la serpiente, que como respuesta emitió un sonido agudo como para distorsionar su sentido de la audición un par de segundos y apretar con más fuerza.

Signum sintió como sus ánimos caían al verlo.

Toda la evidencia que necesitaban, los testimonios de los magos implicados, todo en la boca de una serpiente que iría a roerlos y rumearlos al fondo de un océano inconmensurable.

A su lado Friedrich pasó sin disminuir su velocidad.

― _¡Escaparon, capitana!_ ―Era la voz de Erio, hablándole a todo su división.― _Son cinco magos, dos van a la base a unos setecientos metros, otros tres se acercan._

Tenía razón.

Tres magos se acercaban a buen ritmo, dos hombres y una mujer. A lo lejos vio como otros dos volaban con rapidez y altitud. Entre los dos cargaban con una caja bastante grande.

―¡Enfoquen a esos dos! ―ordenó Hayate.― Esas de ahí son las Lost Logia.

―¡Sí, Comandante!

En el centro de la pantalla, la acción estaba dando paso a un pandemonio. El frenesí de la sangre había despertado el terror de ese planeta y una decena de leviatanes se habían unido a un, ya de por sí, confuso combate.

―¡Caro, necesito que nos ates a Friedrich! ―Signum pensaba a mil por hora. Tenía que asegurarse que ninguno de ellos cayera en el mar infestado bajo ellos, sería irrecuperable si algo así sucediera. El dragón se mantendría por sobre los cien metros, reduciendo su injerencia en la batalla pero manteniéndolos a todos a salvo y aún capaz de bombardear el espacio bajo él.

―Sí. ―La chica recitó la magia con rapidez. Tanto Erio como Signum lo sintieron de inmediato, una cuerda invisible que corría por su estómago y hombros. El joven sonrió en el medio del aire y se impulsó, zigzagueando como un relámpago entre bestias y hombres por igual. La pelirosa esquivó una llamarada de fuego lanzada por un mago enemigo y una dentellada que casi atrapa su brazo.

A lo lejos los otros dos magos ya habían llegado a la base.

No podían pelear así.

― _Hayate, ¿encontró algo útil Yuuno para lidiar con estas bestias? ―_ inquirió a su maestra y superiora, el segundo mago, un chico de pelo azulado y largo, se lanzó a ella con una lanza que detuvo con Laevatein y alejó de una patada. Ese era el momento perfecto para aplicarle una ligadura y reducirlo, si no fuera porque ambos tuvieron que alejarse de la mole que surgía del agua.

Una columna de plasma, cortesía de Caro, le dio en la cara a la serpiente y la hizo recular para recalcular su siguiente ángulo de salida.

― _Nada aún, pero está buscando._

 _―Eso no nos sirve… ―_ Su tren de pensamientos articulados en palabras se detuvo. Erio, algo más arriba que ella, había golpeado a la chica con un certero dobles de Strada, enviándola directo al océano.

El tiempo se congeló para todos los combatientes.

A medida que el cuerpo de la joven maga se acercaba a la superficie, la cabeza dorada de una serpiente rompía el agua para recibirla. La chica se revolvió en el aire, girándose y recuperando su centro de gravedad para impulsarse hacia arriba. Pero antes de que su cuerpo ganara velocidad, el leviatán cerró la boca y atrapó su pierna.

En cámara lenta, como toda la acción que se había llevado a cabo desde que los humanos se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedería, el cazador inició su regresó al océano, con el brillo en sus ojos negros de la victoria.

Hayate miró el rostro desencajado por el miedo y la angustia de la joven y lo reconoció. A medida que se acercaba al agua y a un final más que trágico, lo vio en otro momento, en otra ocasión. En sus recuerdos la chica portaba una sonrisa y un cabello bastante más corto.

Había sido una adepta de la iglesia, bajo las órdenes de Carim, antes de unirse a la TSAB a tiempo completo para prestar su ayuda a los más necesitados. En sus propias palabras.

Un grito nació en su garganta, pero lo ahogó antes de que escapara. Eran ellos.

Un ratón persiguiéndose la cola.

Un par de serpientes devorándose a sí mismos.

Se maldijo por tener ese presentimiento de antemano, se maldijo por haberlo entendido y no haber querido aceptarlo.

Se maldijo por pensar que la organización a la que servía era mejor que eso.

A diez metros de un mar sin fin la joven maga, Angélica, ahora recordaba su nombre, levantó su dispositivo, una espada recta, un arma santa para una devota, y se cortó la pierna por sobre la rodilla.

El grito de dolor se impuso por sobre la confusión y les erizó la piel.

Antes de que el leviatán pudiera caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado, la maga se había alejado, su expresión una mezcla de dolor y determinación. Signum tuvo un momento de pura admiración ante la chica, que volaba y se alejaba a la base, a pesar de perder sangre y sentir un dolor que en la mayoría de los casos hacía que la persona en cuestión se desmayara. Erio, sujeto a una de las patas de Friedrich, observaba atónito la escena, Caro se había tapado la boca, casi enferma.

Pelear contra androides, al final de todo, era más misericordioso.

La capitana tomó una decisión, no podían seguir peleando así, aunque eso conllevara perder a uno de sus efectivos.

―Erio, derriba esas cosas, son acuáticas, vamos a ver si la electricidad les afecta como al resto de nosotros.

―¿Un ataque de área? ―El chico la interrogó desde lo alto, el océano bullía más que nunca, luego de sentir la esencia de la sangre humana en el agua.

―El más poderoso que tengas.

El joven mago asintió y juntó fuerza. Tendría que usar un hechizo insignia de su mentora. _Thunder Fall_ sería lo único capaz de detener a esa manada de colosos acuáticos, esperaba. Recordó a Fate invocando el hechizo el día anterior, la manera en que el trueno respondió a su llamada y cómo la naturaleza de la electricidad se manifestó en su cuerpo.

Él lo había sentido, lo había admirado.

Ahora debía replicarlo.

―Fried, por favor. ―Caro le acarició el cuello a su compañero, no necesitaba darle más instrucciones, su conexión traspasaba palabras y gestos, se entendían casi por intenciones. El dragón blanco se elevó un par de metros y planeó sobre todo el caos. Una vez que Erio saltase, tendrían que alejarse.

El joven pelirrojo pronunció las palabras del conjuro, llamando a los dioses del trueno y a la entidad en sí misma. La electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, su dispositivo, y la sintió alrededor en el aire, estática. Las nubes surgieron de la nada y cubrieron el paisaje.

Era el momento.

Se lanzó desde la pata de Friedrich con Strada en mano. Toda su energía concentrada en el dispositivo, lista para dejar caer bajo él la ira de un dios que no podría controlar una vez liberado.

―¡Thunder Fall!

Sus compañeros de división se alejaron, los dos magos con los que habían intentado establecer combate hicieron lo mismo por sentido común.

La masa de truenos y electricidad cayó libre al océano bajo todos. Una serpiente marina, con la mitad de su cuerpo aún fuera del agua, bramó mientras su cuerpo era presa de violentas convulsiones y luego, abandonada de consciencia o fuerza, se hundió inerte en el agua. El mar volvió a quedar en calma, las nubes persistieron aún oscuras, pero libres del castigo divino que concebían.

El joven sintió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Toda su magia disponible había sido consumida en un solo golpe. Antes de que pudiera empezar a caer, Signum lo alcanzó, pasándose su brazo por el hombro y guiándolo de regreso a Friedrich.

―Capitana, escapan ―informó la domadora de dragones, con las riendas de su dragón firmes para evitar tumbos innecesarios. La pelirrosa vio a ambos magos alejarse, volaban de manera torpe y lenta. Estaban agotados, serían presa fácil.

―Sí. No llegarán muy lejos. Vamos.

Chrono casi soltó un suspiro. Había temido por la seguridad de su equipo por largos y tortuosos segundos. Se giró para ver a su oficial en el puente y empezar a dar órdenes para enviar refuerzos y apresar esa base no autorizada cuando los radares de la nave empezaron a dar alarmas en cada una de las pantallas disponibles.

―¡Mierda! ¿Ahora qué! ―preguntó, acercándose a la consola que controlaba los radares.

―Estamos captando una subida de energía en el planeta, Almirante.

―¿Qué tan alta? ―Hayate se había unido a ellos, mirando los gráficos y los números que se sucedían ansiosa.

―Descomunal y sigue subiendo…

Chrono golpeó el tablero de mandos. La escala de energía se estaba escapando de cualquier parámetro normal.

―Activaron las Lost Logia ―sentención con amargura. Nanoha sintió que el mundo se movía bajo sus pies, Fate le sostuvo un hombro, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla que mostraba al equipo en la zona.

Todos lo veían ahora.

Una columna de fuego se alzaba desde la que fue una base no registrada. Una onda de expansión los golpeó, haciéndolos retroceder varios metros. Signum levantó sus brazos para protegerse de la luz con ellos.

Solo le tomó medio segundo poner las piezas de ese puzle en orden.

― _¡Hayate, necesitamos una extracción ya! ―_ gritó en su mente. Una segunda onda los vapuleó, lanzando el cuerpo inconsciente de Erio de la montura del dragón blanco al océano.

―¡Agito! ―Su compañera respondió dándole más energía a su cuerpo. La Capitana salió disparada y rescató al chico en la mitad de su caída. Cuando levantó la vista gruesas gotas de sudor la empañaron. La temperatura subía por segundos y pronto sus cuerpos se abrazarían. Friedrich se giró, dándole la espalda a la explosión que seguía alzándose hasta los cielos e intentó proteger a su domadora con su cuerpo, envolviéndola entre sus garras con un rugido parecido al dolor. Signum subió hasta él y le entregó a Erio, para colocarse delante de los tres y levantar una barrera. El calor no disminuyó, pero no siguió subiendo.

A su alrededor el paisaje cambiaba a pasos agigantados.

―¡Hicieron estallar las Lost Logia! ―Teana se llevó una mano al rostro luego de soltar esa información, una revelación demasiado dura como para digerirla con facilidad. No las habían activado.

Las habían hecho estallar.

En lugar de rasgar el espacio entre dimensiones, habían detonado una bomba de la que aún desconocían el alcance.

―¿Cuánto hasta que podamos sacarlos de ahí? ―preguntó Chrono con una voz de mando que escondía el grito de angustia que estaba en la garganta de todos.

―¡Quince segundos!

― _Quince segundos, Signum. Resistan._

 _―Comprendido. ―_ La mujer se giró para ver su situación, gran parte del cuerpo del dragón quedaba fuera de su escudo y podía ver cómo sus escamas empezaban a fundirse por la temperatura volcánica. No podrían aguantar quince segundos en esa situación.― Caro, sostén a Erio y haz que Friedrich vuelva a su forma transportable. Levantaré una barrera circular, necesito de tu ayuda.

―Entendido.

La magia violeta de la chica se unió a la suya. Una barrera circular los envolvería y les permitiría «flotar» en su propio microclima. Siempre y cuando resistieran.

Signum sentía como sus fuerzas mermaban a una velocidad alarmante. Del edificio ante ellos no quedaba nada, ni siquiera podía verlo a través de la columna de fuego blanco que le hería la vista. Cerró los ojos, el sudor le cubrió la espalda y goteó por sus brazos.

― _Diez segundos_

La magia de Caro empezó a debilitarse. La Capitana miró por sobre su hombro, ambos jóvenes le daban la espalda al infierno que crecía y se abría. La chica cubría con su cuerpo el de Erio y el de su dragón que respiraba con dificultad, herido. El sudor le empapaba la frente y el cabello que le quedaba libre. Pudo ver cómo luchaba para mantenerse consciente a pesar de la pérdida de magia y energía por mantenerlos en un ambiente separado.

«Mierda, mierda.»

― _Seis segundos._

Ya no podía mirar hacia delante, con los brazos aún delante de su rostro, bloqueando la luz con los antebrazos, miró al océano.

Una gota de sudor que se escapó y cayó, quedó atrapada en la pared de la barrera, empezó a hervir y pronto se había convertido en humo.

Abajo el mar hacía lo mismo.

El agua burbujeaba y entraba en ebullición. Cocinando a todos sus habitantes por igual.

Ese planeta no volvería a ser apto para la vida en millones de años. «¿Qué acaban de hacer?»

― _Dos segundos._

Eso era algo que podía soportar. La magia de Caro terminó de ceder y solo su maná alimentaba la barrera que los mantenía vivos.

Agito, en su interior, se desmayó y rompió la unión que mantenía su magia aún a tope.

― _Un segundo._

En el puente Fate, Teana y Zafira corrieron a la bahía de teletransportación. Desde el interior de la nave se escuchaban las pisadas del equipo médico encabezado por Shamal que corrían al encuentro del equipo de incursión.

En un segundo que pareció eterno, que terminó de romper la tensión de todos y destruirles los nervios, los cuerpos de los cuatro se materializaron ante ellos. Inconscientes, con diversas quemaduras y heridas, pero vivos.

Un suspiro de alivio recorrió la nave.

Duró tanto como demoraron en volver a ver la pantalla que ahora mostraba el planeta océano no administrado alrededor del que orbitaban.

Su superficie, azul profunda e interrumpida, se había trastocado en un rojo oscuro, roca fundida estallando y remoldando el planeta. Una capa de vapor se escapaba de la atmósfera ahora inexistente hacia el espacio.

―Viene un pico de energía ―informó Shario, mirando las lecturas del radar y luego el planeta ante ellos. Un estallido removió la nave, como la manifestación del aullido de frustración, dolor y angustia que penetraba a todos por igual. La esfera de roca se resquebrajó fraccionándose en muchas partes, hasta que perdió la forma y continentes fueron lanzados al espacio luego de ser triturados por la fuerza de la magia al estallar.

Al final, de esa misión de rastreo y captura, solo quedaron los gases y fragmentos de un planeta gravitando en torno a un núcleo de hierro aún caliente, que giraba sobre sí mismo, despojado de la capa de roca y agua que antes lo había vestido.

La sección seis cazaba a un monstruo dentro de la misma organización.

 **Fin de «Persecución», continúa en «Conjeturas».**

 **NdA: Parte de este capítulo lleva más de un año escrita, esperando ver la luz. Quiero que sepan que no disfruto de hacer sufrir a nuestras protagonistas, aunque lo parezca, pero parte de la historia es hacer que los personajes avance a través de sus problemas y sus traumas para descubrirse más a sí mismos. De cierta manera, es la primera vez que escribo algo así y me está costando un poco más de lo normal, ya que si bien he escrito antes personajes que se enfrentan a traumas y problemas externos, nunca he tenido que diseñar tan desde cero esos conflictos.**

 **Con este capítulo se da fin a lo que está diseñado para ser una historia de tres arcos. Me parece que este será el más largo, ya que es el que tenía que introducir muchos conceptos y empezar el nudo de la historia, quizás por eso es la historia más larga que he escrito a la fecha. Desde ahora espero encontrar más tiempo y claridad para seguir escribiendo, porque el final de esta historia ya está escrito, solo falta todo lo del medio (osea, ¿nada?).**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, ya saben que los comentarios son muy apreciados y que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y mantener la motivación en esto que me apasiona tanto.**

 **Hasta la próxima, ¡saludos!**


End file.
